Contradiction
by Lecholls
Summary: Jusqu'à quel point va l'amitié ? C'est quelque chose que va découvrir Bella très vite, quand son meilleur ami lui avoue avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie.
1. Révélation

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

_Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfic. Bonne nouvelle: elle est écrite en intégralité ! Youhouuu me direz-vous (et voilà que je fais des rimes … :D)_

_Elle est librement inspirée du film "Le Témoin amoureux", ne vous étonnez donc pas de tomber sur des moments qui vous rappellent le film !_

_J'avoue mourir d'envie d'avoir vos avis ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans le ALL HUMAN et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bon, je n'en rajoute pas plus !_

_Bonne lectuuuuuuure !_

_Votre dévouée Auteuze,_

_Jess_

* * *

><p>«<em>Il est difficile de n'être que « figurante » dans l'histoire d'amour de quelqu'un d'autre. <em>»

**Brooke Davis (One Tree Hill)**

* * *

><p><strong>Contradiction.<strong>

**Titre** : Contradiction  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Lecholls/Jess  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Jusqu'à quel point va l'amitié ? C'est quelque chose que va découvrir Bella très vite, quand son meilleur ami lui avoue avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : L'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu mais je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écrire (quoique, je devrais essayer ^^). Tous les persos (même Jasper bouhouuuu :( ) sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que broder sur eux ^^.  
><strong>Autre<strong> : All Human et donc OOC !  
><strong>Personnages secondaires : <strong>  
>Maria : <em>Monica Cruz<em>  
>Andrew : <em>Pierce Brosnan<em>  
>Sarah : <em>Kelly Rutherford<em>

_**Chapitre 1 : Révélation**_

"_Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle"_

_[Jean Racine]_

POV BELLA

J'attrape une pomme dans la coupe à fruits et mords dedans tout en choppant mon sac à main, ma mallette avec mon portable et le sac de mon appareil fétiche en même temps. Chargée comme un mulet, je passe la porte de mon appartement et tente d'attraper mon trousseau de clefs dans ma poche pour la fermer, pomme coincée dans la bouche, quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Incroyable comme le sort joue contre moi à chaque fois. Mais je ne me formalise pas de l'appel. Après tout, il s'agit certainement de Monsieur Horton, mon nouveau client, qui m'appelle pour la zillionème fois de la semaine pour savoir si tout est prêt pour cet après-midi. Ou alors Alice, mon assistante, pour savoir si je suis bientôt là. Car oui, je suis en retard. Ca fait plus de 3 mois maintenant que je suis systématiquement en retard, tous les jours au boulot. Chose qui ne m'arrivait jamais avant. Le portable passe sur messagerie et je parviens enfin à trouver mes clefs pour fermer la porte. Alors que je les fourre de nouveau dans la poche de ma veste, le portable se remet à chanter. C'est donc forcément Alice. Il n'y a qu'Alice pour insister lourdement. J'attrape mon portable, sans regarder l'appelant et décroche :  
>- Salut Alice, je suis sur mon chemin.<br>- Callie ? C'est bien toi ?  
>Je pourrais répondre que non, que moi c'est Bella, Bella Swan mais ce serait un mensonge. Car oui, pour une seule personne, je suis bien Callie. Depuis de longues années. Ca doit faire 4 ans maintenant que j'ai hérité de ce surnom. Callie, qui vient en fait de trèèèèèès loin. Mon meilleur ami, Jasper Hale, est celui qui me surnomme ainsi. Le seul à le faire, le seul à pouvoir. Et pour cause ! C'est lui qui me l'a trouvé ! Jasper est le roi du jeu avec les mots. Ma maladresse légendaire lui donna l'envie de m'appeler Calamity Jane. Ensuite, je passais à Jane seulement. Puis il sortit avec une Jane et se reporta sur Calamity qu'il abrégea à Callie. Je suis restée à Callie depuis 4 ans, sans nouveau changement. Je ne me plains pas, c'est moins désagréable que Jane quand on connaît son ex. Et puis je ne lui en veux pas. Car je suis tout bonnement incapable d'en vouloir à Jasper pour quoique ce soit. Je le connais depuis bientôt 10 ans maintenant. Enfin non, je mens. Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Mais il est devenu mon ami il y a 10 ans, quand il m'a défendue devant le gars le plus populaire et le plus emmerdant surtout du lycée qui m'avait clouée contre mon casier, histoire de me foutre la trouille de ma vie. Je revois encore le grand blond qu'il est s'avancer vers nous, les mains dans les poches et moi, tremblante à l'idée qu'il lui vienne en aide. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Jasper avant cet événement. Il n'était pas franchement populaire, ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de foot ou de basket du lycée, passait son temps à lire des bouquins encore et encore, mais il était beau et mystérieux, sa sœur était une déesse sur Terre, cheerleader, et tout le monde lui foutait donc la paix. Ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas. Mais alors pas du tout. Moi j'étais la petite intello, première de la classe, avec mes lunettes sur le nez et le physique ingrat (j'étais un peu potelée), qu'on adorait houspiller. Je passais entre les coups comme je pouvais mais il est vrai qu'entre 13 et 15 ans, j'ai passé mes soirées à pleurer sur mon triste sort. Jusqu'à ce jour, le jour que nous appelons désormais D-Day car c'était le jour de ma libération perso, où il s'est planté devant Mike Newton, a attrapé son bras avec beaucoup de calme et lui a demandé posément de me lâcher. Le Mike en question a ricané, disant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui et qu'il ne devait sa tranquillité qu'à la réputation de sa sœur. Jasper a haussé les épaules, demandé qu'il me lâche, à nouveau, précisant qu'il ne le répéterait pas une troisième fois. Mike a resserré sa prise autour de mes épaules et j'ai échappé un petit cri. Deux minutes plus tard, le Mike ne faisait plus tant le malin car Jasper venait de lui retourner le bras derrière le dos, visiblement assez violemment car Mike grimaçait de douleur, et lui demandait s'il serait plus raisonnable à l'avenir. Newton a acquiescé, s'est excusé après que Jasper lui ait demandé de le faire et a détalé comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il avait du lui faire mal, voir même forcer pour que son bras se plie en sens inverse. Jasper a alors ramassé mes livres tombés à mes pieds et me les a tendus, m'assurant que je n'avais plus rien à craindre désormais. La suite, vous la connaissez, on est devenus amis, puis il est devenu mon meilleur ami et le lycée n'a plus jamais été un enfer pour moi. Jamais.<br>- Jazz' ! Quel bonheur de t'entendre !  
>- Et toi donc, ma Callie ! Je suis désolé de ne pas être parvenu à te joindre avant. Qui aurait cru qu'un si vieux pays comme l'Espagne aurait des problèmes de réseau de portable.<br>- Dis plutôt que tu étais trop occupé dans tes bouquins pour m'appeler !  
>- Pas du tout. Mais j'ai rejoint un petit village au nord du pays pour consulter un manuscrit très ancien et je suis tombé dans une tempête. Après cela, impossible de retrouver une barre de réseau !<br>- Ca fait 6 semaines, Jasper. Ne me dis pas que tu es resté dans ce petit village perdu tout ce temps !  
>- Hahaha ! Eh bien si ! J'ai tant de choses à te raconter, ma Callie ! On se rejoint ce midi ?<br>- Ce midi, impossible. Ma séance est à 13 heures et je ne peux pas être en retard. Mon nouveau client n'y survivrait pas. On peut se voir ce soir.  
>- Ce soir, parfait. Comme d'hab ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- A ce soir ! Merde pour ton shooting.<br>- A ce soir …  
>- Hey Callie ?<br>- Hum ?  
>- Tu m'as manqué.<br>- Toi aussi, Jazz, toi aussi …  
>Il coupe la communication et je regarde mon iphone avec un sourire sur le visage. Une photo de nous deux pendant nos vacances à Punta Cana l'année dernière en fond d'écran. Il est revenu. Et il était temps ! Ca fait 3 mois que Jasper est parti pour l'Europe, pour sa thèse de doctorat. Il devait y faire des recherches dans des manuscrits sur le vieux continent. Jasper est littéralement passionné par ses études, son boulot. C'est une vraie tête. Il est maintenant assistant du célèbre Mr Anderson, professeur de littérature à la célèbre Université de Harvard. Bon, jusque là, pas de quoi se vanter car le bonhomme a une trentaine d'assistants. Cependant, il n'en laisse aucun donner des cours, sauf Jasper. Autant dire que c'est la claaaaaaaaasse. Je suis toujours fière de le dire à tout le monde, particulièrement à ma mère, même si elle ne le supporte pas. De toute façon, Renée ne supporte personne, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Revenons donc à Jasper. Il est parti il y a 3 mois pour son expédition de recherches. Comme il me l'a avoué, il adore donner cours (et il est très doué à ce jeu car je me suis faufilée une fois dans l'auditoire sans qu'il le sache pour le voir à l'œuvre) mais son truc, c'est vraiment la recherche il pourrait passer des heures dans des bouquins pour trouver une référence qui pourrait le faire avancer dans sa thèse. Alors évidemment, quand Monsieur Anderson lui a parlé de ce voyage en Europe, il ne s'est pas fait prier une seule seconde. En deux jours, son voyage était organisé, sa valise était prête et on se retrouvait tous les deux à l'aéroport, la gorge nouée (pour moi), à nous dire au revoir. On s'est promis de s'appeler tous les jours, chose qu'on fait déjà de toute façon, même quand il est à New York ou même à Harvard qui n'est qu'à deux heures de route de chez moi, et de s'écrire des mails dignes des bouquins d'Harry Potter. Résolution qui a tenu un mois et demi jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il m'appelle en plein milieu de la nuit, pour me dire qu'il était perdu sur une route de campagne. Comme d'habitude quand je suis coupée dans mon sommeil, je lui ai répondu vertement, la ligne a commencé à grésiller et je l'ai perdu. Je me suis rendormie sans peine, ne sachant pas encore à ce moment-là que je ne l'entendrais plus pendant des semaines. Les semaines les plus longues de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais passé plus de deux jours sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Même quand il passait en mode « ours » et qu'il plongeait dans ses bouquins, il pensait tout de même à m'appeler de temps à autre et ne laissait jamais passer 48 heures sans me donner de ses nouvelles. Autant dire que j'ai pas mal balisé ces dernières semaines. Jusqu'au mail, la semaine dernière, bref et concis, disant qu'il était toujours en vie et que je ne m'inquiète pas. Mail qui m'avait énervée au plus haut point et auquel je n'avais pas répondu. Et ses Harry Potter promis, ils étaient où hein ? Evidemment, toute ma colère s'est évaporée quand j'ai entendu sa voix et me voilà sur la route du boulot, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

J'arrive au bureau et jette mes nombreux sacs sur le canapé dans le coin de mon espace de travail. Alice a sautillé à ma suite et regarde mon manège, comme tous les matins. Après avoir posé mes affaires, je m'installe sur mon fabuleux fauteuil de bureau et allume mon ordi. Alice pose mon Latte tout droit sorti de chez Starbucks sur mon bureau et me sourit. La meilleure assistante qui soit, voilà ce qu'elle est.  
>- Tu es en retard.<br>Et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, ce qui me plaît d'autant plus.  
>- Je sais. Le réveil a été fastidieux.<br>- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.  
>- Je le suis ! acquiescai-je en prenant les épreuves des photos réalisées hier.<br>Je les soulève devant la lumière et Alice piétine littéralement, attendant mon verdict. Elle sait qu'il faut me laisser dans ces moments-là et attend donc le plus sagement qu'elle peut avant de me demander ce que j'en pense. Quand je repose les feuilles sur mon bureau et que je relève les yeux vers elle, je vois qu'elle est au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.  
>- Elles sont géniales tes photos, Alice. Tu as vraiment un bon feeling.<br>- Tu trouves ? piaille-t-elle, tapant dans ses mains.  
>- Bien sûr, sinon je ne te le dirais pas, tu le sais bien. Bientôt, tu pourras voler de tes propres ailes.<br>- Je ne te quitterai pas, Bella.  
>- Alors on s'associera ! souris-je, en prenant une gorgée de mon café.<br>Elle sautille maintenant, littéralement, devant mon bureau, un grand sourire sur son visage.  
>- J'adore quand tu es de bonne humeur !<br>Je souris, poliment, et prends le planning de la journée.  
>- Où en sont les préparatifs pour cet après-midi ?<br>- Tout se met en place. Les éclairages sont placés mais Marcus attend ton accord. Le décor est plus ou moins arrangé même si Monsieur Horton a de nouveau changé d'avis.  
>- Incroyable. Les modèles ?<br>- Victoria a appelé, elle sera à l'heure. Par contre, Edward …  
>- Je m'occupe d'Edward.<br>Elle sourit.  
>- Je préfère. Mon frère ne m'écoute pas de toute façon.<br>- C'est pour cela que tu ne pourras pas le photographier quand tu seras à ton propre compte.  
>Elle attrape les papiers qui traînent sur mon bureau pour m'en débarrasser et se dirige vers la sortie :<br>- Ca veut surtout dire qu'il n'y aura que toi qui l'utilisera comme modèle quand on sera associées !  
>Elle se retourne, me fait un clin d'œil et disparaît à son espace de travail pour vérifier que tout roule pour cet après-midi. Plus besoin de gérer quoi que ce soit quand on a une assistante aussi consciencieuse. Enfin … si : il faut gérer Edward.<p>

J'attrape le téléphone du bureau et compose le numéro d'Edward en soupirant. Il a intérêt à être à l'heure, sinon Monsieur Horton n'y survivra pas. Quatre sonneries passent et je commence déjà à m'énerver. A quoi sert un téléphone portable si c'est pour le laisser sonner dans le vide, je vous le demande. Alors que je vais raccrocher, j'entends le clic et sa voix pâteuse résonner dans le combiné :  
>- Allô ?<br>- Edward ? C'est Bella.  
>- Bella … Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles ! sourit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.<br>- Je t'appelle Edward parce qu'il est 10 heures trente et que la séance est à 13 heures.  
>- Ce qui signifie donc qu'il me reste amplement de temps.<br>- Edward, je ne blague pas. Tu ne dois ta renommée qu'à mon bon vouloir. Si tu continues à te montrer aussi désinvolte, je serais obligée de bosser avec un autre modèle, Edward.  
>- Allons, Honey, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.<br>- Je suis sérieuse, Edward. Sois là dans une heure et je reverrais peut-être mes positions. Je ne tolérerai plus un seul retard. Je te vois tout à l'heure.  
>Je raccroche, passablement énervée. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant. Il sait parfaitement qu'on travaille en symbiose, que je parviens à le photographier mieux que quiconque. Il est mon modèle fétiche et il en joue. Je ne fais de bonnes photos qu'avec lui. Enfin, du point de vue masculin, s'entend. Car pour les filles, j'ai moins de problèmes. Mais pour les hommes, je n'arrive à capturer l'émotion que je veux qu'avec Edward Cullen. Et ça m'énerve, ça me bloque même dans mon travail. Car Edward est capricieux, suffisant et il sait que j'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi.<br>- Hum hum.  
>Je retourne mon fauteuil vers l'entrée du bureau et vois Alice qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, nerveuse.<br>- Alors ?  
>- Il était encore au lit.<br>- Je suis désolée Bella.  
>- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alice. Non, ce n'est pas ta faute si ton frère est un enfoiré suffisant.<br>Elle me fait un sourire contrit puis s'éclipse, certainement affreusement gênée. Je n'en reviens pas que Carlisle et Esmé soient parvenus à faire deux enfants aussi différents. Je n'en reviens pas qu'Edward soit leur fils, tout court. Aussi beau et intelligent qu'il soit, il est insupportable. Je me masse les tempes, déjà moins de bonne humeur qu'il y a 10 minutes. La journée va être longue, très longue.

Sur le toit du Flatiron Building, la séance se prépare tout doucement. Comme rituel coutumier, je suis en train de poser mes appareils un à un sur la table, dans l'ordre dans lequel j'ai prévu de les utiliser. Chose totalement inutile car je finirai par les prendre au feeling mais soit, c'est mon rituel de « chance », comme certains footballeurs ont de faire le signe de croix pendant l'hymne national ou certains pilotes de formule 1 de mettre d'abord le gant droit avant le gauche. Pendant ces moments-là, malgré l'effervescence ambiante, personne ne m'embête, ne s'approche de moi ou me demande mon avis sur quoique ce soit. Ils savent que c'est sacré. Alors que je pose le dernier, mon Canon EOS 10D avec objectif 1x 28-90mm f4-5,6 offert par Jasper à mon 22ème anniversaire, mon portable se met à chanter dans ma poche. Je sautille sur place pour l'extirper de mon jeans et décroche en grognant :  
>- Oui ?<br>- Cal ?  
>- Jazz, je bosse là.<br>- Je sais.  
>- Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu quand même ?<br>- Tu le sais pourquoi.  
>Je souris malgré moi et souffle :<br>- Merci.  
>- Tout va bien se passer. Tu es la meilleure, Callie.<br>Et il a raccroché. Petit rituel complet. Sauf que ça fait 6 semaines que je dois m'en passer. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je me rends compte qu'il est revenu. Enfin. Mon meilleur ami n'est plus à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.  
>J'attrape le premier appareil et m'avance vers mon modèle.<br>- Très bien Vic', on va y aller.  
>- Mais Edward ?<br>- On se passera de la diva Edward. Mets-toi en place.  
>Elle semble complètement perdue sans le bel Edward et je dois reconnaître que je fulmine de l'intérieur. Attendez qu'il se pointe pour entendre les cloches sonner. Car il va se pointer, c'est à n'en pas douter. Cependant, je suis sûre qu'il s'attend à s'en tirer par une pirouette. Mais pas cette fois, je resterai ferme sur mes positions. Il n'est plus un gamin, il est temps qu'il apprenne à se comporter comme un adulte. Responsable et à l'heure. Point barre.<br>- Ôte ton manteau et bouge, Vic' ! J'ai assez d'un modèle déserteur.  
>Elle acquiesce, ôte son parka et me sourit tant bien que mal. Généralement, c'est sur Edward que je passe mes nerfs. Elle doit donc commencer à sérieusement baliser. Alors que je fais signe à Marcus d'allumer le souffleur d'air chaud, Alice se positionne à mes côtés.<br>- Que crois-tu que Monsieur Horton va en dire ?  
>- Il va faire une crise cardiaque. Il tenait plus à son mannequin masculin qu'au féminin.<br>- Edward ne sait pas à quel jeu il joue, je n'en reviens pas.  
>- Laisse tomber, Alice.<br>- Il serait temps que tu apprennes à photographier d'autres hommes, Bella. Ca va finir par te nuire.  
>Je me retourne sur elle, baissant mon appareil, furieuse :<br>- Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Tu crois que ça ne m'irrite pas suffisamment de devoir dépendre de ton stupide frère ?  
>Elle pince les lèvres, embêtée et je me calme instantanément. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Alice pour ce que me fait son frère. Je dois rester juste.<br>- Pardonne-moi, c'était idiot de ma part.  
>- Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella. Je sais dans quelle situation il te met.<br>Elle s'éloigne en sautillant tandis que je relève mon appareil devant mon visage en maugréant :  
>- Bon Victoria, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Tu sais combien de dollars nous coûte une seule heure sur ce fichu building ?<br>Elle sourit piètrement et se met en place tandis que je commence à la mitrailler, sachant d'ores et déjà que cette session sera ratée.

- Effectivement, Monsieur Horton, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu à la base mais malheureusement, il nous est impossible de faire autrement pour l'instant.  
>- Mais où est donc ce si poli garçon ? Cela ne se fait pas de faire attendre trois si jolies jeunes femmes.<br>Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris poliment au vieux monsieur qui me fait face. Il reste courtois malgré son mécontentement apparent et je suis en train de mentalement fomenter plusieurs scénarii de meurtre à l'encontre d'Edward Cullen. Heureusement, la beauté sauvage de Victoria parvient à captiver ce cher Monsieur Horton suffisamment pour qu'il ne mette pas fin au contrat. Ce n'est pas que j'aie un besoin impérieux de cet argent (l'agence tourne plutôt bien ces moments-ci) mais il me promet une belle pub et j'utiliserai le pactole amassé pour lancer Alice. C'est un but que je poursuis depuis un bon moment déjà sans lui en parler.  
>D'ailleurs, celle-ci se tient un peu à l'écart et me lance un regard d'excuses auquel je réponds par un sourire. Je me répète mais elle n'est absolument pas responsable de la défaillance de son crétin de frère.<br>- Un problème peut-être ?  
>Je sursaute en entendant la voix chaude près de mon oreille. J'étais tellement perturbée par toute cette situation que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je souris, reconnaissant le léger accent texan qui persiste encore de son enfance et me retourne pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'y accueille en éclatant de rire, me soulevant et me faisant tournoyer avec lui au milieu de tous mes collègues qui ne me connaissent absolument pas comme ça. Ils n'ont jamais droit qu'à la Bella patronne, froide et directrice qui leur dicte leurs tâches et rouspète quand le travail n'est pas fait. Je n'affiche aucune légèreté, aucune faille, parce que je sais que je ne suis qu'une femme et qu'ils attendent la moindre défaillance pour rejeter ça sur le dos de ma féminité. Dans ce boulot, soit on mange, soit on est mangé. Voilà pourquoi ils ne connaissent que cette Bella là. Mais avec Jasper, c'est totalement différent. En vérité, Jasper connaît toutes les Bella, et il est bien le seul. Il est le seul qui ait toutes les parties du puzzle que je suis. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'en lui que j'ai entièrement confiance. Même mon frère, Emmett, n'en sait pas la moitié de ce qu'il sait. Et je me moque bien, là à l'instant, de me montrer désinvolte et souriante. Car je retrouve enfin mon Jazz après 3 mois d'absence. Ca compte plus qu'autre chose non ?<br>Il me repose enfin, j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Il ne me lâche pas, tenant mes deux avant-bras et me regardant de haut en bas, histoire de voir si je n'ai pas trop changé. Chose plus qu'habituelle car il le fait même quand il m'a quittée la veille. Sait-on jamais que Marraine la Bonne fée soit passée pendant qu'il était parti, a-t-il l'habitude de dire pour me faire tiquer. J'en profite moi aussi pour faire mon tour d'horizon et le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il a quelque peu changé. 3 mois passés sous le soleil espagnol ont fait de lui un beau mâle au teint halé qui se marie parfaitement avec ses cheveux dorés comme les blés et ses yeux azurs qui me semblent d'autant plus clairs maintenant qu'il est bronzé. Son sourire éclatant n'enlève rien à ce tableau magnifique, tout comme sa chemise immaculée et son jeans délavé, agrémenté de ses éternelles santiags, unique vestige de son passé texan avec le reste d'accent qu'il trimballe comme bagage.  
>- Mon Dieu ce que tu m'as manqué !<br>Pour toute réponse, je me rejette contre son torse et enroule mes bras autour de lui. Et lui donc, s'il savait ! Il éclate de rire :  
>- Allons, Callie, tu ne voudrais pas donner matière à potins à tes chères collègues !<br>Je me sépare alors de lui à contrecoeur et veut lui demander ce qu'il fait là, mais nous sommes interrompus par Monsieur Horton qui s'incruste :  
>- Bonjour jeune homme ! Vous êtes le mannequin de remplacement ?<br>Jasper éclate de rire, me tenant toujours par la taille et le détrompe :  
>- Pas du tout, je suis juste de passage.<br>Monsieur Horton semble au bord de la crise cardiaque et piaille, à mon intention :  
>- Ma chère Bella, pourquoi ne pas remplacer le déserteur par ce nouveau venu ! Je donne mon accord absolu pour qu'il le remplace au pied levé !<br>Je souris poliment, cherchant une échappatoire qui ne me mette pas dans la panade quand Jasper répond à ma place :  
>- N'en veuillez pas à Bella, Monsieur Horton mais je dois m'échapper. Voyez-vous, je rentre ce jour d'un voyage en Europe et je dois absolument rendre compte à mon patron de l'avancée de mes recherches. J'ai juste voulu venir saluer ma plus vieille amie avant de prendre la route pour Harvard !<br>Monsieur Horton sourit, conquis je le sais par le ton poli et éloquent de mon ami.  
>- Je comprends, cher ami. Allez donc, allez donc ! Nous ferons sans homme !<br>- Comptez sur Bella pour faire le travail parfait.  
>Je souris, pinçant gentiment son bras pour le remercier.<br>- Je n'en doute point, jeune homme.  
>Il s'éloigne alors pour rejoindre Victoria et Alice qui discutent plus loin. Alice m'adresse un regard pénétrant et je tente de faire passer par le mien un regard d'excuses.<br>Oui, car Jasper et Alice ont vécu une histoire. Enfin, histoire est un bien grand mot quand on connaît la durée moyenne d'une relation de Jasper mais soit. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui, comme toutes ses petites amies et lui … et bien lui était Jasper. Non pas qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Juste qu'entre son boulot, moi, sa famille, il ne lui consacrait, comme aux autres, que quelques heures au bout d'une lune. Il a fini donc par vite se désintéresser d'elle et l'a quittée un soir, au terme d'un dîner au restaurant où elle le suppliait de la voir plus souvent. Quand Jasper se sent coincé, c'est sa méthode. Il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, n'avait pas envie de faire un effort et l'avait donc laissée. Pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre plus avant, attention ce n'est pas un salaud non plus. Enfin, juste un peu mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute car je lui passe tout. Évidemment, les relations entre Alice et moi s'en sont un peu ressenties pendant un moment, car elle ne cessait de me demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger la situation et je me contentais de lui dire d'abandonner car ça ne changerait rien à rien. Au final, j'avais obtenu de Jasper qu'il ne passe plus aussi souvent à l'agence et elle s'était un peu calmée. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, elle sort avec un certain James, mais je doute fort qu'elle ait perdu tout sentiment envers Jasper. Eh oui, ça c'est l'effet Jasper. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter.  
>Jasper se met devant moi, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage et me regarde longuement.<br>- Quoi ? finis-je par demander d'une toute petite voix.  
>- Répéter que tu m'as manqué serait un peu lourd n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Pas du tout. Je le mérite bien après toutes ces semaines sans nouvelles !  
>- Je te raconterais tout ce soir, mais là je dois filer. Le rendez-vous tient toujours ?<br>- Bien sûr. Tu auras le temps de faire l'aller-retour ?  
>Il se penche contre mon oreille et murmure :<br>- Je ne vais pas à Harvard mais il n'était pas question que je pose, tu le sais bien. On se voit à 20 heures.  
>Sur ces mots, tandis que je souris, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'éclipse en saluant tout le monde d'un grand mouvement de bras. Je le regarde s'éloigner, mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Bon dieu que c'est bon de le retrouver !<p>

Alors que je suis en train de passer en revue nombres de clichés avec Monsieur Horton, toujours sur ce foutu toit où le soir commence à tomber, le capricieux Edward Cullen daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Heureusement, Alice est partie depuis bien longtemps, sinon elle aurait pu le tuer de ses propres petites mains. Et je tiens trop à mon assistante pour la retrouver en prison.  
>- Bella ? Puis-je te parler ? me demande-t-il, les mains dans le dos, un sourire irrésistible sur le visage.<br>Je m'écarte de la table de travail improvisée en soufflant et m'avance avec lui vers une extrémité du toit.  
>- Je suis désolé.<br>- Ca ne suffit plus Edward.  
>Il me tend alors une rose blanche qu'il tenait dans son dos.<br>- Je suis _vraiment_ désolé.  
>J'attrape la rose et hume son parfum tandis qu'il continue :<br>- Trois jours d'affilée, c'était trop pour moi. Je t'avais demandé un jour de congé.  
>- Je t'ai pourtant expliqué que je ne pouvais pas disposer de cet endroit à ma guise.<br>- Je sais. Je suis désolé.  
>- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Edward. Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.<br>- Je suis quand même venu.  
>- Trop tard, Edward. Trop tard.<br>Il sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement.  
>- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?<br>- Je ne sais pas trop. Monsieur Horton tenait vraiment à ta présence.  
>- Je suis là. Prends-moi maintenant.<br>- La lumière n'est plus propice, Edward. Et Victoria est partie il y a longtemps.  
>- Allons, Bella, tu sais parfaitement que c'est moi qui ferais vendre.<br>- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.  
>- On demande à Horton ?<br>Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, il s'avance vers mon client, avec sa morgue habituelle :  
>- Mon cher Horton, excusez mon retard !<br>- La séance est finie, mon petit. Bien malheureusement !  
>- Bella est d'accord pour me photographier maintenant. Le crépuscule vous semble convenable ?<br>Il lui sourit, main dans la poche, à sa manière de star et l'homme n'a aucune chance. Il acquiesce en se tournant vers moi qui me suis rapprochée :  
>- Eh bien, si Miss Swan n'y voit pas d'inconvénients …<br>- Monsieur Horton, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas faire revenir mon mannequin féminin ?  
>- J'en suis conscient. Mais c'est ce jeune homme que je veux !<br>Je soupire alors qu'Edward me décoche un sourire à faire fondre toute la calotte polaire.  
>- Je vous laisse travailler, je viendrai demain matin pour le choix des photos.<br>J'acquiesce et le regarde s'en aller avant d'être happée par deux bras musclés qui enserrent ma taille et me love contre son torse :  
>- Alors, Honey, ne suis-je pas parvenu à encore une fois arranger la situation ?<br>Je me retourne sur lui pour lui décocher un regard furieux. Il me sourit et je me sais d'ores et déjà perdue. Quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, je me sens bien faible face à mon modèle fétiche et … petit ami attitré.

Il est 20 heures quinze quand je passe la porte de notre restaurant fétiche à Jasper et moi, échevelée, essoufflée et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Edward a fait traîner les choses, comme à son habitude, invoquant son droit de regard sur chaque photo, demandant qu'on en refasse plusieurs. Bref, insupportable. Il a voulu faire durer le calvaire en me proposant un petit câlin sur ce toit qu'on loue si cher mais je me suis esquivée comme une chef en prétextant un dîner avec ma mère. Il m'a dit que je pouvais le louper mais j'ai argumenté que je l'avais reporté de nombreuses fois déjà mais que s'il voulait, il pouvait m'accompagner. Ca a eu tout à fait l'effet escompté et il a décliné poliment, arguant une fatigue intense. J'ai donc du fourrer mon appareil fétiche dans mon sac à la va-vite et courir jusqu'au rendez-vous. Moi qui voulais aller me changer et prendre une douche, c'est raté. J'arrive donc dans le restaurant, bondé comme d'habitude, et m'avance vers le bar où mon ami doit m'attendre. Alors que je l'avise, accoudé au bar, je souris comme une idiote. Je le vois discuter avec quelqu'un et souris en me disant qu'il s'est encore chauffé une belle brune. Mais soudain, la brune en question se penche vers lui et accroche ses lèvres aux siennes. J'en reste bouche bée, ne pouvant me focaliser que là-dessus. Evidemment, l'inévitable se produit et je fonce dans un serveur au plateau chargé de boissons. J'en tombe à la renverse, la moitié des cocktails coulant sur moi, alors que Jasper se précipite vers moi :  
>- Bon sang, Callie, tu es une vraie boulette !<br>J'attrape la main secourable qu'il me tend et il me redresse d'un coup de poignet rapide.  
>- Est-ce que ça va ?<br>- Oui, grognai-je entre mes dents, si ce n'est ma fierté qui a du renoncer définitivement à rester avec moi.  
>- Ohhh je crois qu'elle a bouclé sa valise il y a bien longtemps ! rit-il avec ce sourire qui me rend la vie toujours plus belle.<br>- Sale type.  
>- Ca aussi, ça m'a manqué !<br>Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Moi aussi il m'a manqué. Terriblement. Je vois la brune qui était pendue à ses lèvres quelques instants auparavant s'avancer vers nous et ma bulle de bonheur se rompt instantanément.  
>- Mais je suis un goujat, j'en oublie tous mes devoirs. Bella, je te présente Maria. Maria, je te présente ma plus vieille amie, Bella.<br>Je tends la main à la brune qui me dévisage certainement avec autant de réserve que je suis en train de le faire à son égard en ce moment même. Elle me détaille du regard et j'en ai autant à son encontre. Je vois le bras de Jasper entourer sa taille, qu'elle a fine. D'ailleurs, elle est toute menue, comme si un simple geste de mon ami pourrait la briser. Sauf qu'il ne s'appelle pas Hulk, bien entendu. Elle est aussi petite qu'il est grand et elle est magnifique. Des lèvres pleines, des yeux rieurs et un corps de déesse. Oui, je comprends pourquoi elle a plu à Jasper. D'ailleurs, Maria, c'est un prénom espagnol ça non ?  
>- Si on allait s'asseoir ? dit Jasper en interrompant mes pensées.<br>J'acquiesce, lâchant la Maria des yeux pour les reporter sur mon ami qui sourit toujours. Il a l'air heureux. Ca devrait me faire plaisir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi contrariée ? Je le vois alors lui adresser ce même sourire et je comprends. J'ai du mal à encaisser qu'il lui donne ce sourire si sincère qu'il n'adresse en général qu'à moi, à sa sœur et à sa mère. Elle doit vraiment compter pour lui pour qu'il lui sourie de telle manière. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. Si je suis prête pour qu'il lui sourie comme ça.  
>On s'installe à table et je vois que sa main ne la quitte pas, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. J'ai déjà vu Jasper avec ses autres conquêtes, il ne se comporte pas comme ça, pas du tout. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'on est amis, je me sens seule. Affreusement seule. Alors qu'il est tout à mon côté. Je remets nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et regarde le menu, que je connais pourtant par cœur, tout en sirotant le vin qu'on a déposé à table dès qu'on s'est assis. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus gênant que d'être la troisième personne avec un couple au restaurant. La serveuse me lance un regard compatissant et je me sens d'autant plus mal. Elle nous connaît parfaitement vu qu'on passe au moins 2 de nos soirées de la semaine ici. Alors elle doit vraiment me plaindre. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment besoin de compassion là. Une bonne douche, mon lit et une longue nuit de sommeil oui. De la compassion, pas vraiment. Me réveiller et me dire que ce n'est pas en train de m'arriver, ça oui. Me faire plaindre par Sheila, la serveuse qui nous voyait comme le couple parfait, non. Pourtant, Jasper et moi n'avons jamais eu de période « l'amitié peut basculer en amour ». Jamais. Alors que la plupart des amitiés fille-garçon finissent au lit, avec moult regrets et honte, nous avons été épargnés. Bien sûr, mon ami est un garçon magnifique, il a l'art de s'arranger pour être encore plus sexy et il a un sourire à faire fondre le Pôle Nord. Mais jamais je ne l'ai envisagé ainsi. Il est mon épaule, mon port d'attache, l'homme avec qui je passe le plus de temps, peut-être même l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde mais cela reste un amour platonique. Alors pourquoi suis-je contrariée de sa complicité avec cette Maria ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens « menacée » par cette fille ? Après tout, elle partage son lit. Mais elle ne partagera jamais ce que je partage avec lui… Si ? Je me mords la lèvre à toutes ses réflexions, chose qui n'échappe évidemment pas au regard avisé de mon meilleur ami.<br>- Ca va, Cal' ?  
>- Hum hum ! opinai-je, les yeux toujours sur le menu.<br>Grossière erreur, s'il en est, il me connaît trop bien pour se laisser duper.  
>- Tu es nerveuse, c'est cela ? J'aurais du te prévenir mais je voulais te faire la surprise.<br>Ca, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise en effet. Et pas des moindres. Je toussote et d'un coup, prise dans mes questionnements et la nervosité qui m'assaillent, je me lève. Ils redressent tous les deux les yeux vers moi, interrogatifs.  
>- Je vais au petit coin.<br>Sur ces bonnes paroles, je traverse le restaurant la tête haute, en tentant de ne me prendre les pieds dans rien pour garder un semblant de dignité. Un semblant, bien entendu …

Appuyée sur le lavabo des toilettes pour dames, je tente de reprendre un peu de contenance. La journée a été vraiment éreintante. La défaillance d'Edward, la séance photo prise de tête avec Monsieur Horton qui donnait son avis sur tout, le retour du Edward prodigue qui pense se faire pardonner par un baiser, le retour de Jasper … bref, émotionnellement parlant, je suis à bout. Et je ne suis visiblement pas au bout de mes peines. Car je connais mon ami, qui lui me connaît aussi par cœur. Et je sais qu'il sera à l'extérieur des toilettes, en train de m'attendre pour me demander des explications. Et la vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucune explication à donner. Aucune. Je suis juste éreintée et j'aimerais rentrer. Je souffle un bon coup et relève les yeux pour me regarder dans le miroir. En effet, j'ai une tête à faire peur. Je suis toute décoiffée, des mèches s'échappant de mon chignon, j'ai le teint pâlot, des cernes comme des valises sous les yeux. J'ai besoin de vacances. Voilà tout. Je vais donc ressortir d'ici comme une grande, dire à mon ami que je suis vraiment fatiguée et que je m'excuse de me comporter comme une malpolie, on retournera à table et tout se passera bien. Ensuite, je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi et aller me reposer. Sauf que je ne me reposerais pas vraiment puisque demain, j'ai une séance photo à 10 heures trente et que je dois encore voir les derniers détails avec Alice. Mais soit, je vais me comporter comme une personne civilisée et montrer que je ne suis pas bizarre. Enfin, tenter de lui montrer. Car je le suis, un peu, bizarre. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Je tente donc de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes mèches folles, passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage et re-souffle une bonne fois pour évacuer mon stress. Un petit coup d'œil à mon portable qui m'apprend, sans surprise, que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Edward, et me voilà me dirigeant vers la porte des toilettes où je sais que Jasper m'attendra pour des explications. J'ouvre la porte, sur mon plus beau sourire … mais il n'est pas là. Mon Dieu … Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui a changé. Il n'est pas là quoi ! Je le cherche partout du regard mais non, il ne s'est pas levé, il n'est pas venu. Okay okay okay Bella, on se reprend. On reprend la litanie : « Je vais bien, je suis fatiguée, ça va bien se passer ». Mais il est pas venu PUTAIN !  
>Je me dirige vers la table, rageuse, et les vois tous les deux, main dans la main, lui en train de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille et elle souriant, légèrement rougissante. Je peux le faire. Je PEUX le faire. Je m'installe et c'est à peine si ils me remarquent. Okay, je déteste tenir la chandelle. Pire, je déteste que Jasper me nie comme ça. J'ai juste envie de leur dire « Oh oh, je suis là les gars, on peut arrêter de se bécoter ». Et en même temps, c'est tellement peu moi. En tout cas, j'ai les nerfs en pelote et d'autant plus envie de rentrer sous ma couette au plus vite. Enfin, ils se rappellent que je suis là.<br>- Ca va Cal' ?  
>Et là, j'ai juste envie de lui répondre : « T'as pas autre chose en réserve ? Tu es quand même mon meilleur ami depuis 10 ans et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est « Ca va ? » Non mais vraiment … ». Sauf qu'à la place, je réponds en souriant :<br>- Oui, longue journée.  
>- Tu fais quoi dans la vie?<br>Ah elle sait parler elle ? Il était temps qu'elle m'adresse la parole tout de même. Quoiqu'elle ne m'a pas dit bonjour, mais bon, passons.  
>- Je suis photographe.<br>- Hum.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Ca gagne bien, ça, photographe ?  
>Okay, déjà que son léger accent hispano me plaisait moyen, qu'elle accapare mon meilleur ami pareil, mais en plus, elle se permet de me juger sur deux phrases. Mais c'est quoi ça ? Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre de manière acerbe, et me connaissant certainement trop bien, Jazz intervient :<br>- Bella est très réputée dans le milieu de la mode. Sa boîte prend de plus en plus d'essor.  
>- Génial.<br>Son « Génial » était ironique. Ce qui veut bien dire qu'elle est autant hostile à mon égard que je ne le suis au sien.  
>- Je ne cherche pas la renommée mondiale. Juste avoir de quoi vivre et faire plaisir à mes proches, c'est déjà bien.<br>- Ca, c'est n'importe quoi.  
>- Pas du tout.<br>- Bien sûr _qué_ si ! Le travail c'est l'accomplissement de soi. Tu cherches toujours à aller plus loin.  
>- Je donne tout ce que j'ai pour que ça fonctionne. Mais ce que j'ai me convient parfaitement.<br>Elle fait une moue dubitative et je me prépare à mordre mais une fois de plus, Jasper intervient :  
>- Bella est vraiment la meilleure dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle est trop modeste pour l'avouer.<br>Elle n'en rajoute pas plus, ayant certainement trop de réserve à mettre en doute la parole de son « chéri ». Je reprends la carte et tapote sur la table d'énervement. Mais quelle conne. Et puis, elle fait quoi elle, d'abord ?  
>- Et toi, tu fais quoi au juste ? demandai-je un peu trop acidement pour que ça paraisse sincère.<br>- Je suis danseuse.  
>- Danseuse? demandai-je, dubitative.<br>- Oui, et alors ?  
>- C'est un métier ça ?<br>Elle éclate d'un rire cynique et prends à son tour la carte.  
>- Je suis très connue dans mon pays. Et ce que je fais, tout est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Toi, tu as besoin de ta machine pour tirer quelque chose de bon.<br>- Les filles, les filles, restons calmes … tente d'intervenir Jasper tant bien que mal.  
>- Si tu vas par là, il en va de même pour tous les hommes, assénai-je, sarcastique, sans prendre en compte la remarque de mon ami.<br>- Ce qui font d'eux le sexe faible.  
>Je me retourne sur Jasper, lâchant mon menu :<br>- Une féministe ? Tu peux tomber sur n'importe qui et tu me ramènes une féministe, non mais vraiment Jazz ?  
>Il me sourit, ne sachant pas très bien comment se positionner entre les deux tigresses qu'il affectionne et qui se déchirent.<br>- Et il ne s'en plaint pas ! dit-elle, fière comme un paon, en prenant la main de mon ami sur la table.  
>Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait lâchée en fait ! Et mon ami lui sourit niaisement. Non mais ohhh quoi ! Je suis tombée dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Il est où mon ami « aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville, Callie » ?<br>- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a tout intérêt à se taire ! lâchai-je, acide.  
>Elle ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, tout comme Jasper qui me fait de gros yeux, mais son portable sonne sur la table et elle s'arrête pour regarder l'appelant.<br>- Je dois prendre cet appel.  
>Elle se lève et va plus loin en baragouinant quelque chose que le peu d'espagnol que j'ai pratiqué à l'école ne suffit pas à me faire comprendre. Je me retrouve donc en tête à tête avec Jasper, ce que j'espérais en venant ici ce soir quand même, et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie. Il me sourit et je bois une gorgée de vin. Après tout, il faut bien se donner une contenance non ?<br>- Tu as changé.  
>- Toi aussi, remarquai-je, véhémente.<br>- Comment va Jacob ?  
>- C'est terminé.<br>- Je le savais ! fait-il dans un sourire.  
>- Ne commence pas.<br>- Ne m'en veux pas, Cal', ce garçon était bien trop « rural » pour la fille de New York City que tu es.  
>- Ce n'est pas ça …<br>- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui a osé te plaquer ?  
>Je souris malgré moi, alors que j'ai envie de lui faire la tête. Mais il déteste tant Jacob que c'en est comique. Il doit être soulagé que ce soit terminé. La seule fois où ils se sont vus, ça a été un vrai carnage. Jasper avait été si sarcastique que Jacob en avait presque mis son poing sur le nez de mon ami. Mais je m'étais interposée à temps. Ce qui avait créé la première d'une longue série de disputes entre Jacob et moi. Il ne supportait pas la place que Jasper prenait dans ma vie, et je n'étais pas prête à faire des concessions pour lui. Jasper était la pièce maîtresse de mon monde, je ne l'aurais jamais remisé au second plan pour passer du temps avec Jacob. Après cette altercation, j'avais fait en sorte de voir Jacob quand Jasper bossait et j'étais parvenue à ménager la chèvre et le chou. Quand Jasper s'était envolé vers l'Europe, alors que j'entrais dans une mini-dépression à ce sujet, Jacob avait presque organisé une méga-fête de départ. Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et je l'avais quitté dans la foulée. Mais comment puis-je expliquer cela à Jasper ? Ca lui ferait trop plaisir et il ne le mérite pas ce soir. Je me contente donc d'hausser les épaules et il prend ce geste pour une confirmation de son hypothèse :<br>- Le crétin. Si je le recroise …  
>- C'est bon, Jazz, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.<br>- Tant mieux, il avait assez fait partie du paysage. Assez de loosers, tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied.  
>- Oui, si tu le dis, fis-je en consultant mon portable que j'ai posé sur la table, en pensant à la « chaussure qui occupe mon pied en ce moment » et qui ne me donne pas de nouvelles.<br>- Tant que ça n'inclut pas ton modèle de prédilection, bien entendu.  
>Je toussote gentiment et regarde ailleurs. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que j'ai finalement cédé aux avances d'Edward pendant son absence. Il le supporte encore moins que Jacob, c'est peu dire. Je fixe alors mon regard sur Maria et embraye :<br>- Et toi alors ? Maria ? Raconte.  
>- Une rencontre tout à fait fortuite. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai appelée pour te dire que j'étais perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Enfin, si ta mauvaise humeur nocturne t'a permis de retenir l'information, s'entend.<br>- Je m'en souviens, fis-je en lui souriant.  
>Il se saisit alors de ma main sur la table, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire si souvent. Avant son voyage. Avant Maria. Avant que tout ne change.<br>- Et bien j'ai finalement échoué dans un petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Arrivé au seul hôtel, si on peut appeler ça un hôtel, j'ai sué sang et eau pour me faire comprendre par le vieux réceptionniste, qui ne parlait pas vraiment espagnol et encore moins anglais.  
>- Il parlait quoi alors ? Papouasien du sud ?<br>- Non, un genre de dialecte espagnol. Ils en ont des tas là-bas.  
>- Et ?<br>- J'ai essayé les gestes, il l'a mal pris et Maria est arrivée pour me secourir.  
>- Une intervention divine, somme toute, ironisai-je, mauvaise.<br>- A vrai dire, oui. Car non seulement elle m'a permis d'obtenir une chambre, mais en plus, le lendemain, elle m'a emmené à la bibliothèque locale où ils possédaient tout un tas de références sur la littérature de voyage.  
>- Quelle aubaine ! ironisai-je d'autant plus.<br>- On a passé les semaines suivantes à éplucher les bouquins et de fil en aiguille …  
>- Ton charme a agi.<br>- Le sien surtout, sourit-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
>- Et tu as succombé après combien de temps ?<br>- Deux jours ! rigole-t-il en prenant une gorgée de vin.  
>- Mon dieu, quelle résistance ! fis-je en levant les yeux.<br>- Ne ris pas, j'étais déjà épris en la voyant pour la première fois.  
>Là, j'ai une image mentale de moi vomissant à côté de la table, ça vous parle ?<br>- Epris ?  
>- Je l'aime, Cal'. Réellement.<br>- Après six semaines ? ironisai-je de plus belle.  
>- Dès le premier regard. C'est la femme de ma vie.<br>- Ne sois pas idiot, Jazz. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est la femme de ta vie après 6 semaines !  
>- Je le savais dès le départ. Elle bouleverse ma vie …<br>Ca, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire.  
>- … Le coup de foudre existe, Cal'. Il est là, tout près et il te tombe dessus quand tu t'y attends le moins. L'amour ne se cultive pas. Il te frappe de plein fouet et te fais faire des choses insensées …<br>J'arque un sourcil à son discours :  
>- Insensées ?<br>- Je lui ai demandé de me suivre ici.  
>- Visiblement, elle n'a pas dit non.<br>- Et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.  
>- QUOI ?<br>Sans m'en être rendue compte, je me suis relevée, les poings serrés sur la table et la mâchoire inférieure qui tremble. En bref, je suis en état de choc. Que vient-il de me dire ? Je dois être en train de rêver. Ca doit être ça. C'est impossible. Ca ne peut pas être mon ami Jasper qui me dit qu'il a rencontré une fille il y a 6 semaines et qu'il lui a demandé de l'épouser. C'est juste irréalisable. Il est posé, réfléchi, pas impulsif pour un sou. Non, c'est une blague. Je vais me réveiller et rire de ma bêtise.  
>- Assieds-toi, Cal', tout le monde nous regarde.<br>Mais je suis trop atomisée pour bouger. Je le regarde, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Qui est-il ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mon ami que je chérissais tant ?  
>- Je te l'ai dit, Callie … C'est la femme de ma vie.<br>Maria revient alors vers nous, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle sait qu'il me l'a dit et elle se délecte de ma réaction. Grognasse. Je me rassieds alors, toujours sous le choc. Alors qu'elle se pose devant moi et lui donne un tendre baiser sur la joue, je bois une gorgée de vin, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, ma tête bourdonnant. Impossible. C'est un rêve. Enfin … un cauchemar plutôt.  
>- Alors on mange quoi ?<br>- Un hamburger ! rit Maria, visiblement envieuse de découvrir la nourriture américaine.  
>- Ce que tu veux ma chérie ! rit Jasper à son tour.<br>Et comme dans un film (d'ailleurs, je soupçonne d'être l'actrice malheureuse d'un mauvais film grosse production à l'eau de rose), ils se retournent sur moi et m'interrogent du regard. A ce moment là, merci le Ciel, mon portable se met à vibrer, je m'excuse d'un sourire et m'éloigne pour prendre l'appel.  
>- Heyyyyy, Belli-Bella-Belette !<br>- Em' !  
>- Tu as une petite voix.<br>- Je suis fatiguée.  
>- Arrête de bosser comme une forcenée.<br>- Un problème, frérot ?  
>- Je tenais juste à te prévenir que ta chère mère s'est mise en tête de venir nous voir fin du mois.<br>- Putain de soirée ! grognai-je en m'asseyant au bar et faisant un geste au barman qui me connaît par cœur pour qu'il me serve un mojito royal.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Rien. Faut que je dorme.  
>- On fait quoi ? Un petit voyage à l'extérieur de la ville ? rit-il à l'autre bout du fil.<br>- On en parle demain si tu veux. Je passe chercher Sam fin de journée, comme prévu ? fis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon « remède miracle personnel ».  
>- Il est tout fou à cette idée. Merci Belly !<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de m'appeler ainsi.  
>- Hum hum.<br>- Hey, Em' ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Pour Mère, tu arranges ça bien sûr.  
>- Bien sûr. Bonne soirée sis' !<br>- Idem!  
>Je raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon frère a le don extrême de me remonter le moral en une phrase. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il en va de même pour son fils, Samuel, mon filleul. C'est exactement le même que son père. La copie conforme. Et je l'adore, littéralement, comme mon crétin de frérot. La maman de Samuel, Anna, est morte il y a 3 ans, quand le petit avait à peine 6 mois. Cancer fulgurant. Emmett ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Il a élevé son fils, comme un père exemplaire même s'il est lui-même un grand enfant encore. Mais jamais il ne s'est remis avec une femme. Jamais. Même pas pour une nuit. J'espère qu'il parviendra à se remettre en selle rapidement car il mérite d'être heureux. Vraiment.<br>Je reviens vers la table après avoir sifflé mon mojito rapidement et Jasper me regarde, tracassé.  
>- Tout va bien, Cal' ?<br>Je me rends compte alors qu'Emmett vient de me fournir une excuse de luxe pour fuir cette situation bizarre.  
>- Hum, pas vraiment. C'était Alice. Les épreuves ont quelques ratés. Il faut que je passe au bureau le plus rapidement possible.<br>Il grimace, contrarié mais acquiesce. Pendant ce temps, j'attrape ma courte veste d'été rapidement et mes sacs qui traînaient à côté de ma chaise. Ne surtout pas oublier mon appareil fétiche, j'en mourrais !  
>- Je comprends. Même si j'aurais voulu te garder pour moi ! dit-il dans sa petite moue tout bonnement adorable à laquelle je n'arrivais jamais à résister.<br>Sauf que là, je n'ai qu'un but, qu'une envie : filer d'ici et au plus vite. Je ne me laisse donc pas démonter.  
>- Je suis désolée. Mais je suis vraiment crevée. Si je passe au bureau après le repas, j'en ai jusque tard dans la nuit et j'ai besoin de me reposer rapidement.<br>- Je comprends. Avant que tu t'en ailles, j'ai une demande un peu particulière à te faire.  
>Et là, c'est comme si la musique de Psychose se jouait dans ma tête. Voir même celle de l'Exorciste. Ou la marche funèbre tiens. Bon sang, que va-t-il encore me faire subir ?<br>- Je t'écoute, déglutis-je tant bien que mal.  
>- J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Pour le mariage.<br>- Je … Euhh …  
>- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Cal'. Je veux que ce soit toi ! fait-il en fixant son regard dans le mien, ses mains sur mes épaules.<br>Impossible de fuir. Impossible d'esquiver. Je vois bien la Maria du coin de l'œil qui nous dévisage, furieuse. Elle rêve que je dise non. Moi aussi je rêve de dire non. Elle rêve que je dise non, je rêve de dire non et je dis :  
>- Oui. Bien sûr. Compte sur moi.<br>Le sourire qui illumine alors le visage de Jasper vaut toutes les échappatoires du monde et il me prend dans ses bras tendrement. Automatiquement, mes bras vont se nouer dans son dos et je me love contre lui. Mon ami … Mon Jasper …  
>- Je t'aime ma Callie.<br>Je souris, heureuse de ses mots qui m'ont tant manqué. J'en oublie tout. Le mariage, Maria, Edward, les photos, Emmett, ma mère. Tout. J'oublie absolument tout. Il ne reste que Jasper, moi et le bonheur d'être dans ses bras. Quand il me relâche, un énorme vide se forme dans mon ventre et je toussote pour me remettre.  
>- Aheumm … Eh bien, j'y vais. Bonne soirée.<br>Maria me fait un sourire de circonstance que je lui rends bien. Je me saisis à nouveau de mes sacs et m'éloigne le plus loin possible d'eux. Bon sang, mon monde est en train de changer du tout au tout.

Alors que je marche dans la rue pour rejoindre le métro (pas envie de prendre un taxi ce soir), la pluie se met à tomber. Je n'ai pas pris mon manteau ce matin en partant mais je m'en moque, tant pis. J'ai besoin de marcher pour m'éclaircir les idées. Jasper va se marier. Jasper, qui était encore célibataire il y a 3 mois et en était parfaitement satisfait, va se marier avec une Espagnole, danseuse reconnue dans son pays, hautaine et insupportable. Et je vais devoir être le témoin de cette mascarade. Jasper et moi, c'était à la vie à la mort. Jasper était mon monde. Mais avec elle dans le paysage, tout va changer. Plus jamais nous ne pourrons nous adonner à nos petits rituels. Plus jamais. Elle sera chaque fois là, pour me rappeler que tout est fini. Que mon amitié si particulière est écroulée. A cause d'elle. Je la HAIS. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel jaloux, loin de là mais tout de même, il me faut reconnaître l'évidence, elle va me prendre tout ce qui fait ma vie. Jasper est une grande partie de ma vie. Or, avec elle maintenant, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Je vais me retrouver seule, livrée à moi-même. Et je ne pense pas être capable d'endurer ça. C'est fou, je n'ai jamais pensé que cette espèce de connivence que nous avions, Jasper et moi, cesserait un jour. Ca me semblait tout bonnement impossible. Or, je devais bien me douter qu'un de ces jours, un de nous deux pourrait se lier longuement à une autre personne. Et qu'évidemment, l'arrivée de cette personne bouleverserait l'ordre des choses. Et pourtant … Je nous croyais à l'abri de ça. A l'abri de la fin du Jasper-Bella. Mais je nous ai cru trop forts, voilà tout.

Je suis devant la porte depuis 5 bonnes minutes et je tergiverse toujours autant. Heureusement, une gentille dame qui a pris pitié de moi m'a laissée entrer dans le hall, ce qui m'a permis de monter jusque devant la porte de son appartement et je n'ai plus qu'à frapper pour qu'il m'ouvre. Ceci dit, je ne suis plus aussi sûre que cela que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'aurais pas du venir jusque ici. J'aurais du rentrer chez moi, en fait. Et pourtant je suis là et je meure d'envie de frapper. Ce qui me retient de le faire ? Sa réaction. Peut-être dira-t-il que ce n'est pas le moment. Peut-être dira-t-il qu'il est l'heure de dormir. Peut-être même dira-t-il que j'ai été trop bizarre avec lui tout à l'heure pour me pointer ici au milieu de la nuit. Et pourtant, après 2 heures de marche sous la pluie dans les rues de New York, je suis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être. Peu importe ce qu'il en pense. Je suis trempée comme une cane, mes vêtements dégoulinent sur la moquette du couloir, mes cheveux sont collés à mon front et je dois avoir une tête à faire peur mais peu importe. J'ai besoin de le voir. Là, tout de suite. Je frappe donc deux petits coups à la porte.  
>Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ça ne le réveillera pas. Mais je ne peux pas frapper plus fort. Je me dis que j'aurais essayé. S'il n'ouvre pas, ce ne sera pas ma faute. J'étais là et j'ai essayé. Alors que je vais rebrousser chemin et rentrer chez moi, j'entends du bruit venant de l'intérieur et retiens mon souffle. Bon sang, il m'a entendue ! Je suis en train de danser d'une jambe à l'autre, complètement paniquée quand la porte s'ouvre sur lui, ses cheveux en bataille et son air endormi sur le visage.<br>- Bella ? Que fais-tu là ?  
>Je ne réponds rien, le laissant me détailler du regard. Il ouvre alors la porte, me laissant voir qu'il est en caleçon, enveloppé dans sa couette et me laisse entrer. Je ne me fais pas prier, pénétrant dans l'antre de la Bête. Alors que j'entre dans sa cuisine, première pièce sur le chemin après le couloir, je me retourne pour le regarder. Je vois qu'il me scrute, inquiet mais ne me demande rien. Sage décision.<br>Je pose alors mes sacs près du tabouret du bar et enlève ma veste trempée. Quand je l'ai posée sur le tabouret, je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou.  
>- Edward …<br>- Shhhht. Il faut t'enlever ces vêtements trempés, tu pourrais attraper froid.  
>Alliant le geste à la parole, il fait glisser les brides de mon top sur mes épaules puis mes bras et le descend pour découvrir ma poitrine. L'effet de ses mains sur moi est comme toujours immédiat et je gémis sans vergogne.<br>- Tu aimes ça, hein Boss ?  
>Je souris malgré moi au surnom qu'il me donne uniquement dans l'intimité mais suis toute prise dans les sensations qu'il me donne. Déjà, mon jeans est détaché et gît à mes pieds, tout comme mon top.<br>- Tu es splendide ! fait-il en se lovant contre moi, ses mains retrouvant directement le chemin de mes seins qu'elles malaxent sans douceur.  
>Je peux sentir sa virilité tendue pour moi à travers son boxer, frotter contre mes fesses sans honte. J'adore l'effet que mon corps produit sur le sien.<br>- Quelle lingerie … affriolante. Tu veux me rendre dingue ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille, en passant son doigt sous l'élastique de mon boxer en dentelle.  
>Aussitôt, il s'abaisse derrière moi pour attraper le tout avec ses dents et le descendre sensuellement le long de mes jambes. Je suis au bord de l'implosion et il n'a pourtant touché aucun endroit sensible encore. C'est l'effet d'Edward Cullen sur moi, que voulez-vous …<br>Alors qu'il se redresse tandis que je me débarrasse de mon dessous devenu clairement superflu, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire une erreur. En train de combler un vide par une erreur, surtout. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car l'homme de mes nuits a déjà ôté son boxer et ne compte pas en rester là avec moi. D'une poigne ferme, il me couche sur le plan de travail, toujours derrière moi, et écarte mes jambes afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. J'entends son souffle saccadé et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser… à Jasper, à Maria, à tout ce qui me blesse et que j'essaie de combler par cette proximité avec Edward. Alors qu'il s'immisce en moi durement, me faisant crier de plaisir, je décide de faire abstraction de cela et de me laisser porter par le plaisir que mon compagnon veut me donner. Je m'accroche au plan de travail et le laisse me pénétrer violemment, fermant les yeux pour en profiter à fond. Alors que sa main rejoint mon bouton de plaisir pour accentuer mes gémissements, ses mouvements durcissent encore et je le sens s'enfoncer au bout de moi. J'hurle sans vergogne, mes hanches cognant contre la surface dure de la cuisine. J'ai froid et chaud en même temps et je sens ma délivrance approcher. Alors que mon corps se resserre autour de lui et que mes jambes flageolent, une image explose dans ma tête. Celle de Jasper et de son sourire ravageur. Je jouis d'autant plus en imaginant mon ami me prenant ainsi, comme une vulgaire fille qu'il aurait rencontrée dans un bar et je suis à ça de prononcer le nom de mon meilleur ami.  
>Alors qu'Edward atteint son paroxysme peu de temps après moi, je ne suis déjà plus avec lui. La vérité s'est imposée à moi dans un moment fort inopportun, et pourtant … Il s'agit bien là de la vérité, pure et dure. Je suis amoureuse de Jasper Hale. Mon dieu … Quelle révélation !<p> 


	2. Hésitation

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Déjà, et en priorité, merci pour les super reviews !_

_Pour répondre à quelques questions ric-rac:_

_- Il y a en tout 4 chapitres à cette mini fic All Human (et oui, ils sont tous écrits !)_

_- Ma fréquence de post peut varier ! Disons que j'utilise cette fic pour vous faire oublier que j'avance pas des masses sur Répulsion :))))_

_- Tout le monde déteste Maria ! Mais pourquoi ? :D_

_- Edward détesté ou toléré … A voir par la suite :)_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire! Le chapitre est un peu plus long … Faut pas m'en vouloir, me suis laissée emporter !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Hésitation<strong>_

"_Un remords vaut mieux qu'une hésitation qui se prolonge"_

_[Henry de Montherlant]_

Tasse de café à la main, enroulée dans le sweat favori de Jasper qu'il portait sans cesse au lycée et que j'utilise comme pyjama depuis des années, assise dans mon canapé, je zappe inlassablement entre toutes les chaînes pour trouver un programme convenable. Même si je ne me leurre pas, aucune chaîne ne conviendra à mon humeur matinale. Et autant vous dire tout de suite que je suis d'une humeur de chien. Car la « révélation » d'hier est tout sauf facile à digérer. J'ai plutôt envie de me pendre rien qu'à y penser. Ou me taper la tête au mur. Non vraiment, c'est mauvais ça. Mais plus j'y repense, plus je retourne le problème dans tous les sens, plus l'évidence s'impose à moi : j'aime Jasper. Ca doit d'ailleurs certainement faire des années que j'en suis amoureuse. Mon esprit ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer, c'est tout. Tous ces moments passés ensemble comptaient trop pour moi pour que ce soit innocent. J'aime Jasper, j'aime Jasper, j'aime Jasper. Et il va en épouser une autre. Bon sang, quelle merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux rien lui dire. D'abord, parce qu'il aime sincèrement Maria, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux hier. Ensuite, parce que ça ne changerait rien. J'ai peut-être beau l'aimer depuis des années déjà, ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et ne l'ont jamais été. Je vous l'ai dit : Jasper et moi n'avons jamais eu de rapprochement charnel. Ca prouve bien qu'il n'est en aucun cas attiré par moi, non ? Bref, à quoi ça servirait de lancer une telle bombe pour faire un plat ? Non, je vais taire ces sentiments et faire que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Premièrement, m'expliquer avec Edward. Car après la fameuse révélation de mes sentiments, je me suis rhabillée et j'ai filé comme une voleuse, alors qu'il hurlait après moi pour savoir ce qui me prenait. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à m'expliquer. Et puis j'aurais dit quoi ? « Tu viens de me faire l'amour mais je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre » ? Un peu violent comme explication, non ? Même si c'était la vérité, à ce point près qu'Edward ne fait pas l'amour, il baise. Mais bon, je suis assez lucide pour m'en rendre compte. Si je veux arranger les choses, c'est surtout pour le boulot, car il risque d'être encore plus colérique après cet intermède. Et puis j'aime les moments passés avec lui. Ils sont simples, on ne se prend pas la tête avec de grands sentiments et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qui va m'être salutaire dans les semaines à venir. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre mon portable pour lui envoyer un texto d'excuses, celui-ci se met à sonner. J'arque un sourcil, étonnée qu'Edward revienne vers moi, surtout à cette heure si matinale J'attrape alors le portable et mon cœur manque de s'arrêter devant l'expéditeur du message :  
><em>« Hey Cal', je t'attends pour le ptit déj' comme d'hab. J ».<em>  
>Jasper. Jasper m'appelle pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, comme on le faisait avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Europe. Jasper, le Jasper que j'aime. Au secours, au secours, au secouuuuuurs ! Bon sang il faut que je me calme ! C'est de mon meilleur ami dont on parle, pas de l'homme de ma vie ... Quoique ... C'est bien ce qu'il est, non ? Mon incapacité à me lier longuement avec d'autres hommes vient bien de là, inutile de le nier. Jasper est l'homme idéal et personne, je dis bien personne, ne lui arrive à la cheville. Pas étonnant que je n'aie pas trouvé le prince charmant, puisqu'il se trouvait à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. Et maintenant, Charmant va en épouser une autre. Foutu destin ! J'ai envie de le voir pour ce petit déjeuner. J'ai envie qu'on reprenne nos petites habitudes, bien sûr. J'ai surtout envie de profiter de ce temps rien qu'à nous deux qui m'est désormais compté. Mais je ne peux pas. Car j'ai trop peur d'être bizarre ou distante. Ou justement le contraire : trop attachée. Je ne pourrais pas cacher ce que je ressens, pas à lui. Et pourtant je le dois. Et puis, s'il lui prenait l'envie d'amener la Maria avec lui ? Que ferais-je ? Ce serait comme recevoir un poignard dans le cœur et mes larmes couleraient sur mes joues, voilà tout. Donc non, je ne peux pas y aller. Je pianote rapidement une réponse sur mon portable :<br>_« Désolée, pas aujourd'hui. Fais donc découvrir ce rituel à Maria en amoureux. B »_  
>Et voilà, je regrette déjà. Il est revenu, ce rituel nous appartient et je lui laisse à elle. Que vais-je faire sans Jasper dans ma vie ? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je reprends ma télécommande pour zapper et me changer les idées. Un nouveau bip m'informe qu'il m'a répondu. Et si je ne regardais pas ? Je ne sais pas si sa réponse va me faire du bien. Il va certainement me dire okay, qu'il m'appellera demain. Et je ne sais pas si je peux endurer ça. Ou alors il va se fâcher et me forcer à les accompagner et je n'ai pas envie de partager ce moment avec elle. C'est notre rituel. Pas le sien. Malgré toutes mes réticences, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa réponse :<br>_« Ne sois pas bête. Ce moment n'est qu'à nous. Viens ... »_  
>Mon cœur bat la chamade et je souris niaisement. Pas de doute, je suis amoureuse. Et je dois certainement ressembler à une ado pathétique. Bon sang, Bella, reprends-toi en main, c'est de Jasper dont on parle. Et pourtant, j'ai les mains moites, le cœur au bord des lèvres et je souris comme si on venait de m'offrir 20 millions de dollars. Sauf qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai pas envie de 20 millions de dollars. Je n'en ai pas besoin non plus. Là, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un petit-déj avec Jasper. Sauf que ce serait un peu trop simple pour lui si je répondais « Ok ». Alors autant le faire poireauter un peu.<br>_« Maintenant que tu as la plus belle Espagnole au monde, tu n'as plus besoin de ta vieille copine »_  
>Bon okay, j'abuse un peu. Mais j'espère que sa réponse sera à la hauteur de mes espérances. D'ailleurs, elle ne se fait pas attendre, signe qu'il est lui aussi dans l'attente de mes réponses, portable à la main. Je l'imagine d'ailleurs parfaitement. Dans son petit bas de pyjama violet, voir même simplement son boxer, assis sur son canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, une tasse de café à la main. Certainement même devant le même programme que moi. Et oui, une amitié pareille, ça ne s'invente pas.<br>_« Tu sais parfaitement que la plus belle femme du monde, c'est toi, Cal'. Ne me force pas à te supplier. Viens … »_  
>Okay, là, j'ai le sourire digne de la pub Colgate quoi. Franchement, on pourrait m'engager. Ou alors pour une marque d'anti-dépresseurs. « Vous en prenez un, et vous vous retrouvez comme ça ». Et bam, mon visage souriant et complètement extatique. Et oui, c'est mon anti-dépresseur à moi, c'est mon Jasper. Je réponds dans la foulée :<br>_« Que regardes-tu à la télé ? »_  
>J'avoue, je tourne autour du pot. Mais c'est notre habitude. Alors je ne vais pas changer ça parce que hier, j'ai eu LA grande révélation. Il ne met pas deux minutes à répondre :<br>_« Rien à foutre du programme télé. Dans ta douche et au rendez-vous dans 30 minutes »_  
>Je souris comme une idiote quand un deuxième texto arrive, pas 30 secondes après l'autre.<br>_« One Tree Hill comme toi, bien sûr.»_  
>Comme je le disais, il regarde la même chose que moi, le pire, c'est qu'il le sait. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte avant de ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Je pianote rapidement une réponse, prête à filer à la douche.<br>_« Lucas & Haley peuvent remballer leur pseudo-amitié. Z'ont rien à nous envier. 30 minutes c'est limite. 40 ? »_  
>Je repose le téléphone pour couper la télévision et aller laver ma tasse dans la cuisine. Quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, je me dépêche de me rejeter sur le canapé.<br>_« J'aime quand tu ne me résistes pas. Je n'attendrais pas 40 minutes pour te voir ! Dépêche-toi, Princesse ! P.S. : Lucas & Peyton sont faits pour être ensemble »_  
>Je souris quand il remet le sujet épineux du drama où l'on est jamais d'accord sur qui va avec qui. Lui est pour les couples impossibles. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus impossible. Moi, je suis plus terre à terre et j'aime toujours les couples faciles, ceux prédestinés. Je réponds donc, tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains.<br>_« 40 minutes, c'est mon dernier mot. En plus, j'habite plus loin que toi ! Au fait, Brooke est parfaite pour Lucas »_  
>Avant d'entrer dans ma douche, je reçois son mot de la fin :<br>_« Haha. Viens donc en parler DANS 30 MINUTES en face, si t'es un homme ! »_  
>J'éclate de rire en me glissant sous le jet d'eau. Bon sang ce qu'il m'avait manqué.<p>

45 minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il ne soit plus là : je sais qu'il me connaît et qu'il sera parti de chez lui avec 10 minutes de retard pour anticiper les miennes. Quand je suis arrivée au coin de la rue, mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. Il était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur du Starbucks, notre Starbucks pour être exacte, une jambe repliée, pied contre le mur, lisant un de ses innombrables bouquins. Comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ça a une saveur particulière pour moi. Une saveur hautement sensuelle et j'en suis toute perdue. J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt pour le dévisager et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ignorer aussi longtemps toutes ses qualités. C'est vraiment un homme magnifique. En vieillissant, il n'a fait que gagner en charisme. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé sont toujours savamment décoiffés, comme s'il s'était juste passé une main dedans le matin, ses yeux bleus expriment mille sentiments et aucun à la fois, son corps musculeux et long est un régal pour les pupilles et ses mains … Mon dieu, ses grandes mains soignées sont un bonheur pour la fan de cet aspect physique que je suis. Bref, je suis complètement amoureuse de lui et j'ai bien peur de me demander comment je vais faire pour lui cacher, étant donné que je ne sais absolument rien lui taire. Rien. Mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être là encore ? Quand j'arrive près de lui, il ne relève même pas les yeux et s'exclame :  
>- Quand même, ce n'était pas trop tôt !<br>- Je n'ai que 5 minutes de tard ! arguai-je, mauvaise joueuse.  
>Il referme son livre sur son marque-page fétiche, celui que je lui ai offert, une petite plaquette en argent où est gravé « <em>Dreams are necessary to life<em>. **Anaïs Nin**» et hausse les sourcils.  
>- Le quart d'heure académique ! fis-je, triomphante.<br>Il éclate alors de rire et s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, comme chaque matin. Sauf que CE matin, je me sens transportée, je sens ses bras musclés s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me serrer fort, je sens son odeur si particulière qui me fait tant chavirer, son souffle dans mes cheveux … Je pourrais même sentir son cœur battre, si le mien ne battait pas aussi fort. Je suis dans un autre monde. Je l'ai toujours été dans ses bras. Mais aujourd'hui, ça prend encore une autre signification. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais à les quitter. Et pourtant, il rompt le moment et je me sens seule, abandonnée et affreusement vide. Que vais-je faire dans l'avenir ? Je suis presque prête à pleurer à cette pensée mais me contient, tentant de faire bonne figure. Il avise ma main bandée et la prends le plus délicatement du monde dans les siennes. Et c'est à nouveau la samba dans ma cage thoracique. Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, dites donc !  
>- Qu'as-tu fait ?<br>- Raison de mon retard … expliquai-je piteuse.  
>- C'est impensable d'être aussi calamiteuse ! fait-il dans un sourire tendre<br>- Tu l'as dit ! Ceci dit, ce n'est absolument pas ma faute !  
>- Quoi ? Le chien de Miss Tingle t'a encore attaquée ?<br>- Non, j'ai surveillé avant de sortir qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.  
>- La porte de l'ascenseur se refermait et tu as tenté de la retenir avec ta main plutôt qu'avec ton pied ?<br>Ma main est toujours dans les siennes et je ne suis même pas vexée par ses énumérations de mes catastrophes passées.  
>- Même pas.<br>- Alors tu t'es pris les pieds dans le tapis persan de l'entrée de ton immeuble.  
>- Non, j'ai mes converses.<br>- Mmmmh, je sèche là.  
>- Je te pensais plus inventif, le taquinai-je.<br>- Disons qu'avec toi, je peux m'attendre à tout et je ne pense pas que mon imagination soit assez développée pour trouver.  
>- C'est pourtant tout simple. En reclapant la porte de mon appartement, dans ma précipitation, j'y ai reclapé ma main.<br>Il éclate de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux instantanément.  
>- J'avais raison, il y avait bien une histoire de porte !<br>- Mais ce n'était pas la faute de l'ascenseur.  
>- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de ta porte d'entrée, cela dit.<br>Je lui tire la langue, geste auquel il sourit, et me dirige vers l'entrée du Starbucks, lui sur mes talons.

Les derniers dans l'immense file qui bonde le café, on reste tous les deux silencieux. Ce qui est assez étonnant, de notre part. Ressent-il mon malaise ? Mon Dieu, il faut que je cache ça mieux. Il ne doit pas savoir. Notre amitié est déjà condamnée par son mariage. Je ne veux pas gâcher le temps qu'il nous reste. Allez, Bella, fais un effort sur toi-même et dis quelque chose … mais il m'anticipe :  
>- Alors, qu'est-ce qui me ferait envie ?<br>C'est notre petit jeu rituel. Je dois choisir quelque chose pour lui et il choisit quelque chose pour moi. On ne se trompe évidemment jamais, puisqu'on se connaît par cœur. C'est un jeu qui ne sert à rien car on finit par piquer dans l'assiette de l'autre, mais peu importe, c'est notre jeu, et on l'adore.  
>- Mmmmmh, laisse-moi le temps de la réflexion …<br>- Je t'ai déjà accordé le quart d'heure académique.  
>Je souris, lui tape l'épaule et grommèle :<br>- Je te rappelle que tu m'as laissée sans nouvelles pendant 6 semaines juste pour les beaux yeux d'une espagnole !  
>Et voilà, ça c'est dit. Hummmm ça fait du bien.<br>- Pas pour n'importe quelle espagnole, pour la femme de ma vie ! rétorque-t-il dans un sourire tendre.  
>Ouch, ça fait du mal. Et ça me donne envie de vomir.<br>- Bavarois à la fraise et crème de mascarpone ! fis-je pour mettre un terme à une conversation qui me saoule d'avance.  
>Il pince les lèvres, signe je le sais qu'il est embêté que j'esquive la discussion puis sourit à nouveau :<br>- Moelleux au chocolat et crème anglaise, fait-il en sortant son regard de grand séducteur qui, aujourd'hui, me bouleverse plus que de raison.  
>- Mmmmmmmh ! fis-je plus pour lui que pour le gâteau qu'il choisit.<br>- Je savais que ça te plairait.  
>Okay, moi j'y vois un double sens et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Alors que la file avance un peu, il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour nous faire avancer tous les deux. Geste qu'il fait constamment depuis des années mais qui m'électrise au plus haut point aujourd'hui. C'est comme si une décharge électrique partait du bas de mon dos pour remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui me fait frissonner. Il faut absolument que je me contienne sinon il va me capter directement. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de réaction en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs… :<br>- Tu es tendue, Cal'. Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Rien, le boulot, je …<br>Il lève les yeux au ciel et se poste devant moi, histoire d'ancrer son regard bleu azur dans le mien.  
>- Allez, ne me parle pas du boulot. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai. Ton boulot a toujours été éreintant et il ne s'est jamais mis entre toi et moi.<br>Mes yeux rivés dans les siens, je rétorque :  
>- 3 mois ont passé, Jazz. Beaucoup de choses ont changé.<br>Il plisse imperceptiblement les yeux, creusant une ride entre ses deux sourcils, ride qui m'a toujours fait craquer et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle, loin de là. Pourtant, je suis furieuse. Car oui, les choses ont changé. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas à la source de ce changement. Bien sûr j'ai eu la révélation sur mes sentiments et plus rien ne sera jamais pareil mais ce n'est pas de ma faute tout ça. C'est lui qui est parti en promettant de m'appeler, de me donner des nouvelles puis qui m'a zappée dès qu'il a trouvé une belle espagnole à câliner. D'ailleurs, il me connaît vraiment par cœur car il s'excuse :  
>- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, ma Cal'. Je te jure que …<br>- C'est bon Jazz, t'avais d'autres priorités, j'ai bien compris ! fis-je en le coupant.  
>Je n'aurais pas fait plus d'effet si je l'avais giflé. Il plisse à nouveau les yeux et semble contrarié mais je détourne la tête vers la carte que je connais pourtant par cœur pour ne pas continuer cette conversation stérile qui commence à me mettre d'autant plus en rogne que je ne le suis déjà.<br>- Bella, si tu crois que je …  
>Bella ? Il a dit « Bella » ? Bon sang, c'est sérieux là ! Car il n'utilise plus jamais mon prénom, JAMAIS. Cependant, il est interrompu par la serveuse devant qui on est enfin arrivés :<br>- Que puis-je vous servir ?  
>Elle, elle est nouvelle. Sinon elle saurait, comme les autres, ce que nous prenons. Du moins pour les cafés. Jasper se penche vers elle, passablement énervé par le fait que nous ayons été coupés :<br>- Un grand Latte avec supplément de mousse de lait et nuage de chocolat et un expresso s'il vous plait.  
>- Quelque chose d'autre ?<br>- Un bavarois et un moelleux ! fait-il en désignant les deux gâteaux dans le présentoir, sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil alors qu'elle le dévore littéralement des yeux.  
>Il paie le tout et m'emmène vers le comptoir où attendre nos cafés, toujours aussi renfrogné. Je tente alors une approche, ma colère ayant descendu d'un cran. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus de 3 secondes, que voulez-vous, je suis une faible femme.<br>- Un simple expresso ?  
>- Oui, fait-il dans un sourire, se déridant lui aussi.<br>Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir longtemps, lui non plus.  
>- C'est nouveau ça ?<br>- Une habitude attrapée en Espagne.  
>Evidemment, tout nous ramène à elle. Inexorablement, son monde tourne désormais autour d'elle. Et j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant et hurlant. Ca ferait un peu psychologiquement atteinte, non ?<br>- Voici le grand Latte et l'expresso, bonne journée ! fait la jeune serveuse en tendant nos cafés à Jazz qui ne lui porte pas plus d'attention que cela à nouveau.  
>- Merci ! fis-je, tentant d'être polie pour nous deux.<br>La fille me lance un regard hostile, croyant certainement que je suis sa petite amie. Ma pauvre, si tu savais. J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir revendiquer cette place. Mais non, à la place j'ai celle de la meilleure amie. Pas que je m'en plaigne car il me considère comme une sœur mais quand même. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que plus donnerait. Et je ne le saurais jamais. Car il va en épouser une autre. On s'assied à table et il sourit en regardant son gobelet :  
>- « Clarissa : 555-1344. Appelle-moi » ! lit-il sur l'anneau de son gobelet d'un air ironique et avec une voix fluette, imitant la jeune fille qui nous a servi.<br>- Allons ne sois pas mesquin, elle n'était pas vilaine.  
>- Et je ne suis pas libre.<br>Ouchhhh mais que ça fait mal, bordel. Il pourrait arrêter de le répéter constamment ? C'est pas comme si ma conscience était d'accord pour me le laisser oublier.  
>- N'empêche qu'elle a eu le cran d'essayer. Et rien que pour ça, elle ne mérite pas que tu te moques d'elle.<br>- Bien, mon commandant ! fait-il en faisant le salut militaire.  
>Je lui tire la langue et bois une gorgée de mon café. Mmmmh, ça fait du bien. Je goûte mon moelleux au chocolat, choisi par l'homme de ma vie, dans tous les sens du terme et le savoure. Il me connaît vraiment par cœur. C'en est presque effrayant parfois. Il prend une bouchée de son bavarois, sourit en signe d'appréciation et pose sa main sur la mienne qui est sur la table. Pour les gens qui ne nous connaissent pas, ce geste pourrait paraître incongru, révélateur de quelque chose de plus mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Ca a toujours été si naturel avec Jasper. Ca ne doit pas changer maintenant que mon cœur l'appelle. Surtout pas.<br>- C'est bon de te retrouver, Cal' ! fait-il en plantant son regard tendre dans le mien.  
>Bon sang, encore bien que je suis assise sinon j'en tomberais à la renverse. Ces mots, prononcés de sa voix chaude et alliés à ce regard transperçant, cela rendrait amoureuse de lui la plus endurcie des célibataires. Mais comment fait-il ? Bon, on se reprend, Bella. Parce que si tu continues à te montrer aussi bizarre, il va se rendre compte de quelque chose, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, d'ailleurs.<br>- C'est bon de te retrouver aussi, Jazz' ! fis-je d'une toute petite voix, les yeux baissés sur mon café.  
>- Cal' …<br>Il presse gentiment ma main et je redresse le regard vers lui, gênée. Il faut vraiment que je parvienne à agir normalement. Je vois que son regard est triste et je balise. J'ai déjà tout gâché. Bon sang, quelle idiote alors !  
>- Tu es distante et ton regard est fuyant, je le vois. Mieux, je te connais.<br>Bon sang de bordel de merde ! Je le savais ! Il me connaît trop bien !  
>- S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant mon absence dont tu voudrais me parler ?<br>J'ai envie de sourire. Pire encore. Vous imaginez ça ? J'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Il s'est placé tellement de distance entre nous qu'il ne remarque même pas pourquoi je suis si étrange. Ce n'est plus catastrophique, c'est complètement aberrant. Il y a-t-il des choses qui se sont passées durant son absence, oui bien sûr. Il y a eu et il y a Edward. Ai-je envie de lui en parler ? Pas le moins du monde. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? Mmmmmh et bien …  
>- Maria. Il s'est passé Maria.<br>Zut, ma bouche a parlé plus vite que mon cerveau n'a réfléchi ma réponse. Idiote, idiote, idiote ! J'ai une image mentale de moi me frappant la tête contre le mur à un mètre de nous, ça vous parle ? Il me regarde, interloqué, et je me sens rougir de honte :  
>- Oui, enfin je veux dire …, tentai-je de m'expliquer péniblement, je veux dire que les choses sont différentes désormais et que toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus …<br>Mais je m'arrête, incapable de mettre des mots sur cet état de fait. Je ne veux pas que lui et moi ce soit fini. Malgré tout, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, le temps nous est compté.  
>- Allons, Callie, ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux qu'on doit tout gâcher entre nous.<br>Mais aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Il est obligé de me refoutre un coup de poignard à chaque phrase ? Bon okay, il ne sait pas ce que ça me fait, mais quand même : on a enregistré qu'il l'aimait, pas besoin de le répéter toutes les 3 secondes, non plus.  
>- Je sais, mentis-je, pitoyablement.<br>- Callie, toi et moi c'est pour toujours, tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tu vas être mon témoin, on va passer un temps considérable tous les deux …  
>- Tous les trois, tu veux dire.<br>- Il y a des choses qu'on ne pourra faire qu'à deux. Et je te promets que ce sera toujours ainsi. Il y aura toujours des choses qu'on ne pourra faire qu'à deux.  
>Traitez-moi de folle si vous le voulez, mais j'ai une image mentale de lui et moi sur le canapé de cuir blanc de son appart' en train de faire des choses fort peu catholiques rien que tous les deux. Bon sang, Isabella Swan, il est temps que tu te reprennes sinon je ne serai pas étonnée de voir un filet de bave couvrir mon menton dans peu de temps. Il presse ma main dans la sienne, je souris, il sourit et de sa voix chaude, il me dit:<br>- Jamais je ne t'écarterai de ma vie, Cal'. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour ça.  
>Je sens mon coeur se serrer à ses mots et les larmes embrouiller ma vue. Je l'aime et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour accepter ce mariage.<p>

Midi sonne que je suis toujours aux prises avec mon mannequin dans Central Park et que je n'ai pas la moitié des clichés que j'espérais avoir en commençant.  
>- Bon sang, Heidi, tu vas te réveiller un peu oui ? Si tu n'es pas capable de te prendre un rail de coke la soirée avant un shooting et d'être au top le lendemain pour que je ne remarque rien: arrête la drogue une bonne fois pour toutes, merde !<br>Alice est à mes côtés, assez stressée mais ne dit rien, serrant son bloc-notes contre elle comme un bouclier. Heidi me regarde, énervée et prend une pose ridicule.  
>- C'est terminé, rhabille-toi et va te coucher. Et pour info, si tu compte être payée, c'est non d'avance.<br>Je m'avance vers la table où trônent tous mes appareils et y balance celui que j'ai en main, de rage. De mauvaise humeur moi? Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous pensez ça. Alice arrive à mes côtés et me regarde, consternée tandis que je tente de me calmer. Mais rien ne va me calmer, car Jasper va se marier avec cette danseuse et que je me hais d'avoir réalisé mon amour pour lui maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me répéter inlassablement "Et si...?". Mais je suis idiote. Le moment ne change rien. Jasper n'aurait jamais été intéressé par moi. Sinon, il aurait fait quelque chose durant ces longues années d'amitié, je le sais. Je le connais. Il ne serait pas resté passif. Il n'y a donc pas de "et si …" Il n'y a que des conséquences. Jasper va se marier, il va être heureux et je dois l'accepter. C'est ainsi. Point barre. Alice toussote pour attirer mon attention et je la fusille du regard tandis qu'elle se lance:  
>- Bella, je sais qu'il est de renommée nationale qu'Heidi est une droguée mais tu aurais peut-être pu …<br>- J'aurais pu quoi Alice? Elle est incapable de bosser parce qu'elle se shoote constamment. Désolée mais je ne suis pas là pour attendre qu'elle daigne être dans un état plus ou moins normal pour pouvoir poser convenablement. C'est moi le boss, ici, que cela vous plaise ou non …  
>- Bella …<br>Elle baisse les yeux, la mâchoire inférieure avancée, signe qu'elle se retient de pleurer et je m'en veux directement. Je la sais très émotive et je devrais la ménager, surtout qu'elle n'est absolument pas la cause de ma rage. Ca a au moins le bénéfice de faire retomber ma colère comme un soufflé.  
>- Je suis désolée, Alice, je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui<br>Elle relève les yeux et les rive dans les miens.  
>- Est-ce que ça aurait par hasard quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'ai aperçu Jasper sortir de son immeuble au bras d'une hispanique assez jolie ce matin ?<br>- Que faisais-tu devant l'immeuble de Jasper ce matin ?  
>Car je pense qu'Alice n'a jamais pu oublier mon meilleur ami. Mieux, j'en suis persuadée. Une de plus sur la longue liste des aspirantes Madame Hale. Pffff.<br>- Je dois passer par là pour venir au boulot et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais n'esquive pas ma question, s'il te plait.  
>Okay, Alice est plus maligne que moi, merde !<br>- Non. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. Rien du tout.  
>Ouuuuh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse … On se tait, foutue conscience !<br>- J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça a tout à voir.  
>- Si je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec cela, Alice, ça veut dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je suis à cran, j'ai trop de boulot, trop de soucis en tête pour le moment.<br>- Comme … ?  
>- Comme Edward qui ne se pointe qu'une fois sur 4 aux shootings. Comme Emmett qui ne se remet toujours pas de la mort d'Anna et que je ne parviens pas à sortir de sa dépression. Comme ma mère qui débarque en ville fin du mois et que j'aimerai éviter de voir. Comme … comme …<br>Comme Jasper qui épouse une autre alors que je viens de me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour lui. Mais je ne peux pas dire cela à Alice. Je ne le dois pas. Et toute cette histoire me mine, profondément. Voilà pourquoi je lâche, sèchement:  
>- Comme ma foutue assistante qui se permet de se mêler de ma vie sans y avoir été invitée.<br>Elle retient son souffle, comme si je venais de la gifler et s'éloigne, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai même pas la force de la retenir pour m'excuser. Je suis vidée et je n'aspire qu'à une chose: rentrer chez moi et m'enfoncer sous la couette, pour entrer en hibernation. Au début du printemps, c'est un peu con, non ? Tant pis, je ne veux voir personne, voilà tout.

Je suis sur le chemin de la maison, dans un taxi, quand je me rends compte que j'ai promis de passer chercher Samuel à la fin de ma journée de travail. J'ai bien envie d'annuler mais je ne peux pas faire ça aux deux hommes de ma famille. De toute façon, il est impensable que cette situation grotesque prenne le pas sur tout ce qui fait ma vie. Je vais déjà perdre mon meilleur ami, autant limiter les dégâts, non ? Prise dans ma bonne résolution d'arrêter de grogner pour un oui ou pour un non, je demande au chauffeur de taxi de changer de cap et de se diriger vers chez mon frère. Mon téléphone vibre alors dans ma poche et je regarde longuement l'appelant avant de répondre:  
>- Edward.<br>- Honey, que se passe-t-il? Tu es partie cette nuit sans un mot et je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis.  
>Comptez sur Edward pour vous reprocher des choses sans en avoir l'air.<br>- Je …  
>Que puis-je lui dire? "J'aime quelqu'un, Edward et ce quelqu'un n'est pas toi" ? "Je ne veux plus te voir, je suis amoureuse d'un autre"? "Laissons tomber nos parties de jambes en l'air, c'était bien mais là, je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami"? Non, je ne peux rien dire de tel. Car je ne peux d'abord pas vexer mon mannequin de prédilection. Pas qu'il tient à moi, loin de là. Disons juste que ça blesserait sa fierté de mâle. Si quelqu'un doit mettre un terme à ce qu'on a, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Ensuite, parce que si je le dis à Edward, il le dira forcément à Alice et je ne serai plus jamais tranquille. J'ai bien suffisamment de ma foutue conscience avec qui débattre. Je ne veux en parler à personne d'autre. Bref, je ne peux rien dire de cela à Edward. Et je ne veux pas m'excuser pour mon comportement de cette nuit. Car j'ai fait la bonne chose. Je suis partie. J'aurais du faire ça dès le départ, quand il a commencé à me faire du gringue. Ca m'aurait évité bien des ennuis. Bon d'accord, ça m'aurait aussi éviter d'excellentes parties de jambes en l'air mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, si ?<br>- Bella ?  
>- Oui, je suis là, soufflai-je, piteuse.<br>- Que se passe-t-il?  
>- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment, Edward.<br>- On passe la nuit chez toi ou chez moi ?  
>- Pas ce soir, Edward. J'ai d'autres obligations.<br>- Un homme.  
>- Oh oui. L'homme de ma vie! ironisai-je, à sa non-question glaciale.<br>- Jasper! gronde-t-il, dans un souffle.  
>Vous voyez, même Edward Cullen le "Je m'en foutiste" par excellence, s'est rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Jasper et moi. Et vu qu'il le porte autant dans son coeur que le blond n'en a à son encontre, ça ne lui plaît pas. Je me vois donc obligée de rectifier:<br>- Pas du tout. Il est brun, les yeux noisettes et a tout juste 3 ans et demi. Un vrai Don Juan, je n'ai pas pu résister.  
>- Tu gardes donc ton filleul, conclut-il, plus détendu maintenant.<br>- Tu es un vrai Sherlock Holmes.  
>- Je te vois demain à la séance photo. Et … Bella?<br>- Hum?  
>- Ne tombe pas sous son charme. On a encore de belles nuits devant nous toi et moi.<br>Il a raccroché depuis de longues minutes déjà quand je me décide à m'arracher à la contemplation de mon portable toujours allumé devant mes yeux. La photo de Jasper et moi en vacances. Visiblement, nos dernières ensemble car il aura désormais des vacances de couple, sans moi près de lui. Nous reste-t-il, à lui et moi également, de belles nuits devant nous? Tout au moins de beaux jours ? Je le sens s'échapper et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'ai beau prier, faire amende honorable, pleurer pour retrouver ce qu'on avait, rien n'y fera. Il est amoureux de cette fille. Je vais devoir me faire une raison, et vite, pour continuer à aller de l'avant et me remettre sur pieds. De toute façon, c'est toujours ce que je fais, non ?

J'entre dans l'appartement d'Emmett sans frapper. Ce n'est pas verrouillé, comme à son habitude, malgré mes nombreuses plaintes à ce sujet où j'arguais qu'avec un si beau gamin, il ferait mieux de fermer à double tour pour ne pas se le faire voler. Mon frère est en train d'essuyer les derniers bols de sa vaisselle en sifflotant. Je m'appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et sourit tendrement en le voyant à l'oeuvre. Emmett a été élevé à la "machiste". Les femmes aux fourneaux, les hommes devant la télé. Et il maniait parfaitement l'art de ne pas en toucher une. Pourtant, quand Anna est tombée malade, il a pris les choses en main directement, sans qu'elle le lui demande. Il s'est occupé de l'appartement, d'elle, de Sam et également de tous les rendez-vous médicaux qu'il fallait gérer. Bref, mon frère est enfin devenu un homme. Il dit qu'il s'est réveillé trop tard mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle a eu le temps de profiter de l'homme exceptionnel qu'il est. Et elle l'aimait profondément, même avec ses nombreux défauts. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il ne parvient pas à retomber sur quelqu'un maintenant. Leur alchimie était si parfaite que rien ne pourra jamais l'égaler. Et ça me fait mal de voir Emmett de la sorte. C'est quand je le vois ainsi que je me remémore pourquoi je me suis empêchée d'aimer toutes ces années. Car ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'aimais Jasper en secret sans le savoir que je ne me suis mise avec personne sérieusement. Non, c'est aussi parce que le fiasco du mariage de nos parents et ce qu'Emmett a perdu en perdant Anna me faisaient bien trop peur pour que j'ose m'engager. Jasper a souvent coutume de me dire que je ferais bien de dire à un être humain que je l'aime. Et il a raison, je ne le dis jamais. Ni à mon frère, ni à mon filleul, ni à Jasper, encore moins à mes parents. Mes "Je t'aime" valent des lingots d'or, dit souvent mon meilleur ami. Et, là, tout de suite, je me dis que je n'ai peut-être pas tort. Peut-être faut-il se prémunir d'aimer pour éviter la souffrance.  
>- Bellyyyy ! fait Emmett en m'apercevant enfin.<br>- Salut Em' ! Où est Sam-La-Menace?  
>- Dans sa chambre, en train de préparer son paquetage. Il est excité comme une puce ! me dit-il dans un sourire.<br>Il lâche alors son torchon et s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant fort comme s'il ne m'avait plus vue depuis des semaines. Pourtant, ça ne fait pas plus de trois jours qu'on a mangé ensemble. Il se recule ensuite et me dévisage, concerné:  
>- Belly, tu as l'air de sortir tout droit de "The Walking Dead" ! Que se passe-t-il?<br>Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais éviter de passer au radar du grand frère attentionné. Il me connaît, il sait instantanément à mon regard, à ma bouche, à l'intonation de ma voix, si je vais bien ou pas. Je décide donc d'esquiver autant que faire se peut:  
>- C'est sensé me parler?<br>- Seriously, Bellette? Il est vraiment temps que tu allumes le merveilleux écran plat qui trône dans ton salon !  
>- Je n'ai PAS le temps, Emmett. Alors, "The Walking Dead", c'est quoi ?<br>- Une série de zombiiiiiiiiiiiiies! fait mon filleul en débarquant dans la cuisine, son sac à dos en forme de panda sur les épaules.  
>- De zombies, comment tu sais ça, toi ? fis-je en m'accroupissant pour lui déposer un bisou sur chaque joue.<br>- Papa me laisse regarder !  
>Je lance un regard sévère à Emmett qui se frotte l'arrière du crâne en ricanant:<br>- C'est un dur, comme son père.  
>- Son père venait pleurer dans mon lit, après qu'on ait regardé "Les Dents de la Mer" parce qu'il avait rêvé qu'un requin l'attaquait dans sa chambre. Et j'étais la cadette, je te rappelle !<br>- Moi, ils me font rire les zombies, d'abord! lance Sam, tout fier de lui.  
>- Okay, champion ! Tu es prêt à régner sur le royaume de Marraine ? fis-je en me relevant.<br>- Voui.  
>- Dis-moi, mon grand, qu'as-tu mis dans ton sac à dos? demande Emmett, papa-poule comme on en fait plus.<br>- Zynga.  
>Zynga est son doudou. Un adorable petit singe mauve qu'Anna lui a acheté le jour où elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qui est fou, c'est que de tous les jouets qui ornaient son petit lit, c'est celui-là qu'il a choisi et celui-là dont il ne se sépare jamais.<br>- Quoi d'autre?  
>- Des bonbons.<br>- Et ?  
>- Bah c'est tout! fait Sam en haussant les épaules, comme si son père était fou d'attendre plus d'un petit garçon de son âge.<br>- Et pour dormir ? Et pour te brosser les dents ?  
>- Y a ce qui faut chez Marraine !<br>- Okay! Alors, Terreur, tu me promets d'être bien sage. Et comme on a dit, ne pas faire tourner Marraine en bourrique plus de 5 fois sur la soirée, ok? fait Emmett en se redressant à son tour.  
>Le petit lui sourit d'un air tout à fait angélique, signe que je vais avoir du pain sur la planche puis frappe son petit poing contre celui de son père. Emmett me désigne un sac, avec toutes ses affaires préparées. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas laisser son fils faire sa valise seul. Tout ce qui concerne Samuel est toujours réglé comme du papier à musique avec Emmett. Alors que Sam disparaît après nous avoir annoncé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de la plus haute importance, Emmett revient à la charge:<br>- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sis' ?  
>- Je vais bien, Emmett. Un peu trop de boulot.<br>Je vois qu'il va renchérir et me dépêche de détourner la conversation pour éviter un interrogatoire en règle:  
>- Que vas-tu faire de ta soirée ?<br>- Je vais aller voir les jeunes au terrain de Brooklyn.  
>Le job de mon frère, c'est entraîneur de l'équipe de basket de l'Université de New York. Il adore ça. Et ce qu'il adore encore plus, c'est d'aller voir une bande de jeunes des rues qu'il a décidé d'entraîner à son jeu favori pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises qui ruineraient leur vie future. Du coup, dès qu'il a un moment de libre, il se précipite pour faire quelques paniers avec eux. Evidemment, aucun rendez-vous galant à l'horizon pour les soirées de mon frère. S'occuper de son fils, de son travail et de ses jeunes. Ca lui suffit visiblement. J'imagine que quand on a vraiment aimé une fois, il n'est plus nécessaire d'aimer par la suite. Est-ce ce qui va m'arriver également?<br>- Wouhouuu, Bellette ! La Terre appelle le satellite Belly !  
>Je lui souris tandis qu'il claque des doigts devant moi, le petit étant revenu et positionné entre nous. J'attrape sa main et embrasse mon frère pour filer à l'anglaise et éviter un fleuve de questions. Moi, froussarde? Pas du tout.<p>

A l'appartement, Sam est littéralement en train de mettre le souk. Il s'est mis en tête de m'apprendre à faire des cookies et a mis ma cuisine à feu et à sang. Alors que je suis en train de récupérer les milliers de petites pépites de chocolat qu'il a fait tomber par terre, on frappe à la porte. J'arque un sourcil, étonnée. Il s'agit certainement d'un voisin puisqu'on ne m'a pas appelée de l'interphone.  
>- Va ouvrir, mon coeur, s'il te plaît ! fis-je au petit macho Swan qui me regarde m'activer sans me donner un coup de main.<br>Il disparait en courant et je me mets à me répéter à voix haute que c'est exactement pour cela que je ne veux pas d'enfant à moi. J'entends Sam discuter avec quelqu'un mais ils sont trop loin et la télévision va trop fort pour que je distingue les voix.  
>- Sam? Chéri ? Tout va bien ? criai-je, assise à même le sol, en train de collecter le chocolat.<br>C'est alors que le petit démon apparaît en sautillant.  
>- Qui était-ce, bonhomme?<br>- Tonton Jasper! s'exclame-t-il, tout guilleret.  
>Et comme dans un film, je vois deux pieds qui s'avancent derrière Sam, je remonte lentement sur un pantalon cargo kaki pour arriver sur une chemise blanche immaculée, une mâchoire bien définie, une bouche plus que savoureuse, un nez aquilin et des yeux azur rieurs. Pas de doute, je suis amoureuse du beau blond qui se trouve là.<br>- Bon sang, Cal', tu t'es roulée dans la farine ce soir? rit-il en voyant l'état déplorable de mes vêtements et de mon visage.  
>Je me redresse et frotte ma joue pour effacer le plus gros. Il rit encore et s'avance vers moi pour se saisir du torchon sur la table. Je retiens mon souffle quand il le porte à mon visage pour me "décrasser" le plus doucement du monde. Son corps est quasiment collé au mien, ses yeux sont à quelques centimètres plus haut des miens et je me perds dans la contemplation de son torse dévoilé par les deux premiers boutons non attachés de sa chemise. Je suis tellement tendue que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je devrais me reculer, mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et pourtant, je reste là, à le regarder me débarbouiller, comme si c'était la chose la plus sensuelle qui soit. Et ça l'est, bon sang, ça l'est terriblement ! Mon corps s'enflamme et j'ai envie de le toucher. Sauf que bien entendu, je me retiens. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout. La proximité ne nous a jamais dérangé mais si je me mets à le peloter, il va se demander ce qu'il se passe ! Je serre donc mes doigts contre mes paumes à m'en faire saigner pour ne pas me mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Lui, pour sa part, continue à me caresser avec le torchon, un vague sourire aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde conscient de l'effet qu'il me fait, heureusement! Alors qu'il semble autant perdu dans ses pensées que moi, un toussotement me ramène à la réalité.<br>- Marraine, tu m'oublies moi!  
>On baisse tous les deux les yeux vers le petit bonhomme à côté de nous. Jasper ébouriffe ses cheveux avec un sourire puis lui demande:<br>- Et tu veux faire quoi, bonhomme?  
>- Ze veux regarder la télé !<br>- Sam, tu vas aller te coucher, il est bientôt 21h!  
>- Mais moi ze suis pas fatigué et je veux regarder la télé avec Tonton et toi !<br>- Mais enfin, chéri, Tonton Jasper ne va pas rester ici toute la soirée !  
>Le petit, très doué il faut l'avouer, relève la tête vers Jasper, avance sa lèvre inférieur et lui fait ses yeux de Bambi. Jasper explose de rire puis se retourne sur moi:<br>- A vrai dire, je voulais qu'on mange ensemble et qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux, Callie! fait-il, gêné.  
>A mon tour d'être incroyablement gênée, je mords ma lèvre et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.<br>- Sauf si je te dérange, bien sûr!  
>Le fou, il est fou. Il pense qu'il peut me déranger. Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler encore. Quand il voit mon geste, il franchit le pas qui nous sépare et me serre dans ses bras.<br>- Bon sang, tout est si étrange depuis mon retour! Tu me manques, Cal'!  
>Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Dois-je être la logique Bella, chef de son agence de photographie, sûre d'elle et un peu grincheuse qui ne pardonne pas à son ami d'avoir oublié de lui donner des nouvelles pour les yeux d'une espagnole sans intérêt? Ou dois-je être Bella l'illogique, folle amoureuse qui pathétiquement lui répondra que lui aussi il lui a manqué? Car oui, il m'a manqué. Bien sûr que oui. Mais il ne mérite pas que je le lui dise. Car s'il m'avait donné des nouvelles au lieu de jouer les jolis coeurs, on en serait pas là, aujourd'hui, avec ce gouffre entre nous et nos jours à deux comptés. C'est sur cette pensée que je me sépare de lui et lance, sans le regarder:<br>- Eh bien, on dit "Loin des yeux, loin du coeur", il doit y avoir une raison, non ?  
>Il ne répond rien mais recule d'un pas. Je relève les yeux vers les siens et y voit instantanément combien je l'ai blessé. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que ce soit moi qui l'éloigne de moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Peut-être que ça me fera moins souffrir si c'est moi qui prend la décision, non ? En suis-je convaincue ? Pas le moins du monde. Car si je fais ça, je perds encore le peu de moments qu'il nous reste encore. Et je ne suis pas prête à la perdre tout de suite. Non, soyons claire: je ne suis pas prête à le perdre tout court. Mais puisque c'est inévitable, je veux profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste. Et moi voilà, de nouveau ballottée entre mes sentiments d'amour et mes sentiments d'amitié. Je sais que je devrais m'enfuir, ne pas le voir, faire tout pour ne pas souffrir plus de cet amour qui me ronge. D'un autre côté, il y a mon amitié, qui l'appelle irrémédiablement. Je l'aime d'amour et d'amitié. Plutôt triste comme perspective, non?<br>- Bella …  
>Le voilà qui parle pour combler ce vide intersidéral qui se creuse entre nous. Et pourtant, il n'utilise pas mon surnom, car je l'ai blessé et qu'il a mal. Je tente un piètre sourire et le coupe:<br>- Je pense que je suis un peu rancunière. Ca me passera, promis !  
>- Marraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Ze veux voir Kuzco moi !<br>Intervention divine de mon petit démon de filleul. Pour peu, je l'embrasserais de réagir toujours au bon moment. Je le regarde et souris vraiment, ne pouvant ni ne voulant jamais lui offrir un visage triste. Il me regarde, les cheveux en bataille, de la farine jusque dans ses chaussures et je renchéris:  
>- On regarde Kuzco si tu vas prendre ton bain d'abord!<br>- D'accooooooooooooooooord !  
>Il file vers la salle de bains, nous laissant tous les deux, face à face. Je regarde Jasper qui semble toujours blessé mais un peu détendu tout de même.<br>- J'y vais si tu veux! me propose-t-il, toujours très attentionné.  
>- Non, merci, je vais y aller. Tu peux commander du chinois, si tu veux, en attendant.<br>Il se détend d'autant plus et m'offre un vrai sourire.  
>- Comme d'hab, je présume?<br>- Comme d'hab ! fis-je moi aussi dans un sourire, me dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour y rejoindre le fils de Satan, avant qu'il ne déclenche le déluge.

Alors que je suis en train de savonner Sam qui s'éclate à envoyer de l'eau partout avec son canard de bain, j'entends Jasper qui entre dans la pièce.  
>- Bon sang, c'est un carnage ici !<br>- Il faut croire que je n'ai aucune autorité.  
>- C'est juste que tu es incapable de le gronder. Après tout, il joue parfaitement de sa bouille d'ange !<br>- J'avais déjà du mal à résister à Emmett quand il était enfant alors …  
>- Voilà bien quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais! rit-il en se posant contre le lavabo.<br>Sam nous regarde, tour à tour et, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je sens que sa prochaine réplique va faire plus de mal que de bien.  
>- Vous allez vous marier ?<br>Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais? Je le connais par coeur ce démon !  
>- Comment ça, bonhomme? demande Jasper, sans se laisser démonter.<br>- Bah tu vas épouser ma marraine quand ?  
>Jasper rigole pendant que je rougis honteusement, heureusement presque dos à lui.<br>- Qui t'a mis ces idées-là dans la tête? Ton papa, hein oui ? continue-t-il, visiblement amusé par mon filleul plus qu'embêté.  
>- Non ! C'est moi qui ai décidé ! Tu rends ma marraine heureuse !<br>Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce gamin a accès direct à mes pensées. J'envisage très sérieusement de le noyer, là tout de suite. Et bam, claque mentale à moi-même pour cette idée horrible, mauvaise marraine que je suis !  
>- Ta marraine et moi sommes amis, Sam.<br>- Et alors? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
>Non non nonnnn, on ne peut décidément pas avoir cette conversation. Je me relève rapidement et tend les bras:<br>- Allez Sam, ça suffit les bêtises, on sort du bain !  
>Mais Jasper n'entend pas stopper la conversation là car pendant que je me saisis de mon filleul, il répond:<br>- Bien sûr que si, je l'aime ta marraine.  
>Et je manque de lâcher Sam sous le coup de la surprise tandis que le petit fouineur en rajoute une couche:<br>- Bah alors tu peux te marier avec elle et faire des bébés !  
>Okay okay, on respire Bella, tout va bien se passer. Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais ri de bon coeur avec Jasper de ces questions étranges.<br>- J'aurais bien voulu, bonhomme mais ta marraine n'est pas amoureuse de moi, vois-tu !  
>Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami fraîchement devenu l'homme de mes rêves et celui-ci m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice. Okay, on ne se fait pas la marche nuptiale dans sa tête, Bella, il dit ça pour s'en sortir d'une pirouette. Je pose alors Sam sur la sortie de bain et me met à l'essuyer tout en continuant à expliquer:<br>- Et puis Tonton Jasper n'a jamais été amoureux de Marraine, mon trésor, il n'aime que les grandes minces sans cervelle, vois-tu !  
>Je me retourne sur lui et lui balance à mon tour un clin d'oeil. Quand je me retourne à nouveau vers Sam, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'air outré que j'ai vu sur son visage. Il réattaque derrière pendant que j'enfile le pyjama du petit:<br>- De toute façon, ta Marraine n'a jamais été attirée que par les beaux messieurs musclés et bruns ! Ce que je ne suis définitivement pas !  
>- Et Tonton Jasper, pour sa part, n'a jamais vu que Marraine pouvait être aussi attirante qu'une autre quand elle s'habille comme une vraie fille! continuai-je, m'amusant maintenant de ce jeu auquel Sam assiste, quelque peu spectateur de notre joute verbale.<br>- Quoiqu'il en soit, ta Marraine n'accepterait jamais qu'un homme la demande en mariage, de toute façon.  
>Je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard tandis que Sam hausse les épaules:<br>- Bah moi je suis triste. J'aurais bien voulu que vous vous mariiez un jour, moi !  
>Sur ces mots, il file entre nous pour rejoindre le salon. Je me relève alors et éponge un peu les "lacs" formés par le jet du canard de Sam quand Jasper murmure:<br>- Tu ferais une maman exceptionnelle, Cal', quoique tu en dises. Maintenant, file dans ta douche, à toi de te décrasser. Tu as besoin que je te savonne ?  
>Je souris, dos à lui et finis de ranger la salle de bains tandis que je l'entends sortir pour rejoindre Sam au salon. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui répondre, il s'agissait d'une simple question rhétorique même si je vous avoue rêver d'avoir dit "oui". Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien, il a raison. Surtout pour me remettre les idées en place.<p>

Quand je reviens au salon, en pyjama, les cheveux mouillés, les deux hommes sont installés dans le canapé, devant Kuzco. Sam est couché entre les jambes de Jasper, qui s'est étendu sur le canapé, et est déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Mon ami passe sa main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant le film seul. Je les regarde tendrement, un léger sourire sur le visage quand l'interphone se met à sonner. Jasper se retourne, m'aperçoit et m'offre un sourire à damner un saint.  
>- C'est le livreur, tu peux y aller, je suis un peu coincé …<br>Je souris à mon tour et me dirige vers la porte pour trouver mon sac à mains pour payer.  
>- J'ai déposé mon portefeuille sur la table! Prends dedans !<br>J'obtempère, ne voulant surtout pas créer une énième dispute sur le sujet "Les hommes ont le devoir d'offrir le dîner aux femmes" qu'on a plus ou moins toutes les semaines. Jasper est très "vieux jeu" à ce sujet et refuse que je paie, quoiqu'on fasse, même si je ne suis pas officiellement son rencard. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer à chaque rendez-vous d'obtenir gain de cause. Mais peine perdue, ce cabochard ne change JAMAIS d'avis. Alors que j'ouvre le portefeuille, mon corps rate un battement. Il a 4 photos dedans. Une de sa famille réunie. Deux de lui et moi. Et une de moi toute seule. C'est une photo qu'il a prise avec mon appareil fétiche dans Central Park, un jour où il faisait beau et qu'on était allés y pique-niquer. Alors que j'observais deux enfants qui jouaient plus loin, il s'était saisi de mon appareil et m'avait prise, l'air songeur, regardant au loin. Par après, en découvrant la photo, j'avais été touchée. Il était parvenu à capter des émotions chez moi que peu de photographes professionnels seraient capables de saisir. C'est par ce genre de preuves que je sais aujourd'hui qu'il est mon âme soeur. Car un bon photographe prend ses oeuvres d'abord avec le coeur.  
>- Callie, tout va bien ?<br>Je me secoue, m'arrachant à ce souvenir génial et à mes pensées amoureuses pour aller ouvrir au pauvre livreur qui poireaute devant la porte. Alors que je vais poser les sacs dans ma cuisine, je remarque qu'elle a été lavée de fond en comble. Ce gars est vraiment parfait. Je reviens vers le salon et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue, le faisant un peu sursauter.  
>- Merci pour la cuisine! murmurai-je à son oreille.<br>- Je voulais qu'on ait la soirée à nous ! sourit-il en se retournant vers moi, positionnant ainsi sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.  
>Je sens mon coeur s'emballer et je m'accroche au bras du canapé pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. On se regarde quelques minutes avant qu'il ne murmure:<br>- Je vais aller le coucher pour qu'on puisse dîner.  
>J'acquiesce péniblement, incapable de parler tandis qu'il se relève en prenant délicatement Sam dans ses bras. Je le suis jusqu'à la chambre de mon filleul (car oui, il a une chambre dans mon appartement qu'il a décorée à sa façon) et le regarde le poser le plus doucement du monde dans son petit lit. Je me saisis de Zynga dans son petit sac à dos et tombe sur la "chose de la plus haute importance" dont il nous a parlé chez Emmett avant de partir: une photo de sa maman. Pour être plus exacte, une photo que j'ai prise de sa maman. Quand elle était enceinte. Superbe, sur un banc, les mains sur son ventre rond, un grand sourire heureux sur le visage. Anna était le calme incarné, elle respirait la joie, la bonne humeur, en toute circonstance. Je soupire en la revoyant si heureuse. Elle me manque tellement à moi aussi. Je sens alors la main de Jasper se poser sur ma nuque pour la masser tout doucement. Sortant de ma torpeur, je glisse Zynga sous le bras de Sam et pose le cadre sur sa table de nuit. Ainsi, il pourra dormir tranquille. Avant de m'en aller, je dépose un baiser sur son petit front et lui murmure que je l'aime et qu'il passe une bonne nuit. Je rejoins alors Jasper à la porte de la chambre et lui sourit, avant de lui murmurer:<br>- Tu feras un père incroyable toi aussi, Jasper Hale.

Après avoir mangé, on se retrouve au salon devant nos verres de vin, zappant sur toutes les chaînes pour trouver un programme convenable. C'est presque comme si rien n'avait changé. A cela près que je suis d'un côté et qu'il est de l'autre côté, chose qui ne nous arrivait jamais avant. Je vous l'ai dit, la proximité n'a jamais été un problème entre nous.  
>- Bon définitivement je dois abdiquer: il n'y a rien à la télé ce soir !<br>Il sourit, me regardant de son bout de canapé, son verre de vin à la main et ne dit rien, ce qui me met instantanément mal à l'aise.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Rien, je t'observais.  
>- J'ai remarqué ça. Et tu sais que je déteste qu'on me regarde.<br>- Tu as vraiment changé Cal' …  
>Ce n'est pas un reproche mais ce n'est une simple constatation non plus. C'est entre les deux. Je rétorque avant de prendre une gorgée de vin:<br>- Pas autant que toi.  
>- Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis juste amoureux.<br>- C'est bien là où tu es différent! ris-je, ironiquement.  
>- Je … fait-il en s'arrêtant et buvant une autre gorgée de vin sans continuer.<br>Je n'ai pas envie de lui demander ce qu'il comptait dire. De toute façon, ça me ferait du mal alors à quoi bon ? Parfois la curiosité n'apporte rien. Ici, c'est un de ces moments où il vaut mieux taire ce défaut. Ce que je fais donc. Les minutes de silence s'égrainent tandis que Beyoncé est en train de s'égosiller sur MTV. Une question me revient à l'esprit et je brise donc le blanc entre nous:  
>- Tiens d'ailleurs, elle est où, ton amoureuse?<br>- Elle voulait voir des amies qu'elle a ici. J'en ai profité pour faire de même.  
>- Tu n'avais donc pas d'autres gens à voir que tu n'as pas encore vu depuis ton retour? souris-je, espérant que sa réponse sera à la hauteur de mes espérances.<br>- Ne sois pas bête, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte.  
>Je rougis et rebois une gorgée pour tenter de reprendre contenance quand il continue:<br>- Je ne suis pas idiot, Cal'. Je sais que nos moments sont comptés.  
>Je retiens ma respiration, blessée par ses mots. Il sait lui aussi qu'il va me laisser tomber.<br>- Je sais que tu n'accepteras pas de partager nos moments avec elle. Et je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Vous me mettez dans une situation horrible à vrai dire. Choisir entre la femme de ma vie et ma petite soeur de coeur.  
>A ce moment précis, je me rends compte que la séparation sera aussi dure pour lui que pour moi. Et que, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'aura pas décidé plus que moi de cette séparation. Il en pâtira, tout comme moi. Et ça y est, je ne lui en veux plus. Il avait le droit de tomber amoureux après tout. Il ne m'a jamais empêchée de tomber amoureuse moi même. Enfin, il n'appréciait aucun de mes petits amis, ça c'est vrai, mais au final, il avait raison car ils étaient tous de sombres crétins. Alors s'il est heureux, ce n'est absolument pas sa faute si je me suis découvert des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Ni si la tête de sa copine ne me revient pas. Après tout, elle va me voler mon meilleur ami, mais à part ça, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Je tente donc d'adoucir les choses, pour lui, pour moi, pour notre amitié:<br>- Je peux faire des efforts. Ce sera dur. Mais tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je puisse accepter de te perdre.  
>Il sourit puis regarde ses mains et murmure:<br>- Alors pourquoi es-tu assise à un kilomètre de moi ?  
>Je ne réponds rien, refusant de répéter à nouveau que c'est à cause de la distance qui s'est créée entre nous. Je me contente de faire la moitié du chemin en me rapprochant de lui sur le canapé. Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère et met son bras sur le dos du canapé, me signifiant ainsi que je dois m'approcher encore. Je souris moi aussi et comble la distance qui nous sépare pour me lover contre lui, comme il le demandait, comme je l'attendais. Quand je suis contre son torse, je me sens enfin complète, entière. J'ai toujours ressenti cela, c'est juste que cela prend une autre dimension aujourd'hui. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? Il pose son bras sur moi, caressant le bas de mon dos découvert par le haut de mon pyjama légèrement remonté et je suis au paradis, littéralement. Je retiens un gémissement de bien être pour ne pas l'effrayer. Alors que je me mords la lèvre quand sa main remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me procurant des millions de frissons, son téléphone sonne dans sa poche et il se tortille pour l'extirper. Je vois "Maria" inscrit sur l'écran et veux m'éloigner instantanément de lui. Après tout, il ne va pas répondre à sa promise avec moi dans ses bras, si ? Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille car, alors qu'il décroche, il me retient contre lui. Okay, si Monsieur le demande aussi gentiment …<br>- Allô ?  
>Il a dit ça de sa voix douce qu'il ne réserve qu'aux gens qui comptent vraiment. Sinon, il adopte un ton plus "professionnel", froid. Mais ici, il tient à elle, c'est évident.<br>- Chez Bella.  
>Oups, le voilà qui lui dit qu'il passe la soirée avec moi. Et je sais déjà qu'elle me hait autant que je la hais. Elle va rappliquer plus vite que son ombre, je le sens. Ceci dit, impossible que je la fasse entrer dans mon appart'! C'est comme les vampires, quand tu les fais entrer une fois, tu n'en es plus jamais débarrassée ! Alors qu'il continue à discuter avec elle, je me love d'autant plus contre lui et passe ma main sous sa chemise pour caresser tendrement son torse. A nouveau, ce geste peut paraître normal pour un couple amoureux et anormal pour de simples amis et pourtant, pour nous, c'est on ne peut plus normal. On le faisait toujours avant. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, ça prend une autre dimension pour moi. Je me prends à dessiner ses abdos parfaitement tracés, à contourer ses pectoraux bien fermes et à remonter le long de son cou jusqu'à sa barbe naissante. Il repose alors sa main sur mon dos et reprend ses cercles tendres sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner sous la surprise. Quand je vois l'effet de ses doigts sur cette partie moins sensible de mon corps, je me mets à imaginer les sensations qu'il pourrait me procurer ailleurs, ce qui m'embrase automatiquement. Je sais par différentes sources que Jasper, en plus, est un Dieu au lit, ce qui me laisse d'autant plus envieuse d'y goûter. Avant, j'en riais quand une fille vantait ses mérites. Maintenant, je me retrouve avide de le tester moi aussi. Bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il? Comment peut-on faire un tel volte-face en 24 heures?<br>Elle doit certainement lui demander comment s'est déroulé sa journée car je l'entends répondre:  
>- Bien, très bien. Si ce n'est que je devrais passer les deux prochains jours à Harvard.<br>Je me positionne de manière confortable et envisage même de chopper la télécommande de la télévision car je sais que quand il commence à parler de son boulot, il est intarissable. Autant dire donc qu'on en a pour des heures. Et comme je ne compte absolument pas quitter ses bras tant qu'il ne me le demandera pas, autant être bien installée, non ? Mais contrairement à ce que je pense, il s'interrompt, ou elle l'interrompt allez savoir. Ce qui est impensable car Jasper ne s'interrompt jamais de parler de son job, sauf s'il estime que la personne en face de lui ne vaut pas la peine d'entendre ça. Et plus encore, il déteste qu'on l'interrompe quand il parle du sujet qu'il affectionne le plus au monde. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est tout bénéf pour moi. Je me projette alors mentalement contre un mur, idiote que je suis de penser que je puisse tirer un avantage de cela. Comme si je me lançais à la conquête du coeur de mon meilleur ami. Même si c'est bien de cela dont je rêve, non ? L'avoir pour moi, toujours. A moi et à moi seule. Bénéficier de ses sourires, de son humour, de son charme, de ses caresses, de son corps parfait. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par sa voix tandis qu'elle semble lui raconter sa propre journée et qu'il ponctue simplement son monologue par des "hum hum" de temps à autre. L'avoir à moi, sentir ses lèvres sur mon corps, son regard amoureux posé sur moi, marcher main dans la main dans Central Park, comme nous le faisions avant mais cette fois, amoureux et épris l'un de l'autre à la folie. Me mêler de la décoration de son appart' un peu plus encore, aller au ciné et ne rien voir du film, aller à un concert et chanter tous les deux à tue-tête, l'avoir en moi fougueux et tendre à la fois, regarder le journal télévisé tous les deux blottis dans son canapé, refaire sa garde-robe, avoir une petite fille qui a son regard azur et les prendre tous les deux en photo. Le prendre en photo …

Je suis réveillée par deux bras qui me soulèvent délicatement du canapé. J'ouvre les yeux et vois le visage de Jasper à quelques centimètres du mien. Bon sang, ce qu'il est attirant. Je cligne des yeux pour me réveiller un peu quand il sourit:  
>- Hey Princesse, tu t'es encore endormie sur le canapé! dit-il d'une voix douce.<br>- Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je, tandis qu'il m'emmène vers ma chambre.  
>- Minuit et demi. Plus que l'heure de te coucher.<br>Soudain, je suis prise de panique. Il va s'en aller, c'est déjà la fin de notre soirée à tous les deux. Et je me suis endormie, comme une idiote, en divaguant complètement. Alors que nos moments sont comptés, je suis conne ou quoi ? Il ressent certainement mon stress, pouvant sentir la tension de mon corps, car il me demande:  
>- Que se passe-t-il, Cal'?<br>- Je … non, je ne veux pas dormir! Je n'ai même pas profité de toi.  
>Okay, la phrase à double-sens, check. L'air pathétique et désespéré, double check. L'art de passer pour une gamine de 4 ans, triple check. "Carton plein, Isabella" aurait dit ma chère mère si elle était là. Heureusement, elle ne l'est pas, je suis déjà assez lamentable comme ça. Lui, pour sa part, sourit de plus belle et dépose un baiser sur mon front.<br>- Si ça t'inquiète tant que cela, Maria m'a dit qu'elle restait chez ses amies ce soir … Ca te dit une soirée pyjama, comme au bon vieux temps ?  
>Image mentale de moi-même, sur mes pieds, au milieu du couloir, en train de faire la danse de la victoire. Ca vous parle? Essaye de ne pas paraître pathétiquement heureuse, Bella, s'il te plait!<br>- Pourquoi elle dort chez ses amies? finis-je par lâcher, la curiosité l'emportant sur tout le reste, comme d'habitude.  
>- J'imagine qu'elle a du mal à s'acclimater ici … répond-il, l'air peiné.<br>Oh oui, pitié, qu'elle ne s'acclimate pas. Qu'elle ne supporte pas les Etats-Unis et qu'elle rentre chez elle par le premier avion, ce serait super !  
>- Alors pour cette proposition, je suis définitivement pour ! dis-je pour le faire sourire à nouveau.<br>Chose qui fonctionne parfaitement car il rit en me déposant sur le lit. Alors qu'il se relève, je le détaille à nouveau du regard, prise dans un scénario dans ma tête où des choses fort peu catholiques vont se dérouler sur ce lit.  
>- Par contre, je pense ne pas être dans le thème ! dit-il, rompant ainsi mon petit film érotique personnel mental.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Si c'est une soirée pyjama. Je n'ai pas de pyjama.<br>Croyez-le ou non mais je sens un sourire diabolique se dessiner sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Est-ce que ça me pose vraiment un problème qu'il n'ait pas de pyjama? A votre avis ? J'hausse les épaules pour essayer de noyer le poisson car je sais qu'il a vu mon sourire, et dis:  
>- De toute façon, 3 fois sur 4, tu ne portes pas de pyjama.<br>- C'est vrai! sourit-il à son tour, ne disant rien sur mon air satisfait d'il y a deux secondes.  
>Il commence alors à déboutonner sa chemise et j'écarquille les yeux, sous le choc. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise puisque je sais qu'il ne va pas dormir tout habillé et qu'en plus, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je le verrai en boxer mais quand même, suis-je prête pour ça ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me retenir de baver quand il sera tout contre moi dans le lit, avec comme seule barrière un simple boxer? Je détourne rapidement les yeux pour ne pas me laisser hypnotiser par son déshabillage et me dirige vers la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents. On respire, Bella, ça va aller … Prise dans ma nervosité, je fais tomber le distributeur de savon du lavabo et me mets à jurer contre ma maladresse légendaire. Jaspe<p>

r apparaît alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, débarrassé de sa chemise mais toujours en pantalon. Oh mon Dieu, une douche froide ne serait pas de trop là.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore cassé, Calamity ?<br>- Je … je … Rien. Rien n'est cassé! articulai-je péniblement en m'abaissant pour ramasser le distributeur.  
>Il rit et retourne vers la chambre pour finir, je le sais, de se déshabiller. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il soit sous les draps quand je reviendrai dans la chambre. Alors que je verse le dentifrice sur ma brosse à dents, il réapparaît, toujours en pantalon.<br>- Dis, Princesse, tu as toujours ma brosse à dents de secours ici ?  
>J'acquiesce, ayant bien trop peur que ma voix ne me trahisse, et lui désigne l'armoire où j'ai rangé sa brosse à dents perso pendant qu'il était en Europe. Il faut dire que la voir me narguer tous les jours sur le bord de l'évier avait fini par m'énerver au plus haut point. Je l'avais donc remisée là en attendant son retour. Il s'en saisit et verse à son tour du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents. J'ai mis ça dans ma liste tout à l'heure? Me brosser les dents le soir avec lui, avant d'aller se coucher? Bah je le rajoute. Pendant qu'il brosse ses dents parfaites, je suis hypnotisée par le mouvement de son bras et de son corps. Je reste là, brosse à dents en main, à le regarder faire. Et bam, claque mentale pour me reprendre avant qu'il se demande si je ne suis pas anormale.<p>

Il décide finalement de prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit. Je le laisse donc tranquille et file dans ma chambre pour m'épargner la vision de son corps nu sous le jet d'eau. On a toujours été très proches mais jamais je ne l'ai vu entièrement nu et lui pareil pour moi. Je pense qu'on a choisi de garder une certaine pudeur entre nous et aujourd'hui, je nous remercie de cette décision tacite. Je peux tout supporter plus ou moins mais certainement pas de le voir nu. J'attrape un des boxers à lui que j'ai dans mes tiroirs et me faufile dans la salle de bains pour le poser sur la petite étagère où il a mis sa serviette. Je fais tout pour éviter de regarder vers la douche mais rien n'y fait, la curiosité l'emporte à nouveau et mes yeux se perdent vers la plaque en verre couverte de buée. Heureusement. Malgré tout, je devine son corps de rêve et l'entend siffloter. Je ne vous dis pas ce que je rêve de faire, là, tout de suite, vous devez vous en douter. Je rassemble toute la volonté du monde pour sortir de la salle de bains et me coucher rapidement. Je me retrouve donc dans mon lit, la lampe de chevet allumée, haletante comme si je venais de faire l'amour avec lui. J'essaye de me reprendre quand j'entends le jet de la douche s'arrêter et que mon coeur accélère de nouveau. Comment vais-je faire pour dormir ? Je suis complètement frustrée ! Il apparaît alors, dans le boxer que je lui ai choisi, les cheveux encore humides, me coupant le souffle. Il me fait un léger sourire avant d'éteindre la lumière de la salle de bains et de se diriger vers moi. Il grimpe dans le lit par le pied, progressant à quatre pattes tel un félin. Je le regarde faire sans broncher, ayant peur que mon seul souffle puisse me trahir. Quand il entre sous la couverture, je me sens transportée mais m'empêche de me lover contre lui. Il ne faut tout de même pas trop forcer ma chance. Je parviens à garder mes mains chez moi, mais ce n'est qu'au prix de mille efforts !  
>- Bon sang ce que tu es tendue, Cal' ! Voudrais-tu un petit massage?<br>Oh merde. Oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire. Jasper est LE roi des massages. Et j'ai souvent eu l'habitude de lui en demander après une journée harassante. Est-ce que j'en veux un, là, maintenant? Bien sûr que oui ! Est-ce que ça va me détendre? Je ne pense pas non, je pense que ce sera pire encore quand ses mains parcoureront mon corps. Bon, au diable les bonnes résolutions, j'en ai trop envie!  
>- Oui.<br>Il se redresse alors sur ses genoux et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier encore devant son corps parfait. Je dois vraiment me reprendre, sinon il va vite me griller. Je me retourne donc sur le ventre et il grimpe sur mes fesses. Il tire alors sur le bas de mon top, m'intimant ainsi l'ordre de l'enlever. Je me relève un peu pour le lui permettre et ses doigts frôlent ma peau pendant la manoeuvre. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter de cacher le plaisir que ça me procure. Quand ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, je m'embrase d'une force incroyable. Pour tenter de me calmer, je tente de me remémorer la première fois où j'ai pris le volant avec Charlie quand il m'apprenait à conduire. C'est un souvenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus déplaisant donc ça m'aide à ne pas entrer en combustion spontanée sur ce foutu lit. Il alterne toujours aussi savamment le massage et les caresses, descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me rend dingue par sa douceur. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et me tends directement en me rendant compte de mon erreur. Il s'approche alors de mon oreille, son torse frottant contre mon dos, rendant la chose encore plus sensuelle:  
>- Détends-toi, beauté, sinon ça ne sert à rien …<br>Son souffle dans mon oreille, plus des mots qu'il me susurre me grisent à nouveau au plus haut point et je frissonne de plaisir. Fini Charlie et ses leçons de conduite, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, qu'il me prenne, là, sur ce lit et plus vite que ça. Nouvelle image mentale de moi me projetant contre un bon gros mur en béton armé pour me remettre les idées en place. Bon sang, ma conscience va avoir des bleus partout si ça continue … Il reprend la danse de ses doigts sur ma peau et je suis littéralement au paradis. C'est comme si j'avais pleine conscience de tout ce qui m'entoure: ses fabuleuses mains partout sur moi, le frôlement du drap de lit contre mon flanc, ses fesses posées sur les miennes, le bruit des voitures en bas de l'immeuble … Tout est exacerbé, amplifié et je me rends compte que ce sont les sensations qu'il me procure qui me rendent ainsi. Autant dire qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite de toucher une zone trop sensible parce qu'il est clair que je pourrais prendre mon pied sans même qu'il ne me touche là-bas. Alors que ses doigts glissent le long de mes flancs, frôlant mon sein droit découvert, je ne peux retenir un autre gémissement qui me rend mal à l'aise à nouveau. Il se penche de nouveau sur moi, me rendant dingue de le sentir si proche:  
>- Laisse-toi aller …<br>Il dépose alors un baiser dans le creux de ma nuque, me faisant frissonner et gémir en même temps. Bon sang, comment est-ce humainement possible de résister à cela ? Je ne suis plus désireuse de lui, oh ça non. Je le veux. Maintenant. Tout de suite. C'en est trop pour moi, je me retourne, cachant ma poitrine avec mon bras pour lui faire face. Il est assis sur ses talons, m'offrant la plus belle vue qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir.  
>- Pardonne-moi, je suis allé trop loin.<br>Ha ha. Il interprète ma réaction comme si j'étais offusquée. J'en rirais si je n'avais pas cette boule d'envie qui bloque ma gorge et m'empêche de parler. Je le regarde, embêté mais souriant quand même, aussi beau qu'un Dieu grec. Résiste, Bella, si tu te jette à ses lèvres, il ne te le pardonnera jamais. Il n'y a JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS eu de sentiments amoureux entre vous. Tu gâcherais votre amitié, et c'est bien la dernière chose que tu souhaites. Okay, merci Madame la conscience, j'ai compris. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que ce n'est pas grave, non? Pourtant, impossible de parler. Allez Bella, on se conditionne. Deux mots, pas plus, juste ce qu'il faut …  
>- Ca va … soufflai-je finalement<br>Il sourit de plus belle et penche un peu la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il est concerné:  
>- On continue ?<br>Pour toute réponse, vu que les deux mots sortis sont les seuls que je pourrais émettre là tout de suite, je me remets sur mon ventre, agrippant mon oreiller tandis qu'il se repositionne sur moi. Je me laisse alors porter par ses caresses et son massage, parvenant à faire abstraction de lui en pensant à nouveau à mon fabuleux père pas patient pour un sou quand il s'agissait de m'apprendre à conduire, et finis par sombrer lentement dans le sommeil, un air béat sur le visage.

Pendant la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut, dans le noir, vaguement paniquée. Je sens alors deux bras qui m'enserrent, un à la taille, l'autre autour de mes épaules et je souris. Jasper est contre moi, dans mon dos, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes. Il a repassé sommairement mon top sur moi, avant de s'endormir. Je me sens immédiatement rassurée. Je me love plus encore contre lui et l'entends gémir doucement. Pas de doute, il est bel et bien endormi. Je me rendors alors paisiblement, heureuse d'être encore dans ses bras dans les prochaines heures.  
>Le lendemain matin, "Hysteria" résonne à fond dans ma chambre, me tirant hors d'un rêve fabuleux dont je ne parviens pas à me rappeler exactement la teneur. Je sais que c'était chaud, très chaud mais je ne me souviens pas de moments clairs. Je sens un vide intersidéral au fond de mon estomac quand je me retourne et que je vois la place de Jasper vide. Est-il déjà parti? Il a dit qu'il passerait les deux prochains jours à Harvard, il a donc du partir tôt. J'éteins mon réveil qui m'hurle toujours dans les oreilles et me lève doucement, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, prête à trouver un mot d'aurevoir, je trouve mon meilleur ami assis sur une des chaises hautes du bar, avec Sam, en train de le faire déjeuner. Il m'avise du regard mais ne me sourit pas. Visiblement, il n'est pas de bonne humeur lui non plus.<br>- Salut! murmurai-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
>- Marraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !<br>Le petit saute du tabouret pour se jeter dans mes jambes, maculant mon bas de pyjama rose de nutella. C'est un ange, n'est-il pas? Il relève sa petite tête adorable vers moi, toujours accroché à mes jambes:  
>- Tonton, il dit que tu es une vrai marmotte!<br>Je relève les yeux vers Jasper qui regarde le petit. Vraiment mais alors vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce matin. Que s'est-t-il passé pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Se serait-il disputé avec Maria de bon matin ? Voilà une bonne manière de commencer la journée, haha.  
>Claque mentale.<br>On se reprend.  
>- Ca va, Jazz'? demandai-je, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de mon filleul.<br>- Très bien ! lâche-t-il, glacial, en se levant et allant déposer sa tasse de café dans l'évier.  
>Aucune doute, il s'est disputé avec elle ce matin, sinon il n'aurait aucune raison de se comporter ainsi. Peut-être a-t-il dit qu'il a dormi ici et qu'elle a piqué une crise. Peut-être même lui a-t-il dit de se calmer car jamais il n'abandonnerait les moments avec moi. Peut-être qu'ils sont fâchés à mort et que ce mariage va tomber à l'eau plus vite que prévu. Oh, pourvu que ce soit ça.<br>Non non non, je ne me jetterai pas mentalement contre un mur. J'ai le droit de la haïr et de vouloir que ce soit fini.  
>- Je vais habiller Sam pendant que tu te prépares! murmurai-je, emmenant mon filleul avec moi vers sa chambre.<br>Le petit se jette sur le lit et saute dessus à pieds joints pendant que je choisis ce que je vais lui mettre dans les habits que j'ai pour lui ici. Car, autant je déteste faire du shopping pour moi, autant j'ai une passion toute particulière pour l'habillage de mon petit ange. Je pourrais y dépenser tout mon salaire et à vrai dire, certains mois, je ne suis pas loin du compte.  
>- Pas de violet, Marraine, c'est une couleur de fille ! dit le démon derrière moi.<br>Je me retourne, tenant la chemise violette que j'ai sortie pour lui contre moi, prenant un air offusqué:  
>- Tu trouves que Tonton Jazz ressemble à une fille ?<br>- Non ! fait-il, lui aussi tout offusqué.  
>- Pourtant, il met beaucoup de violet. Et ça lui va très bien! Toutes les filles en sont folles!<br>- D'accoooooord, je veux du violet !  
>Il s'assied sur le lit et je lui enlève son pyjama quand une idée me traverse l'esprit:<br>- Dis donc, mon coeur, Tonton Jazz a parlé au téléphone ce matin?  
>Le petit me regarde d'un air dubitatif puis répond:<br>- Non, pourquoi ?  
>- Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas reçu un appel?<br>- Sûr ! Il était dans le canapé quand je me suis réveillé et il s'est occupé de mon manger après !  
>- Ah …<br>Alors qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état? Je regarde Sam et demande:  
>- Tu as fait quelque chose pour l'énerver?<br>- Bah nan !  
>- Je ne te gronderai pas, chéri, je veux juste savoir. Vous vous êtes disputés sur le programme télé?<br>- Mais nannnn !  
>- Pourquoi il est si grincheux alors ?<br>- Il était déjà comme ça quand je me suis levé ! explique Sam, fier de ne pas être en cause.  
>Okay, donc il a reçu l'appel avant que Sam ne se lève, voilà tout. Je finis d'habiller l'artiste et l'envoie regarder les dessins animés le temps que je me prépare à mon tour. Je croise Jasper dans la chambre, toujours de la même humeur.<br>- Jazz ? l'interpellai-je avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre sans un mot.  
>- Hum?<br>- Il y a un problème?  
>- Non.<br>- Sam t'a énervé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin?  
>- Non.<br>- Jazz, je vois parfaitement que tu es grognon. Que se passe-t-il?  
>- Rien, Bella.<br>Oh. Bella … C'est après moi qu'il en a. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? A part dormir, bien sûr !  
>- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?<br>Il se retourne et rive son regard glacial dans le mien. Oups. Visiblement oui. Mais du diable si je sais quoi !  
>- Tu parles en dormant.<br>J'éclate de rire et de soulagement.  
>- Je parle en dormant depuis que j'ai appris à parler, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire de si mal ? J'ai menacé de te tuer?<br>Je perds mon sourire en imaginant que j'aurais pu menacer de tuer Maria. Pire, j'aurais pu dire … que je l'aime. J'aurais pu dire "Je t'aime Jasper". Oh putain. Je tombe assise sur le lit, prise de panique. Il continue de me regarder mais ne dis rien. C'est ça, j'ai osé lui dire en dormant que je l'aimais. Oh bordel, qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Rien. Je ne peux rien faire. Je le perds, je le sais. Jamais il ne pourra me pardonner quelque chose comme ça. Il faudrait peut-être que je trouve une espèce d'excuse non? Pourtant, rien ne me vient. Je ne peux pas dire que je pense pas ce que je dis dans mon sommeil, il sait parfaitement que c'est faux vu qu'il m'a tiré les vers hors du nez sur un sujet sensible un soir où il passait la nuit à la maison . Et je suis là, impuissante, le regardant pour la dernière fois certainement. Il finit par se détourner et sortir, me laissant à nouveau avec ma phobie de l'abandon.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Je me choisis donc un pantalon en lin blanc et un top corail que je surmonte de la veste blanche qui va avec le pantalon. Alors que je suis en train d'enfiler cela, je repense aux raisons de cette peur de la solitude. J'ai 10 ans et je suis enfermée dans ma chambre, mon oreiller à poil rose sur la tête. Mes parents sont en train de se disputer. Encore. C'est ainsi tous les soirs depuis des mois. Incompatibilité de rêves d'avenir. Maman veut vivre la grande vie. Sortir au restaurant tous les soirs, avoir une garde-robe de star de cinéma, parader dans la ville avec une famille parfaite. Papa, lui, veut seulement regarder le baseball. Etre tranquille chez lui après le boulot. Car Papa n'a pas besoin de parader en ville. C'est le Shériff. Sa fonction parade pour lui. Maman est aussi extravertie que Papa n'est taciturne. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes ambitions, ne les ont certainement jamais eues mais Maman est tombée enceinte d'Emmett alors qu'elle avait 18 ans. Elle n'a pas eu le choix de lier sa vie à celle de Charlie Swan. Mais désormais, maman veut plus. Elle veut tout ce qu'elle n'a pas eu plus jeune. Et Papa ne peut pas le lui donner. Ne veut pas le lui donner. Et je reste enfermée dans ma chambre, soir après soir, pleurant, petite fille que je suis, sachant que ses parents ne finiront pas leur vie ensemble. Emmett, lui, a 16 ans. Il est dehors avec ses copains. En train de se droguer, comme tous les soirs. Car Emmett, à cette époque, n'est que de la mauvaise graine. Je pense qu'il tente par là d'échapper à notre situation familiale exécrable. Mais à ce moment-là, je me demande ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse de la sorte. Il m'appelle "La Tique", me moleste, me pousse quand je suis dans son chemin. Ne me réconforte jamais alors qu'il devrait être ma planche de salut. Parce qu'Emmett est à vif, tout comme moi, mais il a de mauvaises fréquentations, qui le poussent dans la mauvaise direction.  
>Retour au présent: je suis dans la salle de bains, me mettant un peu de terre indienne sur le visage pour cacher mon teint blafard. Je suis à nouveau happée par les souvenirs. J'ai 11 ans depuis deux jours. Maman est partie chez Tante Nora depuis deux semaines, nous abandonnant Emmett et moi, à Charlie. Lui, noie sa peine dans le travail. Mon frère "veille" sur moi. En réalité, ça veut dire qu'il me tape une tranche de pain sur la table avec à peine un peu de beurre à 18heures tapantes et qu'il file à l'anglaise en me renfermant à double tour dans la maison. Je reste seule, prostrée dans le canapé, effrayée comme jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Le jour de mes 11 ans, aucun des deux n'a pensé à moi. Maman a laissé une carte sous la porte le matin même. Et je passe la soirée seule, comme les autres jours. Je pleure de tout mon soûl, supplie à voix haute le Seigneur Dieu auquel je crois toujours pour qu'il me rende ma Maman. Deux jours plus tard, il m'a enfin entendue. Maman passe la porte de la maison, un après-midi, tandis que Papa est au travail et qu'Emmett zone avec ses amis. Et que je range la maison, seule à nouveau. Elle m'embrasse et grimpe à l'étage sans faire plus de cas de moi. Ce qui se déroule ensuite, je ne m'en souviens que par bribes. Elle est dans la garde-robe de sa chambre, fourrant toutes ses affaires dans un sac poubelle. Elle vide le coffre de la maison des sous que Papa met de côté. Je pleure derrière elle, me demandant ce qu'il se passe. Et surtout, elle est sur le pas de la porte, moi sur ses talons. Elle a fourré tous les sacs dans la voiture de Tante Nora et se retourne sur moi. Je me souviendrai à jamais de ses mots. "Je viendrais te chercher, ma chérie. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai nulle part où aller. On se reverra vite, je te le promets".<br>Retour dans mon appartement, je suis en train de passer mes bijoux. Le pendentif en étoiles qu'Emmett m'a offert à mon douzième anniversaire, alors qu'il était enfin revenu dans le droit chemin. Ma montre, offerte par Papa à mon 18ème anniversaire. Mon bracelet Pandora avec toutes les breloques que Jasper m'offre à chaque anniversaire depuis une certaine époque. Je devais la revoir très vite. Et elle est seulement réapparue dans ma vie à mon 16ème anniversaire. Alors que Charlie m'avait organisé une fête surprise dans le jardin avec mes amis (c'est-à-dire Jasper, Emmett et les amis d'Emmett) et que je m'apprêtais à souffler mes bougies et à faire mon voeu, elle est juste apparue devant moi, pimpante dans son tailleur Chanel hors de prix, au bras d'un homme ridiculement plus petit qu'elle mais visiblement très riche. Après cela, à mon grand dam et celui d'Emmett, ou même celui de Charlie, elle a revendiqué une place dans nos vies. Nous qui étions parvenus à trouver un équilibre précaire à trois et qui nous accoutumions plutôt pas mal à son absence, elle est venue nous détruire. Tous les trois. A nouveau. Elle m'a arraché à Papa et Emmett. Elle a fait valoir son droit maternel, arguant que Charlie ne s'occupait pas bien d'une jeune fille comme moi. Elle a fait témoigner des proches, a fait de ses pieds et de ses mains et, au final, a obtenu gain de cause. Elle m'a séparée de ma famille pour m'emmener vivre avec elle, en Floride. Là-bas, inconsolable d'avoir perdu mon grand frère, mon père et surtout, mon seul et unique ami Jasper, j'étais une loque humaine. Pendant que ma chère Mère passait son temps de gala en brunchs avec ses amies, je restais cloîtrée à la maison, ruminant mes sombres pensées. J'étais une ado paumée, qui avait souffert énormément de son départ, de mes relations à l'école avec les autres, de la méchanceté d'Emmett à un moment de ma vie. J'étais mal dans ma peau. Un soir, alors qu'elle et Phil, son mari plein aux as, étaient à un dîner de charité, je me suis ouvert les veines dans mon bain. Rien que ça. Et non, maman n'est pas rentrée à temps pour me sauver, elle ne s'est pas jetée dans l'eau avec sa robe fourreau Dior hors de prix pour me sauver et n'a pas non plus passé les nuits à mon chevet à l'hôpital, me suppliant de lui pardonner, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La réalité est toute autre. Ce soir-là, Jasper a débarqué pour me faire une surprise. Je lui manquais et il s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles depuis quelques jours. Il est donc arrivé par le vol du soir et m'a trouvée inanimée, seule et presque exsangue. Il m'a sauvée, une fois de plus. Avec un sang froid hors du commun (NDA: Tout jeu de mots est indépendant de ma volonté :) ), il a appelé les secours et m'a sortie de l'eau, a couvert mes blessures, appliquant une pression pour empêcher mon sang de s'écouler plus encore et m'a rhabillée le temps que le SAMU n'arrive. Après cela, il a passé la nuit à mes côtés, tandis qu'on tentait à tout prix de joindre ma mère. Vous croyez que les services sociaux m'ont repris à elle? Pas du tout. Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. Elle m'a réexpédiée chez mon père sans même le penser une seconde fois. Après tout, une fille suicidaire, ça faisait un peu tache dans son tableau de femme du monde parfaite. J'avais donc obtenu ce que je souhaitais. Le soir de ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais dans un avion avec Jasper, la tête posée sur son épaule, savourant ma liberté retrouvée.  
>Je regarde le bracelet à breloques de Jasper en souriant. Il me l'a offert peu après cela, pour cacher ma cicatrice, disait-il. La première breloque représentait une maison. Car il m'y avait ramenée. Et parce que j'étais, disait-il, son foyer. Les autres breloques, représentant toutes sortes de moments importants pour nous, ont chacune une histoire. Surtout la dernière en date. Quand je me suis mise avec Jacob, il me l'a offerte. Un petit coeur sur lequel était gravé "Forever together". A jamais ensemble. Parce qu'il avait peur que quelque chose parvienne à nous éloigner.<p>

Je me regarde dans le miroir, fin prête et soupire. Je ressemble plus ou moins à quelque chose. Je ne serai jamais aussi jolie qu'elle. Maria. Elle est dotée de cette beauté naturelle sauvage qu'ont beaucoup d'hispaniques et que je n'ai, évidemment, pas. Mais ce matin, j'ai envie d'être belle pour Jasper. Féminine, attirante et sensuelle. Je redoute de sortir de la chambre et de sentir son regard furieux. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Il ne peut pas me laisser seule. On m'a trop souvent laissée seule. Pourtant, il est 8h02 et donc plus que temps d'emmener Sam à l'école. Je sors donc de la chambre et les trouve tous les deux assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé. Je ne mentais pas quand je le lui ai dit hier. Il fera un père fantastique. Dommage que ce soit avec Maria. Quand ils m'entendent, ils se retournent d'un seul homme, ce qui me fait sourire. Jasper a le regard plus doux, ce qui me rassure quelque peu. Ils se lèvent tous deux et tandis que Sam se saisit de son cartable, mon ami s'approche de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.  
>- Tu es magnifique. Et je suis désolé, j'ai agi comme un con.<br>- Je …  
>Je veux tenter de m'expliquer. Lui dire que je l'aime, bien sûr. Comme je l 'ai toujours aimé. Faire en sorte que la pilule passe mieux. Mais il m'interrompt:<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, Cal'. C'est moi qui ai mal interprété.  
>Je le regarde, pleine d'espoir. Il m'offre un sourire doux et j'enroule mes bras autour de lui pour me serrer contre son torse rassurant. Je ne vais pas le perdre. Je vais le garder encore un peu pour moi.<p>

Alors qu'on est dans l'ascenseur, Sam, entre nous, se saisit de ma main et de celle de Jasper en même temps. Il nous regarde tout guilleret et lance:  
>- Vous me ferez la balançoire sivouplaiiiii ?<br>Je regarde Jasper qui me sourit et acquiesce. Comment résister à pareille demande de toute façon? Au rez-de-chaussée, on se met donc à décompter ensemble:  
>- A la une, à la deux … à la troiiiiiiiiiiiiis !<br>Et on le fait voltiger entre nous, sans le lâcher, ce qui le fait mourir de rire. Je me prends à imaginer un futur où Jasper et moi ferions ça avec notre propre enfant. Le bonheur, le vrai, comme aujourd'hui. Pourtant, soudain, alors que je regarde Sam rire aux éclats, Jasper pile sec, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Je relève les yeux vers lui pour voir que les siens lancent des éclairs vers l'entrée. Je suis donc son regard et manque de suffoquer.  
>Edward est là, dans le hall d'entrée, les mains dans les poches, me souriant avec son assurance insolente habituelle. Force m'est de constater qu'il est encore à tomber, comme à son habitude. Chemise bleu nuit sur son jeans noir moulant incroyablement bien ses jolies fesses (pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, j'ai déjà suffisamment regardé) et ses Sparco noires habituelles. La question à un million de dollars c'est: "Que fait-il là?". Bon; Bella, t'es mignonne ma fille mais il est dans le hall d'entrée de ton immeuble, ce n'est donc pas une coïncidence. Mais avant que j'aie pu demander quoique ce soit, la scène se déroule sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Edward s'avance vers moi et dépose un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres, accompagné d'un "Bonjour Honey" murmuré. Jasper lâche la main de Sam et commence à s'éloigner. Je me lance à sa suite, sans même y réfléchir deux fois. Edward me retient par le bras tandis que je crie après mon meilleur ami:<br>- Jasper, ce n'est pas …  
>Il se retourne, son regard dur à nouveau revenu et m'interrompt:<br>- Inutile, Bella. J'ai très bien compris.  
>- Je ne …<br>- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu parles dans ton sommeil.  
>Sur ces mots, me laissant là, pantoise, il se retourne et sort de l'immeuble. Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais pendant la nuit. J'ai parlé d'Edward. Et franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire.<p>

Après avoir déposé Sam à l'école, nous voilà, Edward et moi, marchant dans les rues de New York pour nous rendre au bureau. Aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment parlé pendant le trajet, alors que Sam tenait le crachoir heureusement. Sauf que là, Sam ne peut plus faire la conversation à notre place, donc le silence se fait pesant. Sans crier gare, il attrape alors ma main et la tient dans la sienne, continuant sa route.  
>- Je t'offre le petit déjeuner ?<br>Bon sang, il lui arrive quoi à lui? C'est vraiment très très bizarre. J'acquiesce tout de même, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue avant le shooting. Comment ça, je suis opportuniste?  
>Alors qu'on se retrouve dans la file du Starbucks proche du bureau, sa main toujours dans la mienne, je n'arrive pas à penser à son comportement étrange. Je ne fais que penser à Jasper et à sa réaction. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf dans ma vie. Il va me prendre pour une menteuse. Et je ne lui ai jamais menti. Enfin, sauf depuis qu'il est revenu. Oh mon dieu, je foire tout ce qui compte pour moi.<br>On se retrouve assis face à face à une table et je ne parviens pas à toucher à mon cake aux pommes ni à mon café. Mon esprit est obnibulé par Jasper, Jasper et encore Jasper. C'est ça d'être amoureuse? Bon sang, alors ça craint vraiment. Edward se saisit de ma main sur la table et me murmure:  
>- Ai-je interrompu quelque chose tout à l'heure?<br>Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit poliment mais je décèle dans son regard un avertissement. Il ne consentira pas à ce que je vois quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vraiment la meilleure.  
>- Pas du tout. C'est Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Tu le connais, non?<br>- Je le connais. Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie! fait-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
>J'ai envie de lui rétorquer que c'est réciproque si ce n'est amplifié mais ça ne ferait pas avancer le schmilblick. Autant donc me taire ou dévier sur un autre sujet.<br>- De toute façon, on n'est pas un couple. Tu n'es pas jaloux, n'est-ce pas?  
>Comment faire reconnaître à un homme qu'il ne tient pas à vous? Appelez Bella Swan !<br>- On pourrait le devenir! fait-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Un couple.  
>Okay, réponse du berger à la bergère, ça t'apprendra, Bella. Oh punaise, voilà que ma conscience m'engueule, c'est la meilleure celle-là !<br>- Allons, Ed, tu ne voudrais pas des emmerdes que ça apporte !  
>- Peut-être que je les voudrais, si c'est avec toi.<br>- A d'autres! ris-je en buvant une gorgée de café pour me donner une contenance, car cette conversation commence sérieusement à me mettre mal à l'aise.  
>- Tu rêves pourtant de moi.<br>Putain, il fallait bien qu'il capte ce que Jasper voulait me dire tout à l'heure. Bon, on s'en sort comment de cette situation pourrie, hein ? Déjà, rien que son air satisfait me donne des envies de vomir.  
>- Je passe mes journées à tenter de te joindre pour le boulot, c'est normal que ça se répercute sur mon sommeil, je te signale.<br>- Allons, Honey, tu sais que tu m'aimes.  
>- Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose, Cullen? Tu t'es réveillé amoureux de moi et tu voudrais que ce soit réciproque ?<br>Il pince les lèvres, visiblement vexé par mon air sûr de moi. Eh oui, chéri, je ne suis pas une petite cruchonne qui n'attend qu'une chose, que tu me proposes une histoire d'amour que tu dis durable. J'ai passé le stade de rêve de princesse. Le Prince Charmant pour moi est blond et incroyablement intelligent. Pas brun et incroyablement sans cervelle.  
>- Alors, il se passe quelque chose avec Jamie? demande-t-il, évitant ainsi de me répondre.<br>- Jamie ? demandai-je, dubitative.  
>- Le blond de tout à l'heure, qui était dans ton appartement.<br>- Jasper.  
>- Peu importe, c'est tout aussi moche.<br>Je me relève alors, absolument pas encline à entendre ses méchancetés sur l'homme que j'aime.  
>- Je vois qu'on ne peut pas discuter d'adulte à adulte avec toi …<br>- Bella, attends.  
>Je me retourne vers lui, m'étant déjà un peu éloignée de la table.<br>- Je pense que j'ai du mal à te voir sourire à un autre homme.  
>- Tu exagères, Edward. On n'a jamais décidé d'avoir une vraie relation. Et qui plus est, ce petit spectacle ne rime à rien. C'est Jasper, mon ami de toujours.<br>Il me regarde, semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais finit par acquiescer. Il me lance alors un regard charmeur et murmure:  
>- Tu acceptes de prendre ce petit-déjeuner avec moi? Uniquement avec moi ?<br>Le sous-entendu est clair et je sais qu'il m'a vue ailleurs. Je décide donc de me rasseoir et de boire une gorgée de café, sans rien ajouter. Bien sûr que je pense à Jasper. Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Et si je pouvais m'éloigner une seule seconde d'Edward et être sûre qu'il sera au shooting, je filerais téléphoner à mon ami, pour m'expliquer. Malheureusement, il y a peu de chances pour que cette tête de mule décroche et je vais très certainement devoir aller jusque chez lui pour pouvoir lui parler. Je reste donc là, à siroter mon café devant mon modèle fétiche qui repose sa main sur la mienne en travers de la table.  
>- Merci, Honey. Et je ne blaguais pas, tu sais. Je pense vraiment qu'on pourrait être un vrai couple, toi et moi.<p>

Il est 13 heures et le shooting est enfin terminé. Je n'ai bien entendu eu aucune nouvelle de Jasper, ce qui me met dans un état pas croyable. Il savait que j'avais une séance, c'est donc plus qu'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas appelé pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Il est vraiment fâché et ça se comprend. Je lui ai menti, sur un sujet sensible qui plus est. Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir lui demander de m'excuser. Je l'aurais haï si il m'avait menti sur un sujet pareil. Me hait-il ? Si c'est le cas, la séparation ne va-t-elle pas être plus facile? Plus … douce? Enfin pour lui. Car moi, j'ai déjà le coeur brisé. Mais c'est ainsi, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher les choses de se dérouler comme elles doivent le faire. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais débarquer chez lui et lui avouer mes sentiments, comme dans les films, qu'il me tomberait dans les bras en me disant que lui aussi. Non, nous n'en sommes pas là. Je dois juste me faire une raison et le laisser partir. Le laisser vivre sa vie. Et vivre la mienne. Pour ma part, la séance photo s'est idéalement bien passée. Pour une fois, Edward a consenti à faire tout ce que je lui demandais, ce qui nous a fait économiser deux bonnes heures de palabres inutiles. Il était souriant, mystérieux et charmeur. Me lançant des regards d'appel au sexe qui ne me laissaient pas , il faut bien le reconnaître, de glace. Pourtant, j'ai quand même décidé de passer l'après-midi seule. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il semble s'être découvert un intérêt pour moi, ce dont je ne suis pas encore totalement persuadée d'ailleurs, que je dois être à sa disposition. Il me reste donc deux heures trente avant de récupérer le diable à l'école et le ramener chez son père. Je pourrais profiter de ce temps pour aller voir Jasper et m'epxliquer. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a dit à sa chère et tendre qu'il passait les deux prochains jours à Harvard. Je sais que je me cherche des excuses et que, quand bien même il serait sur le trottoir d'en face, je n'aurais pas le courage de l'affronter. Comment dire à votre ami de toujours, celui qui vous connaît mieux que personne, celui dont vous venez de découvrir qu'il est votre âme soeur, que vous vous tapez un salaud qui ne s'intéresse qu'à votre corps et à votre statut social? Comment lui expliquer que j'ai flanché, parce que j'étais seule, parce que lui, Jasper, me manquait? Comment lui dire que c'est en partie sa faute? Car il s'est mis avec elle et a décidé du jour au lendemain de ne plus me donner de nouvelles? Je ne peux rien lui dire de tout ça. Car dire des choses pareilles, c'est à moitié avouer mes sentiments. Et jamais, jamais de chez jamais, il ne doit apprendre ce que je peux ressentir pour lui.  
>Je décide donc de rentrer au bureau, histoire de bosser un peu en attendant. Quand j'arrive là-bas, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. C'est normal, après la séance photo, mon équipe a coutume d'aller se faire une bonne bouffe dans un bon restaurant et de se prendre le reste de la journée. C'est une sorte de rituel auquel je consens qu'ils s'adonnent. Je ne suis jamais de la partie, après tout, déjeuner avec son boss n'est pas vraiment décontractant. J'allume mon Imac et vois instantanément une photo de Jasper et moi prise dans Central Park un jour d'hiver. Il a son bonnet sur la tête et moi mes caches oreilles mauves qu'il m'a offerts. Prise par lui avec son petit appareil de poche qui me rend malade chaque fois que je le vois, cette photo est exceptionnelle. On resplendit de bonheur tous les deux, les joues rouges après s'être faits une petite bataille de boules de neige que j'avais bien évidemment perdue. Je me cale dans mon fauteuil de bureau et soupire. Le temps du bonheur et de l'insouciance est loin maintenant. Mais au nom de cette si belle amitié, je me dois de lui expliquer. Je me dois de lui dire que je ne voulais pas le blesser, bien loin de là. Il mérite ça, à défaut de pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité. Alors que je connecte Photoshop, l'icône Italk clignote et je vois Jasper se connecter. Mon coeur bondit et c'est tremblante que j'attends qu'il me parle. Bien évidemment, il ne me parle pas. Alors là, deux cas de figure. Le premier: il est au boulot et bosse. Du coup, son Italk s'est ouvert tout seul et voilà, je ne dois pas le prendre mal. Le deuxième par contre, c'est qu'il a allumé lui même son Italk. Et qu'il ne me parle pas. Car il ne le veut pas. Et là, ça fait mal. La voix de la raison me dirait que je n'ai qu'à lui parler, comme ça je serai fixée. Et je devrais. Vraiment. Sauf qu'en bonne fuyarde que je suis, je déconnecte Italk et tente de me concentrer sur mon boulot. Ce qui est peine perdue mais soit …<p>

Après avoir récupéré Sam-La-Menace à l'école, lui avoir offert une glace comme rituel à notre fin de rendez-vous habituel et essuyé son visage pour qu'Emmett ne le découvre jamais même si je soupçonne mon filleul de le lui dire à chaque fois, me voilà à 18h30 devant la porte de l'appartement de mon grand frère. J'entre sans frapper, lance un grand "Coucou, c'est nous" à la volée et commence à débarrasser mon filleul de son manteau. Emmett passe la tête par la porte du salon et me fait signe mais je l'entends parler. Il est avec quelqu'un ? Wouwouuuuuu mon frère s'est enfin levé une fille ! Je l'ai tellement rêvé que ça a fini par arriver, la classe non ? Sam me regarde, dubitatif et piétine pour que j'aille plus vite. Quand il est enfin débarrassé, il se rue vers le salon, me laissant là avec tous ses sacs et autres affaires. Sympa le filleul! Quand j'ai fini de tout déposer, je me dirige vers le salon pour voir à qui Emmett est en train de faire la conversation. J'y trouve mon grand frère, installé sur son fauteuil préféré, mon filleul grimpé sur ses genoux … en train de parler au téléphone. Okay, au temps pour moi! Je pense que j'espère trop qu'il rencontre quelqu'un … Je me laisse alors tomber sur le canapé, pendant que mon frère continue sa conversation et que Sam écoute le moindre de ses mots. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur le dossier et ferme les yeux quelques minutes, me laissant bercer par la voix de mon aîné. Quand il dit "Enfin, de toute façon compte sur moi. Et sur Sam aussi!", je sais qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Eh oui, c'est ça de vivre avec quelqu'un pendant près de 20 ans. On connaît même ses tics de langage, ses inflexions de voix, ses humeurs rien qu'en lui jetant un regard. Quand je ré-ouvre les yeux, je vois d'ailleurs que mon frère en fait autant pour moi, m'observant, et je sais que ce qu'il voit ne lui plaît guère. Aie aie aie … J'espère avoir le temps de me recomposer un visage, même si je ne pense pas le leurrer alors qu'il dit "Oui, elle est justement là, je verrai avec elle". Ah, il parle de moi. C'est donc à quelqu'un que je connais. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas mon père. Ni ma mère. Et faites qu'il ne me les passe pas ! Alors que je suis prête à filer à l'anglaise, il salue son interlocuteur et reclape son téléphone pour river son regard dans le mien. Oups, j'aurais du filer plus vite. Allez, Bella, on embraie pour éviter l'interrogatoire en règle:  
>- C'était qui ?<br>- C'était Jasper.  
>Oups, merde, ce n'était visiblement pas le bon embrayage !<br>- Ah …  
>Ben oui, vous vouliez que je dise quoi, franchement ?<br>- Il vient de m'inviter à son mariage. Quelque chose à me dire peut-être?  
>Et merde, merde merdeeeeeeeeeeee ! Je n'éviterai pas l'interrogatoire, maintenant c'est clair.<br>- Je ne sais pas moi … Jasper se marie ! lançai-je, tentant l'humour comme échappatoire.  
>- Je le sais ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?<br>- Parce que …  
>- Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas important, Belli. Ca l'est et tu le sais !<br>J'arque un sourcil, tandis que Sam saute à terre et vient se lover contre mes jambes.  
>- Tonton Jasper, il va se marier avec Marraine !<br>C'est au tour d'Emmett d'arquer un sourcil pendant que je ris:  
>- Il se fait un film.<br>Emmett porte son attention sur son fils, me permettant de relâcher mon sourire forcé.  
>- Sammy, chéri, tu peux aller jouer un peu dans ta chambre pendant que je parle à Marraine?<br>Sam se retourne sur lui, tandis que je commence à baliser.  
>- Tu vas la gronder, Papa?<br>- C'est fort possible, mon grand.  
>- D'accooooooooord! fait mon traître de filleul, décampant à la vitesse de la lumière.<br>Je me retrouve donc en tête à tête avec mon grand frère, et je sens bien que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre. Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre, moi aussi?  
>- Bella … commence-t-il, soucieux<br>Oulaaaa, ça commence mal quand il m'appelle Bella, lui aussi. Eh oui, les hommes de ma vie ont coutume d'user un surnom pour parler de moi. Si ils utilisent mon prénom (car oui, Bella est mon prénom, ne commencez surtout pas à m'énerver avec du "Isabella" !) , c'est mauvais signe. Ainsi, pour Jasper je suis Callie, pour Emmett je suis Belli, pour mon père je suis Bells et pour Sam je suis Marraine. Quand la conversation commence par Bella, je sens que ça va être rude.  
>- A quoi tu joues, Bella?<br>- Comment ça, à quoi je joue? Je ne joue à rien, Em' ! Jasper se marie, ce n'est pas à moi de le crier sur tous les toits après tout. Ce n'est pas la nouvelle du siècle hein ! On ne parle pas de la grossesse de Kate Hudson avec Matthew Bellamy!  
>Il secoue la tête, vraiment concerné et reprend:<br>- Bella, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plaît. Pas moi. La moindre petite nouvelle sur Jasper, tu dois me la dire, c'est plus fort que toi. Si il a un bouton sur le nez, je l'apprends dans la demi-heure qui suit ta découverte. Ici, il se marie et tu ne me dis rien?  
>- Jasper n'a jamais de bouton, en vérité! rétorquai-je, piquée au vif.<br>- Là n'est pas la question, Bella.  
>Il va arrêter de donner dans le "Bella", oui ? Que puis-je répondre à ce qu'il affirme? Il a raison, c'est vrai. Je ne lui ai pas dit car ça me fait mal. Car je me dis que si je ne l'annonce pas, ça ne se passera pas. Un peu puéril comme attitude non?<br>- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? répète-t-il doucement.  
>- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.<br>- On s'est vus hier Bella. Arrête de me mentir. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?  
>Il rive son regard dans le mien et c'est à celui qui lâchera le premier. On a toujours fait ça et il a toujours gagné. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de rendre les armes. Après ce que j'estime être deux bonnes minutes à se regarder ainsi, il baisse les yeux et secoue la tête, résigné. Finalement, je suis plus forte que je ne le pensais!<br>- Okay. Autre question: Pourquoi le laisses-tu se marier?  
>Je le regarde, dubitative.<br>- Je n'ai pas encore le droit de veto sur la vie de Jasper, je te signale.  
>- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.<br>- Eh bien non, je ne comprends rien à tes phrases mystiques. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Emmett Dale Swan, dis-le une bonne fois qu'on soit tranquille !  
>Il soupire et se lève du fauteuil, disparaît dans la cuisine où je l'entends ouvrir le frigo. Il réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard avec deux bières en main. Il m'en tend une, la décapsule et retourne s'asseoir avec la sienne.<br>- Fais l'autruche si ça te chante.  
>- Em' …<br>- Parle moi d'elle ! m'interrompt-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.  
>Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur cette salope qui ne me ferait pas passer pour la jalouse de service? Réflexion, réflexion ...<br>- Euhhhh … Elle s'appelle Maria.  
>- Ca, il me l'a dit.<br>- Elle est espagnole.  
>- Je le sais, Belli, fais un effort s'il te plaît.<br>- Elle est … hum … jolie. Très jolie.  
>- Ce qui ne m'étonne pas de Jazz. Même si je pense qu'il n'a pas du s'arrêter à ça. Dis-m'en plus.<br>Je bois une gorgée de ma bière, cherchant à toute vitesse.  
>- Elle est danseuse.<br>- Pardon?  
>- Oui, elle est danseuse.<br>- Danseuse danseuse ou danseuse (il mime ce qu'il pense être une danse sensuelle) danseuse? finit-il dans un sourire guoguenard.  
>- Danseuse danseuse, je présume! fis-je en haussant les épaules.<br>- Hin hin.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Non rien. Quoi d'autre?  
>- Bah rien.<br>- Comment ça, rien ?  
>- Bah rien d'autre. Je n'en sais pas plus.<br>- Pas d'info croustillante? Genre "Elle a un gros cul et un QI de poule lobotomisée" ?  
>- EMMETT !<br>- Bah quoi, ce serait tout de même plus réel.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Toi parlant de ta rivale en disant "Elle est vraiment très jolie" de ta voix à peine convaincue, bah ça ne me convainc pas!  
>- Ce n'est pas ma rivale, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? m'emportai-je, me levant du canapé avec ma bière pour me diriger vers sa bibliothèque, lui tournant le dos.<br>- Bella, tu as ta tête de mouton irlandais dépressif alors que Mère n'est pas en ville mais que Jasper l'est, lui. Tu devrais sauter de joie et on dirait que le ciel t'est tombé sur la tête, plutôt !  
>- J'ai des soucis au …<br>- … au boulot et blablabla. Blaaaa. Bla. Bla! m'interrompt-il, m'imitant.  
>Je me retourne sur lui, le fusillant du regard. Puis je vois son air concerné, et je craque littéralement. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je sanglote, comme une petite fille. Emmett a toujours eu ce putain d'effet sur moi.<br>- Belli …  
>- Je l'aime, Em'. Je l'aime tellement.<br>Il pose sa bière, je l'entends malgré ma tête baissée et les larmes qui brouillent ma vue, s'avance vers moi et me prends dans ses bras, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Je sanglote contre son torse puissant, laissant la petite soeur qui est en moi prendre le dessus sur la femme forte que j'ai construit année après année. Quand toute ma peine est évacuée, je reste contre lui, cherchant à garder l'apaisement qu'il me procure comme toujours.  
>- Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, tu ne crois pas?<br>Je relève les yeux vers lui, interrogative.  
>- Allons Belli, il n'y a que deux personnes qui ne se rendent pas compte à quel point tu l'aimes. Toi. Et lui.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis devant la porte de Jasper, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai bu quelques bières avec Emmett et me voilà dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Il faut dire que mon frère a le don de trouver les mots pour me faire faire les choses. Il avait de bonnes raisons à me pousser ici. Dommage que je les aies perdues le long du trajet. Alors que je vais faire demi-tour et m'enfuir à toutes jambes, la porte s'ouvre sur Jasper au téléphone. Il ne me sourit pas mais me tend la porte, pour me faire entrer. Alors que je trottine à l'intérieur, incertaine de ma démarche, il répond à son interlocuteur:  
>- Colis bien reçu.<br>Comment ça, "Colis bien reçu" ? C'est de moi dont il parle ? Et à qui ?  
>- Okay, bonne nuit, Em' !<br>Il reclape son portable et me regarde, au milieu du salon, en train de sautiller d'un pied à l'autre. C'est mon idiot de frère qui l'a appelé car il savait que je ne sonnerai pas! Ce garçon me connaît vraiment trop bien, il faudrait que je pense à l'éliminer. Alors que je me souris à l'idée de martyriser mon grand frère, Jasper me regarde d'un air dubitatif.  
>- Que fais-tu là à une heure aussi tardive, Cal'?<br>Je le regarde de haut en bas. Il est en pyjama. Enfin, en bas de pyjama, pour être exacte. Et bon sang, c'est simplement … craquant. Son torse parfait me nargue dans la lueur de sa lampe d'ambiance. Je me prends à vouloir m'avancer pour le toucher, encore et encore. Sauf qu'évidemment, je ne peux pas. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration et il soupire:  
>- Tu as bu?<br>- Carrément ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer, toute sourire.  
>- Assieds-toi, tu vas tomber sinon !<br>J'obtempère de bon gré, me laissant tomber sur le canapé, comme si j'étais à la maison. Il se pose près de moi et m'étudie du regard. Je lui souris, toute amoureuse et incapable de cacher mes sentiments l'alcool aidant.  
>- Tu as bu combien de verres, comme ça ?<br>Je grimace, incapable de me souvenir le nombre de bouteilles de bière qui ornaient la table de salon d'Emmett quand je suis partie.  
>- Okay, définitivement trop! sourit-il un peu, s'installant plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.<br>Il me regarde, je le regarde et les minutes s'égrainent sans qu'aucun de nous ne trouve de quoi meubler le silence pesant. C'est alors que j'explose:  
>- Je suis désolé pour Edward ! J'ai fait une erreur !<br>Il arque un sourcil et murmure:  
>- Une erreur quand tu as couché avec lui ou quand tu as choisi de ne pas me le dire?<br>Je me mordille la lèvre d'énervement et soupire:  
>- Je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher. J'avais juste peur que tu sois fâché contre moi.<br>Il se lève d'un bond et se retourne sur moi, furieux:  
>- Et je le suis, Callie! Je le suis vraiment.<br>Heureusement pour moi, il ne m'appelle pas encore Bella. Ce qui veut dire que même s'il est en rogne, rien n'est encore perdu. Je tente donc le tout pour le tout, dans mon état d'ébriété très avancé. Avancement de la lèvre inférieur. Regard de bambi éploré. Tremblotement de ma bouche. Ca y est, le chat potté Bella est prêt à tenter l'impossible. Il se déride un peu, signe que j'approche du but et lâche:  
>- Et cesse de jouer la martyre, tu sais que ça ne prend pas avec moi !<br>- Pourtant tu souris! m'exclamai-je, telle une enfant.  
>Ce qui parvient à le relâcher complètement et à le faire rire, pour mon plus grand plaisir.<br>- Tu es impossible!  
>- Mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes !<br>Je referme la bouche comme si je venais de l'insulter, choquée de ce que je viens de sortir, comme ça, sous le coup de l'alcool. Je rentre la tête dans les épaules, baisse les yeux et me mordille la lèvre quand il dit, de sa voix douce:  
>- Je t'aime suffisamment pour refuser que tu te donnes à cette espèce de …<br>Mon coeur ne peut s'empêcher de se remplir d'espoir à ses mots et je redresse les yeux pour voir qu'il me regarde tendrement, comme toujours. Comme il regarde sa petite soeur. Ce que je suis après tout. Je renchéris alors:  
>- Jazz, je sais que tu as toujours veillé sur moi. Et j'adore ça. Vraiment. Mais j'ai déjà un grand frère. Et il me couve déjà suffisamment.<br>Il sourit puis hausse les épaules:  
>- Je veux un prince, pour toi, Cal'. Je veux quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour les avantages. Je veux quelqu'un qui te respecte, qui voit en toi comme personne avant n'a pu le faire.<br>Je retiens à temps la réponse qui brûle mes lèvres. "Cette personne, c'est toi". Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas ce genre de réponse. Pas quand il a ce regard. Pas quand il me toise comme une petite soeur qui ne comprend rien à l'amour. Pourtant, j'en ai tant à lui donner, si je pouvais.  
>- Je dois faire mes erreurs. Je dois trébucher. Je dois tomber. Pour mieux me relever et recommencer. Edward fait partie de ces erreurs.<br>- Je pensais qu'on avait fait suffisamment d'erreurs avec Jacob. Qui était une erreur à lui tout seul, si tu veux mon avis!  
>Je ris à la désinvolture qu'il met à critiquer Jacob, mon ex, alors que je sais que rien que prononcer son nom a le chic pour le mettre en rogne.<br>- Tu ne m'en veux plus ? demandai-je finalement d'une toute petite voix, les yeux baissés vers mes mains.  
>- Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir ! fait-il en haussant les épaules.<br>Je me lève alors et me dirige vers lui. Mes mains se posent sur son torse tandis que je love ma tête au creux de son cou. Voilà mon petit coin de paradis. Il n'est nulle part d'autre. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et je suis presque au 7ème ciel. Je sens sa respiration dans mes cheveux et je souris de bonheur. C'est alors que ma soirée de boissons me le fait payer, car j'hoquète. Mince ! Ca va encore durer des plombes ! Il rit contre moi et murmure:  
>- Allez, saoularde, il est temps de te coucher !<br>Avant que j'aie le temps de protester, il se saisit de mes jambes et me prend comme une princesse pour m'emmener vers sa chambre. C'est pas le rêve ça ? Il me dépose lentement sur le lit et me débarrasse de mes chaussures. Il m'ôte alors ma veste et déboutonne mon pantalon. Je le regarde faire, hypnotisée. Il tapote ma cuisse pour me signifier que je dois un peu me soulever pour simplifier sa tâche, ce que je fais sans rechigner. Je le regarde descendre mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et me prends à rêver que ça se passe autrement, dans d'autres circonstances. Evidemment, il faut que je me reprenne car il remarque la chair de poule qui trône maintenant sur mes bras à son contact.  
>- Mets-toi sous les couvertures, princesse.<br>Je souris et obtempère, mi-déçue, mi-contente de me séparer de ses doigts sur ma peau brûlante. Quand je suis installée, il relève encore la couverture sur moi puis dépose un baiser contre mon front.  
>- Tu dors où ? demandai-je, un peu surprise.<br>- Ici, à côté de toi. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas.  
>Le fou, il est fou. Bon évidemment, il ne peut pas savoir. Je souris et secoue la tête à la négative pour lui signifier que ça me convient parfaitement. Il sourit, disparaît une minute dans le salon et revient avec son bouquin et ses lunettes. Il se pose sur le lit à mes côtés et reprend la page où il s'était arrêté. Je le regarde, lunettes sur le nez, studieux et appliqué et une bouffée d'amour m'étreint. Je force ma chance et me love contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il passe son bras autour de moi et me rapproche de lui. Je ferme les yeux et souris, ça devrait être ainsi toujours. Je l'entends murmurer:<br>- Dors princesse, je veille sur ton sommeil.  
>Et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée, amoureuse de lui comme jamais, et ça, sans la moindre hésitation.<p> 


	3. Tentation

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Voici le 3ème chapitre de Contradiction ! Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui me laissent de super reviews !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous verrez que les relations entre Bella et Jasper évoluent un peu ... mais dans quel sens ? Je vous laisse lire !**

**Gros bisous**

**Votre dévouée auteuZe**

**Jess**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3: Tentation <strong>_

"_Le__ seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit"_

_[Oscar Wilde]_

J'ouvre les yeux la tête dans l'oreiller de Jasper et souris. Bon sang, que ça fait du bien de se réveiller dans son odeur. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en plaindre, ça fait une semaine que c'est comme ça. En effet, je campe là depuis toute une semaine. En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu, à mon grand désespoir. Mais quand même … Je dors toutes les nuits depuis 7 nuits dans le lit de l'homme de mes rêves. Et je me comporte comme une jeune fille sage, promis juré. Enfin, je dois avouer que j'ai profité honteusement de ces moments où il dormait pour me coller à lui, profiter de sa chaleur, toucher son torse parfait. Okay, je sais parfaitement que j'abuse, qu'il n'est pas à moi, qu'il est à une autre mais quand même ! J'aimerais vous y voir vous, devant cet homme merveilleux! Et là, vous vous demandez certainement où est justement l'autre en question. Eh bien ça fait exactement une semaine qu'on a déposé, Jasper et moi, Maria à l'aéroport. Elle rentrait chez elle. Et non, malheureusement pas pour toujours ou parce que c'était fini. Loin de là. Elle est rentrée chez elle parce que le mariage aura lieu là-bas, en Espagne. Dans 6 semaines exactement. Tout dans cette relation est précipité. A mon plus grand malheur. Il l'épouse pour qu'elle puisse obtenir rapidement ses papiers américains. Génial comme raison non? Hyper romantique, ça c'est sûr ! C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé, à tort, que Jasper était cet homme romantique et plein de manières qui offre des bouquets de fleurs à sa chérie et qui lui concocte de petits dîners aux chandelles. Pourtant, je sais que Jasper ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai pourtant toujours pensé que c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chérie officielle. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu une relation assez longue pour pouvoir le faire mais que dès qu'il trouverait la femme de sa vie, il se montrerait prévenant et romantique comme parfois il sait le faire avec moi. Etre prévenant, bien sûr, vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu de romance entre nous. Mais je me trompais. Puisque Maria semble être la femme de sa vie, je ne vois aucune différence notable avec les autres filles qui sont passées dans sa vie. Ce mariage en est d'ailleurs la preuve. Et quand il lui a dit au revoir à l'aéroport, il lui a certes rappelé qu'elle était à lui en montrant à tout le monde, moi y compris, combien il l'aimait en l'embrassant à pleine bouche pendant de très longues minutes mais ils ne se sont pas séparés sur des regards désespérés, des promesses de s'appeler tous les jours et des "Je t'aime" brûlants. Non, il l'a juste prise dans ses bras quelques secondes puis lui a fait un petit signe de la main tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule des gens qui rentraient dans l'aéroport. Oui, en plus, il ne l'a même pas accompagnée à l'intérieur. Bref, j'apprends que mon meilleur ami n'est pas l'homme parfait que j'imaginais et ça ne me fait que l'aimer d'autant plus ! Et ça n 'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il se sépare de sa promise pour des semaines sans le moindre regret, non non, je vous assure. Ca fait aussi une semaine que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Edward. En vérité, je filtre ses appels car notre dernière conversation m'a un peu dérangée. J'ai aussi eu la chance que mon planning me permette de l'éviter. Je veux me focaliser sur Jasper, en tout grande priorité.

- Tu es réveillée, ma Princesse?

Sa voix me donne des frissons et je souris d'autant plus dans l'oreiller en pensant qu'il est agréable d'être près de lui dès le réveil. Je me retourne et le vois dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé déjà, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Bien dormi ? demande-t-il, tendrement.

- Comme un loir. Il est quelle heure?

- 10 heures trente.

- Tu es bien matinal! ronchonnai-je, triste de ne pas l'avoir près de moi dans le lit.

- On a une tonne de choses à faire!

- Mais c'est samediiiiiiiiiiii ! fis-je en me cachant dans son coussin, pas prête pour un sou à bouger de là.

- Cal', cesse de faire l'enfant ! On a rendez-vous à 11 heures 30 pour le brunch avec mon deuxième témoin et une demoiselle d'honneur !

Je grimace, toujours cachée dans l'oreiller. Je n'ai pas, mais alors vraiment pas, envie d'aller à ce brunch. Les festivités débutent pour le mariage, il est temps qu'on commence à tout préparer et en bonne témoin que je suis, je dois le seconder. Sauf qu'évidemment, je n'en ai aucune envie. Pourtant, il faudra faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur car je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je ne veux pas faire ça. Il me demanderait immanquablement pourquoi et je me vois mal lui répondre que c'est parce que je l'aime et que je refuse qu'il en épouse une autre que moi, non? Je l'entends s'approcher de moi et relève la tête, juste assez pour le voir se saisir de moi.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Au secours ! A moiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il rit devant mon cri de vierge effarouché et me jette sur son épaule pendant que je frappe des jambes et des poings pour me défaire de son emprise. Evidemment, positionnée ainsi, j'ai une vue plongeante sur son fessier, ce qui est loin de me déranger. Du coup, je me laisse pendre mollement contre lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne va rien me faire de mal. Cette certitude s'estompe tout de même quand je vois apparaître les carrelages de la salle de bains sous ses pieds. Nannnnn … Avant que j'aie le temps de rouspéter, je suis dans la cabine de douche et il a ouvert le jet d'eau froide sur moi.

- Ahhhhh ! Sale type, je te hais ! hurlai-je de toutes mes forces

- Impossible de me haïr, je suis tellement charmant ! rit-il en me maintenant sous le jet.

Et bon sang, il a raison ! Même avec de l'eau glacée qui ruisselle sur moi, je le trouve craquant. C'est grave docteur ? Ceci dit, il va quand même payer pour ce qu'il vient de me faire: je me saisis de ses deux poignets et l'attire à moi. Il est surpris par ma manoeuvre et je parviens à le tirer suffisamment pour que l'eau se déverse sur sa tête.

- Arghhhh! C'est glacé !

- Bah oui, la bonne blague ! ris-je à mon tour de le voir trempé.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que son t-shirt noir colle à sa peau et que son pantalon cargo beige épouse parfaitement ses jambes musclées. Mamamia, c'était une erreur de faire ça. Une monumentale erreur si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de courir le long de son corps et je me mordille la lèvre face à ce que je vois. C'est plus que tout à fait mon genre, vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Je finis par relever le regard vers Jasper qui a les yeux rivés sur moi. Son regard est un peu trouble, ce qui me fait baisser les yeux. Ah oui, au temps pour moi, si ses fringues collent à sa peau, le maxi t-shirt que je lui ai emprunté en fait de même avec moi. Heureusement qu'il est noir parce que sinon, je serais digne de Miss T-shirt mouillé. Je relève les yeux vers les siens et vois qu'il ne réagit toujours pas, son regard détaillant mon corps. Une vague de chaleur me submerge en pensant qu'il est conquis par ce qu'il voit, ou devine, mais je me force à me calmer. Il est juste curieux, voilà tout. Alors que mes joues brûlent et que mon regard est incapable de lâcher le sien, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'approche vers moi, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Bella, reprends-toi ma fille, tu rêves maintenant ! Une bonne claque mentale plus tard et je reste sur la même constatation, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Oui oui ouiiiii, je dis OUI ! Je me mets à rêver de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains parcourant ma peau nue, et je suis perdue. Je m'avance doucement à mon tour, tentant de combler cette distance entre nous qui me tue. Le téléphone retentit alors, nous faisant sortir de notre genre de "transe". Alors que je parviens péniblement à reprendre mon souffle, Jasper esquisse un sourire (oui, oui, un sourire) et s'approche encore un peu. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs quand il tourne le jet d'eau glacé sur mon visage me faisant hurler d'effroi et de frustration. Grrrrrrr, je suis à ce point aveuglée par mes sentiments que j'imagine une attirance là où il n'y a qu'une feinte pour me noyer davantage ! On se réveille Bella, c'est pas bon l'amour pour ta pathologie mentale. Et voilà que je me mets à parler avec moi-même maintenant, je suis plus atteinte que je ne le pensais. Alors qu'il rit devant mon air déconfit, j'en profite pour lui chiper le pommeau de douche et le diriger vers lui.

- Ah ahhhhh ! Vengeannnnnce! criai-je alors, reprenant mes esprits pour revenir dans notre amitié si facile.

Il rit à mon geste puis sort de la douche en levant les mains:

- C'est bon, c'est bon: je rends les armes! Tu as gagné, habile diablesse!

Je souris, victorieuse, et coupe le jet d'eau qui commençait tout doucement à se réchauffer. Alors que je me retourne pour sortir de la cabine de douche, je vois qu'il a ôté son t-shirt et qu'il est en train de déboutonner son pantalon. Il se désappe devant moi ! Ce qui est tout à fait habituel, je sais, sauf que je viens de me faire un film dans ma tête toute seule et comme je viens de le dire, ma pathologie mentale est déjà grave. Je sors alors précipitamment de la salle de bains sans le regarder en marmonnant que je vais chercher mes trucs pour me doucher convenablement et me préparer. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je reprends enfin ma respiration et me mets à prier je ne sais qui pour qu'on arrête de me torturer de la sorte !

Une heure plus tard, on passe la porte de l'Hôtel Waldorf -Astoria et je me sens immédiatement dans un autre monde, qui n'est définitivement pas le mien. Dans des moments comme celui-là, je reste Bella, la fille du shériff de Forks qui ne roule pas sur l'or. Je revois ma camionnette qui tombait en ruines et mes vêtements de seconde main. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Les parents de Jasper sont ce qu'on appelle des gens riches. Allez, je peux le dire, même avec une crise économique mondiale, ils ne seront jamais dans le besoin. Bien sûr, Jasper n'en profite absolument pas et n'est jamais entré dans cette caste de personnes riches et hautaines qui prennent tout le monde pour de la merde. Heureusement, je ne pourrais définitivement pas être amie avec une personne pareille. Mais parfois, à certains moments importants, la richesse de la famille Hale transparaît, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Jasper sait parfaitement comme je me sens mal à l'aise dans un tel endroit, c'est pour ça que là, de suite, il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos et murmure à mon oreille:

- Tu ne fais absolument pas tache dans un tel décor, Cal'! Arrête de stresser.

- J'ai l'air d'une paysanne !

- Dans cette robe? Certainement pas!

Je vois son regard appréciateur se poser sur moi et me sens immédiatement rosir sous le coup. Evidemment, j'ai sorti une de mes plus belles robes en prévision de cette sortie. Un peu pour l'impressionner, d'abord. Ensuite pour être dans le coup, dans cet hôtel et ne pas paraître trop "pauvre" même si je ne le suis plus depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Enfin, pour faire face à …

- Ah ben vous voilà !

On se retourne d'un seul bloc pour nous retrouver face à son deuxième témoin et non des moindres: sa soeur, Rosalie. Elle me toise froidement et hausse finalement un sourcil, à la fin de son inspection avant de lancer:

- Tiens, Bella s'est habillée pour aller à un enterrement.

Qu'elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas ? Rosalie me hait cordialement. Jasper a beau me seriner que ce n'est pas vrai, que je me fais des idées et qu'elle m'adore, j'ai du mal, au vu de l'attitude de la belle blonde, à le croire. Rosalie, star de notre lycée dans nos jeunes années, profite quant à elle de l'argent de papa et maman à tort et à travers. Bon, elle travaille, tout de même, dans un grand magazine new-yorkais mais elle se fait quand même entretenir par son papa chéri qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle ne m'adresse pas la parole, si ce n'est pour me lancer une pique ou critiquer au choix ma tenue, mon maquillage, ma coiffure, mes photos qu'elle a vues affichées dans New York. Biffez la mention inutile. Bref, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi je suis toujours un peu nerveuse à l'idée de la voir. Alors que je vais répondre quelque chose de bien senti, Jasper parle à ma place:

- Cesse donc Rose. Bella est parfaite.

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras, revêche avant de marmonner:

- Si elle est si parfaite, épouse-la plutôt que ton hispanique là !

Et sur ses mots, alors que j'envisage sérieusement de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser, elle se détourne de nous pour se diriger vers sa, visiblement, table réservée. Elle s'y pose gracieusement, comme seule une fille comme elle peut le faire. Rosalie peut rendre n'importe quel geste anodin, de la vie quotidienne, gracieux. Y compris se moucher. Elle a une prestance que peu de femmes ont et que beaucoup lui envient, moi y compris. D'ailleurs, elle doit parfaitement s'entendre avec Maria, qui elle aussi à une grâce naturelle qui me rend complètement jalouse. Alors qu'on se pose à table en face d'elle, elle déplie sa serviette et la pose sur ses genoux. Ensuite, elle prend une gorgée d'eau et nous regarde tour à tour. Quand elle repose son verre, elle rive son regard dans celui de son frère et demande:

- Et elle arrive quand ta dulcinée? Ils ne connaissent pas les montres, en Europe?

Ah … Visiblement, on ne passe pas facilement au radar Rosalie Hale, même quand on est belle, danseuse et grâcieuse. Je souris malgré moi et me saisis du menu pendant que Jasper rétorque:

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était repartie en Espagne régler quelques détails. Elle sera de retour dans une semaine.

Je relève la tête, étonnée. Je pensais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas d'ici le mariage. Pfffff !

- Oh, pour moi, elle peut rester où elle est! fait la belle blonde en regardant elle aussi sa carte.

- Ne sois pas désagréable, Rosie …

- Ne m'appelle pas Rosie. Et je n'en peux rien si elle ne me plaît pas.

- Tu ne l'as vue qu'une fois.

- Ca m'a suffi. Sa manière de me juger comme si j'étais une moins que rien … pour qui se prend-t-elle, non mais franchement?

Toujours perdue dans la contemplation de ma carte pour ne pas participer au débat Halien, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un "_Ah ça!_" qui n'échappe pas, lui, à Rosalie.

- Que dis-tu, Bella ?

- Je … non rien ! fis-je, rougissante, quand je vois mon ami qui me regarde intensément.

- Oh évidemment, suis-je bête! Elle t'a jugée toi aussi. J'imagine que "photographe de renom" n'est pas assez bien pour la "danseuse" qu'elle est!

Je tourne mon attention vers Rosalie et vois qu'elle m'offre un sourire sincère. Ben tiens, c'est une première ça. Je rêve ou elle a dit "photographe de renom" ? Alors que Jasper toussote pour empêcher la conversation d'aller plus avant, la blonde se penche vers moi et me chuchote, derrière nos menus:

- Je ne l'aime pas non plus, si ça peut te rassurer.

Je me contente de lui offrir un sourire sincère et heureux qu'elle interprète parfaitement car elle se retourne vers son frère et lâche, sans ciller:

- Peu importe que deux des trois femmes de ta vie ne la portent pas dans leur coeur, après tout. C'est ta vie, pas la nôtre.

Jasper ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose quand Rosalie repart dans la lecture de son menu en lâchant:

- Et si tu espères qu'elle plaise à Maman, tu te trompes lourdement, mon frère.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée mais heureuse, en évitant soigneusement de regarder mon ami qui doit m'en vouloir, c'est à n'en pas douter.

- Tu as choisi, Bella, on peut commander?

J'acquiesce rapidement quand elle hèle le serveur:

- Profitons de ce dîner, tant que nous sommes entre gens de bonne compagnie !

- Rosalie! gronde Jasper, un peu énervé.

- Oh allez petit frère, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dire ce que je veux. Je la trouve désagréable, c'est mon droit non? me demande-t-elle, toute sourire.

- Je pense qu'il faut toujours dire ce que l'on pense en effet !

Elle se saisit de son verre et le tend vers moi pour que je porte un toast avec elle:

- Ravie qu'on se comprenne, ma chère.

Quand je tourne la tête vers Jasper, je vois qu'il est mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il est très certainement contrarié par les propos de sa soeur et par le fait que je sois d'accord avec elle. D'un autre côté, il doit être heureux qu'on soit enfin de connivence. Dommage que ce soit à ses dépends. Mais dans cette histoire, je viens de trouver une nouvelle alliée et non des moindres. Sans hésitation, j'aime ce second témoin !

Alors qu'on sort de l'hôtel après le repas et s'être séparés de Rosalie qui devait aller bouloter non sans m'avoir donner son numéro de portable avant, Jasper se retourne vers moi et souffle un bon coup.

- Ce qu'elle peut être pénible.

- Je l'ai trouvée agréable, moi, aujourd'hui!

- Evidemment, pour une fois qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à toi!

Je me renfrogne instantanément à sa remarque. Non mais franchement, c'est pas sympa ça !

- Pardon, Cal', ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Elle m'a mis sur les nerfs !

Sur ces mots, il se saisit de mes épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. Je me mords la lèvre, tentée comme pas deux de l'embrasser, là de suite alors que je me perds dans son regard mais je me retiens et me force à lui faire un regard fâché.

- Ce mariage me met sur les nerfs. Pardonne-moi.

Je lui souris alors, souriant à ses mots surtout et hausse les épaules en disant:

- Je trouve ça sympa d'être de son côté pour une fois.

- Maria est quelqu'un de bien, Cal', même si votre rencontre n'a pas été des plus chaleureuses.

- Je n'ai pas à donner mon avis, Jazz'. Même si je dois t'avouer que ta soeur a raison. Elle juge tout le monde au premier abord. Ca ne se fait pas.

- Rose fait pareil. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

- Mais elle n'a pas tort !

- J'aime Maria. Il faut qu'elle s'y fasse. Que vous vous y fassiez.

Je veux lui rétorquer un "Et si on ne s'y fait pas?" mais mon téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner. Je regarde l'appelant et soupire. Jasper regarde par-dessus moi et m'offre une grimace.

- Je dois prendre cet appel.

Il acquiesce et s'écarte un peu, embêté.

- Allô.

- Isabella, c'est ta mère.

- Bonjour Mère.

Plus glacial, tu meurs. En même temps, vu notre histoire, c'est un peu logique.

- J'essaie de joindre Emmett depuis ce matin mais il ne décroche pas son téléphone ! Cet enfant me rendra folle.

Tu es déjà folle, maman.

- Il est sans doute au travail. Il a un match à l'extérieur ce soir.

- Tant pis, je te le dis à toi alors!

Merci, j'aime être ton répondeur téléphonique.

- Quel message dois-je lui faire?

- Je serai en ville dans un mois et une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. J'espère bien voir mon fabuleux petit-fils. Tu sais, le seul que j'ai et que j'aurais jamais.

Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne me l'avait plus sortie celle-là.

- Je lui dirai.

- Et comment va Jacob?

- C'est fini, Mère. Depuis 3 mois.

- Je ne le savais pas.

Non, tu ne m'écoutais pas quand je te l'ai dit, c'est différent.

- Autant dire qu'on n'aura pas de mariage dans la famille avant longtemps encore.

Allez, c'est ma journée aujourd'hui. Bim bam boum, dégommage de Bella à gogo!

- A moins qu'Emmett rencontre une jeune femme. Il peut trouver quelqu'un de bien, lui.

Bon, ça commence à bien faire là. Je regarde Jasper qui s'est un peu écarté et qui pianote quelque chose sur son propre portable quand l'idée du siècle me vient.

- Je dois te laisser, Mère. Je ferai le message à Emmett.

- Quel manque de politesse, ma fille ! Qu'as-tu donc de si important à faire?

- Je suis avec Jasper pour le moment. On doit préparer un tas de choses pour le mariage.

Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge en soi. Elle ne répond rien, certainement abasourdie. Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres et je savoure ma victoire en disant:

- On pourra se faire un dîner tous les 3 quand tu seras en ville! On te racontera tout ! Bonne journée, Mère!

Alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de sa parole, je raccroche et suis prête à faire la danse de la joie. J'ai réussi à clouer le bec à ma mère! Lui parler de Jasper et de mariage dans la même idée l'a certainement tuée. Tant mieux, ça me fera ça de moins sur le dos.

- Alors, combien de coups ? me demande Jasper en s'approchant à nouveau de moi.

- Deux coups mais perdants.

- Ah bon?

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mis Jasper et mariage dans la même phrase sans forcément insister sur le fait que je ne suis pas la future mariée. Je pense que là, elle doit être en train d'embaucher un tueur à gages pour te descendre.

- Merci, ça me fait plaisir! fait-il en rigolant tout de même, sachant parfaitement comme ça me fait du bien de descendre un peu la femme qui m'a mise au monde.

- Contente de te faire plaisir en me faisant plaisir ! fis-je en haussant les épaules, ravie.

- Mmmmh …

- Quoi ?

- Je me disais juste qu'il existe d'autres moyens de nous faire plaisir à toi et à moi en même temps sans que ce soit aussi douloureux! fait-il avec un air mutin planté sur le visage.

- Jazz' ! m'exclamai-je, rouge pivoine, faussement offusquée.

- Oh allez, tu sais que je parlais juste d'un Starbucks! fait-il en se mettant en route sans m'attendre.

Eh oui, tu ne parlais que d'un Starbucks, malheureusement. Je le rejoins en deux enjambées et plante sur mon visage un sourire de circonstance. Il ne doit jamais savoir ce qui se passe en moi. Jamais.

Assise sur le petit fauteuil en velours rouge, je me dis que c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment, une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de me lancer là-dedans? Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être son témoin? Je ne devrais pas être là, vraiment pas.

- Celui-ci, tu vas l'adorer ! me lance-t-il depuis la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle il est depuis une demi-heure et dont il sort pour me montrer à chaque fois des costumes plus craquants les uns que les autres.

Bon sang, il faut que quelqu'un m'aide, là, tout de suite, sinon je vais entrer en combustion spontanée. Evidemment, vu mon manque évident d'entrain qui est là pour cacher mon trouble grandissant, il pense que je n'en aime aucun. Pauvre de moi, que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant? Il ouvre alors la porte de la cabine et en sort avec un sourire capable de faire fondre le Pôle Nord tout entier. Je manque de me liquéfier sur place quand je vois qu'il a passé un costume Armani noir qui lui va comme un gant avec une chemise violette pâle. Je me lève, sans même y penser et m'avance vers lui.

- Alors?

- Superbe.

- Je pense aussi que c'est celui-là.

- La chemise est parfaite! parvins-je à souffler péniblement.

- Oh non, ça n'ira pas. Maria déteste le mauve.

Ahhhhh! Sacrilège! Cette fille est vraiment idiote, c'est pas possible!

- Elle a tort … Le violet est ta couleur après tout! soufflai-je, déçue, en remettant droit le col de la chemise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Cal'. Je porterai du pourpre. Et toi, que porteras-tu?

Je souris, diaboliquement, et réponds:

- Du violet!

- Cal'! fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel mais souriant tout de même.

- Y aurait-il un dress code?

Il passe alors sa main sur ma joue, les yeux baissés vers moi et murmure:

- J'espère que non: tu es toujours tellement splendide en violet ...

Avant que j'aie récupéré mon souffle, il est de nouveau dans la cabine loin de moi. Et tant mieux que cette porte nous sépare car je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'appel de ses lèvres cette fois.

Le vendredi suivant, après avoir passé quasiment toute la semaine collés l'un à l'autre sans vraiment l'être (enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire …), il a accepté, comme d'habitude, de m'accompagner au mariage de mon père, à Forks. Oui oui, vous avez bien lui: "comme d'habitude". Charlie, depuis la séparation avec ma Mère, a eu la fâcheuse coutume, quand Emmett et moi avons quitté la maison, de se marier avec des femmes plus jeunes. Mariages qui n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques mois, ce qui ne l'empêche toutefois pas de recommencer. Jasper est donc mon cavalier pour chaque mariage, même si je suis avec quelqu'un à ce moment-là. C'est un genre de petit rituel entre nous. Alors que nous sommes en route dans la voiture de location qu'on a prise à l'aéroport, il brise le silence relaxant qu'il y a entre nous:

- C'est sa quantième fois ?

- Sixième, non? souris-je en me retournant vers mon ami que je chéris tant.

- Elle a quel âge celle-ci ?

- 28 ans. A peine deux ans plus vieille que moi.

- Bon sang … Tu crois qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas obligé de les épouser?

- Je commence à en douter, tu vois !

Il rit devant mon air dépité et prend ma main qui était posée sur ma jambe pour la serrer dans la sienne. Je ne me fais pas prier pour me laisser faire, surtout quand il la garde tout le trajet ainsi.

On passe rapidement par la maison de mon enfance où on loge pour se changer. J'ai choisi pour aujourd'hui une robe bustier en mousseline évasée. Le bandeau de la poitrine est blanc alors que le reste de la robe est noir avec un rappel de blanc sur les jupons. Je me trouve plutôt jolie dans cette robe. J'ai remonté mes cheveux rebelles dans un chignon travaillé et je suis fière du résultat. Quand je descends de la salle de bains, Jasper est déjà prêt et m'attends au salon. Et il est à tombé à la renverse. Il a mis un simple costume noir Boss et sa merveilleuse chemise violette. Je suis sûre que c'est pour me faire plaisir au vu de la conversation que nous avons eu samedi. Quand il me voit, son regard se veut appréciateur et je lui murmure rapidement qu'il faut qu'on se presse pour ne pas à nouveau, me soumettre à la tentation. Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'église de Forks. Arrivés sur place, on tombe sur mon père à l'entrée, passablement nerveux.

- Bells !

- Bonjour papa !

Je m'avance pour lui faire un bisou et le prendre rapidement dans mes bras. On n'est vraiment pas doués pour les démonstrations d'affection dans la famille, il faut dire. Quand je me recule, Charlie offre un immense sourire à Jasper, lui tend la main puis quand mon ami la serre, il l'attire à lui pour lui faire un rapide câlin et une petite tape dans le dos. Ah oui, Charlie aime Jasper peut-être encore plus que moi. Bon sang, c'est vrai ce que dit Emmett, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me réveiller aussi tard à propos de mes sentiments! Alors que deux des hommes de ma vie se racontent brièvement leurs vies ces derniers temps, les deux autres hommes que je chéris le plus au monde s'avancent vers nous. Emmett a habillé Sam du même costume que lui, avec un petit noeud papillon et une chemise immaculée. Ils sont craquants. Je m'abaisse rapidement quand je vois Sam courir vers moi et le réceptionne dans mes bras puis me relève tandis qu'il noue les siens autour de mon cou.

- Marraineeee !

- Coucou mon coeur!

Il dépose un baiser plaquant sur ma joue puis s'écarte un peu pour me regarder le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Papy, il se marie encore!

J'éclate de rire et j'entends les autres derrière moi en faire de même.

- Eh oui, Sammy !

- Mais c'est pas son tour, je lui ai dit !

- Ah bon?

- Non! C'est d'abord Papa avec la jolie fille de la boulangerie!

J'arque un sourcil, trop curieuse pour laisser passer ça, regarde rapidement Emmett qui se frotte l'arrière du crâne et demande à mon filleul:

- La fille de la boulangerie?

- Oui ! Elle est jolie et gentille et elle me donne toujours un pain au chocolat !

- Et il se passe quoi avec cette fille?

- Elle arrête pas de lui sourire. Mais lui il est difficile hein !

Tout le monde rit et Emmett grogne:

- Cet enfant me rendra dingue!

- Fais gaffe, Emmett, c'est quelque chose que Mère m'a dit l'autre jour en parlant de toi!

- Ahhh pitié non, je ne deviens pas comme elle !

Tout le monde rit encore et Charlie nous informe qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de commencer. Alors que je pose Sam par terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer en le voyant trottiner jusque son père dans son petit costume si parfait:

- Dis donc, Samuel Swan ! Vous a-t-on dit que vous êtes le plus beau jeune homme des alentours?

Il me sourit, du haut des bras de son père et me lâche:

- Merci marraine! Toi tu es la plus jolie marraine ici !

Je souris, touchée quand Jasper se poste à mes côtés, passant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

- Hein oui Tonton Jasper?

Okay, cet enfant est l'enfant du Diable, j'en suis maintenant persuadée. Alors que j'avance pour éviter la réponse qui va soit me faire du mal, soit me faire trop plaisir, Jasper dit:

- Ta marraine est toujours la plus belle, où qu'elle soit. Même avec son affreux poncho rose en vérité!

Je me retourne sur lui pour lui tirer la langue mais je vois que son regard est tendre et je fonds, littéralement. Je lui offre alors un sourire timide alors que Sam rompt le moment en s'adressant à son père qui s'est mis en route vers l'autel:

- Elle est gentille, Marraine mais elle m'a menti ! Je sais bien moi que c'est Tonton qu'elle préfère!

Je me retourne vers Jasper, les yeux écarquillés quand je vois qu'il rit.

- Cet enfant me rendra folle !

- Fais gaffe, Princesse, tu deviens comme …

Je lui donne une tape sur le torse pour l'empêcher de continuer et lâche:

- Oh tais-toi, sinon tu vas souffrir!

J'entre alors dans l'église avec lui à mes côtés, qui rit de mon air renfrogné.

Alors que la soirée bat son plein et que Jasper vide dans mon verre la dernière goutte de notre 4ème bouteille de champagne qu'on ne partage qu'avec Emmett , il me glisse:

- Un événement dans l'année.

Je souris, complètement pompette et pose mon regard totalement amoureux sur lui:

- J'ai déjà un mariage dans l'année, Jazz !

- Je parle d'un événement pour toi, beauté.

- Dans l'année ? Ca ne peut être qu'un nouveau contrat alors !

Il se saisit alors de ma main et approche sa sublime bouche près de mon oreille:

- Tu trouveras l'homme parfait, Princesse. Je te le promets !

- Je l'ai déjà trouvé ! répondis-je effrontément, portée par l'alcool qui coule dans mes veines.

Il arque un sourcil, étonné. Oups.

- Mais il a déjà une grognasse ! expliquai-je avant de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement à ma réponse. Foutu champagne !

- Ce n'est donc pas l'homme parfait !

- Oh si, il l'est!

- Alors bats-toi donc pour lui, s'il en vaut la peine! fait-il en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Alors que je tente de reprendre une respiration normale, mon portable se met à vibrer sur la table. Je regarde l'appelant et grimace pour river mon regard sur Jasper directement après.

- Quand je parlais de l'homme parfait, je ne parlais certainement pas de lui.

Je regarde le nom d'Edward clignoter sur l'écran et refuse l'appel en offrant à mon ami un sourire contrit.

- Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis une semaine maintenant, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Et combien de temps cette trêve de sexe va-t-elle durer?

- Je ne le sais pas Jazz ! m'énervai-je.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi et que …

Mais sa litanie est interrompue par la serveuse qui lui fait du gringue depuis le début de la journée et qui amène pour l'heure les desserts.

- Gâteau au chocolat ou cheesecake au coulis de framboise et jus de yuzu? lui demande-t-elle sans même me regarder.

- Hmmm … Cheesecake pour moi.

Elle se retourne alors vers moi et me dévisage hostilement. Okay …

- Choisis le gâteau au chocolat, s'il te plaît. Je meurs d'envie d'y goûter! dit-il avant que j'aie le temps de répondre.

Je souris malgré moi à sa fâcheuse habitude de me faire prendre systématiquement quelque chose de différent de lui pour qu'il puisse goûter à tout. Ceci dit, je fais pareil puisque je pique dans son plat donc il n'y a aucun mal. Disons que c'est un autre de nos petits rituels.

- Ce sera donc gâteau au chocolat!

- Et pour Monsieur? demande-t-elle, glaciale, en regardant Emmett qui s'est endormi sur la table, crevé et bourré de surcroît.

Heureusement que Tante Deliah a ramené Sam avec elle il y a quelques heures.

- Je crois qu'il va passer son tour.

Elle s'en va sans même m'adresser un sourire poli et je me mets à la maudire sur quelques générations. Non mais elle croit quoi, elle? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'avoir dans mon lit, Jasper. On est toutes logées à la même enseigne, ma chère! Tandis que je suis toujours en train de la fusiller du regard, je vois Jasper du coin de l'oeil qui pique dans mon assiette.

- Mmmmmh, fabuleux!

Je me retourne sur lui et vois qu'il tient sa cuillère devant sa bouche, la regardant comme si c'était le Saint-Grââl. Pire qu'un gosse! Alors que je pique dans son cheesecake, il s'exclame en se posant contre le dossier de sa chaise:

- C'est incroyable quand même ! Je n'attire que les cas sociaux !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, cette serveuse, tu as vu comme elle te dévisageait. Cas social. C'est comme ça pour toutes les filles qui m'approchent.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, elle pourrait venir te proposer une danse à la fin de son service.

- Je ne danse PAS.

- Je sais. Elle ne sait pas.

- Elle l'apprendra bien assez tôt alors.

On regarde tous les deux vers la piste où mon père et la "très jeune" mariée, comme l'appellent Emmett et Jasper, dansent.

- Tu as dit à ton père que tu l'aimais? dit-il, sachant parfaitement la réponse à l'avance.

Je vide mon verre d'un trait et soupire:

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse pour lui.

- Tu ne le dis même pas à ton père? Ca m'échappe complètement !

Nous revoilà partis sur la sempiternelle discussion à propos de mon incapacité à dire à un être humain "Je t'aime". Je lève les yeux au ciel et murmure:

- C'est un truc de Swan.

- Non, c'est un truc de Bella. Emmett le dit lui.

- Soit. C'est ma marque de fabrique, et alors ?

- Tu sais qu'éventuellement, il faudra que tu le dises à une personne, un jour?

- Peut-être. Un jour. A la bonne personne.

Il laisse tomber le morceau pour reporter son attention sur le jeune couple

- Tu crois que ça va durer combien de temps cette fois? demande mon ami sans les lâcher du regard.

- Je te parie que je suis assise à ce même endroit dans un an.

- Et moi alors?

- Toi, tu serais attablé avec les couples, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il sourit puis rive son regard dans le mien pour me répondre.

- Méga-déçu. Je pensais être TOUJOURS ton cavalier.

- Il faudra bien que je renouvelle mon escorte un jour, tu ne penses pas? C'est comme les garde-robe: une pour l'été, une pour l'hiver.

Il se marre franchement en passant son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise pour m'attirer à lui.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas ce genre de fille, ma Callie. Car il est impensable que tu me remplaces un jour !

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et souris. Tu as raison, Jasper, il est impossible que je change de cavalier alors que j'ai l'homme parfait à mes côtés.

Emmett vient de se diriger vers les toilettes tant bien que mal, escorté par un de nos cousins quand Jasper se lève brusquement. J'arque un sourcil en buvant une autre gorgée de mon verre de champagne. Il me tend alors la main et me dit rapidement:

- Danse avec moi.

J'écarquille d'autant plus les yeux et me marre, pensant qu'il me fait une blague.

- Allez, Cal', debout, s'il te plait! Viiiiite !

- Qu'est-ce qui te pr … ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se saisit de mon poignet et me lève d'un coup sec pour m'emmener à sa suite sur la piste de danse. Définitivement, il a trop bu. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer. Il attrape alors ma main droite et passe son bras dans mon dos pour me coller à lui.

- Elle est là. Jessica Stanley.

Je cherche du regard notre ancienne copine du lycée. Enfin, "copine", dans mon cas, est un bien grand mot. Mais Jasper, lui, est sorti avec elle donc on peut l'appeler ainsi. Evidemment, elle est invitée en tant que collègue de la mariée. Je la vois qui cherche quelqu'un dans la salle et comprends qu'il s'agit de mon ami qui fait tout pour se cacher d'elle. Sauf que derrière moi, il n'a aucune chance vu qu'il fait une tête de plus que moi, au moins.

- Tu ne pourras pas la fuir toute la soirée.

- Elle est complètement obsédée par moi. Elle a créé un site: "". Ce sont mes collègues qui me l'ont montré!

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il regarde vers où la tornade Jessica a pu disparaître.

- Ne ris pas, elle a écrit deux pages rien que sur mon visage. Elle ne trouve pas que mon nez est trop grand, elle.

- Qui a dit ça? demandai-je, étonnée.

- Toi, peu après notre rencontre

- Ben j'ai menti.

- Quoi?

- Je te trouvais sexy. Mais si je me souviens bien, tu m'as traité d'intello mal coiffée.

- Hummmm. Mais ça c'est parce que j'essayais de sortir avec toi! ironise-t-il dans un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté?

- Eh bien … j'ai envie de continuer à te voir!

- Oh oh! Très drôle!

Alors qu'il va rétorquer quelque chose, j'entends des petits pas à mes côtés et une voix aiguë s'élever:

- Salut Jasper!

- Ohhh Jessica! fait-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée qui s'approchait.

Il continue à se balancer avec moi dans ses bras tandis qu'elle le regarde passionnément.

- Tu as vu le nouveau sujet de mon site: les cartons d'invitation à notre mariage avec les J entrelacés?

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que Jasper répond:

- J'ai vu. On a vu. Hein, Princesse?

Elle se retourne alors sur moi, comme si elle remarquait enfin ma présence et lâche, glaciale:

- Bella.

- Bonsoir Jessica.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Oui, Bella est ma petite amie.

- Je savais que ça arriverait! Je vous laisse, je dois aller écrire un nouveau sujet ! fait-elle, pleine de rage, en tournant les talons.

Alors que je pense qu'il va me relâcher en la voyant partir, la chanson "Iris" des Goo Goo Dolls retentit et il m'attire d'autant plus contre lui. Je pose ma main à l'arrière de son cou et sens la sienne glisser sur mon dos. Alors qu'il se met à fredonner les premières phrases, je me sens transportée, l'alcool aidant:

- Mmmmmh, j'aime ta voix.

- Je ne chante PAS.

- Et tu ne danses PAS.

- Petite exception pour toi, beauté.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et sa joue contre la mienne alors qu'il a penché la tête pour être plus proche de moi. Ma main serre un peu plus la sienne tandis qu'il caresse doucement mon dos en continuant à fredonner contre moi. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment, mon corps frottant contre le sien langoureusement. Nous ne sommes plus deux amis, là. Pas dans mon esprit en tout cas. Nous sommes deux personnes normales qui dansons l'une avec l'autre, dans une danse on ne peut plus sensuelle. Ses caresses me donnent la chair de poule, surtout quand sa main s'aventure de plus en plus vers le bas de mon dos.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais tu es tout simplement magnifique, Cal'.

Il est tellement proche de moi que je sens ses lèvres frotter ma tempe tandis qu'il me parle. Poussée par le champagne et le moment grisant, j'en profite pour approfondir le contact et caresser sa joue de la mienne. Alors que je pense qu'il va se reculer, il fond dans le contact et l'intensifie même. Sa main serre la mienne, signe que visiblement ça lui plaît. J'approche alors mes lèvres de son oreille et murmure à mon tour, sur la pointe des pieds:

- T'ai-je dit à quel point le violet te va bien? Tu es à croquer.

Il rit doucement tandis que la main qu'il a dans mon dos flirte maintenant honteusement avec la frontière de mes fesses. Après plusieurs secondes de silence collés l'un à l'autre, il murmure à nouveau tout contre moi, alors que le second refrain commence:

- Cette chanson … C'est toi et moi, Cal' …

Il se remet à me la fredonner tandis que je me rapproche encore de lui.

- Jasper, je …

Il tourne alors légèrement la tête, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Sa main glisse un peu plus bas encore, plus bas que tout ce que les convenances permettent. Mais au diable les convenances, car la sensation me rend dingue. Je suis incapable de parler plus et me contente de river mon regard dans le sien.

- Bella …

Sa voix est grave, douce et tendue à la fois. Il m'appelle Bella. Et ses lèvres sont vraiment très proches des miennes. J'ose à peine bouger, à peine respirer. J'attends. Son regard est trouble et ses mains me rapprochent encore de lui. Il lâche d'ailleurs la mienne pour attraper mon cou et le caresser de son pouce. Okay, là, je peux vraiment m'emballer non? La sensation de la commissure de ses lèvres contre les miennes est en train de me consumer entière et je ne peux que souffler à nouveau:

- Jasper …

C'est comme si une force magnétique l'appelait à moi. Comme si mon envie d'être avec lui le poussait à avancer vers moi. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il fait car la distance entre nos bouches s'amenuise de seconde en seconde. Alors que mon coeur hurle de bonheur en anticipation et que mon corps n'est que désir brûlant:

- BELLY ! fait Emmett en tapant sur l'épaule de Jasper, rompant ainsi l'instant de magie qui se déroulait entre nous.

Il me relâche presque instantanément, comme s'il venait de se prendre une douche froide et regarde ailleurs. Je tente de calmer la course effrénée de mon coeur tandis qu'Emmett continue:

- Il faut qu'on y aille, je ne me sens vraiment … mais alors vraiment pas …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, attrape un seau à champagne et vomit dedans. Erk. L'instant de grâce est définitivement perdu. Merci Emmett ! Alors que Jasper l'attrape pour l'amener à la voiture sans me lancer un regard, je récupère nos affaires la tête pleine de questions. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, à votre avis?

On passe la porte de la maison de mon enfance, soutenant chacun d'un côté Emmett qui n'est plus qu'une loque humaine. Je respire à nouveau le bonheur d'être ici. Quand Charlie a décidé de la revendre, un peu après que j'aie commencé à travailler pour se marier avec Madame Swan numéro 2, première d'une longue lignée de succession à ma très chère Mère, Emmett et moi avons décidé de la racheter. Nous ne gagnions pas encore de l'or en barre mais avions contracté un crédit qu'un an plus tard, après un gros contrat pour moi et une promotion pour Emmett, nous avons remboursé cash. Depuis, on paie quelqu'un pour l'entretenir et rien n'a changé. Tous les vestiges de notre enfance sont ici, nous rappelant des jours heureux et parfois malheureux. Mais on s'y sent bien et il nous arrive, à un et à l'autre de revenir ici parfois, juste pour nous ressourcer. De plus, il est franchement plus agréable de loger ici quand on rend visite à Charlie, histoire de ne pas avoir à cohabiter avec sa femme. Je suis postée dans l'entrée du salon, perdue dans mes pensées quand Jasper me dit:

- Je le monte dans son lit.

Wow, les premiers mots qu'il me dit depuis qu'on a quitté la soirée. Ca promet. Alors que je me pose sur le bras du canapé, je m'interroge. Est-ce mon attitude qui est en cause? Ai-je dégagé des ondes amoureuses qui ont pu provoquer son trouble? Je n'ai pas rêvé tout de même, il allait bien m'embrasser, non? A moins que je le voulais tellement que je me fais un film … Toujours est-il que moi, j'allais l'embrasser, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Si Emmett n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, transportée par la magie du moment. Peut-être dansait-il simplement avec son amie, proche certes mais finalement, ce n'est pas si étonnant de sa part, après tout. Il a toujours été câlin et doux avec moi. Plus que ce que l'amitié l'aurait normalement permis mais ça ne nous dérangeait aucun des deux puisque les choses étaient claires. Et pour lui, elles le sont toujours. Oh bon sang, j'ai tout ruiné entre nous. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et la secoue, honteuse. J'ai failli l'embrasser, il doit se dire que je suis folle. Mais bon, je pourrais remettre ça sur le dos de la cuite au champagne. Autant vous dire que depuis ce moment grisant, j'ai clairement dessaoulé ! Mais ça, il n'est pas vraiment obligé de le savoir. C'est ça, je lui dirais que j'étais saoule. Je pourrais même feindre l'ignorance, tiens. D'ailleurs, peut-être que lui est saoul également et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il s'est conduit équivoquement. Si vraiment il l'a fait car maintenant j'ai des doutes. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis soudain découvert des sentiments pour mon meilleur ami qu'il doit en être de même pour lui. Oui, je fabule voilà tout. En tout cas, je connais mon plan d'attaque pour demain. Je me léverai, ferai semblant de rien et s'il me dit quelque chose, j'arguerai que je ne me souviens plus, que j'étais trop saoule. Tout ça si je parviens à ne pas rougir honteusement. Bon, note pour moi-même, descendre demain prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec une burka. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, j'ôte mes talons aiguilles, jette mon sac sur le canapé et monte à l'étage pour me démaquiller et me changer pour la nuit. Quand je sors de la salle de bains, une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends les ronflements d'Emmett dans sa chambre, signe que mon ami a fini de le mettre au lit. Je vois que la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Charlie est fermée, il est donc parti se coucher sans me dire bonne nuit. J'espère vraiment que mon plan fonctionnera demain car je refuse que mes sentiments se mettent entre nous. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter jusque maintenant, je veux que ça continue comme ça !

Alors que je détache mon bracelet Pandora pour le mettre sur la table de nuit, je l'entends derrière moi:

- Salut.

Je me retourne et vois qu'il est appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés, dans son bas de pyjama que j'affectionne tant. Je souris timidement, essayant de ne pas laisser mes yeux vagabonder sur son torse musclé.

- Emmett s'est endormi pendant que je lui ôtais son pantalon. Mon ego en a pris un coup, je pensais être plus attirant.

Je ris et lève les yeux au ciel, comme toujours quand il entre dans une phase un peu plus "prétentieux". Je ne dis toutefois rien et lui non plus. On se contente de se regarder et ça me semble vraiment bizarre. Il y a rarement de "blanc gênant" entre nous.

- Je vais aller me coucher … dis-je pour briser ce malaise.

- Okay.

Mais il ne bouge pas. J'arque un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? La chambre de Charlie ne te convient pas ?

Il sourit de cette manière qui me rend si dingue et murmure, rivant son regard dans le mien:

- A vrai dire, ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on dort ensemble. J'avais espéré, après t'avoir accueilli dans ma couche, que tu en ferais de même.

Okay, alors là, image mentale de moi-même sautant à pieds joints sur le lit en hurlant "Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, ouaiiiiiiiiiis". Retour à la réalité, je le regarde et souris:

- Tu sais, si tu veux coucher avec moi, dis-le de suite plutôt que tourner autour du pot.

Il rit à son tour et s'avance vers moi:

- Cal', je rêve de coucher avec toi …

Je déglutis et tente un petit rire qui semble complètement nerveux. Oh mais attendez, c'est parce qu'il l'est, en fait.

- … dans ton lit d'adolescente …

Okay, on empêche son coeur de sortir de sa poitrine, Bella, sinon on ne survivra pas.

- … surtout quand tu portes ce petit pyjama affriolant …

Je baisse les yeux vers mon mini-short et mon top rose et me montre dubitative pour le coup.

- … m'accordes-tu cet honneur ?

Il est planté devant moi, avec son air charmeur et son sourire enjôleur, son corps d'Adonis proche du mien et je suis perdue. Bon, de toute façon, j'allais dire oui, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Mais là, je suis tout bonnement incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Et tant mieux, sinon je serais capable de le violer, là, sur place, pour le punir d'avoir user de sa voix sensuelle et de son regard affamé.

- Mmmmmh ça veut dire oui ou non? demande-t-il en passant sa main sur mon visage brûlant.

Heureusement, ce geste me sort de ma transe et je murmure, souriante:

- Bien sûr que oui, idiot.

Il sourit à son tour tandis que je me détourne pour entrer sous les couvertures. Il fait le tour du lit et me rejoins rapidement. Quand il est couché, il tend son bras vers moi pour que je m'installe sur son épaule. Je ne refuse évidemment pas et me love contre lui, passant mon bras sur son ventre. Sa main glisse dans mon cou qu'il masse doucement. J'ai presque envie de gémir doucement sous la sensation mais me retiens de justesse. On reste ainsi dans le silence le plus complet, sa main glissant sur mes épaules doucement, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il murmure:

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé de Jessica.

Je ris contre son torse et réponds:

- Tu es sûr que tu as fait le bon choix?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, elle a déjà fait imprimer vos cartons d'invitation au mariage. Tu as un choix à faire entre elle et Maria.

Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui, amenant ma bouche contre son cou. Bon sang, c'est mal si j'ai envie d'y déposer des baisers ?

- Si je devais renoncer à Maria, ce ne serait que pour toi, Princesse.

Un énorme sourire s'étire sur mon visage et ma main rejoint son cou pour le caresser. Comme je ne réponds rien, il me dit:

- Bonne nuit, beauté.

- Bonne nuit, Jazz.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, me gardant tout contre lui. Une heure plus tard, sa respiration est régulière et calme tandis que je suis toujours les yeux grands ouverts et le coeur battant la chamade. Puis-je vraiment empêcher ce mariage?

Je pose mon appareil photo et souffle un bon coup. Respire, Bella, respire.

- Bon maintenant … CA SUFFIT !

- Honey …

- Edward, soit tu te concentres, soit on arrête directement parce que tu me fais perdre mon temps, là!

Il me regarde, son éternel sourire en coin rivé sur son visage parfait et penche la tête sur le côté, d'une manière incroyablement sexy.

- QUOI? demandai-je, à bout de nerfs.

- Je t'aime.

Okay, alors celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. Ils vont me rendre dingue, ces hommes, je vous jure. Je le regarde, dubitative tandis qu'il continue à me couver du regard.

- Arrête ta comédie, Edward et mets-toi au boulot.

- Désolé mais je te trouve trop craquante avec ton appareil photo et ton air de petite cheftaine ! Viens là !

Il s'avance vers moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui.

- Est-ce mal de dire que je t'aime?

- Non, mal, ça ne l'est pas.

- Alors quel est le problème?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois son air suffisant qui a le don de me mettre en rogne:

- Le problème, Edward, c'est que je n'y crois pas une seconde. Tu te sens menacé et donc tu fais comme tout bon mâle qui se respecte: tu pisses sur ma jambe pour marquer ton territoire.

Il s'écarte, un peu douché et demande, ironique:

- Et par qui devrais-je me sentir menacé au juste? Par l'espèce d'intello coincé qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville? Allons, Honey, reconnais que sa cicatrice sur la tempe est tout sauf esthétique.

Je pince les lèvres, prête à le frapper. Il attaque Jasper sur sa cicatrice, là, ça va très loin. Cette cicatrice est là depuis son plus jeune âge, quand il a sauvé Rosalie d'une grosse brute qui tentait de l'emmener dans sa voiture. Jasper s'est rué sur lui, frêle petit garçon de 11 ans prêt à tout pour protéger sa soeur et l'homme l'a envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin, sa tête heurtant une pierre de plein fouet. Le seul point positif de toute cette histoire est que l'enfoiré a pris peur quand il a vu le sang et Jasper inanimé. Il a donc relâché Rosalie qui, dans un sang-froid extraordinaire pour son âge, est parvenue à aller appeler à l'aide et à sauver la vie de son frère. Jasper déteste cette cicatrice car elle lui rappelle à quel point il était incapable de protéger sa soeur. Et pire encore, il pense qu'à cause de cette cicatrice, il fait peur. Alors que, franchement, ça ne le rend que plus attirant encore. Et je le pensais déjà avant de me découvrir les sentiments que j'ai maintenant pour lui. Alors que je reste là à le fusiller du regard, Edward continue:

- Alors, franchement, Honey, c'est de Scarface dont je dois me sentir menacé?

Ma main est partie sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment. Elle heurte sa joue avec violence tandis que je crie, montant clairement dans les aigus, au bord de la crise de nerfs:

- Je … Je t'interdis … Jasper est mille fois ce que tu ne seras jamais, Edward Cullen. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu me feras le plaisir de trouver un autre trou où vider tes …

Il se masse la joue endolorie puis sourit, mauvais:

- Si tu le choisis à moi, je peux te jurer que plus aucune photo d'Edward Cullen ne sera signée par toi, Bella.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Je te vire, Edward. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'est pas toi qui pars ! C'est moi qui te fout dehors.

- Tu es finie sans moi!

- DEGAGE. TOUT. DE. SUITE.

Il rit et va attraper sa veste qui traîne un peu plus loin.

- Tu me rappelleras. Et quand ce jour arrivera, Bella, tu pourras te traîner à mes pieds avant que je ne te reprenne.

Je le regarde s'en aller et reste là, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée un bon moment après son départ. Non mais quel connard quoi !

Je passe la porte du restaurant "Per se" à 21 heures. Autant vous dire que je suis en retard et encore plus énervée que tout à l'heure. Le maître d'hôtel m'emmène à la table où tout le monde est déjà là. Ce soir, c'est LE grand soir pour Maria. Elle rencontre Sarah et Andrew Hale, les parents de Jasper et Rosalie. J'ai toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec Sarah, qui me considère comme sa deuxième fille. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas vraiment énormément d'affinités avec Rosalie. Sarah aime l'art, la musique et les bonnes choses. Rosalie aime la mode, les hommes et éventuellement les bonnes choses, tant que ça ne lui prend pas trop de temps. Elles n'ont donc pas de passion commune. Quant à Andrew, je l'ai vu peu pendant notre jeunesse. Bourreau de travail, il est directeur d'une ligne d'avions en Europe et amasse beaucoup d'argent. Il est plus froid et réservé que le reste de sa famille. De plus, je pense qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Je sais de source sûre par Rosalie que sa mère vient ce soir à ce dîner avec beaucoup d'a priori, ce qui peut se révéler marrant à la longue. Car s'il y a une chose que Rosalie et Sarah ont en commun, c'est leur franc parler. Je connais une hispanique qui va être passée sur le grill. Alors que j'approche de la table, les hommes se lèvent, en bons gentlemen. J'embrasse d'abord Jasper sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Maria qui est revenue hier soir. Pauvre conne va. Je tends alors la main à Andrew qui m'adresse un sourire bref et me désigne ma chaise, à côté de lui. J'embrasse rapidement Rosalie, puis Sarah, assise de l'autre côté de moi puis m'excuse en m'installant:

- Je suis désolée d'être arrivée si tard, le travail m'a retenue plus longtemps.

Je vois le regard vexé de Jasper qui savait que je bossais avec Edward ce soir. Hey oh il va pas faire la loi, lui non plus! Qu'il s'occupe de son ibère et qu'on en parle plus hein ! Et oui si vous vous posez la question, je suis vraiment remontée là.

- On comprend parfaitement ma chérie, il n'y a pas de souci! me fait Sarah en posant sa main sur la mienne et m'offrant un sourire tendre.

Si je suis sa seconde fille, elle est complètement ma mère de remplacement. Là où Renée a démissionné, Sarah a tout fait pour que je ne manque jamais de conseils féminins. Bon dieu, j'aimerais tellement que cette femme soit ma belle-maman ! C'est trop demandé, peut-être? Andrew hèle le serveur qui tourne autour de notre table comme un vautour et me demande:

- Que veux-tu boire, Bella?

- Un whisky, sur glace. S'il vous plaît.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que le serveur a décampé. Visiblement, il est demandé de servir les Hale comme des rois ce soir. Comme d'habitude en fait. Le temps que j'attrape ma serviette pour la poser sur mes genoux, mon verre est arrivé devant moi et tout le monde me regarde.

- La journée a été longue! expliquai-je à leurs regards interrogateurs.

- Eh bien, portons un toast. A Jasper et sa fiancée ! fait Andrew en levant son propre verre de whisky.

Je suis obligée de trinquer? Non parce que vraiment, je n'y tiens pas. Je suis de mauvais poil et je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant là. Je vois bien les deux blondes rechigner à la tâche également. Heureusement que Monsieur Hale fait bonne figure sinon ce serait la catastrophe à table. Après qu'on ait tous levé notre verre bon gré mal gré, je prends une bonne gorgée de ma boisson salutaire et soupire. Pourvu que ça ne dure pas des plombes …

- On a pris le menu découverte 9 services, Bella. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne manges pas?

Eh merde, me voilà embarquée pour 4 bonnes heures à table. Non mais non quoi ! J'ai envie d'aller faire l'ermite sous ma couette. Mais bon, on est polie, on sourit et on répond:

- Non, je mange de tout.

- Je demande à tout hasard parce qu'on a du changer 3 plats pour Maria! fait Andrew, plongé dans la lecture de la carte des vins.

Oh oh. Si je ne m'abuse, ça ne semble pas lui plaire. J'ai bien envie de faire une petite danse de la victoire là. Oh, allez, je le mérite bien, non? Je m'imagine grimper sur la table et danser devant tout le monde pour exprimer ma joie. Bon okay, un peu puéril Bella. On se ressaisit, on se ressaisit !

- Vous mangez des choses vraiment étranges ici ! Cé n'est pas ma faute! argue justement la principale intéressée, l'air revêche.

Andrew abaisse alors son menu et la regarde longuement, avec tout le calme olympien dont il est capable. J'ai envie de ricaner mais à nouveau ça pourrait paraître puéril donc j'attends. Jasper semble particulièrement stressé, connaissant certainement les réactions de son père.

- Ne comptez-vous pas venir vous installer ici, Mademoiselle?

- Papa … commence Jasper, coupé rapidement par son paternel

- Je pose juste une question, Jasper.

Il tourne alors son regard vers Maria qui semble vexée qu'Andrew ne la laisse pas tranquille.

- Si, bien sûr. Ca né veut pas dire que je vais me faire à toutes vos coutumes étranges.

Andrew hausse un sourcil, le faisant ainsi ressembler incroyablement à son fils.

- Voilà qui est … éclairant.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- En tant que PDG d'une grande compagnie aérienne, je peux vous dire que j'ai beaucoup voyagé en Europe. Et également en Espagne. Vous mangez du poulpe, tout de même. Dites-moi en quoi un risotto au citron est … étrange.

- C'est une autre culture.

- Que vous choisissez d'épouser.

- Papa …

Rosalie et Sarah semblent s'amuser comme des petites folles, tout comme moi. Je sirote mon verre tranquillement, sentant la bonne humeur commencer à regagner du terrain sur la mauvaise.

- Ca suffit, Jasper, j'ai le droit de discuter avec celle que tu as choisi pour être ma belle-fille, non ?

- Tu ne discutes pas, là, Papa. Tu mènes ton enquête.

Maria se raidit alors et prend la parole:

- Que les choses soient claires. Je choisis d'épouser Jasper. Mais pas sa culture. Ou ses amis (elle se retourne sur moi). Ni sa famille, si elle ne me plait pas.

Andrew conserve son calme légendaire alors que moi, je brûle d'envie de me lever pour lui en mettre une. Jasper baisse la tête, embêté et redoutant certainement la répartie paternelle. Qui n'arrive pas. Il reprend sa carte des vins en secouant la tête mais n'ajoutant rien. Rosalie et Sarah me donnent l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle mais personne ne parle pendant de longues minutes. Eh bien, les 9 plats vont avoir du mal à passer, je le sens. Alors que j'envisage d'envoyer un texto à Emmett pour qu'il m'appelle et me secoure de là, Andrew baisse subitement sa carte pour ce que je crois être le deuxième round. En selle, chevalier ! Sauf qu'au lieu de la regarder, il se retourne sur moi:

- Et donc, Bella, sur quoi bosses-tu en ce moment?

Je vous jure que je suis à deux doigts de me retourner pour voir si c'est bien à moi qu'il parle. Non, parce que vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie conversation avec lui. Quand je sens tous les regards posés sur moi, je comprends qu'il s'est bien adressé à moi et réponds, stressée:

- Je suis sur une campagne de vêtements.

- Quelle marque ?

Wow, rien qu'avec ces deux phrases, c'est la plus longue discussion que j'aie eu avec Andrew Hale. Allez, Bella, on se concentre s'il te plaît:

- Dolce & Gabbana.

Il siffle, visiblement admiratif. Et moi, je rougis. J'ai toujours secrètement rêvé de forcer l'admiration de Monsieur Hale. C'est donc ma petite victoire personnelle sur la vie, là. Mon sourire ravi doit en attester et je me rends bien compte que toute la tablée est pendue à nos lèvres.

- J'ai eu la chance de voir ton travail à New York cette semaine. Quel talent !

Il me sourit alors et je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds. Evidemment, le charme chez les Hale, ça se transmet de père en fils et de mère en fille.

- Merci …

- Je sais reconnaître un vrai artiste quand j'en vois un, quoiqu'en pense ma chère Sarah. Tu es une artiste, Bella. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Horton ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet.

- Vous connaissez Michaël Horton? demandai-je, abasourdie.

- Bien sûr. C'est même moi qui l'ai envoyé vers toi. Je savais que tu ferai des miracles.

J'en tombe des nues. Wow. Andrew Hale m'a envoyé mon plus gros client de l'année. C'est pas un scoop, ça franchement ?

- Oh, et surtout, ne t'étonne pas si Ralph t'appelle dans les prochains jours. Je lui ai donné ton numéro à lui aussi.

Il reprend sa carte des vins et agit comme s'il ne venait pas de me dire un truc incroyable. Je balbutie:

- Ralph ?

- Ralph Lauren. Il cherchait un nouveau photographe pour sa future campagne.

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson sorti de l'eau contre son gré, incapable de former une phrase intelligente.

- Je pourrais aussi contacter Monsieur Fiennes, si tu préfères ce Ralph là ! sourit-il avant de serrer brièvement ma main sur la table, dans un geste affectueux.

La seule chose intelligente à dire reste encore:

- Merci, Andrew. Merci mille fois.

- Je ne mentais pas quand je dis que je suis un fervent admirateur de ton travail. Continue comme ça, Bella.

Alors que je croise le regard de Jasper à travers la table, je vois qu'il est aussi fier de moi pour ce que vient de me dire son père. Il m'offre un clin d'oeil craquant alors qu'on nous sert le premier plat. Finalement, ce dîner remplit un tas de promesses … pour moi! Vous croyez qu'avec ça, je peux postuler pour le poste de belle-fille ?

3 heures plus tard, on nous sert enfin les desserts. Mais bon, quand je dis "enfin", c'est un bien grand mot. Car je m'amuse vraiment comme une petite folle. Les Hale ont à tour de rôle affronté Maria et elle n'est parvenue à conquérir aucun des trois. Je pense même qu'ils la haïssent violemment. Alors que moi, par contre, j'ai renforcé mon lien avec Sarah en lui promettant d'aller voir la prochaine expo Warhol avec elle dans deux semaines. J'ai aussi beaucoup discuté avec Andrew à propos de son boulot, du mien, de mon père et d'Emmett. Quant à Rosalie, on a prévu une sortie shopping toutes les deux la semaine prochaine, même si je déteste ça. Okay, j'ai vraiment joué ma salope, accaparant l'attention de tous les Hale, sauf d'un, celui que j'aime le plus. Et force m'est de constater que je conviendrai parfaitement pour cette famille. Si seulement ça pouvait être possible. Si seulement mes sentiments avaient pu être réciproques. Alors qu'on pose devant moi le minestrone de fruits frais que j'ai commandé, je commence à regretter mon choix et de ne pas avoir pris le moelleux au chocolat et à la sauce anglaise. Mince. Je regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir ce que les autres ont choisi. Je croise alors le regard de Jasper qui me sourit. Moelleux au chocolat ! Pourquoi je suis pas assise à ses côtes hein? Parce que ce n'est pas ma place. Parce qu'elle est déjà occupée par une autre, cette place. Qui ne sera jamais moi. Un peu déprimant n'est-ce pas ? Alors que Rosalie et Andrew se lancent dans une grande discussion sur la politique, j'attaque mon dessert tristement.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je redresse la tête en entendant l'espagnole s'énerver pour voir mon ami, la cuillère en suspension, aussi étonné que moi:

- Je goûte ton dessert.

Bah oui, normal quoi. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, après tout.

- Non, tu as le tien. Je déteste qu'on prenne dans mon plat.

Jasper la regarde, atomisé puis pose son regard sur moi qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je souris timidement. C'est à nouveau une petite victoire. Elle ne pourra jamais prendre ma place.

Je regarde Sam assis à mes côtés qui semble aussi dépressif que moi à l'heure actuelle. Sauf que pour un gamin de 3 ans et demi, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je tente un sourire qui doit ressembler plus qu'autre chose à une grimace.

- Marraine ?

- Oui, mon coeur ?

- On peut s'en aller maintenant ?

- Non mon chéri, on doit encore rester un peu.

Il souffle fort et croise les bras, l'air revêche. Bien évidemment, ça ne m'enchante guère d'être là non plus mais quand il faut … il faut !

- Papa, il nous a bien eu ! Moi aussi je voulais aller travailler !

Je souris à sa remarque et ébouriffe ses cheveux:

- Après ça, je te promets une glace pour me faire pardonner.

Il m'offre un sourire radieux et reporte son attention sur la personne assise en face de nous et qui nous déprime tous les deux: ma très chère Mère. Elle referme son téléphone grâce auquel elle partageait une discussion animée avec sa meilleure amie de Phoenix au sujet d'un potin sur une pauvre femme larguée par son richissime mari puis nous regarde à tour de rôle, un peu pincée.

- Je suis vraiment triste qu'Emmett n'ait pas pu venir.

Ca ne fera que la 24e fois sur une heure qu'elle le dit après tout. Un coup d'oeil en biais à Sam me fait remarquer qu'il lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fait pouffer de rire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Isabella? Tu trouves ça drôle que mon fils me manque?

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que … Non laisse tomber! fis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon vin, pour tenter de me faire oublier que je passe la journée en sa compagnie.

- C'est incroyable, tu es si étrange. Tu es définitivement la fille de ton père, tu n'as rien hérité de moi!

Et heureusement …

Sam me regarde, tristounet et je lui souris pour lui montrer que ça ne me touche pas. Inutile qu'il haïsse sa grand-mère, on est déjà suffisamment sur les rangs pour le faire.

- Si tu n'étais pas sortie de mon utérus, je pourrais même douter que tu es ma fille !

- C'est quoi un utérus ? demande Sam, étonné.

- Renée ! fis-je en bouchant les oreilles de mon filleul, trop tard.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas un gros mot, après tout.

Oh bon sang que je regrette que Jasper n'ait pas pu se libérer pour venir à ce déjeuner ! Pas que ce soit Maria qui l'en ait empêché, pas du tout. L'ibère est retournée à son beau pays pour finaliser les arrangements et ne doit pas revenir jusqu'au mariage. Bon débarras. Malgré tout, il n'a pas pu être là aujourd'hui car il avait un cours à assurer à Harvard. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le convaincre de le déplacer pour être là pour moi. J'aurais aimé lui fermer son caquet pour une fois, à cette vieille mégère. J'aurais joué à fond la carte de l'ambiguïté, elle se serait demandé si j'allais vraiment me marier avec lui et ça l'aurait rendue dingue. Mais il n'est pas venu, m'a souhaité bonne chance et elle n'aborde pas le sujet, certainement de peur d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Pfff quelle déception !

- Et je te prie de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, je suis ta mère, après tout.

- Tu ne viens pas de me dire le contraire d'une manière détournée? demandai-je, mi figue mi-raisin.

- Isabella, cesse immédiatement le sarcasme avec moi.

Désolée, Mère, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas assez futée pour le comprendre. Je souris poliment et prends une autre gorgée de vin. A cette allure, je vais être saoule avant le plat principal.

- J'ai vu Jacob à la télévision l'autre soir. Beau garçon. Bel acteur. Dommage que tu n'aies pas su le garder.

Je lèverais bien les yeux au ciel mais autant éviter de déclencher sa colère, c'est déjà bien assez usant comme ça. Je me contente de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, ce qui ne la décourage pas une minute.

- Mais bon, je l'ai dit à Pasty l'autre jour: je ne me fais pas d'illusions ! Tu ne te marieras jamais ma fille. Qui voudrait passer sa vie avec toi, franchement?

- Eh bien, il y a toujours moi ! fait une voix masculine derrière ma mère.

Je redresse la tête et vois celui qui est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe au milieu de la conversation. Bon sang …

- Ah Jacob, je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer ! fait ma mère après s'être retournée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ca doit être une blague. Elle n'a pas osé l'appeler, quand même ? Je vais la descendre, la massacrer, l'étriper … J'ai mille scénari en tête pour venir à bout de cette femme! Je me tourne légèrement vers Sam qui grimace. Lui, comme son père et son Tonton Jasper, ne supportait pas Jacob. J'ai envie de sourire à sa réaction mais l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade, pas du tout même. Jacob se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et elle lui dit, d'une voix douce:

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, fils.

Fils ? FILS? FIIIIILS ? Elle se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je vais la tuer, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Jacob lui sourit, de son sourire de star:

- Merci de m'avoir invité.

Il se tourne alors sur moi et m'offre un regard qu'il veut de tombeur. Et c'est vrai que c'est un beau mec. Vraiment. Ses muscles saillants, sa mâchoire bien marquée et sa peau mate en font un garçon vraiment attirant. Le problème, c'est qu'à côté de Jasper, il n'a aucune chance.

- Bonjour Bella.

Sa voix chaude a le don de réveiller en moi des choses que je pensais mortes à jamais. Bon sang, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait mettre autant de sensualité dans chaque mot prononcé. Il se penche, m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue et je me raisonne. Non, vraiment, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Jasper. Ceci dit, Jasper est prêt à se marier dans moins de 2 semaines maintenant. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je comprenne enfin que c'est perdu définitivement et qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui. Et puis le sexe avec Jacob n'était vraiment pas mal du tout. Je devrais peut-être commencer par ça, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Puis-je m'asseoir à tes côtés ?

- Eh bien, la place est déjà prise, si tu n'as pas remarqué …

- Et moi ze reste à côté de ma Marraine d'abord ! fait Sam, clairement hostile à la présence de mon ex-petit ami.

- Samuel, viens près de ta grand-mère! fait ma mère, absolument entremetteuse pour le coup.

Alors que Sam se lève en soufflant, n'osant pas désobéir à sa grand-mère, je me sens perdue. J'ai trop de bonnes raisons (ou des mauvaises qui me semblent bonnes en tout cas) pour retomber dans les bras de Jacob. A commencer par ce t-shirt qui moule ses abdos d'enfer. Bon sang. Alors que je me lève pour le laisser s'installer à mes côtés, une autre voix s'élève derrière lui, une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille:

- Pardon, chérie, je suis en retard.

Alors que Jacob se retourne pour découvrir l'importun, je souris de toutes mes dents en voyant mon meilleur ami, habillé comme pour aller donner cours (c'est à dire de manière très très classe) qui me sourit en retour. Il passe alors à côté de mon ex-petit ami, attrape ma taille et m'attire à lui pour déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres, me faisant perdre totalement pied. Okay okay okay, quand on a parlé de ce repas avec ma mère où je l'ai supplié de jouer le jeu pour la faire enrager, il m'a répondu très posément qu'on n'avait plus douze ans et qu'on n'allait pas mentir bêtement sur un sujet aussi important. Et maintenant, le voilà qui s'amène à l'improviste, qui m'embrasse presque et qui joue la carte de l'amoureux à fond les ballons. Je rêve, c'est ça hein ?

Sa main toujours autour de ma taille, il se retourne vers ma mère:

- Bonjour, belle-maman !

Elle, pour sa part, est complètement atomisée. Elle pensait vraiment réussir son coup, avec Jacob. Et bon dieu, elle y était presque parvenue ! Mais maintenant que mon ami est là, la main sur ma taille, son regard ravageur et son visage parfait à quelques centimètres de moi, Jacob ne soutient pas la comparaison. Jamais il ne me fera l'effet que Jasper a sur moi. Jamais. Même si il essaie de toutes ses forces.

- Je peux vous appeler Belle-maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui balance un sourire éclatant auquel aucune femme normalement constituée ne pourrait résister. Sauf que ma mère n'est pas normale et qu'en plus de ça, elle le haït profondément. Encore plus, j'imagine, quand il vient mettre à mal ses plans sataniques ! Comme elle ne répond pas, il se retourne poliment vers Jacob et lui tend la main:

- Jacob, heureux de te revoir.

Quel menteur, punaise ! Il lui offre un sourire qu'il veut sincère mais que je sais forcé. Ceci dit, son regard veut clairement dire: "J'ai gagné, t'as perdu". Même si ça ne signifie pas la même chose pour lui que pour moi, il a clairement raison. Jasper gagne sur tous les points face à Jacob. Celui-ci, comme ma mère, semble s'être pris une douche froide. Il tend la main machinalement et serre celle de Jasper, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de l'endroit où mon ami m'enlace. Comme personne ne réagit, il me lâche, à mon grand regret et dit, à haute et intelligible voix:

- Installe-toi, ma princesse, que je puisse enfin parler de nos projets avec ta mère !

J'obtempère avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres tandis qu'il demande une autre chaise pour Jacob:

- Assieds-toi donc, Jacob, on a des tas des choses à se raconter.

Hypocrite va ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là !

A peine installés, il sort le tout tout grand jeu. Il passe son bras gauche derrière mon dos et attrape de sa main droite la mienne pour les poser toutes les deux sur la table, au vu et su de tous. Ma mère est toujours bouche bée et Jacob semble s'être pris un uppercut. Sam nous regarde, un grand sourire sur le visage mais ne dit rien. Jasper lui offre un clin d'oeil complice et je me dis que tout ça va être fort compliqué à lui faire comprendre, plus tard, quand on lui dira que ce n'était que de la comédie. Alors que personne ne parle, je me demande où est ce foutu serveur pour prendre la commande et m'amener un autre verre de vin. Mon pauvre petit coeur en aura bien besoin car cette proximité avec Jasper me rend dingue. Son parfum me transporte toute entière, la chaleur de ses doigts entrelacés aux miens attise tous mes sens et je me délecte d'être collée à lui de la sorte. Tant pis s'il y a ma mère, mon ex-petit ami et mon filleul en spectateurs. Ce moment vaut de l'or mais je sens déjà que je vais payer le retour de flammes quand moi aussi je retomberai sur Terre en sachant que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

On se retourne d'un même geste vers Jacob qui a enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Oui, ensemble, comme tu peux le voir! fait Jasper dans un sourire éloquent.

Il profite de la situation pour blesser Jacob, le vilain ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, pendant ce temps, moi je profite !

- Ce n'est pas genre une mauvaise blague que vous nous faites, sérieusement?

Je serre les doigts de Jasper entre les miens, déçue d'avoir été démasqués aussi rapidement.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une blague ? Ne serait-ce pas un peu puéril? demande mon ami sans se laisser démonter.

- Je … Ca me semble si peu naturel.

- Allons, Jacob, tu sais parfaitement que tu redoutais toi-même que ça arrive quand tu partageais sa vie. D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai osé faire le pas.

Oh le salaud. Il veut vraiment l'enfoncer. Sam sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, toujours muet. Ca va lui faire du mal quand il va apprendre que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Eh bien moi je n'y crois pas! lance ma mère qui retrouve sa morgue habituelle.

- Pardon ? demande Jasper en se retournant sur elle.

Évidemment qu'on ne va pas pouvoir leur cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Lui tenir la main et être proche de lui, c'est dans nos habitudes. On ne leurre personne ainsi.

- Je ne pense pas une seule seconde que vous soyez un couple. Je veux dire, franchement … Je peux me comporter de la même manière avec Jacob et ça ne voudra rien dire pour autant.

Jasper la regarde calmement. Aussi calmement qu'Andrew l'a fait l'autre jour avec Maria. Ce qui n'est jamais bon, croyez-moi. Alors que je suis prête à tout déballer et à fuir plus vite que l'éclair, mon ami lâche ma mère des yeux et porte son attention sur moi. Le temps de le voir me faire un clin d'oeil, il lâche ma main pour poser la sienne sur ma joue et caresser ma pommette de son pouce. Je me perds dans ses yeux azurs rieurs et manque de défaillir quand je l'entends me murmurer:

- Viens là, beauté.

Et là, sans que j'aie le temps de me dire que je fabule complètement, il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je suis tétanisée sur place, incapable de bouger. Je ne peux ni me jeter sur sa bouche, ni me reculer. Je suis une vraie marionnette qui attend qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle doit faire. Ses lèvres douces continuent de caresser les miennes, sans vraiment les toucher et je suis à bout de souffle. Je vais mourir, là, maintenant, et je vais mourir heureuse. Alors que je sens l'espace entre nos lèvres se réduire à néant et que je ferme les yeux, complètement envoûtée:

- CA SUFFIT! On a compris ! Pas besoin de vous sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

Ma mère, comme à son habitude, gâche ma vie. Jasper se sépare alors de moi, l'air très satisfait mais ne me lâche pas du regard. Si je n'étais pas aussi persuadée de son non-amour pour moi, je pourrais me poser des questions. Son regard est légèrement voilé mais ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il se retourne sur ma mère qui a, je le vois quand je me retourne à mon tour, caché son visage entre ses mains comme si on avait commis un meurtre devant elle. Jacob a mainteannt l'air de s'être pris un astéroïde sur le sommet du crâne mais je ne me moque pas, je dois avoir plus ou moins le même air. Mes mains, jointes sur mes genoux, sont prises de tremblements et je suis prête à éclater en sanglots d'un instant à l'autre. Reprends-toi, Bella, reprends-toi. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore à nouveau les leçons de conduite avec Charlie. Ce qui a au moins le don de calmer la course effrénée de mon coeur et mes tremblements. Alors que je parviens à retrouver un semblant de composition, Jasper lance:

- Alors, maintenant que les choses sont claires: et si on parlait de ce mariage ?

Marchant dans Central Park bras dessus bras dessous, on rigole comme deux gosses, Sam marchant devant nous, son énorme glace à la main.

- Tu as vu sa tête quand je l'ai invité à venir avec sa nouvelle copine?

- Il n'était pas prêt à rigoler, visiblement! ris-je à mon tour.

- Visiblement, non. Dommage, s'il avait gagné, j'aurais été bon joueur.

Je m'arrête et le regarde, interrogative. Il hausse les épaules et me sourit de manière craquante:

- Ca aurait été une petite défaite si tu t'étais mariée avec Jacob.

Je ne réponds rien et lève les yeux au ciel en recommençant à marcher.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation quand je l'ai vu près de toi. On aurait dit qu'il … t'hypnotisait.

Oups, il me connaît vraiment par coeur ! Il va falloir que je songe à l'éliminer. Sauf que ça fait trop longtemps que je dis ça et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire.

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de nous rejoindre pour le plan diabolique! fis-je en esquivant sa remarque.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire Colgate.

Je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule, accrochée à son bras. On marche en silence, regardant Sam shooter après les pigeons qui se trouvent sur son chemin. C'est ça le bonheur, j'en suis persuadée maintenant.

- Ces moments vont me manquer.

- A moi aussi ! soufflai-je, triste mais heureuse à la fois de pouvoir partager ces moments avec lui.

- Et cette ville va me manquer.

Je m'arrête et me détache de lui pour le regarder, étonnée.

- Ecoute, Cal' …

Mon monde s'effondre, là, autour de moi. Il continue à parler mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je suis ailleurs. Dans les abysses.

- Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt mais aucun moment n'était le bon. Maria m'a proposé de vivre en Espagne. Elle ne s'habitue pas ici. J'ai dit oui.

La Terre s'est arrêtée de tourner, le monde s'effondre, tout n'est que désespoir, horreur et tristesse. Il s'en va. Pour elle. Il me quitte pour elle. L'amitié est bien une forme d'amour, après tout. Il ne peut pas nous aimer toutes les deux, même de façon différente. Une empiétera toujours sur l'autre. Et il l'a choisie elle. En amitié, comme en amour, on doit être fidèle. Il m'est infidèle et il s'en va. Il trace sa route ailleurs, sans moi. Les choses ne peuvent être plus claires. J'attrape mon filleul, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, sans plus le regarder. Il me parle, il s'explique mais les mots ne m'atteignent pas. Il est plus facile d'être un mauvais ami qu'un bon ami. Je ne serai plus une bonne amie, moi non plus. Il retient mon bras alors que je passe l'entrée de Central Park, je me retourne sur lui et lui offre un regard chargé de haine. Il relâche alors lentement mon bras, des larmes envahissant ses beaux yeux et me laisse filer dans un taxi, avec Sam qui pleure de me voir pleurer. Adieu Jasper. Adieu.

Deux jours plus tard, après une bonne centaine d'appels non répondus et de textos non-lus de lui, je suis dans un état de désespoir qui frôle le ridicule. J'ai couché avec Jacob, rien que pour la vengeance et j'ai même rendez-vous avec Edward dans la soirée. Vous connaissez l'auto-destruction? Je la manie à la perfection ! Mais là, j'ai promis à Emmett de sortir Sam. Il fait un temps superbe et il doit aller entraîner ses jeunes. Sam, installé sur le tapis, juste à côté du canapé, avec ses petites voitures, qui me regarde de temps à autre comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer et qu'il allait devoir me faire un câlin. Après tout, ça ne ferait que la 3e fois en une heure. Allez, Bella, on n'enferme pas son filleul dans sa bulle d'auto-dépression, on se bouge et on le sort. Je me lève, attrape mon appareil photo et mon sac où je fourre des gâteaux et un plaid (oui, mon sac est grand) pour pique-niquer.

- Allez bonhomme, viens avec Marraine, on va se balader.

Le petit semble avoir une révélation car il me demande, tout guilleret:

- On va à Liberty Island?

- Pardon?

- Oui, Sam veut voir la Statue de la Liberté !

- Sam, chéri, on y est allé il y a un mois.

Il se renfrogne, croise les bras et maugrée:

- Ze veux voir la grande dame verte !

- Sam, sois raisonnable.

Visiblement, c'est quelque chose qui lui tient particulièrement à coeur car il adopte une autre tactique, courant vers moi, se lovant contre ma jambe avant de lever son petit visage d'ange vers moi et de demander, avec des yeux de bambi éploré:

- S'il te plaît, Marraine, Sam veut aller …

Comment on résiste à ça? Eh ben on résiste pas. Go to Liberty Island donc …

Assise à même la pelouse, je mitraille mon merveilleux petit bonhomme qui, s'il était plus grand, pourrait devenir mon modèle de prédilection. Sauf que je refuserai de le montrer au monde entier, je le garde pour moi. Bref, ce n'est pas possible. Il est installé sur le plaid, joue avec ses petites voitures et semble ne pas s'indigner de ma cascade de photos. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, prenant des poses vraiment magnifiques. Je souris, ravie et rassérénée par cet après-midi avec lui quand j'entends quelqu'un approcher derrière moi.

- Salut Cal'...

Je baisse mon appareil et essaye de calmer les battements de mon coeur qui s'emporte. Il est là, juste derrière moi et j'ai à la fois envie qu'il y reste et qu'il disparaisse. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'éviter, je suis désormais obligée de l'affronter. Malgré toute notre histoire, nos souvenirs, nos bons et mauvais moments, je vais le perdre. Je l'ai déjà perdu. Alors autant vider notre sac, une bonne fois pour toutes. Enfin, une partie du sac, je ne suis pas non plus prête à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore, là, sur cette île, avec mon filleul comme spectateur de ma mise à mort. De toute façon, ces derniers moments à nous depuis son retour ne sont que des instants volés que nous n'aurions pas dû avoir. J'en ai profité, j'ai dormi avec lui, passer le plus clair de mon temps dans ses bras mais tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Au final, il choisit tout de même l'autre. Mais on doit crever l'abcès. Pour son salut, et le mien si c'est vraiment possible. Et puis, on est sur une île et le prochain ferry est dans une heure quarante...

Je me retourne en me relevant, les larmes déjà au bord des yeux et le vois, debout derrière moi, les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Il porte une chemise et un jeans noirs avec ses éternelles santiags. Il est à couper le souffle.

- Coucou Tonton Jasper! Tu as pu venir !

Oh le sale petit … mon filleul est un comploteur de la première heure ! J'en reviens pas ! Et tout ça, bien évidemment, sous la direction de mon frère ! Il me semblait bien que c'était bizarre qu'il insiste autant pour que son fils sorte cet après-midi. Sale type, il va me le payer. Je m'abaisse devant mon filleul et lui demande, la voix tremblante:

- Dis, mon coeur, tu pourrais un service à Marraine, s'il te plaît ? Pourrais-tu faire des photos des cygnes là-bas? Tonton et moi devons parler entre adultes et tes photos sont les plus belles de toute ma collection...  
>Je lui tends mon Reflex, en me disant que protéger son petit coeur n'a pas de prix, même si c'est l'équivalent d'une année de salaire pour la plupart des gens.<p>

- C'est pas beau de mentir, Marraine, mais d'accoooooord, dit-il en se saisissant de l'objectif, fier comme un gardon.

Il fait à peine quelques pas, et je sens Jasper approcher dans mon dos. Je me retourne lentement et, automatiquement, je baisse les yeux. C'est trop dur de l'affronter, je ne veux pas et pourtant il le faudra:  
>- Désolé pour le guet-apens. Je n'en pouvais plus de parler à ta messagerie … souffle-t-il de sa voix douce qui me rend dingue.<p>

- Il n'y a rien à dire, ta décision est prise non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à essayer d'expliquer l'inexplicable ! lâchai-je, revêche.

- Je m'évertue à m'expliquer parce que c'est toi, Cal'. J'ai besoin que tu m'entendes. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, j'ai balisé. Je savais que tu réagirais de la sorte. Alors d'accord, j'ai tardé mais j'attendais le moment opportun … il n'est jamais venu. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Callie. Comprends-moi …

A ses mots, ma rage prend le dessus:

- Te comprendre? TE COMPRENDRE ? Tu es sérieux? Je ne comprends rien depuis que tu es rentré Jazz! Voilà la vérité ! Pire, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ta promesse de m'appeler tous les jours s'est volatisée au bout d'un mois en terre espagnole! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'ibère dont tu t'es visiblement entiché doit devenir ta femme au bout d'à peine 6 semaines pour l'obtention d'un visa américain qui ne servira à rien puisque tu vas de toute façon vivre là-bas... En fait, Jasper, je ne te comprends plus dès qu'elle est là ! Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur ami? demandais-je à bout de souffle, d'une voix dénuée d'illusions.

- C'est moi, Cal', je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même ! me répond-il d'un ton qu'il veut apaisant et qui ne me fait fulminer que davantage.

- Non! statuai-je d'une voix glaciale, les yeux baissés pour contenir ma rage.

- Je suis le même Jasper, ne sois pas bête.

- Non. Ce n'est pas toi, impossible. Jasper Hale ne tombe pas amoureux. Jasper Hale ne perd pas la raison pour une jolie brune et ne quitte pas ses parents, sa soeur ou même moi du jour au lendemain ! Jasper Hale ne quitte pas son travail qui est toute sa vie pour le beau petit cul d'une ibère. Alors maintenant, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas changé ! Le pire, c'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'impact que ça a sur tous ceux que tu aimes ... Ou alors tu t'en fiches royalement, et je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Les larmes inondent mes yeux et j'ai les poings serrés mais bon sang que ça fait du bien de lâcher prise, de l'engueuler. Je ne pleurerai pas, ceci dit. J'ai besoin de rester moi-même et de ne pas craquer. Je ne remets pas seulement en cause son départ, ici. Je remets en cause son choix "Maria". Et c'est bon de le faire! Alors je ravale mes larmes tandis qu'il enchaîne:  
>- Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais! Je sais que je bouscule tout le monde avec mon choix. Je ne suis pas dupe. Mais j'ai besoin de changement, j'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant, de bouger, d'avancer. Je ne peux pas rester l'éternel célibataire qui se moque des filles et se plaît bien à faire des petites fouilles dans ses bouquins. C'est ma vie, Cal'. C'est mon choix. Même si ça vous fait mal !<p>

- Alors il ne fallait pas revenir dans nos vies pour en repartir aussitôt! Il ne faut pas nous demander d'être témoins de votre mascarade ou même de bénir cette satanée union alors que ta promise, pour sa part, n'a fait l'effort d'être aimable avec personne. Sans oublier qu'elle va nous priver de toi! Ta famille la haït profondément. Ne vois-tu pas cela? Je ne te parle même pas de moi … Et tu continues à t'entêter, à tout lâcher pour la suivre …

- Ma famille n'accepterait aucune de mes petite-amies, Cal'. Ce n'est pas Maria, c'est eux.

- Oh arrête, ce ne sont pas des tyrans non plus! Ma mère est tyrannique. Tes parents sont adorables, à côté, et tu le sais !

- Mes parents n'accepteraient personne d'autre que toi, Callie. Ca a toujours été le cas.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Il sourit tendrement et je dois faire tout mon possible pour empêcher mes sentiments de prendre le dessus sur cette discussion. Je renchéris donc au prix de mille efforts:

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tes parents veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !

- Visiblement, ils semblent penser que c'est toi, le mieux pour moi.

Bénie soit la famille Hale et tous ses membres. Sauf celle en devenir et le blond qui se trouve devant moi, tiens !

- J'ai toujours été là, Jasper. Toujours. J'ai partagé avec toi des choses que je n'ai même pas partagées avec mon propre frère. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Je te connais mieux que personne. Bon sang, elle ne te laisse même pas toucher à son dessert !

- Alors tu devrais me comprendre …

- Je te soutiens, Jazz. Dans tout ce que tu feras, tu auras toujours mon appui. Que tu te trompes, que tu fasses des erreurs … Je serai toujours derrière toi, prête à te ramasser quand tu tomberas. Je suis prête à être ton témoin pour cette mascarade. Mais ne me demande pas de comprendre ton choix. Tu vas épouser une fille qui te dicte ta vie. Personne n'a jamais dicté ta vie. Pas même tes parents, on en a la preuve aujourd'hui même, sinon tu entendrais leur réticence. Elle veut venir vivre ici alors tu l'épouses pour qu'elle ait ses papiers. Elle ne s'habitue pas à New York alors tu la suis en Espagne. Et puis quoi, encore, Jazz? Madame la Marquise te demandera de sortir avec ses copines lapdanseuses pendant que tu resteras tranquillement à la maison à repasser et nettoyer? Jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller? Et surtout, pourquoi diable faut-îl que tu l'épouses si elle n'a pas besoin de ses foutus papiers?

- Je l'épouse car je l'aime, Callie.

Cette simple phrase a l'effet d'une bombe atomique à l'intérieur de moi. Je le sais, il me l'a déjà dit mais après toute ma litanie, je pensais sérieusement qu'il ne dirait plus une chose pareille. Peut-être ai-je tenté de me convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Peut-être ai-je été sotte. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment prêt à tout pour elle.

- Alors quel est tout ce cinéma ? Pourquoi me prendre en traître sur cette île, pour me professer à nouveau ton amour pour elle? Tu ne veux pas de mon avis. Tu as choisi de quitter définitivement cette ville, sans même m'en parler. Alors à quoi ça sert tout ça ?

Je suis à bout de nerfs. A bout de tout. Comment pourrais-je accepter qu'il s'en va? Comment pourrais-je accepter de perdre mon meilleur ami? Comment pourrais-je accepter qu'il en aime une autre que moi, lui, l'homme de ma vie? Il s'avance alors et me prend dans ses bras, sachant parfaitement que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il me connaît par coeur. Il souffle alors à mon oreille:

- Parce que c'est "toi & moi", Callie. Ca l'a toujours été. Et parce qu'il me reste une semaine et demi ici. Je n'imagine la passer avec personne d'autre que toi.

Si c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, pourquoi faire la difficile? Ces deux jours loin de lui ont déjà été une torture. Je rends les armes, perdu pour perdu. J'acquiesce lentement à sa question invisible et il me serre d'autant plus contre son torse musclé. Le "Je t'aime" est au bord de mes lèvres, là, tout de suite. Mais je ne l'ai encore jamais dit à personne. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de faire dans l'inédit maintenant.

Couchés sur le plaid l'un près de l'autre en surveillant Sam qui court à droite et à gauche après des canards pour parvenir à en caresser un, l'ambiance est nettement plus détendue. On a eu notre conversation à couteaux tirés, on s'est lâché nos rancunes à la figure et maintenant, on a décidé de mettre ça de côté, même si rien n'est réglé, juste pour passer du temps l'un avec l'autre. Je mitraille Sam en pleine action, histoire que son père voit son fils en chasseur de canards, puisqu'il a décidé d'en faire son futur métier. Je ris à chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'une bête, persuadé de l'avoir et que celle-ci vole un peu plus loin. Son air renfrogné est tout à fait Swanien et je tente par tous les moyens de capturer son expression. Alors qu'il va un peu plus loin, je reporte mon attention sur Jasper. Il est couché, une jambe repliée, les mains sous sa tête, Rayban vissées sur son visage et semble dormir. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas mais en tout cas, il profite du calme retrouvé. Je lève alors mon appareil et prends une photo de lui. Totalement inédit. La sensation me grise, me faisant me redresser un peu pour avoir une meilleure prise de vue. J'en fais encore une dizaine, complètement excitée par cet interdit. Il déteste qu'on le prenne en photo car il n'accepte pas sa cicatrice. Enfin, des photos banales, où on est ensemble, qu'on fait les cons, ça oui. Mais pas des photos professionnelles. Et moi, j'étais bien incapable de le prendre avant, ne pensant pouvoir obtenir de belles photos que d'Edward, du point de vue masculin. Pourtant, quand je regarde sur l'écran de mon Reflex le résultat, force m'est de constater que je parviens parfaitement à prendre Jasper en photo. Je me redresse alors sur mes genoux et prends une nouvelle salve de clichés.

- Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas, avec ton appareil, Madame La Photographe?

Oups, au temps pour moi.

- Pardon, la lumière est vraiment parfaite. Déformation professionnelle.

Est-ce que je me sens coupable? Pas le moins du monde. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et baisse un peu ses lunettes de soleil pour me regarder dans les yeux. Et je le mitraille à nouveau. Il rit et rejette la tête en arrière:

- Arrête, Cal', je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne en photo.

Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ses protestations. Me voilà prise dans une de mes rares furies créatrices et je compte bien continuer sur ce chemin. Il se relève alors, mal à l'aise et cherche Sam des yeux. Et la déferlante de photos continue. Il rejoint mon filleul, le prend dans ses bras et je mitraille, je mitraille et je mitraille encore. Ils commencent à jouer ensemble et Jasper se retourne de temps en temps sur moi pour m'offrir un sourire pâle, très embêté par ma nouvelle occupation. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que je viens de changer de carte mémoire, Sam court vers moi:

- Marraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Ai faimmm !

Jasper arrive derrière lui, le soulève dans ses bras et le jette en l'air. Je ne peux m'empêcher de capturer l'instant, leurs sourires radieux, leur beauté incroyable. C'est vraiment de ça dont j'aurais pu rêver. Une vie de famille avec Jasper et un enfant à nous. Il fera un père incroyable. Avec Maria. La tristesse reprend possession de moi un instant, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon ami. Il se pose à mes côtés, Sam à qui il a donné un gâteau toujours dans les bras et passe sa main sur mon visage.

- Je ne t'en veux pas mais tu promets de garder ces photos pour toi !

- Promis !

Comme si j'allais partager, franchement ! Il se laisse tomber dos sur la couverture, Sam l'escalade et je prends de nouveaux clichés.

- Arrêteeeee ! fait-il sans me regarder.

- La lumière …

- Je connais ton refrain sur la lumière, Cal' ! me coupe-t-il en m'arrachant l'appareil des mains pour prendre une photo de moi à son tour.  
>Pas professionnel pour un sou, dés la première photo, il contemple son oeuvre:<p>

- Le sourire est un peu triste mais sinon, tu es à couper le souffle, Princesse.

Il relève l'appareil et prend une nouvelle photo. Au moins, j'aurais tenté de sourire cette fois. Il repose le Reflex et se recouche sur le plaid, un sourire sur le visage. Je les regarde, tous les deux, complètement amoureuse des deux à la fois. Sam semble tomber de sommeil contre Jasper et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit dans les bras de Morphée. Le beau blond me tend alors le bras pour m'attirer à lui.

- Tu viens?

Je souris, et me couche à ses côtés, dans le creux de son bras, tout contre lui. Sam est endormi, pendant que Jasper lui caresse les cheveux, tendrement.

- Pourquoi c'est si simple, toi et moi? murmure-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

J'hausse les épaules mais ne répond rien. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela, moi non plus. C'est facile parce qu'on est destiné l'un à l'autre. Voilà ce que je pense vraiment. Bien évidemment, je me vois mal lui répondre ça. Je ne réponds donc rien. Ce qui ne semble pas le satisfaire.

- Ce devrait toujours aussi simple. Avec tout le monde.

- Tu veux dire que ça n'est pas aussi simple avec Maria?

- Ce n'est aussi simple avec personne.

Il pose alors ses lèvres sur mon front et y dépose un doux baiser. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact et soupire. Si c'est si simple avec moi, pourquoi finit-il toujours par la choisir elle ?

Sur le Pont de Brooklyn, la séance bat son plein. J'ai déjà deux cartes mémoire complètes et suis assez satisfaite de mon travail. J'ai déjà remballé trois mannequins et garde la dernière par pure maniaquerie. Je pourrais franchement m'arrêter là. Mais bon, on ne me changera plus maintenant. Alors que je demande à Leah de se montrer plus "chic", j'entends mon assistante horripilante qui piaille derrière moi:

- Bellaaaaaaaaa, tu vas m'adorer !

Je soupire, continuant de prendre mon mannequin sans me laisser distraire:

- Je t'adore déjà, Alice.

- Mais encore plus maintenant !

- Tu m'as amené Brad Pitt ?

- Mieux ! piaille-t-elle derrière moi, visiblement en proie à une excitation extrême.

Je baisse mon appareil tout en remerciant tout le monde:

- C'est bon, tout le monde. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. On remballe !

- Non non non, pas de suite! me coupe Alice, à qui je tourne toujours le dos.

Quand je me retourne pour la regarder, je reste sans voix, complètement stupéfaite. Elle se tient là, derrière moi, battant des mains, à côté de ce qu'elle considère comme "mieux que Brad Pitt". Edward Cullen, mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin comme marque de fabrique, son regard me dévorant. Elle doit se foutre de moi, c'est impossible autrement.

- Alors, heureuse ? demande-t-elle, visiblement étonnée de ma non-réaction.

Elle se fout de moi, c'est ça en fait. Décidant d'ignorer sa question idiote, je demande:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle rit pendant qu'Edward lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qui a le don de me rendre dingue.

- Tu ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel avec moi, Cullen.

- Tu es tellement marrante!

- Que fais-tu là? Je pensais t'avoir viré.

- Alice m'a supplié de venir ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à ma petite soeur chérie ! fait-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa soeur.

Hypocrite va ! Il n'en à rien à faire de sa soeur. Quel menteur !

- Eh bien elle a eu tort. Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Figure-toi que j'ai eu Rita au téléphone ce matin, tu sais, la responsable de la campagne D&G ?

Il me balance ça d'un ton froid et calculateur et je sais ce qui va suivre. Je vois Alice qui file à l'anglaise, embêtée de m'avoir lancée dans un tel traquenard.

- Et elle semblait très étonnée que je l'appelle. A vrai dire, il semblerait que tu lui aies dit que j'étais à l'article de la mort. Pour une … syphilis, c'est ça?

Je souris malgré moi devant mon excuse diabolique servie effectivement à la responsable D&G. Il secoue la tête et murmure:

- C'est donc avec joie qu'elle a appris mon rétablissement et mon retour sur le shooting.

- Tu ne reviens pas sur ce shooting, Edward.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Pas tant que c'est moi qui mènerai la danse.

- Alors voyons ce que Rita en pense! fait-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

- Okay, okay, c'est bon, range ça! râlai-je, vaincue.

Il range son portable, visiblement fier de son effet et je renchéris:

- Dis donc, Monsieur Fierté, tu l'as foutue où ?

- De quoi ?

- Ta fierté, tiens. Tu as du la mettre de côté pour venir ici.

Il enlève sa veste et je vois qu'il est déjà habillé en Dolce & Gabbana. Quel sale con, il savait qu'il allait m'avoir. Franchement, c'est parce que je ne veux pas perdre ce contrat, sinon je le planterai là. Il se positionne dans la lumière des spots et s'accoude au pont. Il est sublime, vraiment.

- Tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te revoir non plus, Bella. Mais cette campagne pourrait me lancer auprès d'autres photographes.

- Peu fier mais opportuniste, c'est ça?

- J'ai ma fierté. Je sais juste reconnaître mon avantage où il se trouve.

Je lève mon appareil et prend une salve de clichés. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'ils seront ratés. Tant pis, on continue. Plus vite on se lance, plus vite on finit !

- Eh bien qu'on finisse ça au plus vite.

- Oh bien sûr, il faut vite que tu finisses pour courir rejoindre ton prince pas très charmant ! fait-il en changeant de pose.

Je baisse mon appareil et le regarde méchamment:

- Sérieusement ? Tu vas recommencer ton jeu de gamin de 5 ans?

- Tu ne nies pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, je ne nie pas ! répliquai-je, mauvaise.

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu t'es mise avec la créature de Frankenstein.

Je ne réponds pas et continue de le mitrailler. Autant vous dire par contre je fulmine de l'intérieur. Il me faut tout mon courage pour rester stoïque. Je finis cette séance puis je le tue. Ca sonne comme un bon plan, non?

- Franchement, Bella, même si tu n'es pas un mannequin, tu vaux mieux que ce type.

Je prends mes photos et me contente de dire:

- Hum hum.

- Et puis franchement, il va te garder combien de temps dans son lit? Il doit avoir un complexe d'infériorité qu'il comble en faisant défiler les filles sous ses draps.

Là, je baisse mon appareil et enrage:

- Dis donc, Cullen, tu as quelque chose contre lui ou quoi?

- A part le fait que c'est un gros con? Non.

- Ca suffit maintenant !

- Ohhhh l'amoureuse s'emporte.

- Fous lui donc la paix ! Et à moi aussi, par la même occasion !

- Le droit d'expression est un des droits civiques les plus revendiqués.

- Bon sang, t'as lu ça où? Attends, je ne savais même pas que tu savais lire !

Un éclair de fureur passe dans son regard et il s'avance d'un pas.

- Je suis là pour sauver ta carrière. Tu devrais me remercier.

- Te remercier ? Tu me pourris la vie depuis trop longtemps, Edward. Trop longtemps. Je pensais enfin être débarrassée de toi. Et te revoilà encore! Tu es pire que la peste: on te jette par la porte, tu rentres pas la fenêtre.

- Oh mais tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir, moi ?

- Visiblement oui, te voilà encore devant moi ! Dégage ! Je te laisse une porte de sortie.

- Tu ne comprends pas, on est coincés tous les deux.

- Oh génial, rien que ça !

- Tu as besoin de moi pour cette campagne et j'ai besoin de toi pour me lancer.

- Vivement être débarrassée de toi.

- Tu pourras aller roucouler comme ça.

- Effectivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, bon sang?

- Tout ! IL A TOUT! m'emportai-je, ne mentant même pas une seconde.

- Surtout une belle cicatrice !

- Mais lâche un peu l'affaire, Edward. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire bon dieu ?

Il s'avance encore et n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de moi, ses yeux lâchant des éclairs.

- Ce que ça me fait ? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai vu en toi une possibilité.

- Une possibilité? demandai-je, hargneuse.

- De stabilité. De relation sérieuse.

Et là, contre toute attente, j'explose de rire. Oui, de rire, vous avez bien lu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait tant rire mais c'est le cas. Il se renfrogne d'autant plus et renchérit:

- Tu te moques, car tu penses avoir trouvé le prince charmant. Mais quand tu te rendras compte qu'il n'est qu'une enflure comme les autres, tu viendras pleurer près de moi.

- Tu es bien présomptueux.

- Je déteste te voir avec un autre. Je déteste qu'il t'arrache à moi, voilà la vérité.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes jouets. Soit. J'ai compris. Mais ce n'est qu'une réaction de gosse, Edward.

Il fulmine, littéralement. Mais je n'en suis pas loin, moi non plus. Alors qu'il se détourne pour retourner à sa place sous les projecteurs, je laisse échapper un petit soupir. Suis-je vraiment obligée de me battre à couteaux tirés avec tous les hommes aux alentours, franchement? Alors que je vais retourner à ma place, il fait volte-face et arrache mon appareil de mes mains. Je le regarde dans la seconde le lancer par dessus le pont, dans l'Hudson sous nos pieds. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sort tellement je suis atomisée.

- Voilà ce que j'en fais de son foutu appareil qu'il t'a offert et auquel tu tenais tant. Vous pouvez bien crever, j'en ai rien à foutre!

Sur ses mots, alors que mon regard rempli de larmes est toujours posé sur l'endroit où mon appareil est passé, il attrape sa veste et quitte le lieu du shooting. Mon Reflex. Mon précieux Reflex. Je tombe à genoux, en larmes, montrant à tous mes collègues que la Bella patronne peut aussi avoir ses failles. Surtout quand un de ses grigris a été sacrifié sur l'autel de la jalousie.

Trois heures plus tard, je passe la porte du bar VIP Lounge où se déroule l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme de Jasper. Ce sont Emmett et lui qui ont choisi l'endroit. Jasper a invité quelques uns de ses collègues et ils ont déjà commencé quelques heures auparavant. Je suis donc un peu étonnée de les voir sagement installés au bar, l'air pas trop "chargés". Quand je les rejoins, le visage de Jasper s'illumine et il saute de son tabouret pour me rejoindre. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et murmure:

- Tu es magnifique ma Princesse. On t'attendait.

Effectivement, j'ai fait un effort particulier pour être à mon avantage ce soir. J'ai déniché dans un petit magasin une robe tailleur avec une jupe haute noire légèrement fendue derrière et un bustier chemisier noir et rouge soulignant joliment mon décolleté (merci les push up). Après tout, si c'est son enterrement de vie de jeune homme new-yorkais (car il a prévu une autre fête en Espagne, deux jours avant le mariage), autant être belle pour lui, non? Okay, et j'espère quand même qu'il change d'avis et qu'il se découvre des sentiments pour moi, d'ici la fin de la soirée. Pathétique, oui je sais !

- La soirée se passe bien ?

- Calmement. Même si je sais que Démétri et Emmett ont prévu des gages pour me punir de quitter le fameux club des célibataires !

- Je parie donc que Peter n'a pas participé !

Peter est le meilleur ami masculin de Jasper. Pas exactement meilleur ami au même stade que moi mais disons que c'est son ami le plus proche. Ils bossent ensemble, ce qui fait qu'ils se voient beaucoup.

- Non, Peter aime tellement Charlotte qu'il comprend mon choix.

Heureusement qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te comprend … pensai-je en moi-même, lui offrant un sourire de circonstance à la place de mes vraies pensées.

- Tu es déjà allée découvrir ta chambre?

Je souris et acquiesce. Pour faire de son enterrement de vie de jeune homme une vraie réussite, il a loué des chambres pour nous à l'Hôtel Waldorf-Astoria. Et effectivement, je suis allée y poser mon petit sac pour la nuit. Et force m'est de constater qu'il ne s'est pas foutu de nous. Il a réservé, pour moi en tout cas, une suite. Magnifique ! J'ai automatiquement souri quand la réceptionniste m'a annoncé qu'était réservée pour moi la Petite Suite aux Violettes. Je la connais vu que j'ai toujours dit à Jasper que si je dormais un jour dans cet hôtel, je refuserais d'être logée ailleurs que dans cette chambre. J'ai du dire ça il y a 5 ans. C'est fou comme il se souvient toujours de tout.

- Oui. Merci …

A mon tour de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Je l'embrasse plus longtemps que je ne le devrais mais quand mes lèvres touchent sa joue, je n'arrive plus à me décoller de lui. Il me serre dans ses bras et ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher lui non plus. C'est sans compter sur mon adorable frère pour nous décoller l'un de l'autre:

- Dites donc, Roméo et Juliette, vous passez la soirée avec nous ou vous vous la jouez solo ?

Il a crié ça depuis l'autre côté du bar et malgré la musique de fond, on l'a entendu. Autant vous dire donc que tous les gens entre nous et lui l'ont entendu aussi. Foutu emmerdeur ! Je l'étriperais si je ne l'aimais pas autant. Jasper sourit, attrape ma main et m'emmène à sa suite pour retrouver les autres. Je dis bonjour à tous et souris à Charlotte:

- On t'a permis de venir à cette démonstration de testostérone?

La belle rousse, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, me sourit et répond:

- Evidemment ! Quand j'ai appris que tu serais là, j'y ai vu une porte. Je m'y suis engouffrée, tu me connais !

Je ris de la jalousie à peine masquée de la femme de Peter qui, si elle le pouvait, l'enfermerait pour que personne ne puisse le regarder. Il a l'habitude de l'appeler sa tigresse et je trouve son analogie assez criante de vérité.

- Oui, mais Bella, ce n'est pas pareil ! On n'imagine pas Jasper faire un seul pas sans elle ! lance Démétri en levant son verre de bière vers moi, comme s'il portait un toast à ma petite personne, puis en buvant une grande rasade.

Okay, si même les collègues de travail l'ont compris, pourquoi lui ne le comprend pas, bordel de …. ?

- Tu veux boire quoi, Princesse?

- Comme d'hab' !

Il me sourit et passe ma commande au serveur tandis que je vois un jeune homme que je ne connais pas s'avancer vers nous et saluer Démétri, puis Peter et enfin Jasper. Celui-ci se retourne alors sur moi et me présente:

- Cal', je te présente Paul, un des nouveaux assistants chez nous.

Eh bien, la moindre des choses qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Paul est tout à fait … appétissant. Un teint de peau hâlé, des muscles bien définis qu'on devine rien qu'en regardant son t-shirt tomber sur son torse, un sourire étincelant et un regard qui promet un tas de choses cochonnes.

- Paul, voici mon amie Bella.

- Tu es donc la fameuse Bella !

Je souris, incapable de détacher mes yeux du beau gars qui se trouve devant moi et qui me tend la main pour me saluer. Oh mais on n'est pas aussi coincé voyons !

- C'est moi, en chair et en os! fis-je en m'avançant pour déposer deux bises retentissantes sur ses joues parfaites tout en m'accrochant à ses épaules.

Okay, j'avais bien raison, elles sont plus que fermes. Ce qui me donne envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a plus bas. Bon sang, Bella, concentre-toi ! Jasper me tend mon Mojito Royal et j'en dégomme la moitié pour éviter de trop penser à l'appel au viol qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi. Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'air de lui plaire, moi aussi. Qui a dit que la journée était pourrie ?

Deux heures plus tard, la fête bat son plein. Littéralement. Les garçons sont tellement saouls qu'ils dansent sur la piste. Je suis, pour ma part, assise au bar avec Paul et nous faisons connaissance. Je vois bien Jasper nous observer du coin de l'oeil et je me demande si d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le rends un peu jaloux. Oui, je sais, c'est bête mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce garçon est vraiment attirant et il me plaît bien mais même avec quelques mojitos dans le corps, je ne parviens pas à me sortir Jasper de la tête. Bon sang que c'est emmerdant. Paul s'éloigne un instant pour prendre un appel sur son portable quand je vois Jasper pointer directement son index vers moi puis me faire signe de le rejoindre avec ce même index, tout ça sans s'arrêter de se déhancher. Il est vraiment pété, plus de doutes là dessus. Je saute de mon tabouret et m'approche de lui:

- Je pensais que tu ne dansais pas.

- Je fête ma dernière soirée de célibataire. J'ai bien le droit de faire dans l'inédit non?

- Tout à fait! souris-je, triste quand même qu'il s'agisse de notre dernière soirée à New York.

Il attrape mon poignet et m'attire à lui, plaçant sa bouche à deux centimètres de mon oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de mon corps:

- Danse avec moi.

- Les désirs de Monsieur Hale, ce soir, sont des ordres.

Je me mets à onduler contre lui, au milieu de tous les autres qui chantent à tue-tête. Au diable Paul, après tout, le plus beau mec est bien celui contre lequel je danse.

Après quelques danses, il m'entraîne à l'écart et soupire:

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser.

- Je suis un peu triste.

- Ce ne sera pas notre dernière soirée ensemble, Cal'

- Je sais. Mais ça le sera ici. Et puis …

- Puis … demande-t-il, véritablement concerné.

- Edward a jeté mon appareil dans l'Hudson. L'appareil que tu m'as offert.

Il se recule un peu et son regard devient dur. Il est peut-être saoul mais cette information ne lui fait pas plaisir.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée ! Et puis il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire …

- A part le tuer ?

- Jazz, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je sais, mais bon sang ça me défoulerait !

J'attrape ses mains dans les miennes et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai juste l'impression que tout fout le camp. Il me faut le temps de m'habituer.

- Je déteste te voir triste.

- Ca va aller, promis! mentis-je pour son bien-être.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les autres lui tombent dessus en hurlant, Démétri frappant dans une casserole avec une cuillère en bois. Il devait forcément transporter ça dans l'énorme sac qu'il trimballait derrière lui. Okay, ils sont définivement bourrés. Ils nous séparent sans sommation et accroche un chaudron de sorcière plein de bonbons autour du cou de mon ami. J'explose de rire et sors un de mes autres appareils pour le prendre en photo.

- Alors, mon cher Monsieur Hale, il est temps de commencer à enterrer votre vie de jeune homme dignement. Voici donc ton urne à bonbons.

- Et j'en fais quoi ? demande Jasper hilare

- Tu vas vendre des baisers à toutes les jeunes femmes présentes dans différents bars. En échange, elles te donneront des petites pièces pour qu'on continue à boire. Et bonus, elles pourront choisir un bonbon dans ton chaudron.

- Des baisers ? demande-t-il, ahuri.

- Oh, ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! Tu ne rêves que de ça !

- Très bien ! fait-il, en haussant les épaules.

Démétri sourit et tape alors quelques coups supplémentaires sur sa marmite:

- Oyez oyez, gentes dames ! Notre ami, ici présent, va lier sa vie à une pauvre espagnole la semaine prochaine. Histoire de lui faire regretter le caractère de feu des américaines, je vous invite TOUTES à venir l'embrasser pour qu'il comprenne son erreur !

Les filles aux alentours semblent dévorer Jasper des yeux et je commence tout doucement à devenir jalouse. Bon sang, ça va être dur ça.

- … N'oubliez pas de lui laisser un petit "pour boire" hein ! COMMENCEZZZZZZZZZZ !

Les filles défilent devant Jasper, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et choppant des bonbons dans son chaudron pendant que je me détourne pour me commander un autre mojito et le descendre à la vitesse de la lumière. Cette nuit va être longue. Et c'est décidé, je hais autant Démétri qu'Emmett. Bande de cons va !

Cinq bars plus tard, alors que je suis morte bourrée et que le reste de la gente féminine de New York se pend aux lèvres de l'homme de ma vie, Emmett vient se poser sur un tabouret à mes côtés.

- Ehhhh voilà Emmett le sale traître.

- Ne dirige pas ta colère alcoolisée vers moi, petite soeur.

- Tu es un aussi mauvais entremetteur que ta mère, Emmett Dale Swan.

- Pas du tout. J'ai essayé. Tu as échoué.

- Je n'ai pas échoué.

- Si, tu as échoué. En fait, tu n'as même pas essayé !

- Il ne m'aime pas, Emmett. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu?

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu tentes quelque chose. Même Sam est plus vaillant que toi. Et il a peur d'une mouche qui passe alors je ne sais pas si tu vois à quel point tu es grave.

Je lui tire la langue et bois une autre gorgée de mojito en regardant la file diminuer devant Jasper.

- Tente ta chance, Belly.

- La ferme.

- Allez, vas-y.

Sur ces mots, il descend du tabouret et va rejoindre les autres qui continuent de s'arroser au whisky. Alors que la dernière fille obtient son baiser de Jasper, ma décision est prise. Je vide mon mojito et m'avance vers lui qui tient son chaudron dans son bras, gêné de l'avoir au cou pour donner ses baisers. Il me sourit tandis que je tends un billet de 5 $ devant lui. Je le mets dans sa poche et murmure:

- Tu vas avoir besoin de baume à lèvres.

Il ne répond rien et je m'avance pour me coller à lui, m'accrochant à son cou pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Alors qu'il croit que je vais déposer un petit smack sur ses lèvres, je m'approche lentement et caresse sa bouche de la mienne. Il écarquille un peu les yeux quand mes lèvres frottent sur les siennes et que ma langue caresse sa bouche pour en demander l'accès. Il entrouvre alors ses lèvres et je me colle à lui, sentant sa main libre se refermer sur le bas de mon dos pour m'approcher plus encore à lui. Nos langues dansent ensemble encore un long moment, dans le plus beau baiser qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir jusque maintenant. On se sépare à contre-coeur à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre et son regard interrogateur me cloue sur place. Je dois faire un effort énorme sur moi-même pour me reculer encore sans le lâcher des yeux et prendre une sucette hors de son chaudron avant de lui offrir un sourire taquin et de retourner auprès des autres, le laissant là avec un tas de questionnements, je le sais. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ça vous a plus ?<strong>_

_**Le chapitre suivant est le dernier alors ... Savourez ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviewwwwwwwwwwws, j'adooooore ça :))) **_

_**A très vite, sur Répulsion, Damnation ou sur ma page FB !**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Jess  
><strong>_


	4. Fascination

_ les amis ! _

_Voici le chapitre 4 (et chapitre ultime d'ailleurs) de cette mini-fic qui me turlupinait ! _

_Vous trouverez de nouveau des références au film "Le Témoin amoureux", ainsi qu'à Friends et à One Tree Hill ! Voyons les connaisseurs !  
><em>

_Je vous l'offre aujourd'hui car demain, la Bêta Démoniaque et moi nous faisons un petit In Real Life in Paname City :) _

_Voici donc un chapitre pour vous faire patienter pendant que nous, on bossera pas une seule seconde ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Votre dévouée AuteuZe_

_Jess_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Fascination<strong>

"_La fascination a ceci d'extraordinaire qu'elle ne s'embarrasse d'aucun interdit. Aucun jugement de valeur." _

[Rajae Benchemsi]

Je rentre à l'hôtel en compagnie de Paul. Je n'ai plus vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Jasper depuis notre "baiser", les autres tournant autour de lui comme un essaim d'abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. De toute façon, il valait mieux. Il est trop saoul ce soir pour que je puisse lui parler. Alors à quoi cela servirait-il? J'ouvre la porte de ma suite et Paul s'engouffre à l'intérieur avec moi. Il est lui aussi bien pompette mais toujours aussi attirant, si ce n'est son petit zozotement alcoolisé. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas Jasper et n'aura donc rien de moi ce soir, vu que le blond occupe toutes mes pensées.

- C'était une chouette soirée! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la suite, comme si il allait rester ici des heures.

- En effet.

Je me pose à ses côtés avant d'ôter mes talons hauts et de relever mes jambes sous moi. Il me fait un sourire qu'il veut séducteur et qui l'est vraiment sauf que, comme je vous l'ai dit, mon esprit me répète inlassable "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper". Ou simplement: "Tu te souviens de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les tiennes?". "N'oublie pas la chaleur de sa langue dans ta bouche". Oh bon sang, j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami et c'était la chose la plus sensuelle qui soit. Si un seul baiser est parvenu à me retourner les sens, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait de moi si on poussait plus loin. Mais on n'ira pas plus loin, malheureusement car il se marie dans une semaine à une autre que moi qu'il aime. D'ailleurs, il va peut-être même m'engueuler pour ce baiser, si il s'en souvient. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je sens la main de Paul remonter ma cuisse. Ah oui, au temps pour moi, je l'avais oublié celui là. Je relève la tête et le regarde, proche de moi, prêt à m'embrasser.

- Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je suis très heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Bella.

Il pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ferme les yeux, tentant de me mettre dans le moment présent. Paul est un garçon vraiment attirant, pas bête du tout et il semble très gentil. Un bon travail, une bonne situation, un appart' dans l'Upper East Side (oui j'ai appris tout ça en une seule soirée mais il ne faut pas croire que j'ai sondé: ce garçon est un vrai moulin à paroles). Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant. Que je me trouve un bon gars. Et que j'oublie l'homme de ma vie, mon meilleur ami, pour qui je ne suis vraiment qu'une amie. Ceci dit … Il m'a rendu mon baiser. Avec autant de passion que je l'ai fait. Et il ne pouvait pas penser à Maria pendant ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, je suis sûre que cette ibérhystérique psycho-rigide n'embrasse pas comme ça. Non, il m'a rendu mon baiser. Un baiser empli de passion et de tendresse. Pas comme celui que Paul est en train de me donner qui me fait plus penser à un tour de manège à sensations qu'autre chose. Il cherche à toucher mes amygdales ou quoi? Impossible de me laisser aller, il n'a pas la même saveur que Jazz. Je le repousse donc gentiment et il me regarde, frustré:

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Oh si, c'est une merveilleuse idée.

- Non. Tu es saoul, je ne suis pas loin de l'être et c'est une erreur. Tu n'en as pas vraiment envie, c'est l'alcool qui parle pour toi.

- J'ai eu envie de toi dès le moment où je suis entré dans ce bar, Bella. J'ai juste bu pour me donner du courage!

- Tu ne me connais même pas ! fis-je en me levant, tentant de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

- Bien sûr que si, je te connais. Ca ne fait qu'un mois que je suis au boulot mais j'entends parler de toi tous les jours. Et ce que j'en entends m'a donné envie de te connaître encore plus !

Je souris tendrement. Jasper. Jasper parle de moi à tous ses collègues. Y compris ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore. J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade et des papillons plein le ventre. Oh oui, j'aime Jasper Hale, ça ne fait aucun doute. L'autre doute qui est levé, c'est que jamais je ne pourrais passer à autre chose. Personne ne me fera vibrer comme lui. Je dois aller le voir, je dois aller lui parler. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens. Tant pis si ça brise tout entre nous. De toute façon, perdu pour perdu …

- Paul, tu dois y aller! fis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour le faire dégager.

- Hein? Mais on n'a pas fini !

- Si on a fini. Tu es très gentil très attirant … tu as tout pour plaire à une fille. Mais je ne suis pas cette fille. Désolée.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie?

- Oui !

Il s'approche de moi qui tiens toujours la porte ouverte et rive son regard charmeur dans le mien:

- Jasper m'a dit que tu n'avais personne, petite coquine. Tu ne veux pas passer la troisième base ce soir, c'est ça?

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas rire puis répond:

- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne suis pas une fille facile.

- Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris?

- Ecoute, Paul. Tu dois partir. Il ne se passera rien aujourd'hui.

Il me colle alors contre la porte, tenant mes mains en l'air, de chaque côté de moi, se collant lui-même à moi, me faisant sentir son … ENORME érection. J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise et il me sourit, tentateur:

- Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets?

- Je …

Mais avant que j'ai pu bafouiller quelque chose d'intelligible, il colle de nouveau sa bouche à la mienne et reprend sa méthode "machine à laver". D'habitude, une telle prise de pouvoir m'aurait allumée toute entière mais là, je n 'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Je le laisse donc ravager ma bouche attendant qu'il en ait marre de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Sauf qu'il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Merci l'ami Jack (Daniels pour les incultes). Quand il est à bout de souffle, il relâche ma bouche et colle la sienne dans mon cou, y déposant des baisers mouillés. Oui, vraiment, d'habitude, j'aurais aimé cette attitude machiste. Mais là, j'aspire à un peu de tendresse, de douceur, des yeux bleus azur et des cheveux dorés comme les blés. Il mordille mon cou un peu fort, me faisant gémir sous l'effet et c'est à ce moment précis que je tourne la tête vers le couloir et que j'aperçois ces magnifiques cheveux blonds et ce regard bleu posé … sur nous. Il secoue la tête et fait demi-tour, alors que je reste coite de l'avoir vu là. Et meeeeeeeeerde ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours le mauvais timing? Ne pouvait-il pas arriver quand je mettais son collègue à la porte? Je repousse l'assaut d'une force que je ne me connaissais même pas, rouge de colère.

- Lâche-moi, j'ai dit NON !

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je me mets à courir dans le couloir, vers où Jasper a disparu. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Il faut que je lui parle. Et que je lui explique que ce qu'il a vu … n'est pas du tout ce qu'il croit avoir vu ! Bon sang, ça fait beaucoup de choses à expliquer non?

Arrivée devant sa porte, je tape comme une folle, prise de panique qu'il ne veuille pas me parler:

- Jasper, c'est Bella, ouvre-moi!

Je l'entends murmurer, certainement collé de l'autre côté de la porte:

- Non, va t'en, Bella.

- Non non non, laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! fis-je en me collant moi aussi à la porte, comme si, ainsi, je pouvais le toucher.

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Je t'en prie, va t'en

- Je vais m'en aller, promis mais … Dis-moi … Dis-moi pourquoi tu venais dans ma chambre, Jasper !

Je n'obtiens rien en réponse qu'un énorme soupir. Pas question qu'on en reste là.

- Jazz, je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi tu venais me voir.

Autre blanc qui dure une éternité quand j'entends enfin sa voix s'élever, comme un murmure:

- Je venais … je venais te parler de ce baiser.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Evidemment, il a bien fallu que Paul m'agresse à ce moment-là. Je suis une poisseuse, c'est impossible autrement.

- Oh Jasper … fis-je en logeant ma tête contre la porte, en plein désespoir.

Il ne dit rien et je sais que c'est ma chance. Maintenant ..

- Je t'en prie, ne l'épouse pas.

- Toutes ces années, Cal' …

- Ne l'épouse pas … répétai-je, désespérée.

- … tout ce temps … Et tu me dis ça aujourd'hui ?

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, il va me rejeter, je le sais.

- Je sais …

- Comment tu peux faire ça?

- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi… je t'en prie, laisse-moi entrer.

- Non. Je regrette.

- Laisse-moi entrer ! continuai-je à supplier dans un murmure, les larmes déferlant sur mes joues.

- Tu fais ça aujourd'hui uniquement parce que tu as peur de me perdre, Callie.

Si seulement il savait. Si seulement j'étais capable de lui dire ces mots qui ne sortent jamais de ma bouche, comme bloqués à l'intérieur.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'être aimé, Cal'. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour qui je suis tout. J'ai besoin qu'on m'adore. J'épouserai Maria dans une semaine, Cal'.

Je ravale le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres et ne dis rien, poignardée en plein coeur par l'homme que j'aime. Il n'ajoute rien et je murmure, avant de m'en aller:

- Je ne peux pas être ton témoin, Jasper. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir … Je suis désolée …

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse et retourne vers ma chambre pour empaqueter mes affaires et partir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Perdu pour perdu …

Après avoir quitté l'hôtel à toute vitesse sans croiser personne, j'ai filé à l'aéroport pour prendre le premier avion pour Seattle qui, par chance, partait à la première heure. Me voilà donc, en fin de journée, dans la maison de mon enfance, enroulée dans une grosse couverture devant le feu de bois que j'ai allumé, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Dire que j'ai pleuré toute la journée est un euphémisme. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de pommettes tellement je les ai frottées pour essuyer mes larmes. J'ai tout perdu. Tout. Il ne me reste rien. Aujourd'hui, il est parti pour l'Espagne et il ne reviendra jamais. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête ? Pourquoi ai-je tout misé sur ce baiser auquel je pensais qu'il avait répondu? Pourquoi ai-je tout gâché? Ca n'en valait même pas la peine. Il est sorti de ma vie de la pire des manières qui soit et j'ai l'impression d'être amputée de la moitié de moi. Est-ce ça le véritable amour? La véritable communion de deux âmes? Eh bien si c'est ça, ça craint ! Je suis là de mes pensées quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter.

- Bell's?

Je me retourne pour voir mon père, dans l'entrée, son éternelle veste de shériff sur le dos, les cheveux trempés par le temps maussade du dehors. Aussi maussade que mon humeur. Et aussi humide aussi.

- Billy m'a dit qu'il t'avait aperçue à la supérette, je n'ai pas voulu le croire, il fallait que je vienne voir par moi-même.

Je ne réponds rien et il s'approche, sondant du regard la pièce pour voir si je suis accompagnée.

- Que fais-tu dans le noir, toute seule?

J'hausse les épaules, ne voulant ni ne pouvant répondre sans déclencher un nouveau torrent de larmes.

- C'est un peu lugubre, tu ne crois pas? Et puis, où est ton frère?

- En Espagne, dis-je amèrement, ma voix cassée par les pleurs de la journée.

- Que fais-tu ici, Bell's?

- J'avais besoin de me ressourcer.

- Non, ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas au mariage de Jasper.

Il se pose à côté de moi dans le canapé et rive son regard inquiet pour moi. Alors que je regarde mon père, mon port d'attache, l'homme qui, pour moi, malgré son caractère taciturne et bourru et ses nombreuses erreurs de choix de femmes, est l'homme parfait, je craque, littéralement, et lui confie tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais confier à personne d'autre.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je suis enfin calmée après lui avoir déballé toute l'histoire, il est devant le bar et nous sert deux whisky sur glace. Il m'en tend un, soupire et se lance:

- Alors, explique-moi encore. Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être son témoin?

- Pour être avec lui. Pour lui faire plaisir. Peut-être pour trouver un moyen qu'il se désintéresse d'elle. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort. Peut-être qu'elle est mieux pour lui que moi. Danseuse, espagnole … elle est parfaite !

- Oh personne n'est parfait ! fait-il en tapant sur mon épaule et allant se positionner près de la fenêtre.

Je me relève et me positionne face à lui, les yeux toujours rougis par mes pleurs. Je n'ai jamais eu de conversation à tombeau ouvert avec mon père. Et pourtant, ça me fait étrangement de bien.

- Je ne peux pas y aller, Papa. Je ne peux pas voir Jasper épouser cette fille. Il va s'installer en Espagne. Je l'ai déjà perdu.

- Tu te trompes!

- "Si tu l'aimes vraiment, laisse-lui sa liberté"

- Comme l'a dit une mauviette et toutes les mauviettes qui ont suivi! lâche-t-il avant d'aller se resservir un whisky.

- Casablanca. Bogart la met dans l'avion … arguai-je pour étayer mon propos.

- Mauviette.

- Bogart? Une mauviette?

- Une maxi-mauviette! lâche-t-il en s'asseyant dans son ancien fauteuil fétiche.

Je me pose face à lui dans le canapé en riant et bois une gorgée de mon whisky avant qu'il ne continue:

- Tu sais, j'ai été vraiment amoureux une seule fois. C'est la plus magique des femmes de ce monde. C'était ma meilleure amie.

Il parle de ma mère là? Ca me semble bizarre, il a plein de tendresse dans les yeux. A moins que ma mère aie été quelqu'un de bien, un seul jour de sa vie. Il continue, ne prenant pas conscience de mes questionnements:

- Mais j'étais jeune. Et j'étais stupide. Et j'ai déconné. De ma longue liste d'erreurs, c'est sûrement la plus belle.

- Maman? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Pas du tout. Sue. Clearwater désormais. Mais Sue Williams quand je l'ai connue. Quand j'ai enfin compris à quel point j'ai été stupide, j'ai décidé de me battre mais … c'était trop tard. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Et elle avait raison.

Ses mots me touchent incroyablement. Mon père a été amoureux avant ma mère. Un amour perdu qu'il n'a pas concrétisé car il était jeune, stupide et peureux. Et regardez-le maintenant …

- Et là, il était VRAIMENT trop tard. Tu comprends?

J'acquiesce, les larmes aux yeux, comprenant la leçon qu'il vient de me donner. Mon père vient de me donner une leçon sur l'amour. Charlie Swan, l'homme qui ne gère aucun sentiment, vient de me conseiller sur ma vie amoureuse. Bon sang …

- Entre parenthèses, je vais de nouveau divorcer ! fait-il en se levant pour à nouveau se resservir un verre.

Je soupire en souriant, contente de me débarrasser de cette nouvelle belle-mère que je hais et me lève à mon tour:

- Papa …

Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras. A nouveau, l'embrassade est un peu gauche mais j'espère que par ce geste, il comprend à quel point je l'aime. Car je ne suis toujours pas prête à le dire. Sauf à la bonne personne. Et cette personne, c'est Jasper.

Deux jours plus tard, je suis emmitouflée dans un plaid, sur mon canapé, regardant "Le journal de Bridget Jones" en compagnie d'Alice. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions ont fondu comme neige au soleil quand je me suis retrouvée dans l'avion me ramenant de Forks. Il m'a rejetée. Je l'ai embrassé, lui ai demandé de ne pas l'épouser. Et il est quand même parti. Alors j'abandonne. Je ne peux pas me mettre en travers de son chemin vers l'autel pour l'empêcher de se marier avec elle, quand même. J'ai abattu mes cartes. Lui les siennes. Nous voilà en statut quo. Alors qu'Alice se sert un nouveau muffin au chocolat, mon téléphone vibre contre moi. Je regarde le message de mon frère et souris: "_Salut Belette! Ici, Sam et moi, on se demande quand tu débarques pour faire capoter ce fichu mariage? Dépêche!_". Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, car je n'irai pas. Mais je n'ose pas le dire à Emmett, de peur de le décevoir. Qu'il comprenne que sa petite soeur n'est qu'une … mauviette.

- C'était qui ? demande Alice, toujours aussi curieuse.

- Emmett. Il me demande quand je débarque en Espagne.

- Haha, sacré Emmett ! rit-elle, avant de se rendre compte que j'ai les yeux perdus dans le vague et qu'elle me demande: - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- J'arrête pas de m'en vouloir de la manière dont j'ai quitté Jasper. J'aurais du lui dire aurevoir …

Je n'ai pas tout raconté à Alice mais je lui ai dit que j'étais tellement fâchée qu'il parte pour toujours qu'on ne s'était plus parlé avant son départ. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort. Elle me regarde un moment et me dit:

- C'est pas grave tu sais. C'est normal. Je comprends que tu sois amoureuse.

J'ai les yeux écarquillés et lâche:

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jasper.

- Oh … euuuh … non! fait-elle à moitié convaincue, attrapant un magazine. Mais tant mieux. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Son air peu convaincu me délie la langue et je me mets à bafouiller:

- Je te signale que si je ne suis pas à son mariage, c'est parce qu'il m'a caché qu'il s'installait en Espagne. Mais ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Elle acquiesce, la tête dans son magazine, l'air toujours pas convaincue pour un sou. Je continue donc à me dépétrer comme je peux:

- Je peux te dire que je l'aime bien, comme mon meilleur ami que j'aime d'amitié, je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai des sentiments pour lui mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Et là, je m'emballe, carrément:

- C'est vrai, j'ai peut-être toujours eu un sentiment d'amour pour lui. OUI !

Elle sursaute et semble embêtée de me voir partie dans ma diatribe personnelle:

- J'ai peut-être des sentiments d'amour pour lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je meurs d'amour pour lui. J'ai bien quelqu'attirance sexuelle quand je le vois mais c'est vrai que je suis amoureuse de lui …

Quand je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit, je porte ma main à ma bouche et elle me sourit, victorieuse.

- T'es au courant ! fis-je en me relevant d'un bond.

- Depuis toujours ! fait-elle en haussant les épaules, moi toujours debout devant elle

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as rien dit ?

- Bah nous on se disait que tu le savais !

- Nous ?

- Bah oui, les collègues, Emmett, … On le savait tous et on en parlait tout le temps ensemble!

- Et quelqu'un l'a dit à Jasper? paniquai-je, à bout de nerfs.

- Non, lui, il ne savait rien. Comme toi quoi.

- J'en reviens pas que tu m'en aies pas parlé avant !

- Mais nous on se disait que tu avais compris! C'était tellement évident. Tiens, c'est comme si on disait à Edward "Tiens Edward, je crois que tu aimes qu'on te déshabille du regard, toi". Ou à Emmett "Tiens, Emmett, je crois que tu aimes Sam". C'est des évidences ça!

Je me rassois dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains et soupire:

- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

- Tu ne vas rien faire, Bella. Car Jasper aime cette fille. Tu dois taire tes sentiments et le laisser se marier. Si tu l'aimes vraiment.

Je relève la tête et acquiesce, sachant parfaitement qu'elle a raison. Et pourtant, c'est si dur …

Une heure plus tard, je sors de ma chambre telle une fille nouvelle:

- Alice, tu as encore les clés de l'appartement ici?

- Oui pourquoi ? fait-elle en sortant de la cuisine pour me découvrir avec ma valise, prête à filer.

- Parce que je fais un saut en Espagne.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu fais un saut en Espagne?

- Oui! Il faut que je dise à Jasper que je l'aime. Alors, tu prends en charge l'agence pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je te fais entièrement confiance hein. Et puis n'oublie pas le contrat Vanderwoodsen! fis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée rapidement, elle sur mes talons:

- Oh … mais … enfin ! Il ne faut pas que tu aies là-bas ! Jasper aime Maria.

- Oui, je sais! fis-je en enfilant mon manteau, au pas de la porte.

Elle croise les bras et prend son air sévère tandis que je m'explique:

- Je suis au courant mais il faut que je lui explique ce que je ressens. Il faut qu'il ait toutes les informations pour prendre sa décision en tout connaissance de cause !

- C'est pas pour ça que tu vas là-bas ! Toi tu espères qu'il te dise "Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, oublions cette voleuse de visa ibérhystérique"!

- Oh … fis-je, étonnée par sa réaction. Tu crois qu'il va dire ça?

- Mais nooooooooon! Parce qu'il en est réellement amoureux de son ibérhystérique ! Et si tu vas là-bas, tu ne vas faire que lui prendre la tête et ruiner son mariage!

Je lui offre mon air dépité et baisse la tête, boudeuse. Et si elle avait raison? Je lâche ma valise et soupire, y réfléchissant à deux fois.

- Il est malheureusement trop tard! Tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance! Je suis navrée, je sais que ça doit faire très mal mais … c'est terminé.

Je relève mon regard dans le sien à ses mots. C'est le mot qui me fait prendre ma décision. Je me saisis de ma valise et ouvre la porte tout en disant:

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord! Rien n'est terminé tant que personne n'a dit "Je le veux" !

Je suis déjà en train de descendre les escaliers quand je l'entends me crier:

- Je le veux, Bella. Je le veux !

Je souris en l'entendant et accélère le pas. Il est temps d'aller récupérer l'homme de ma vie.

Je pose le pied à Vigo, douze heures plus tard, après avoir fait escale à Madrid. Alors que je récupère mon bagage et que je sors de l'aéroport, je souris à la personne qui est venue me chercher en personne. Rosalie.

- Bella, ravie de te voir enfin ici !

- J'ai bien compris à tes messages désespérés que tu comptais sur moi!

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre brièvement avant de m'écarter, de river ses yeux dans les miens, l'air sérieux, ses mains toujours sur mes épaules:

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ce mariage ne doit pas avoir lieu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, encore?

- Elle veut choisir ma robe. Et pire encore que tout: sa famille est aussi désagréable qu'elle. Tous, tu m'entends? Tous. Le père n'adresse même pas la parole à Jasper! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paysans ? s'emporte-t-elle, me faisant éclater de rire.

Elle s'arrête et me dévisage:

- Je ne veux pas que mon frère ait des enfants qui grandiront chez ces pouilleux. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'épouse. Suis-je claire?

- Très claire! répondis-je, toujours avec le sourire.

Avoir Rosalie Hale dans son camp, c'est définitivement beaucoup plus amusant.

Dans notre mission "Voler le marié", mise sur pied par Rose, Sam, Emmett et moi, on s'est mis d'accord pour dire que je ne ferai mon apparition que ce soir, au deuxième enterrement de vie de jeune homme de Jasper. Alors soit, il y aura le frère et les cousins de la Maria mais on compte sur le fait qu'ils ne me connaissent pas pour que ça roule. Emmett a proposé que je me fasse passer pour la strip-teaseuse mais je lui ai dit que s'il y avait vraiment une fille qui allait se désapper devant Jasper, je le tuais de mes propres petites mains. Il a seulement ricané avant de se saisir de son portable et de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel pour aller, à mon avis, annuler la surprise. Me voici donc avec la blonde de soeur de Jazz et mon filleul qui me regardent tous les deux comme si j'étais le Messie. Ils croient que je peux réussir cet exploit, que je peux l'empêcher de se marier. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûre, après 12 heures d'avion pour bien y réfléchir. On a eu tellement de temps, Jasper et moi, pour être ensemble. Et si nous ne le sommes pas, c'est clairement pour une raison non? Mais je vais au moins tenter le coup, puisque c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne compte plus me cacher, plus fuir mes sentiments. Et je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à Alice. Rien n'est terminé tant qu'il n'aura pas dit "Je le veux". Donc tant qu'il n'aura pas dit ces 3 mots, je me battrais bec et ongles. Car je le veux, lui. Et je ne me rendrai pas sans me battre. Belle philosophie non?

- Marraineeeeeeeee ! Il est où Papa?

- Parti réparer une grosse erreur.

- Pffff comme toujours.

Je souris et ébouriffe les cheveux en bataille de mon filleul. Il se saisit de ses éternelles petites voitures et se met à jouer avec. Rosalie le regarde tendrement et sourit:

- Il est incroyable.

- Tu l'as dit … souris-je à mon tour, pleine de tendresse pour ce petit bout d'homme.

- Comme son père …

Surprise, je redirige mon regard sur elle et l'interroge silencieusement. Elle sourit et répond:

- On a beaucoup discuté dans l'avion pour venir ici. Il était parvenu à obtenir les deux places à mes côtés. J'aime beaucoup ton frère, Bella …

J'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse comme jamais.

- Ca ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout du tout. Vous êtes …

- Non, pas encore. Je n 'ai pas osé lui demander si …

- Il est célibataire! la coupai-je, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est incroyable, il est si …

- Il ne se remet pas de la mort de sa femme en fait.

- Je sais, il m'a raconté.

- Il t'a parlé de ça? Wow, c'est déjà très bon signe !

- Papa dit que Rosalie est une très jolie madame ! fait Sam en s'immisçant dans notre conversation.

Je rigole tandis que Rosalie rougit. Oh oh, il serait donc possible de la faire rougir. Je jubile intérieurement quelques secondes puis attrape les mains de celle qui me détestait encore il y a quelques semaines. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais:

- Je vais sonder le terrain, Rose. Compte sur moi.

- Okay. Et en attendant, il est temps d'aller te préparer pour aller récupérer mon frère des griffes de cette S.A.L.O.P.E.

Je souris devant son choix délibéré d'épeler le mot devant Sam. Elle fera une très bonne maman, hihihihi. Elle se lève alors et je la suis sans rechigner. J'ai besoin d'elle pour arriver à mes fins.

Mon seul desiderata avant qu'elle ne commence à faire de moi sa poupée, c'est qu'elle m'habille en violet. Car le violet, c'est notre couleur à Jazz et moi. Maintenant que je suis fin prête, me regardant dans le miroir, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû émettre d'autres souhaits. Elle m'a forcée à porter une combishort sans manches, certes violette, se fermant par des boutons. Mais c'est là que réside le problème: Rose l'a laissée ouverte sur un haut de maillot de bain assorti à la ceinture qui marque ma taille. Et puis ce short … bon sang … j'aurais du négocier la longueur aussi ! Elle a fini son tableau en assortissant cela à des Jimmy Choo marrons, de la même couleur que le maillot et la ceinture, dont la hauteur de talons vertigineuse pourrait faire pâlir Carrie Bradshaw elle-même. Bon sang, elle se rend compte qu'il y a 98 % de chance que je me gamelle avec ça ? Heureusement pour moi, elle est restée soft sur le maquillage et la coiffure, me donnant un air de vacancières décontractée qui me va plutôt pas mal. Allez, même si je pinaille, je dois bien le reconnaître, le résultat est fantastique. Et j'ai hâte d'aller à la chasse au futur marié. Outre le fait qu'il sera surpris de me voir, je pense qu'il sera appréciatif du tableau dressé par sa soeur. Le fait d'apparaître en public le forcera à mettre de côté nos soucis et il y a une chance qu'il soit assez saoul en fin de soirée pour qu'on ait une vraie conversation sans qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même. Quoique la dernière qu'on a eu s'est soldée par un échec, et pourtant il était bien imbibé. De toute façon, les choses sont claires. Il me reste deux jours pour l'attirer à moi, à nous. Ce soir et demain. Car samedi, il sera en train de se marier. Et ça, ça ne peut vraiment pas arriver.

Emmett est déjà parti, avec les autres, nous promettant de ne rien révéler à personne de ma présence ici. Avec Em', c'est du 50-50 car il peut très bien le lâcher sans même s'en rendre compte. On va donc juste prier et croiser les doigts pour qu'il tienne sa langue jusqu'à l'heure de mon entrée. J'ai forcé Rose à m'accompagner, même si elle refusait tout bonnement de laisser Sam aux mains de la famille de Maria. J'ai donc trouvé la solution en lui disant de le confier à Sarah. Tout étant arrangé, j'ai moi aussi joué à la poupée en conseillant à Rose une tenue que mon frère apprécierait fortement. Nous voilà donc fin prêtes à aller draguer. Hahaha, incroyable de dire ça en parlant de Jasper. Et pourtant, je suis au taquet. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour récupérer mon meilleur ami et le faire devenir … mon homme !

On entre dans le bar où l'ambiance est … assourdissante. Les gens parlent de tous côtés, hurlent même et je reste atomisée par le bruit ambiant. Moi qui croyais qu'à New York, on était les champions du monde du bruit dans un pub … eh bien je me trompais ! J'avise de loin la petite bande d'américains mêlée aux espagnols locaux et je souris en voyant Jasper, affublé d'un chapeau ridicule en forme de verge sertie d'un voile. Une petite verge en robe de mariée quoi. Bon sang, ce que les espagnols peuvent être … ridicules quand ils veulent ! Il a l'air de s'amuser, descendant verre après verre, riant avec les autres. Ai-je le droit de gâcher son bonheur? Ai-je le droit d'apparaître et de ruiner sa soirée? Non … J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Rosalie m'attrape par le bras et m'attire à sa suite, vers les autres. Tout le monde se retourne quand elle les salue mais l'attention de Jazz est focalisée sur sa soeur puis il me voit derrière elle. L'espace d'un instant, on dirait que Mohammed Ali vient de lui mettre un bel uppercut. Il reste figé, son sourire destiné à sa soeur toujours sur les lèvres, même s'il est un peu plus pâle que 30 secondes avant. J'ai envie de me défaire de l'emprise de Rosalie et de fuir à toutes jambes. Mais je reste moi aussi scotchée. Pour sa dernière soirée en célibataire, il a choisi son éternelle chemise violette. Celle que je lui ai offerte. Sur un jeans foncé et ses éternelles santiags. Il est à tomber à la renverse. Il me détaille des yeux également et ce qu'il voit semble lui plaire car un sourire en coin se dessine maintenant sur ses lèvres. Rien avoir avec celui, doux, qu'il dédiait deux minutes plus tôt à sa soeur. Non, celui-ci est plus … coquin. Aurais-je vraiment une chance de voler le marié? Pourtant, je reste stressée. Comment va-t-il réagir? Lors de notre dernière conversation, il n'a même pas voulu me faire face, il m'a dit de partir, de le laisser en paix. Il ne m'a pas appelée depuis. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de me voir … Rosalie me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres et se pousse un peu pour rejoindre Emmett dans le groupe. Il n'y a désormais plus aucun obstacle entre Jazz et moi. Enfin si, sauf l'ombre omniprésente de Maria qui plane entre nous. Je ne m'avance pas, faisant un effort énorme sur moi même pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras, histoire de lui laisser prendre sa décision. J'ai le coeur battant, les mains qui tremblent et je pense que je ne supporterai pas qu'il me rejette. Bon sang, il va me tourner le dos et faire comme si je n'existais pas. Son air redevient sérieux et son regard se rive dans le mien. Ce voyage était une erreur. Une horrible erreur.

- Surprise! dis-je, sans joie, histoire de déstresser tout de même un peu l'instant.

- Cal' …

Sa voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais j'ai lu sur ses lèvres. De toute façon, à part hurler dans cette cacophonie, impossible de se faire entendre ! Je souris, péniblement, la boule au ventre et prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Qu'ai-je donc fait de la Bella sûre d'elle, chef d'entreprise, qui marcherait sur n'importe qui pour arriver à ses fins? Je ne l'ai pas perdue au long du voyage. Pas du tout. Elle était encore avec moi dans la chambre d'hôtel. Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle fond comme neige au soleil quand elle se trouve devant l'homme de ma vie, ici présent. Et je la comprends. Comment ne pas craquer? Il s'avance, nous ne sommes plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis entrée dans ce bar et pourtant je sais que ça ne fait pas plus de deux minutes.

- Tu es venue …

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser …

Tant de choses sont dites en si peu de mots. Il se saisit de mes mains et les porte à sa bouche avant de les embrasser tendrement. Sa simple phrase voulait dire qu'il était heureux de me voir, content de voir que j'avais pu mettre de côté nos soucis pour être là pour lui. Ma phrase à moi voulait dire que je n'étais pas prête à l'abandonner à une autre, que je ne rendais pas les armes. L'a-t-il compris? J'espère que oui car ce soir, c'est notre soir ou jamais …

- Tu es ridicule avec ce chapeau.

- Mais je suis toujours aussi beau ! fait-il en haussant les épaules et m'offrant un sourire complice.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules à mon tour et de sourire en moi-même. S'il savait comme il a raison à ce moment précis … C'est alors qu'il lance à l'assemblée, comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ...

- Eh les gars, regardez qui est finalement venue !

Les autres m'applaudissent, sifflent et dansent autour de nous, complètement saouls. Les potes espagnols s'avancent vers Jasper et un d'eux lui demande quelque chose qui le fait éclater de rire. Il se retourne alors sur moi et me lance, taquin:

- Diego se demande si tu es la stripteaseuse prévue !

Je détourne mon regard courroucé vers Emmett mais vois qu'il parle dans l'oreille de Rosalie, son bras passé autour de sa taille. Je souris, laissant ma colère retomber et jubile même intérieurement. Serait-elle enfin celle qui le ferait sortir de sa coquille? Je l'espère en tout cas. Reportant mon attention sur l'homme que j'aime, je réponds, mutine:

- Tu diras à ton copain Marco …

- Diego.

- Soit. Tu diras à ton copain Diego que je ne me déshabillerai pas avant quelques verres!

Il éclate à nouveau de rire, relaie l'information au dit Diego et, sa main toujours dans la mienne, m'attire vers le bar:

- Et donc … Que bois-tu? me fait-il dans un sourire en coin qui veut tout dire.

- Un truc local, histoire de découvrir un peu! esquivai-je en rougissant quand même.

Il me commande un truc dans un espagnol quasi parfait qui me laisse sans voix. Alors que je porte le cocktail à mes lèvres, deux des garçons inconnus s'approchent à nouveau. Jasper me les présente comme le frère, Antonio, et le cousin, Pedro, de Maria. Génial, les gardes du corps sont là. C'est à ce moment là que mon merveilleux frère lève les bras et hurle:

- TOURNEE GENERAAAAAAAALE !

Immédiatement, les serveurs sortent 3 seaux à glace avec, respectivement, de la vodka, du whisky et du rhum en suffisance pour la bande. Em' me sourit et m'offre un clin d'oeil complice auquel je réponds par un sourire. La mission est lancée. Etape 1: saouler l'assemblée. Olé!

Plus tard dans la soirée, les choses ne se passent pas du tout comme prévues. Evidemment, les autres sont saouls, chantent des chansons paillardes et je pense qu'on atteint le but premier. Sauf que l'étape deux est loin d'être acquise: pouvoir être près de Jasper. En effet, depuis mon arrivée, Paul ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, me draguant honteusement. Il ne prend même pas la peine de tenter de cacher quels sont ses vrais desseins: il me veut dans son lit et il me veut ce soir. Bon sang, comme je vais me débarrasser de ce pot de colle? Pendant ce temps, Emmett tente désespérément d'empêcher le frère de Maria de mettre en oeuvre son idée de rejoindre les filles où elles sont. Mon frère a plus ou moins tout essayé, arguant qu'aux USA, les choses ne se passent pas comme ça, que ça gâcherait la soirée des deux groupes, que les tourtereaux ne fêteraient plus ça de la même façon, le têtu frère de l'ibérhystérique n'en démord pas. Heureusement, Rosalie parvient à maintenir Jasper suffisamment éloigné de ce type pour qu'il n'entende pas cette idée qui ruinerait tout. Elle s'emploie à le garder auprès de Démétri et Peter qui est venu non accompagné puisque Charlotte, enceinte de 7 mois, ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Emmett ressert un whisky pur à Antonio pendant que Rosalie me foudroie du regard en voyant Paul poser sa main sur ma jambe. J'hausse les épaules murmurant un "HELP" que, j'espère, elle parviendra à lire sur mes lèvres. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, semble réfléchir et visiblement trouver une idée car un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oh oh, attendez, c'est un sourire diabolique ça … Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, elle parle à l'oreille de son frère qui porte son attention sur moi, sourit, acquiesce et se détache du groupe où il se trouve. Gné ? Quand il se poste devant moi, j'entends le rire cristallin de Rosalie retentir et j'ai le temps de voir qu'elle rit d'une chose que Peter lui a glissé à l'oreille. Visiblement, elle a entraîné plus de personnes encore dans notre mission suicide. Tant mieux.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? me demande mon ami, comme si Paul n'existait pas.

Alors que je suis prête à sauter sur mes pieds pour le suivre où il veut, Paul resserre sa prise autour de moi et lâche à Jazz:

- Dis donc, Hale, tu es tout à fait servi toi. Tu ne viendrais tout de même pas marcher sur mes plates bandes?

Jasper sourit poliment puis se détourne pour retourner à sa place, sans mot dire. Non non nonnnnnn ! J'ai presque envie de hurler. Je peux hurler, hein, dites-moi oui ! Alors que je suis à un iota de la crise de nerfs, prête à piétiner comme une gamine qui n'a pas eu son jouet, Jazz se retourne d'un coup et lâche:

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sont plus des plates bandes, c'est carrément une autoroute de papier que tu nous fais là, Paul. Ceci dit, et permets-moi de te parler comme le plus vieil ami de Bella, si elle n'a pas encore répondu à tes signaux, c'est clairement parce qu'elle ne veut pas y répondre. Elle n'est ni aveugle ni bête. Bien au contraire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il s'agit de MA soirée de célibataire et je compte bien profiter jusqu'au bout.

Je reste sans voix, tout comme Paul qui reste là, la bouche en "O" devant la répartie de Jasper quand celui-ci me tend la main et me dit doucement:

- Cal'?

Évidemment, vous comprenez bien que je me saisis de sa main sans même y réfléchir une seconde et me défais de l'emprise de SuperGlu. Il m'emmène vers l'endroit où on danse et m'entraîne dans une salsa enflammée. Bien sûr, il est un peu imbibé donc bouge son corps comme un dieu pendant que je tente tant bien que mal de rester debout, vu la hauteur exagérée de mes talons. Au moins, ils me mettent à sa hauteur. C'est déjà ça. Alors qu'il allume tous mes sens en se frottant parfaitement contre moi, la chanson suivante démarre et il ne s'arrête pas. Je le vois de temps en temps lancer des coups d'oeil à Paul qui, je le vois quand je suis face à lui, fulmine littéralement. Ce qui, visiblement, fait sourire Jasper d'autant plus. Bah dis donc … Serait-il plus facile que je ne le pensais de voler le futur marié ? Après quelques danses où je me suis appliquée à être le plus sexy possible, il m'entraîne vers le bar où Emmett et Rosalie sont en train de discuter, posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. J'arque un sourcil et jette un oeil vers où se trouve Paul pour voir que celui-ci s'est endormi, complètement saoul, sur la table. Je souris au moment choisi par mon ami pour arrêter de danser et m'approche de mes deux complices. Emmett tape sur l'épaule de Jazz et lui demande:

- Une autre tournée?

- Pour nous quatre?

Je porte mon regard aux alentours et remarque que tout le monde a quitté le navire. J'interroge Jasper du regard qui s'explique:

- Peter et Démétri étaient plus saouls encore que le zigoto là plus loin ! fait-il en désignant Paul qui ronfle sur son "lit" improvisé.

Emmett éclate de rire et continue:

- Quant aux cousins espagnols, ils sont partis rejoindre les filles.

Je grimace, pensant que Jasper va vouloir faire la même chose.

- Heureusement que Jazz sait où ce sera le plus marrant et a refusé de les accompagner hein !

J'interroge Jasper du regard à nouveau et il sourit:

- Ils m'ont bassiné toute la soirée pour qu'on y aille. Heureusement que tu étais là pour m'emmener danser! fait-il dans un clin d'oeil craquant.

Je me love contre lui en riant et pose la tête sur son épaule.

- De toute façon, si c'est ma dernière soirée de liberté, je préfère la passer avec vous !

- Et moi je dis: il faut fêter ça ! lance Emmett, tout fier.

Au moment où il dit ça, le serveur pose sur le bar devant nous un nouveau seau à glaçons avec une bouteille de whisky et accompagnements. Évidemment, une bouteille pour quatre, ça va le faire. Emmett me fait un clin d'oeil discret, attaquant la 3ème phase du plan: saouler le marié.

Une heure plus tard, la bouteille est vide et Rosalie chante "Total Eclipse of the Heart" de Bonnie Tyler à tue-tête alors qu'une chanson espagnole passe dans le bar. Emmett est bien pompette lui aussi mais maîtrise plus ou moins la situation. Quant à la victime de la soirée, le beau blond tangue violemment sur ses jambes, se maintenant debout uniquement grâce au bar et à sa prise sur ma taille. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir discuter maintenant. J'attrape sa main et lui souris:

- Viens, je te ramène à l'hôtel.

Il acquiesce et sourit à son tour, tout imbibé d'alcool mais non moins sexy pour la cause. Il se détache du bar en tanguant dangereusement et attrape sa veste:

- On z'y va.

Rosalie et Emmett sont en train de rire ensemble et je leur dis aurevoir de loin, ne voulant pas les déranger. Ils me font un rapide signe de la main, comprenant que l'heure H est venue mais sont bien trop saouls pour réagir plus avant. Je traîne donc mon meilleur ami hors de ce pub de malheur et le dirige comme je peux le long des trottoirs espagnols vides.

- Je suis trèèèèès content que tu sois là, ma Cal' … J'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi ! bafouille-t-il, resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

Je souris et ne réponds rien, le menant dans le hall de l'hôtel en essayant de rester le plus discret possible, ce qui est plus que mission impossible avec Monsieur Bourré qui pouffe comme une collégienne devant Justin Bieber. Arrivés devant sa porte après avoir bataillé sévèrement dans l'ascenseur pour le garder debout, je dois maintenant me battre pour extirper sa clé hors de sa poche. Bon sang, c'est presque Mission Impossible ça! Je le colle contre le mur et fourre ma main dans sa poche pendant qu'il continue à pouffer, tanguant dangereusement.

- Tais-toi ! Il est quasi quatre heures du matin.

Je regarde ma montre et souffle. Non, cinq heures en fait. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour le conduire deux pâtés de maison plus loin.

- Oh oh ! s'exclame-t-il alors que ma main dans sa poche effleure quelque chose d'imprévu.

Je rougis au contact mais ne me démonte pas: il me faut cette clé, peu importe le moyen de l'obtenir. Il continue de rire, risquant de réveiller tout le couloir si ça continue. Bon sang, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée tout ce whisky. Merci, Em', je te revaudrais ça, tiens. Alors que ma main frotte à nouveau sur "la" chose, je décide d'abandonner. Il ne sert à rien de se battre avec cette infernale créature quand il est dans cet état. Je retire ma main et il me regarde, taquin:

- Elle est dans l'autre pochhhhhhe !

Oh l'enfoiré !

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était dans celle-là ! fis-je, choquée.

- Me suis trompé! fait-il en haussant les épaules et souriant toujours.

Ne tenant pas vraiment à réitérer l'expérience dans l'autre poche, je l'attrape à nouveau par la main et l'entraîne avec moi le long des couloirs.

- On va où ?

- Dans ma chambre vu qu'il est impossible d'entrer dans la tienne !

- Rhoooo ! s'exclame-t-il, pas choqué pour un sou.

Arrivés devant ma chambre, il s'approche de moi, taquin:

- Je dois fouiller dans ta poche moi aussi?

- Recule, Jazz, ou tu dors dans ce couloir! le menaçai-je, à peine crédible.

Sauf que bourré comme il est, il prend tout à la lettre, recule d'un pas en levant les mains en signe de reddition et attend patiemment. Et voilà un homme dressé, un. Oups, sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr. Aie, Bella, reprends-toi, s'il te plaît, il semblerait que le whisky fasse un peu trop effet sur toi aussi. Je parviens à ouvrir la porte, alléluia et il entre, sifflant:

- Ohhhhh, comme c'est zoliiiiii ! fait-il en regardant partout, comme si il entrait au Metropolitan Museum de New York.

Je soupire, balance mon sac sur le bar et l'entraîne vers la chambre. Il se laisse manoeuvrer sans rouscailler, je le pousse et il tombe assis sur le lit, toujours aussi imbibé. J'en connais un qui va bien dormir. On discutera demain matin car là, ça me semble bien impossible et surtout bien inutile.

- La terre tourne …

- Ca va aller, Jazz ! fis-je en attrapant les deux pans de sa chemise pour commencer à la défaire pour le mettre au lit.

Il me regarde faire, comme hypnotisé et me voilà en train de parler pour cacher mon trouble à son torse qui se dévoile sous mes doigts.

- Je vais te mettre en pyjama, puis je vais aller dormir à côté et tu pourras cuver tout ça … fis-je en écartant les pans de sa chemise maintenant complètement ouverte pour la lui enlever.

Je veux dormir dans la pièce d'à côté car je lui ai dit de ne pas l'épouser, je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire et maintenant, j'essaie de garder une certaine distance avec lui. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, non? Sauf qu'il ne me laisse pas faire, attrape mes deux poignets et dit, d'une voix suave:

- Ou … tu peux rester ici et …

Et là, contre toute attente, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Et pas d'un petit baiser d'ami qui est un peu saoûl. Non. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes avec frénésie et sa langue se pose sur ma bouche, en quémandant l'accès. La sensation de notre seul et unique baiser ayant laissé une marque indélébile et plus qu'agréable en moi, j'entrouvre les lèvres pour l'accueillir avec passion. Ma langue glisse sur la sienne alors que mes mains sont toujours fermement accrochées à sa chemise. Les siennes lâchent mes poignets lentement pour glisser dans mon dos et m'attirer plus à lui encore. Ma peau s'électrise à son contact et j'en veux davantage encore. Je monte à califourchon sur ses genoux pour augmenter le contact de mon corps déjà fiévreux contre le sien et passe ma main dans sa soyeuse chevelure. C'est aussi bon que je ne l'ai rêvé. Même plus. Mes mains lâchent ses sublimes cheveux pour descendre suavement le long de son cou et faire enfin glisser sa chemise déjà ouverte le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il me lâche juste le temps de s'en débarrasser et pourtant il me manque déjà. Ses mains viennent alors se poser en coupe sous mes fesses, me caressant honteusement. Son goût sur ma langue est somptueux et quand on manque d'air tous les deux, on se sépare à contre-coeur, le souffle erratique. Je redoute qu'il me repousse maintenant que le moment de grâce est passé. Mon regard rencontre le sien et je retiens mon souffle dans l'expectative. Va-t-il me demander de déguerpir? Des fractions de secondes s'égrainent, pourtant elles me semblent durer une éternité. Ce baiser est un prélude prometteur et je veux connaître la suite. Mon coeur bat la chamade et mon corps est tendu à l'attente de sa décision. Quand, enfin, il me fait rouler sur le lit prenant le dessus tout en souriant. Sa bouche ne met pas longtemps à rejoindre la mienne et je l'accueille avec bonheur. Il a doublement choisi ce qui est en train de se dérouler entre nous. C'est exaltant comme sensation, en plus de celles qu'il me donne avec son corps. Alors qu'on se retrouve à nouveau à bout de souffle, il glisse ses lèvres contre ma mâchoire, dévorant mon cou millimètre par millimètre, couvrant la moindre parcelle de ma peau de ses baisers si voluptueux pour arriver entre mes deux seins. Je frissonne au contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur cet endroit de mon corps particulièrement sensible. Occupé à son savoureux labeur, ses mains en profitent pour défaire, très lentement, le noeud de la bride de mon haut de maillot et faire glisser le tissu, libérant ainsi l'accès à ma poitrine qu'il vient caresser avec la pointe de sa langue. Je gémis et m'arque sous le plaisir que cela me donne, décuplant ainsi plus encore les sensations. Son souffle sur mon corps est en train de m'emporter et je dois faire un effort incroyable sur moi-même pour ne pas le déshabiller là, sur place, pour parvenir enfin à mes fins.

- Tu es si belle … souffle-t-il sur moi, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il s'attaque à ma ceinture qu'il défait d'une main experte et aux quelques boutons encore attachés de cette combinaison que Rosalie m'a fait porter très intelligemment.

- Tu es si désirable …

Ses mots me grisent autant que ses doigts et je me retrouve à gémir alors qu'il se contente de me déshabiller. Bon sang, je vais faire l'amour avec lui. Il va me faire l'amour. Et je compte bien me laisser faire. Entièrement même. Je suis à sa merci, complètement, de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le moment de lui en parler. La discussion peut attendre. Ce qui se passe là est bien plus délicieux. Cependant, il s'écarte de moi et je me sens de nouveau vide, perdue. Je le regarde, redressé, qui me couve du regard. Pas question qu'on en reste là. Pas question qu'il change d'avis maintenant. Je me relève moi aussi en position assise et mes mains vont se poser sur sa propre ceinture que je défais sans le lâcher des yeux. Il sourit, d'un air presque mystérieux et je devine qu'il s'agit là du sourire qu'il doit toujours arborer avant de faire l'amour à une fille. Ou plutôt de la baiser. Et je suis cette fille aujourd'hui. Et vous savez quoi ? J'adore ça ! Il fait glisser les pans de ma combishort sur mes bras pour m'ôter le dessus, dégrafe le haut de mon maillot pour me l'ôter et je ferme les yeux d'anticipation à ce qui va suivre, le laissant à nouveau faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Quand il a dénudé mon haut, je déboutonne son pantalon et le fais tomber à ses pieds. Il s'en débarrasse prestement ainsi que de ses santiags pour se retrouver en boxer violet devant moi. Ses abdos superbement dessinés me narguent et je me prends à en dessiner les traits avec mes doigts, hypnotisée par les courbes de son corps. Je les connais par coeur et pourtant, ce soir, elles ont une saveur toute particulière pour moi. Il me regarde faire, souriant toujours pendant que je dévore son corps des yeux. Ma bouche va alors rejoindre mes doigts et je me mets à couvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers. Ma langue glisse sur ses muscles tendus et va frôler la barrière de son boxer. C'est à son tour de gémir sous l'effet que je lui procure et je souris presque diaboliquement, descendant un peu son boxer pour dévoiler sa virilité bien tendue pour moi. Je ne peux évidemment pas m'empêcher de jouer plus avant et de laisser ma langue la caresser rapidement. Sa main droite vient s'agripper à mes cheveux et je souris d'autant plus, avançant un peu sur le lit pour avoir un meilleur accès. Alors que je le prends entièrement en bouche, le faisant sursauter sous l'effet, je pense avoir gagné la bataille de celui qui ferait le premier pas vraiment … osé. Sauf qu'il ne me laisse pas savourer ma victoire longtemps, me repoussant sur le lit sans sommation. Je le regarde m'ôter le reste de ma tenue, me laissant uniquement en boxer et chaussures.

- Si belle … souffle-t-il à nouveau, dans un murmure.

Lentement, il s'abaisse pour déposer de nouveau des baisers le long de ma mâchoire. J'ai envie de plus mais je me dois d'être patiente et de le laisser m'allumer complètement, même si c'est déjà fait, d'une certaine manière. Sa langue rejoint mon sein droit, le cajole et il se met à le mordiller tout en laissant sa main glisser sous mon boxer en dentelles brun. Il se met à caresser mon intimité langoureusement tout en torturant mon mamelon, me faisant perdre la tête. Je gémis, m'accroche à son dos comme à une planche de salut et soupire de plaisir. Plus, j'en veux toujours plus. Quand il glisse deux doigts en moi, je dois me retenir de crier afin de ne pas réveiller mes voisins d'hôtel qui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, sont deux petites vieilles tout ce qu'il y a de plus prudes. C'est sans compter sur l'homme de mes rêves qui se met à faire des va-et-vients en moi tout en caressant mon petit bouton de plaisir avec son pouce et cajolant toujours mon sein de sa bouche. Tout ça est trop pour moi d'un seul coup et je suis frappée d'un orgasme plus fort que tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là. C'est donc ça l'amour, le vrai, avec un grand "A" en majuscule, taille 72, gras et italique? Bon sang, comment ai-je pu manquer ça toutes ces années ? Quand je redescends lentement sur Terre, il retire sa main et m'ôte totalement mon boxer, me faisant comprendre que ce que j'ai rêvé depuis quelques semaines est sur le point d'arriver. Je retiens ma respiration pendant qu'il descend tout à fait son boxer à son tour et s'en débarrasse. Il se recouche doucement sur moi et j'écarte les jambes pour l'accueillir au plus près de moi. Je le sens frotter à mon entrée et perds presque la tête. Il me débarrasse de quelques mèches collées sur mon front et me regarde dans les yeux, tout en entrant en moi progressivement:

- Je t'aime Bella …

Ses mots plus le fait qu'il est entré complètement en moi finissent de me rendre complètement dingue. Il attrape mes mains et les colle contre le lit, de chaque côté de ma tête. Il me regarde, intensément et ne bouge pas, comme attendant une réponse. Je murmure:

- Jazz, je …

- Shhhht, ne dis rien. Sois à moi ce soir. Juste ce soir.

Je grimace et acquiesce. Demain je lui parlerai. Demain je lui dirai tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Son premier coup de rein est tout sauf tendre. On dirait qu'il veut vraiment prendre possession de moi. Le mouvement m'arrache à nouveau un gémissement et je tremble de la tête aux pieds. On dirait qu'il est fait pour moi. Entièrement.

- Tu es à moi ce soir … A moi …

- Oh oui, à toi, Jasper …

Mes mots semblent le transporter et chaque mouvement est plus fort, plus pénétrant. Je pose les pieds sur le lit pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Sa prise sur mes poignets se resserre et il bute au fond de moi, provoquant un plaisir inconnu qui m'envoie rapidement au 7ème ciel. J'hurle son prénom, ne pensant plus du tout aux deux abuelas de la chambre d'à côté. Je me sens me resserrer autour de lui, enroulant mes jambes sur son dos pour intensifier l'accès. Il semble aimer que je crie son prénom car il redouble d'intensité encore, ne me laissant aucun répit. Il est partout sur moi, m'embrassant tantôt les lèvres, tantôt le cou, tantôt les seins. Quand je reviens à moi, j'estime qu'il a assez pris possession de moi. Je secoue mes poignets pour qu'il les lâche, ce qu'il fait, pris dans sa frénésie de va-et-vients de plus en plus poussés. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse fermement, le faisant rouler sur le lit pour l'enjamber à nouveau. Je m'empale sans réfléchir sur sa virilité et gémis à l'effet que ça procure. L'accès est encore meilleur ainsi. Je lui souris, voyant son regard noir de désir posé sur moi et murmure:

- Ce soir, tu es à moi. A moi …

- Je suis à toi depuis toujours, Bella …

Même si je sais que ses mots ne sont prononcés que sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ils me transportent et je me prends à me balancer sur lui, lui faisant l'amour comme j'ai rêvé de le faire depuis des semaines maintenant. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens, férocement. Je rejette mon corps en arrière, intensifiant encore le contact de son corps dans le mien et il gémit sous l'impact:

- Oh Bella, tu es si …

Alors que j'atteins mon troisième orgasme, tremblant de tous mes membres, il se redresse et mords mon sein tout en continuant mon mouvement que j'ai quelque peu délaissé pour voler dans les hautes sphères.

- Parfaite. Tu es tout bonnement parfaite.

Je gémis son nom, tremblant toujours sous la vague de plaisir qui me terrasse tandis que ses mains prennent mes fesses en coupe pour me faire continuer mon mouvement sur lui.

- Tu es si belle quand tu jouis pour moi …

Il bute toujours plus fort au fond de moi et aussitôt, un autre orgasme me frappe alors que je ne suis toujours pas vraiment sortie du précédent. Je sens qu'il se tend une dernière fois en moi en gémissant mon nom et je pompe sur lui encore quelques fois avant de retomber avec lui, couverte de sueur, sur le lit. Il reprend son souffle dans mes cheveux et je n'ose me relever pour voir sa réaction. Ce qu'on vient de faire dépasse toutes les limites qu'on n'a jamais fixées mais qui sont bien entre nous pourtant. Après quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits, le sentant étrangement calme, je prends sur moi et me relève pour le voir me regarder toujours intensément.

- Jazz …

- Shhhht...

- Ce soir et uniquement ce soir hein ?

- Oui.

Je descends de lui et me laisse tomber à ses côtés, n'osant pas vraiment bouger, ni parler, à peine respirer même. Je sens qu'il tourne la tête vers moi et je fais de même, le trouvant à m'étudier du regard.

- Uniquement ce soir? demande-t-il enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'étude de mon visage.

Je prends mon air tout ce qu'il y a de plus Scarlett O'Hara et déclame:

- "_Demain, j'y repenserai … Après tout, demain est un autre jour !_"

Il sourit et tend le bras pour que je me love contre lui, ce que je fais sans réfléchir une seule minute. Il dépose un baiser tendre sur mon front en comparaison avec ce qu'on vient de faire et je souris. Si c'est ça le bonheur, je comprends désormais les gens heureux. Et j'espère que le temps va s'arrêter et que rien ne changera plus désormais. Je suis bien consciente de rêver mais je m'en fous. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors, exténuée. Je ne mentais pas: après tout, demain est un autre jour.

Le lendemain, j'ouvre un oeil, la tête dans l'oreiller et grogne. Bon sang, j'ai mal à la tête. Je m'étire et grimace. Bon sang, j'ai mal partout en fait. Lentement, les événements de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit et je rougis honteusement avant de lever la tête pour voir si je n'ai pas rêvé. Sauf que la place à côté de moi est vide, bien qu'elle ait été occupée quelques heures auparavant. Je me redresse lentement et le cherche des yeux dans la chambre. Il n'est pas là. Je me lève et vais vers la salle de bains, enroulée dans le drap de lit mais il n'y est pas non plus. Il s'est réveillé pendant que je dormais comme un loir et a filé à l'anglaise. Merde, merde, merrrrrde! Je piétine littéralement sur place et grommelle contre les hommes qui fuient à la moindre complication tout en filant dans la douche. Je voulais garder plus longtemps son odeur partout sur moi mais je suis trop en rage pour le faire. Autant m'en débarrasser de suite. NA! J'en ressors dix minutes plus tard, toujours d'aussi méchante humeur et m'habille rapidement, enfilant un jeans et un t-shirt neutres, vu le temps pluvieux d'aujourd'hui. Quand je passe dans le petit salon attenant à ma chambre, je vois, bien en évidence, un mot posé sur le bar:

"_Parti faire un tour. N'ai pas agi comme un connard. Besoin de temps pour clarifier mes idées. A plus. J"_

A côté du mot, je trouve un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau violet. Une petite carte en forme de smiley est posée dessus, où trône mon surnom _"Pour toi, ma Callie". _Je souris et attrape le paquet pour le secouer. Hummm ça semble fragile. J'ouvre alors délicatement le papier puis le paquet et découvre un appareil photo dernier cri, ce dont rêve tout professionnel de la photo … comme moi. Sur la boite est de nouveau glissé un papier: _"Pour remplacer l'ancien et te porter chance dans ta carrière prometteuse". _Evidemment, ma mauvaise humeur disparait directement et je râle d'avoir osé croire qu'il pouvait être un de ces gars sans gêne qui quitte le lit aussitôt la fille endormie. Il vaut mieux que ça. On vaut mieux que ça, d'ailleurs. Je pose le paquet et attrape un gilet, ne pouvant décemment pas rester dans cette chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et décide d'aller faire un tour pour me clarifier, moi aussi, les idées.

Arrivée sur la digue, le vent se fait plus frais encore. Je resserre les pans de mon gilet contre moi et regarde l'océan agité. Visiblement, tous les stéréotypes de l'Espagne sautent les uns après les autres pour moi. Il ne fait pas TOUJOURS bon dans ce pays. Et ben, vous parlez d'une surprise! Moi qui n'ai mis que des petites jupes et des tops dans ma valise! Heureusement que j'avais mon jeans et mon gilet pour voyager dites donc ! Je l'avise de loin, comme si mes yeux n'attendaient qu'une chose: se poser sur lui. Il est appuyé au garde-fou juste au dessus d'où l'océan déchaîné rencontre les rochers en contre bas de la digue. Je le regarde quelques instants avant de décider si je le rejoins ou pas. Il pourrait croire que je le poursuis alors qu'il s'agit simplement du hasard. C'est comme si notre destin était déjà tout tracé. Réunis, malgré nous. Malgré tout. Il est tout aussi magnifique ce matin qu'il ne l'était hier soir. Habillé d'un pull en laine noire avec un col remontant et un jeans clair, le tout accompagné de ses éternelles santiags, il est l'homme parfait, vraiment. Et je suis folle amoureuse de cet homme. Il est tout pour moi. Je pourrais mourir si ça signifiait le protéger et lui sauver la vie. Je pourrais m'effacer, surtout, si cela faisait son bonheur. C'est le moment de découvrir ce qui ferait son bonheur. J'avance donc, les mains tremblantes, pour le rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il relève le regard des vagues en contrebas et m'adresse un sourire tendre. Je m'appuie dos au garde-fou et le regarde quelques instants, maintenant qu'il a reporté son attention sur l'eau déchaînée. Il semble … triste. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Encore moins à cause de moi.

- Temps sympa hein ? dit-il de sa voix douce à l'accent texan que j'aime tant.

- Tu l'as dit. Heureusement qu'on dit "Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux".

Il sourit tristement et dit:

- A vrai dire, c'est une déformation du proverbe. La bonne version est "Mariage plus … vieux"! fait-il, en bon littéraire, détachant les deux mots pour que je comprenne bien.

- Hum hum. Ton côté érudit m'impressionnera toujours.

- En bref, le proverbe veut dire que plus tu te maries vieux, plus tu risques d'être heureux.

- Et dire que tu as à peine 26 ans …

- Un peu trop jeune pour être heureux, n'est-ce pas?

Je me tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire triste moi aussi. Nous y voilà. Nous ne pourrons pas toujours éviter la discussion sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. On est bien au delà de ça, lui et moi. Alors que je prends une grande inspiration pour aborder le sujet, il me devance:

- Cal', ce qui s'est passé cette nuit …

"… _était une erreur. Une colossale erreur. Etait nul, archi nul. Je ne t'aime pas, je t'aimerai jamais. J'aime Maria, pas toi. J'étais saoul, trop saoul_." Tous les scénari défilent dans ma tête que j'en ai le tournis, c'est pourquoi je le coupe:

- Ce n'est rien, Jazz. Tu l'as dit hier soir, même si tu étais saoul. Ce n'était qu'une nuit.

Il redresse le regard vers moi et je soupire. Comment un être humain est-il capable de faire passer tant de choses dans un seul regard? Je me tais, tétanisée par son regard et il soupire:

- J'ai très vite dessaoulé, tu sais? Je pourrais te mentir, choisir la solution de facilité et tout remettre sur le dos de l'alcool. Mais je savais ce que je faisais, Cal'. J'en avais même très envie.

Mon coeur bondit à ses mots et j'ai envie d'entamer une petite danse de la joie. Bam, petite claque mentale pour redescendre sur terre, après tout il n'a pas dit qu'il avait envie de plus. Un homme qui a envie, c'est quand même assez courant, non?

- Et demain, je me marie avec Maria …

- Non … murmurai-je, prise de panique.

- Quoi ?

- Ne l'épouse pas.

- Cal' …

- Ne fais pas cette erreur, Jazz. Ne lie pas ta vie à cette femme.

Il reporte son regard sur l'eau et je me sens mue par une force que je ne me connaissais pas. J'attrape sa main et le force à se tourner à nouveau vers moi:

- Prends-moi. Aime-moi. Choisis moi. Ca a toujours été nous, Jasper. Toi & moi. Toujours. Ca a toujours été ma place. Avec toi, avec tes parents, même avec Rosalie. J'ai toujours été là …

Les larmes brouillent ma vie alors que ma voix s'éteint peu à peu. Pourtant, je continue:

- C'est avec moi que tu partages ton dessert. Mon filleul qui te considère comme son oncle à part entière, c'est quand je suis dans tes bras que le monde prend vraiment un sens, quand je dors contre toi que je passe enfin des nuits sans cauchemars. C'est avec toi que je veux tout partager. Les petites choses comme les grandes. Tout, Jasper Hale. J'arrive trop tard ou j'étais là bien trop tôt. J'aurais du le dire, j'aurais du le savoir. On aurait du nous le dire! Emmett, Alice … même ta mère m'a avoué qu'ils ne cessent de se répéter qu'il n'y a que nous qui sommes aveugles. Je …

J'interromps là le flot de mots qui s'échappent de ma bouche, incapable à nouveau de mettre les mots justes sur mes sentiments. Je l'aime. Il m'est si facile de me l'avouer. Pourquoi donc est-il si dur de le lui avouer à lui? Alors que les larmes roulent sur mes joues, il m'attrape dans ses bras et me berce lentement:

- Shhht ma Princesse, shhht …

- Je ne peux pas te perdre, Jasper Hale ! sanglotai-je dans son pull, mon corps pris de tremblements.

- Je serai toujours là. Toujours …

Cinq minutes plus tard, on rentre dans ma chambre d'hôtel, complètement trempés. Une tempête s'est levée et on s'est fait surprendre, s'étant perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On entre dans la chambre, morts de rire tous les deux. Évidemment, on a couru main dans la main à travers les petites rues du village, comme deux amoureux surpris sur la plage par la pluie. Est-ce que nous sommes? Ça reste encore à déterminer. J'imagine qu'on va le déterminer maintenant. Je fais un saut dans la salle de bains pour attraper deux serviettes et j'en lance une à Jasper qui s'est assis sur le lit, entreprenant d'ôter son pull.

- Merci.

- Ce pays est un pays maudit ! fis-je en me laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le lit, passant la serviette dans mes cheveux.

- Il peut être bien, parfois, tu sais …

Je ne dis rien et lui souris. Après tout, je hais ce pays juste parce que c'est celui dont Maria provient. Je ne peux évidemment pas lui dire ça même si je suis persuadée qu'il le sait. Autant donc la fermer. Il me regarde longuement sans rien dire, un vague sourire sur son beau visage. Soudain, il lève la main et la fait courir sur mon visage. Je retiens ma respiration tandis qu'il approche ses lèvres des miennes doucement, comme pour me laisser me reculer si je le souhaite. Sauf que vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas reculer d'un poil. Pas du tout. J'avance même mes lèvres et la sensation des siennes rencontrant les miennes est aussi parfaite que je me la rappelle de cette nuit. Il agrippe mes cheveux et m'attire plus à lui dans un baiser urgent et passionné. On se sépare à bout de souffle, son front reposant contre mon front comme s'il ne pouvait aller plus loin de moi.

- Alors, y as-tu pensé, Scarlett?

Je gémis contre lui et enroule mes mains autour de son cou pour le garder près de moi. Lentement, je murmure:

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te perdre …

Il sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau, avec plus de délicatesse et de tendresse. Baiser qui me transporte autant que le premier. Mon dieu, cet homme est vraiment l'homme parfait. Il arrive à allumer tous mes sens par un seul baiser. Tout doucement, il me repousse sur le lit et s'allonge à mes côtés pour approfondir notre baiser. Bon sang, on va refaire l'amour, ici et maintenant. Sans que l'alcool l'aide à franchir le pas. J'hyperventile, là, c'est pas possible autrement. Sa main glisse sous mon pull, m'arrachant un gémissement quand la porte de ma suite s'ouvre à la volée:

- Belletteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

On se redresse tous les deux, pris en faute quand Emmett arrive à la porte de la chambre, un grand "O" dessinant sa bouche.

- Euuuhh excusez-moi, je repasserai plus tard …

Alors qu'il veut faire demi-tour, Sam le dépasse et se jette sur le lit:

- Marraineeeeeeeeeeeee !

Il me serre de ses petits bras et m'offre un baiser mouillé sur la joue avant de se retourner pour faire de même avec Jazz:

- Tontonnnnnnn !

Jasper le serre dans ses bras tendrement tout en m'offrant un sourire de connivence par rapport aux mots de mon magnifique filleul. Il le considère vraiment comme son oncle. Le deviendra-t-il pour de vrai? J'en rêve …

- Sam, viens fiston, Marraine et Tonton sont en pleine … discussion ! fait mon frère dans un sourire diabolique.

A ce moment-là, la porte de ma suite s'ouvre une deuxième fois sur Rosalie, toute pimpante:

- Bella, j'espère que tu as réussi ton coup car …

Elle s'arrête en nous voyant tous là et sourit à son tour diaboliquement:

- Hey mon frère. On peut savoir ce que tu fais … sans ta chemise?

Jasper attrape son pull qui est tombé par terre et se lève, Sam toujours dans les bras.

- Salut Rose ! Les parents vont bien ?

Il n'a pas l'air le moins du monde embêté par le fait que ces deux-là viennent de nous prendre la main dans le sac. Oups … mauvaise expression non ? Alors que moi, je suis rouge pivoine. Voir même violette tiens, pour convenir à ma couleur de prédilection. Bon sang, et si ils étaient arrivés 10 minutes plus tard? On aurait du inscrire Sam à la consultation d'un psychologue pour enfants hors de prix, c'est à n'en pas douter.

- Oh, ils vont bien. Entre Papa qui se demande dans combien de temps il va appeler un tueur à gages pour supprimer ta future belle-mère et Maman qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que ton futur beau-frère arrête de lorgner dans son décolleté, on peut dire que ça va. Enfin, si tu penses qu'ils peuvent survivre à une dépression nerveuse, s'entend.

- Ne commence pas Rosie ! fait mon ami en posant Sam par terre et remettant son pull.

- Je ne commence pas, je continue. Je n'en peux tout de même rien si la famille est encore plus malade que la mariée elle-même !

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais ne la rabroue pas. Waouuuw, serait-ce une avancée ? Il tire son téléphone de sa poche pour consulter ses messages et, pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, Rosalie lève les pouces vers le ciel avec un grand sourire pour me signifier son contentement. Pour ma part, puisqu'on n'a pas encore vraiment parlé, je ne peux encore me réjouir. Okay, on a passé la nuit ensemble. Okay, il ne m'a pas envoyé promener. Okay, il m'a réembrassée et était bien parti, sans l'intervention de mon satané frère, pour recommencer un petit câlin crapuleux mais il se marie toujours demain. Ce ne sont donc que des petites victoires qui ne nous assurent pas du tout le triomphe de la guerre. Quand il se tourne vers nous à nouveau, on reprend tous un visage de circonstance et il soupire:

- Effectivement, Maman semble à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- Et je te laisse imaginer Papa ! Cette famille est une famille de dingues, Jazz' !

- Rosalie Lilian Hale, il suffit maintenant !

- Okay okay, je ne dis plus rien !

- Dieu merci !

- Mais si je dois donner mon avis, c'est une belle-soeur comme Bella que j'aurais souhaité !

Jasper la regarde intensément, puis pose son regard sur moi, puis sur sa soeur à nouveau. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et meurs d'envie de disparaître tellement je suis gênée. Elle est folle, elle ou quoi ? On a besoin de discuter calmement, pas de se jeter les vérités comme ça à la figure. Il la regarde encore quelques instants puis soupire, s'avançant vers moi pour prendre ma main:

- Merci de nous faire part de ton avis, petite soeur. Ceci étant dit, Bella et moi devons d'abord en discuter tous les deux, voir où nous en sommes !

- Mais vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, pu … naise ! s'exclame Emmett, n'y tenant plus.

Je deviens certainement pourpre en l'entendant dire ça et regarde à terre les petits carreaux de la moquette de la chambre. Ohhhh que c'est zoli ! Jasper lâche ma main et je sais directement que mon frère est allé trop loin. Alors que mon coeur hurle de mal, je sens sa main se poser sous mon menton et relever mon visage vers le sien:

- Princesse …

- Je suis désolée, Jazz.

- Je veux qu'on en discute tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux. Et je veux d'abord nous laisser du temps. Alors je vais aller voir Maria. Je dois lui expliquer, tu comprends?

J'acquiesce, le coeur au bord des lèvres, pendant qu'il me rassure de son regard. Il va voir Maria, lui expliquer. Okay. Lui expliquer qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. Ok.

- Dînons ensemble ce soir, d'accord? Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre à 19h.

Je réponds à nouveau avec la tête, incapable d'aligner trois mots à cause de la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge. Il sourit, déplace une mèche de mes cheveux toujours trempés derrière mon oreille et pose un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

- A ce soir, d'accord?

- Hum hum.

Il s'éloigne de moi et déjà je me sens vide. Perdue. Il va voir Maria. Espérons qu'elle ne le tue pas quand il le lui expliquera. Vivement 19 heures. Quand il passe la porte de la chambre, il me jette un dernier regard tendre accompagné d'un superbe sourire et je le lui rends, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Tout va bien se passer. Évidemment, il connaît mes sentiments, les a accepté et semble même les partager. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous empêcher d'en discuter maintenant? Maria? Elle fait déjà partie de son passé.

A 19 heures, après avoir revêtu un pantalon en lin gris souris et un top blanc et rose, je me dirige, tremblante vers sa chambre. J'ai passé la journée avec Emmett, Sam et Rosalie à faire les magasins pour nous refaire une garde-robe un peu plus … appropriée. Je leur ai expliqué tout le déroulement de la nuit (en sautant les détails bien sûr) et de la matinée et ils sont convaincus qu'on sera marié à la fin de l'année. Si cela pouvait être vrai. J'arrive donc devant sa chambre d'hôtel avec un énorme cadeau pour lui ce soir: je vais lui dédier mon premier "Je t'aime". Avec le bonheur que j'entrevois dans notre futur, comment le retenir plus longtemps? Je vais frapper, il va ouvrir, je vais l'embrasser tendrement et lui murmurer ces 3 mots qui me semblaient si impossibles à dire il y a quelques jours encore. Et si on ne va pas dîner, et bien tant mieux. Je n'ai envie que de lui de toute façon. Fébrile, je frappe deux coups à sa porte et attends, tremblante. Après deux minutes, j'entends du bruit et la porte s'ouvre.

- Ah, Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Maria devant moi, les cheveux en bataille, une simple chemise à Jasper sur elle. Bon sang … Ils viennent de faire l'amour …

- Je … Je … Jasper est là? parvins-je à dire en retenant mes larmes à grande peine.

- Tu viens de le manquer. Il est parti pour son dernier essayage de costume. Que les choses soient claires: s'y prendre au dernier moment? Typiquement américain et masculin, si tu veux mon avis! fait-elle dans un énorme sourire de femme comblée.

Les larmes sont au bord de mes yeux et je sais que je ne pourrais les retenir longtemps. Je choisis donc de partir, le plus vite possible d'ici. Le plus vite possible de cet hôtel. De cette ville. De ce foutu pays. Je me retourne en grommelant quelques mots sans queue ni tête et je l'entends demander:

- Tu lui laisses un message?

Pas de message, non. Le sien était très clair.

Vers 22 heures, après 3 heures passées à pleurer sans m'arrêter, je comate sur mon lit. Rosalie vient de partir, voulant profiter un peu d'Emmett avant qu'il ne revienne avec moi vers les Etats-Unis. Notre avion est demain aux aurores. Autant donc qu'ils en profitent tous les deux. Sam est endormi contre moi, n'ayant pas voulu me quitter d'une semelle. J'entends frapper à la porte mais ne veut pas aller ouvrir. Après tout, les seules personnes que j'ai envie de voir sont ensemble, en train de prendre du bon temps et rentreraient de toute façon sans frapper. Donc la personne qui frappe peut se casser. Sauf qu'elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle insiste jusqu'à ce que je me lève, trop effrayée de réveiller Sam qui est épuisé de m'avoir vue si mal. J'ouvre la porte et ouvre la bouche en même temps sous la surprise:

- Bonsoir Honey. Ou devrais-je dire "_Hola_" …

Edward Cullen se trouve devant moi, mains dans les poches de son jeans usé, sa chemise blanche trempée collant à son torse. Je reste atomisée devant ce mirage et ne trouve rien à répondre. Il s'avance en souriant:

- Je pense que notre histoire valait la peine que j'essaie à nouveau.

- Que …

- J'ai fait ma fouine. Il a été facile de trouver où Monsieur Jasper Hale se mariait. A Harvard, ils sont vraiment bavards quand tu leur dis que ton ami d'enfance se marie demain et que tu veux absolument être de la partie.

- J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la secrétaire qui ne sait pas se taire.

- Elle m'a trouvé fort à son goût.

Je souris malgré moi. Car malgré le fait que je le déteste, Edward reste une personne plus que charismatique. Il sourit à nouveau et me demande:

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer? Je suis trempé …

- Edward, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit …

- Je veux juste me sécher. Et discuter.

Après tout, pourquoi n'accepterais-je pas? Je ne dois rien à personne. Et il a fait tout ce chemin pour me voir. Je peux bien l'écouter, au moins, non ? Je me pousse pour le laisser entrer et referme la porte une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur. Il regarde autour de lui tandis que je vais fermer la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Sam. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé quand il me montre sa chemise trempée. Ah oui, juste. Je passe rapidement par la salle de bains pour lui trouver une serviette et reviens pour la lui donner, alors qu'il a déjà ôté son vêtement mouillé. On essaye de rester concentrée, Bella. Il s'installe alors et je me pose dans le fauteuil qui fait face au canapé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ecoute, Bella, je suis conscient d'avoir été le dernier des connards. Et balancer ton appareil dans l'eau ? Complètement puéril. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens des choses aussi fortes pour quelqu'un.

Je le regarde, incapable de répondre. D'abord, il m'a dit ça les yeux dans les yeux. Et je le connais, ce mec. Par coeur. Ca fait une année complète qu'on bosse ensemble. Et on a tout de même partagé des choses. Et quand il se comporte ainsi, je sais qu'il est sincère. Ensuite, il me dit des choses que personne ne m'a dites. Des choses touchantes. Et bien sûr, j'ai rêvé d'être un couple, un vrai, avec Edward Cullen. J'ai rêvé qu'il me dise qu'il est amoureux de moi. Après tout, qui ne le voudrait pas ? Enfin, et ce n'est pas négligeable, il est là, torse nu devant moi, célibataire, tout comme moi vu que Jasper semble avoir retrouvé sa très chère Maria et avoir décidé de se marier demain quoiqu'il arrive. Alors qu'est-ce qui me fait rester là, presque de marbre ? La réponse tient à un mot, un prénom même. Jasper. Comment pourrais-je me jeter dans les bras d'Edward alors que mon coeur lui appartient. Et mon corps … Après ce qu'il m'a fait hier, mon corps lui appartient totalement. Pourtant, il faut que je passe au-dessus de ça. Que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui. Car il a choisi d'être avec elle. Après tout ce que je lui ai dit, il a choisi de se marier avec elle.

- Edward … Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité. Je t'écoute, je t'entends. Mais là, pour le moment, je ne peux rien te dire. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit.

- Je suis prêt à t'attendre, Bella. Je suis prêt à tout si tu acceptes de me laisser une chance. Si tu acceptes de pardonner à l'idiot que je suis.

Je me lève et me pose sur la table basse devant le canapé avant de prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je t'entends, Edward. Je t'entends …

- Excuse-moi, Bella. J'apprends tout juste à aimer.

Je lui souris et acquiesce, car je ne peux faire autrement. Pour moi, Edward a toujours été un grand gamin. Un gars d'une vingtaine d'années qui n'a jamais grandi. Parce qu'on ne lui a pas donné les armes pour le faire. Ses parents l'ont toujours couvé, à l'inverse d'Alice qui a appris à se gérer seule. Il a été gâté plus que de raison et n'a connu aucune difficulté dans la vie. Plus encore quand il a acquis ce sex-appeal incroyable. Toutes les femmes se jetaient à ses pieds. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi d'aimer vu qu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait? Alors oui, je peux lui pardonner d'avoir été la première à mettre son coeur à rude épreuve. Oui, je peux lui pardonner de s'être mal comporté car finalement, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se comporter comme un vrai homme amoureux. Je me contentais de cette relation sexuelle qui me convenait vu que j'avais tout le reste avec Jasper. Alors que je veux lui dire quelque chose pour apaiser sa conscience, on frappe à nouveau à la porte. J'arque un sourcil mais ne me déplace pas d'un iota. Edward me regarde, étonné et demande:

- Tu ne vas pas ouvrir?

- Non.

- Okay! fait-il dans un sourire craquant en regardant nos doigts entrelacés.

Sauf que la personne à la porte ne semble pas, à nouveau, vouloir laisser tomber. Je soupire, lâche Edward et me dirige vers la porte en râlant.

- Cal', il faut qu'on parle ! fait Jasper dès que j'ai entrouvert la porte.

Je reste estomaquée de le voir là et aussitôt, la colère s'empare de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jasper?

- Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai un repas avec les parents de Maria mais je veux t'expliquer, Callie. Vraiment …

La rage me consume littéralement mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car je vois le regard de Jasper se poser derrière moi et Edward s'approcher:

- Salut Scarface.

- Edward... lâche mon ami d'un ton glacial, me fusillant du regard.

Je me retourne pour noter, poisson rouge que je suis, qu'Edward est toujours torse nu. Niark niark, au moins ça lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce, tiens ! Maria dans sa chemise VS Edward torse nu = 1 partout/balle au centre. Je me surprends même à sourire machiavéliquement quand il dit:

- Je vois que tu es très occupée …

J'entends Edward rire doucement derrière moi et suis prête à piétiner sur place de frustration:

- Non mais tu t'entends Jasper ? Je suis occupée ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

- J'ai besoin de t'expliquer, Cal' …

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Visiblement, ce dont tu as surtout besoin, c'est de te grouiller d'aller rejoindre ta future femme et tes futurs beaux-parents. Alors je t'en prie, ne les fais pas attendre !

- Bella, il faut que je m'explique …

- Pour soulager ta conscience ? Franchement, Jazz, laisse tomber, j'ai très bien compris !

- On est en Espagne, Bella ! Le mariage est demain … Ce n'est pas comme si c'était facile de …

Et là, je reclape la porte sur lui, littéralement. La rage m'étreint complètement et je me dirige vers le bar où se trouve toujours l'appareil qu'il m'a offert ce matin. Je refais le chemin en sens inverse après l'avoir pris, sous le regard médusé d'Edward. Je ré-ouvre la porte juste au moment où il refrappe et lui balance l'appareil à la figure.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Jasper. Plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Dégage. Dégage de cette chambre et dégage de ma vie !

Je le fusille du regard une dernière fois et alors qu'il va se mettre à parler, les larmes au bord des yeux, je reclape la porte comme une furie. Quelques minutes passent où je suis derrière la porte, les poings serrés, tentant de recouvrer une respiration un peu plus correcte. Edward ne dit rien, n'osant même pas bouger. Jasper, pour sa part, n'essaie pas de refrapper. Il est certainement parti rejoindre sa précieuse future femme. Tant mieux pour lui. Tant pis pour moi. Quand la rage s'adoucit quelque peu, je déserre les poings et me retourne vers Edward. Il me sourit piteusement et s'empare de sa chemise pour la passer à nouveau. Il hausse les épaules et murmure:

- Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin d'être seule.

J'acquiesce, tremblante d'énervement et il se dirige vers la porte sans rien dire. Presque sorti, il me dit:

- Je vais t'attendre à New York. J'attendrai que tu viennes à moi.

J'acquiesce à nouveau, incapable de parler, ne sachant que faire. Je sais que me jeter dans ses bras ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et il n'en profite pas en plus. Il revient vers moi, dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front et murmure:

- Tu peux t'en remettre, Bella. Tu es une femme forte, quoique tu en penses. J'ai confiance en ton caractère. Digère la pilule et reviens à la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est parti, la porte est refermée et je peux enfin craquer. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me laisse tomber sur le sol et me remets à pleurer comme si quelqu'un était mort. Mais c'est bien ce qui est arrivé non ? Notre amitié à Jasper et moi est morte. Définitivement. Quant à tout ce que je ressens pour lui, on peut le mettre dans la tombe également.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec un affreux mal de tête, entourée de Rosalie et de Sam qui m'entourent tous les deux, leurs bras et leurs jambes reposant sur moi comme s'ils voulaient former un cocon. J'ai finalement du rappeler Rose et Emmett pour qu'ils reviennent près de moi, incapable de gérer la crise de nerfs qui s'était emparée de moi. Quand j'ai raconté l'épisode à Rosalie, elle a juré de ne pas aller à ce mariage, elle non plus. Elle voulait même aller démolir son frère sans sommation mais je l'en ai empêchée. Après tout, le choix lui revenait, il avait toutes les cartes en main et il a choisi Maria. Que puis-je faire contre ça ? Je ne peux pas le blâmer. C'était à lui de choisir la vie qu'il désirait. Et visiblement, une vie avec moi ne le tentait pas. Bien, comme l'a dit Edward, je n'ai plus qu'à digérer la pilule et refaire ma vie, loin de lui. Je regarde ma montre. 7h15. Notre avion est finalement retardé à midi. On a le temps d'aller à l'aéroport. Je redresse la tête pour chercher Emmett des yeux dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre où il s'est à mon avis endormi. Sauf qu'il n'y est pas. Je me tortille pour sortir de l'étau de mon filleul et de ma nouvelle meilleure amie et me redresser quand Rosalie ouvre un oeil, paniquée.

- Ca va?

J'hausse les épaules, à moitié relevée et baisse les yeux, incapable de répondre. Elle sourit tristement et dit:

- Question idiote. Pardonne-moi.

- C'est pas grave …

Ma voix est rauque à force d'avoir pleuré autant d'heures et je me glisse hors du lit maintenant qu'elle m'a libérée. J'enfile un peignoir de l'hôtel et me dirige vers le petit salon attenant à la chambre, pour me poser sur le sofa. Elle me suit, ferme la porte de la chambre pour laisser dormir Sam et s'assoit sur le fauteuil face à moi.

- C'est un idiot, Bella.

- Tu l'as dit! grommelai-je en touchant mes paupières douloureuses.

- On va faire quelque chose pour ces gros horribles boudins rouges en dessous de tes yeux, promis !

Je souris malgré moi et secoue la tête:

- Tu devrais aller te préparer, Rose.

- Tu ne m'écoute pas quand je parle, hein ? Je ne vais PAS à ce mariage stupide.

- C'est ton frère, Rose. Tu dois y aller.

- Pas question.

- Rose, tu es mignonne. Mais c'est ta place. Même si tu ne le cautionnes pas. Je t'en prie. Il a besoin de toi.

- Comment peux-tu encore être si gentille avec lui après ce qu'il a fait?

- Il avait le choix, Rose. Il l'a choisie elle. Il en avait le droit.

- Je le pensais intelligent.

- Personne n'est intelligent en amour, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Allez, va te préparer. On se verra à New York.

Elle me sourit à nouveau piteusement et me prend dans ses bras:

- Je ne mentais pas, Bella, quand je l'ai dit. J'ai toujours rêvé, depuis que vous êtes devenus amis, que ce soit toi ma belle-soeur. J'avais du mal à te le montrer mais je reste persuadée que tu es la fille qui convient à mon frère. Et quand il m'a avoué être tombé amoureux de toi pendant la dernière année de lycée …

- ATTENDS... QUOI ? l'interrompis-je, atomisée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il t'avait invité au bal de promo …

Je me souviens parfaitement du bal de promo de la dernière année de lycée. On avait effectivement convenu d'y aller ensemble car Jasper, pour une fois, n'avait pas de cavalière. Ce qui m'avait semblé bizarre à l'époque vu que les filles se battaient pendant les pauses déjeuners pour venir lui demander d'être leur cavalier. Sauf que quelques jours avant, un nouveau, Tyler, était venu me demander de l'accompagner. Je le trouvais charmant et j'avais accepté. Quand je l'avais avoué à Jasper, il avait semblé peiné effectivement.

- Tu y es allée avec ce gars, ce Tyler. Un pauvre con si tu veux mon avis. Jasper avait prévu une soirée grandiose. Et il voulait qu'elle se termine par un baiser mémorable. A la place, il y est allé avec Jessica Stanley. Ce qui ne lui a pas vraiment porté chance, d'ailleurs …

- Mais enfin Rose, c'est impossible, j'y crois pas ! Jasper … amoureux de moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Il écrivait tout un tas de poèmes pour toi. Il était fou de ta petite personne ! Mais il ne croyait pas que c'était réciproque donc il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit.

- Bon sang! fis-je en me frottant les tempes, prête à vomir sous la révélation.

- Ca a duré des années, Bella ! Il sortait avec toutes ces filles mais … c'était toi qu'il aimait ! Il a fallu qu'il rencontre cette Maria avant que tu ne te rendes compte toi-même que tu avais des sentiments! Putain de mauvais timing !

Je la regarde, les larmes aux yeux, à nouveau. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment tout manqué. Tout. Quelle conne je fais ! Comment est-ce possible que j'aie manqué tout ça ?

Elle se lève et caresse tendrement ma joue:

- J'imagine que ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance maintenant qu'il a fait son choix. Je suis désolée, Bella. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit différent, ce choix. J'aurais voulu que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux.

- C'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais du savoir. J'aurais du me rendre compte.

Elle sourit à nouveau tristement et soupire:

- Il faut que j'y aille. Mais je ne sourirai pas. Pas une seule seconde. Je te le promets.

Je me lève pour la serrer dans mes bras et elle pose un baiser sur ma joue, tendre.

- A bientôt Bella.

- A bientôt, Rose.

Elle se sépare de moi et s'en va, tout en soupirant. Une chose est rassurante au moins: elle va lui faire vivre un enfer à sa belle-soeur. Et Rose peut être vraiment effrayante quand elle veut.

Une heure plus tard, je suis en train de boucler les valises quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Sam est sur le lit, son petit déjeuner sur un plateau à côté de lui, en train de regarder la télé. Il sursaute en même temps que moi et on regarde tous les deux son père entrer dans la chambre comme une tornade sur la Floride:

- Ah te voilà ! Il était temps, on va rater l'avion !

- Bella …

Oh oh, il m'appelle Bella. Ce qui ne me semble pas bon. Il s'avance encore et attrape mes épaules, l'air sérieux:

- On ne part pas Bella !

- Pardon ? demandai-je, commençant sérieusement à me demander si il a perdu la tête ou s'il s'est drogué pendant son tour dans la ville.

- Je viens de voir Jasper. On ne part pas.

- Je ne vais pas à ce mariage, Emmett.

- Ah mais moi non plus.

- Euuuuh … Si tu veux faire du tourisme, on peut peut-être aller à un endroit un peu plus agréable?

- Non je … Argggh, laisse-moi m'exprimer !

- Je ne fais que ça, Emmett. Tu as bu ou quoi ?

- Mais non ! Trop d'infos circulent dans ma petite tête ! On ne part pas car tu dois aller voir Jasper !

- Heinnnn ? Pas question !

- Bella! fait-il en me secouant comme un pommier

- Emmett ! fis-je sur le même ton.

- Tu dois aller le voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Quoi ?

- Il a vu Edward en quittant la chambre, hier. Il était avec ses parents dans l'entrée quand Cullen est arrivé. C'est Andrew qui me l'a raconté. Apparemment, ils ont eu une petite discussion hoûleuse qui s'est mal passée. Et selon ce que Andrew et Sarah ont entendu, Edward lui aurait dit que vous étiez partis pour être un vrai couple. Que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais. Et vu comme tu as du mal à prononcer ces mots, il était persuadé que tu les avais dit à la personne qui comptait vraiment pour toi ! Il l'a eu, Bella ! Il lui a fait croire que c'était lui que tu aimais! As-tu dit à Jasper que tu l'aimais ?

Je reste atomisée par sa révélation. Le sale petit … CON ! Il m'a bien eue, encore une fois ! Comment a-t-il osé? Il a tout détruit. Tout.

- Je … Emmett ! Il faut que je parle à Jasper !

Il sourit, comme un enfant devant l'arbre de Noël et acquiesce. Je me défais de son emprise, attrape mes chaussures et les passe à la hâte tandis que mon frère s'exclame:

- Allez Sammysam ! Il est temps d'aller récupérer l'amoureux de ta marraine !

Le petit saute du lit en riant:

- Encore? C'est ennuyant à la fin !

J'éclate de rire tout en passant la porte, les deux hommes de ma vie sur mes talons. Je ne peux pas le laisser se marier sans m'expliquer. C'est impossible autrement.

On arrive au salon de réception où a lieu le mariage. Je lève les yeux vers la vitre à l'étage supérieur et vois Jasper en train de se préparer. Je fais signe à Emmett qui acquiesce et se dirige vers les parents de Maria pour faire diversion avec Sam. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, passe devant la chambre où Maria se prépare avec ses demoiselles d'honneur et arrive devant la porte de la chambre où se trouve Jasper. J'entre sans frapper:

- Salut ! murmurai-je, le voyant nouer sa cravate devant son miroir.

Il se retourne sur moi et m'offre un sourire pâle:

- Hey.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, sans qu'aucun de nous ne se lance à dire quelque chose.

- J'ignore ce que Edward t'a dit à mon sujet, tu sais quoi, fais pas attention. C'était pas moi.

- Euh. Edward peut raconter ce qu'il veut, j'ai arrêté de le croire honnête dès le moment où je l'ai rencontré.

Je souris devant sa fausse jalousie et renchérit:

- Jasper … Je ne suis pas cette fille idiote que j'ai conscience d'avoir été. Je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille. Mais en tout cas, je n'aime pas Edward.

Il baisse les yeux, un vague sourire sur le visage, comme embêté. Je continue en m'avançant vers lui.

- J'aimerais me dire … Il faut que je me dise que si tu avais su ça … que si dans ton coeur tu avais vraiment vraiment su ça … tu ne serais pas là en smoking, prêt à te marier aujourd'hui … avec une autre que moi.

Je lui souris, honteuse de dire des choses pareilles mais sûre de moi tout de même. De toute manière, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Et je refuse de renoncer sans avoir au moins essayer. Il hésite un instant, me regardant, les mains dans les poches, toujours avec un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il soupire alors et passe une main sur son visage, tentant visiblement de formuler une phrase qui ne vient pas:

- Je ne vais pas … Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai … j'ai éprouvé des choses, pendant ces dernières semaines, des sentiments que je croyais enfouis au fond de moi... morts à jamais.

Je souris, touchée par ses mots et hoche la tête pour l'encourager à continuer, ce qu'il fait:

- Mais ces derniers jours, j'ai aussi compris une chose: j'ai arrêté de croire qu'on pouvait remonter le temps.

Le monde s'écroule autour de moi, je sens une peur m'envahir à ses mots et je renchéris, presque comme si c'était ma dernière chance:

- Pourquoi pas?

- J'ai fait du chemin. Tu as fait du chemin. Nous avons fait des choix. J'ai choisi Maria.

Je secoue la tête, tentant d'empêcher les larmes d'envahir mes yeux pendant qu'il m'assassine lentement avec ses paroles.

- On tient beaucoup l'un à l'autre, elle et moi. Tu sais, on ne décroche pas toujours la maison de nos rêves. Mais on tombe parfois à deux doigts.

Alors qu'il continue et que les larmes se forment au bord de mes yeux, prêtes à rouler sur mes joues, je me recule, cherchant une échappatoire à ses coups de poignard.

- Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas … non arrête, je … fait-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Mais c'est trop tard, je suis déjà en train de pleurer. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je refoule comme je peux un sanglot. Je le regarde, secoue la tête:

- Oh ça va passer, promis … tentai-je, en accompagnant ma phrase d'un sourire forcé, tandis que les larmes coulent toujours.

Il soupire et ouvre un placard, où se trouve mon nouvel appareil photo qu'il m'a offert ici. Je souris, sanglote quand il ressort du placard avec l'appareil en mains.

- Jazz … Tu me le donnes, je t'en prie ? sanglotai-je, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes plus avant.

- Tu ne vas pas me le balancer à la figure?

- Non, je te jure.

Il me le tend alors et je le récupère, les larmes roulant allègrement sur mes joues. Quand je reporte mon attention sur lui, je vois qu'il est lui aussi ému. Je décide donc de mettre un terme à notre torture commune mais pas avant d'avoir lancé tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur:

- J'ai été frappée aujourd'hui par la révélation que le plus parfait acte d'amour au monde était le sacrifice. Regarde, c'est ce que Peyton a fait pour Lucas dans One Tree Hill, cette série qu'on aime tant. Elle a enfui ses sentiments pour lui pendant toutes ces années, pour être ainsi une bonne amie.

Je recule vers la porte, tentant de le quitter au plus vite, tandis que je vois des larmes se former dans ses yeux également. C'est alors que les mots franchissent mes lèvres, sans même que j'aie à les penser:

- Je t'aime Jasper. Et je pense que je t'ai aimé dès le moment où je t'ai aperçu, même si j'ai été trop idiote pour m'en rendre compte.

Il inspire profondément, touché je le sais par mes mots. Il voulait tant que je parvienne à les exprimer à quelqu'un, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit à lui que je le fasse en premier. Je continue, le voyant trop touché pour parler:

- Et ça va faire mal … très mal, mais si ce que tu veux de moi, c'est que j'abandonne, alors je me sacrifie. Je ne veux pas te mettre en retard. Vas-y. Fonce. Je vais bien. Si je pleure, c'est parce que je suis super heureuse et puis je veux que tu sois très heureux toi aussi … Je le veux de tout mon coeur.

J'hausse les épaules, reculant encore un peu plus vers la porte, et continue:

- Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Je me retourne alors pour sortir, prête à le laisser se donner à une autre, puisqu'il l'aime. Puisqu'il l'a choisie, elle. Je suis la main sur la poignée quand il m'appelle:

- Bella, je …

Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'il a baissé les yeux. Sa voix est éraillée, pleine de sentiments. Il secoue la tête et continue:

- Je t'ai toujours aimée … m'avoue-t-il, les yeux toujours baissés.

N'y tenant plus, j'ouvre la porte dans un sanglot plus qu'audible et sors de cet enfer en courant, l'ultime cadeau de l'homme que j'aime entre les mains.

Quand je m'assoies sur la petite place bordant le salon de réception où je viens de le quitter et que j'ouvre la pochette de l'appareil, j'y trouve une lettre, que Jasper y a glissé. Je la déplie, tremblante et y découvre son écriture soignée:

"_Callie, _

_La vie avec toi, c'était Proust, Flaubert et Bronté. Digne d'une grande histoire d'amour tragique. Dès l'instant où je t'ai secourue dans ce couloir, je savais que c'était toi. C'est toujours toi. A jamais. Malheureusement, pour toi, on était "Toi & Moi". J'aurais pu y voir un symbole, une ouverture. Ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi fort que je le tentais, tu ne me voyais pas ainsi. Jamais. Je voyais les hommes, plus insensibles les uns que les autres, défiler dans ta vie et je priais pour que tu me laisses une chance de bien te traiter. Aucun de ces garçons ne te méritaient, tu le sais. Je t'ai aimée dès le premier regard, dès le premier sourire. Je suis retombé fou amoureux de toi encore et encore, chaque jour que Dieu nous donnait l'un avec l'autre. Et j'ai chéri chaque petit moment passé avec toi. Quand ta mère t'a arrachée à nous, j'étais déchiré, littéralement. On m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. Et mon dieu, quand je t'ai trouvée dans ce bain, cette mare de sang. J'ai cru mourir. Et si tu n'avais pas survécu ce jour-là, je ne l'aurais pas fait moi non plus. Tu es ma raison de vivre, Callie. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un choix que tu ne dois pas comprendre au regard des choses que je te dis dans cette lettre. Mais à vrai dire, à force de trop espérer, on finit par se faire une raison. Je me suis fait une raison. J'ai fini par comprendre que si toi et moi, ça n'avait jamais été plus que ce que nous avons été, c'était pour une bonne raison. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas pour l'amour en tout cas. J'ai vu ton changement de comportement quand tu t'es rendue compte que tu allais me perdre, Cal'. Je te connais par coeur. Tu as voulu ressentir plus. Me retenir. Mais je suis déjà loin. _

_Je ne suis peut-être qu'un lâche. Peut-être que j'ai peur d'affronter ce que toi et moi en couple, ça pourrait donner. Peut-être que j'ai peur de te perdre à tout jamais, surtout. Peur que tu me haïsses. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que tu fais à l'instant même. J'espère que non. J'espère que dans ta colère, tu pourras me comprendre. _

_Maria n'est pas et ne sera jamais la femme de ma vie. Jamais. Mais celle que j'aime plus que le monde entier n'est pas ma moitié. Tu ne serais pas heureuse avec moi. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, toutes ces années passées à me languir de toi, les choses sont claires. Il faut peut-être qu'on se sépare pour mieux se retrouver. Aujourd'hui, tu me hais mais peut-être que dans quelques années, on se rencontrera à nouveau et on se pardonnera. _

_Tu ne cesseras jamais d'occuper la plus grande place dans mon coeur, sois-en sûre. Quoique tu fasses, où que tu sois … je t'aimerais toujours. Mon destin est désormais lié à une autre que toi mais mon coeur, lui, te restera à jamais fidèle. _

_J'aurais aimé me dire que parfois la vie, l'amour, les sentiments sont simples et paisibles. Ils ne le sont pas. Pas quand l'amour est passion. Pas quand on aime comme je t'aime. _

_Je te souhaite le meilleur, parce que ce n'est pas moi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, même si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie. Quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours là. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Maintenant et pour toujours._

_Jasper"_

Les larmes roulent allègrement sur mes joues tandis que je replie la lettre. Les cloches de l'église se mettent à carillonner et mes sanglots redoublent. Il est en train de se marier. Il nous sépare à jamais. Alors que je fourre la lettre dans la pochette, prête à fuir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit maudit, j'avise Edward de l'autre côté de la petite place où je suis installée. Il reste là, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il m'attendait. Et si c'était lui mon avenir ? Je me lève quand les cloches arrêtent de sonner et pose mon regard sur l'église. Histoire de voir si le marié ne fuit pas. Mais il ne le fait pas. Jasper n'est pas ce genre d'homme. J'avance alors vers Edward, quand un rayon de soleil perce les nuages et nous éclaire tous les deux. Si j'y croyais un minimum, je pourrais penser qu'il s'agit là d'un signe du destin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààààààà ! Contradiction est terminée !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout, que vous avez apprécié avoir des posts réguliers !**

**J'attends évidemment vos avis sur cette mini-fic qui m'a bien perturbée pendant quelques mois ! J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler le All Human mais je me demande si je suis vraiment bonne à ça !**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie et n'oubliez pas les reviews, vous savez que j'adore ça !**

**A très vite sur Répulsion et Damnation !**

**Gros bisous**

**Jess**

**PS: La Bêta Démoniaquement Choukinette pense que vous allez vouloir me brûler sur un bûcher ... Elle a raison ? *sourire angélique***

**PS2: Si vous êtes généreux avec les reviews, il a de fortes chances que vous ayez un petit cadeau :)))))**


	5. SURPRISE

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Vous nous avez bien gâtées avec vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre de Contradiction et en plus, vous ne m'avez pas traité de tous les noms pour ce que j'ai fait à Jasper et Bella (contrairement à la Bêta Démoniaque qui, elle, s'est lâchée ^^) donc je pense que vous méritez bien une petite surprise :) Voici donc l'épilogue de Contradiction ! Je sais que vous allez me fustiger mais lisez! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella malheureuse :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>Je dédie cette fic, cet épilogue, à ma bêta chérie d'amour, Demoisel.<em>

_Parce qu'aucune gloire ne vaut la peine d'être vécue si elle n'est pas partagée, je tenais à te remercier ici, dans cet épilogue, pour le super boulot que tu fais. Je ne serais évidemment pas où j'en suis sans toi. Et je ne parle pas que de fics … Cette rencontre sur Répulsion a été une bénédiction (enfin pour nous une malédiction mais tu sais que c'est ce qui est bon pour le Diable et son bras droit). Et même si j'adore cette fic, que c'est mon bébé et que j'aime bosser dessus, elle signifie tellement plus que cela. Car grâce à elle, j'ai rencontré une fille merveilleuse, douce, adorable, super marrante (hein Zabulon ^^), à l'écoute … Une amie hors pair, comme on en rencontre peu dans sa vie. Une fille obsédée par les vampires (hein Candidia ^^), qui me fait passer des moments exceptionnels. Répulsion nous a permis de nous rencontrer, m'a permis de te connaître … m'a permis de te trouver. Tu étais là, quelque part dans le monde, et je t'ai trouvée. Rien que pour ça: vive Twilight (et je ne le dis pas souvent, tu le sais ^^). C'est impensable et pourtant, grâce au net et à cette série sur les vampires, j'ai trouvé une de mes meilleures amies. Un jour sans te parler me semble une éternité et je ne me suis jamais trouvé un moment où je n'avais rien à te dire. Tout est abordé, tout est discuté et c'est toujours un réel plaisir de te retrouver le matin pour discuter avec toi toute la journée. Tu me diras que Répulsion n'est pas à toi mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Toutes mes fics, désormais, sont à toi. Toutes portent un petit bout de toi en elle, à chaque chapitre, à chaque mot écrit. Je pense à ce que tu vas dire, ce que tu vas démonter, où tu vas criser. Et je kiffeeee te faire tourner en bourrique. Il n'y a pas un chapitre où il n'y a pas une petite part de toi (sauf ceux que j'ai écrit avant qu'on ne se rencontre, bien sûr). Alors maintenant, accepte une bonne fois pour toutes que Répulsion, Damnation, Contradiction mais aussi Célébration et puis le Bras de fer entre Jacob et Edward sont à TOI AUSSI ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'une bêta pouvait apporter tant de choses. Mais c'est normal, car tu n'es pas une simple bêta. Une bêta corrige les fautes, donne son avis sur un caractère ou l'autre … Mais tu es tellement plus que cela … Tu FAIS tellement plus que cela. Comme ta nomination de bras droit de l'Enfer, tu as le droit d'être nommée CO-AUTEUZE de Lecholls. Oui oui, rien que ça. J'ai eu pas mal de gens qui m'ont épaulée durant le long chemin Répulsion. Mais je serais bien malhonnête de dire qu'ils ont pu m'apporter le quart de la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es ma bêta, mon amie, my teenage love … Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel que je souhaite garder à jamais auprès de moi (et ce serait mieux que tu sois tout près de moi mais bon, nos hommes n'en pourraient plus … ^^). On a eu nos bas, on a eu un million de hauts et on est toujours là. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, que ce soit pour nos fics ou pour tes conseils dans la vie de tous les jours. Tu es vraiment une amie extraordinaire, une maman hors du commun (pour le Ptit Prince des Enfers et puis pour moi parfois aussi :) ), une bêta co-auteuze du feu du Diable (bah oui, le feu de Dieu, c'est noul) et je nous souhaite de lonnnnnngs moments à nous pour longtemps encore !_

_Je t'aime ma Chouk'_

_Et encore merci pour tout !_

_Ta Chouk'_

* * *

><p><strong>A ma Bêta,<strong>

**My teenage Love**

**Ma Co-maman AuteuZe**

**Ma Chouk'**

**Qui ne sont qu'une seule et même personne**

**Sans qui rien de ceci ne serait possible**

**Parce que l'amitié a de nouveau un sens quand tu es près de moi**

* * *

><p>"<em>Toutes les chansons ont une fin, est-ce une raison pour ne pas en apprécier la musique ?" <em>

**[Peyton Sawyer, One Tree Hill]**

_15 mois plus tard_

"_Aujourd'hui, c'est un destin brillant qui s'ouvre sous les pieds de ce jeune homme. Un destin hors du commun. Après avoir entraîné des jeunes à Harlem et Brooklyn, mené l'équipe de l'Université de New York aux championnats nationaux et lui avoir assuré la victoire, Emmett Dale Swan embrasse aujourd'hui le sommet de sa carrière en passant la casquette d'entraîneur de l'équipe des New York Knicks. Enfant élevé dans la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington par son père, shériff de la ville, il se passionne rapidement pour le basket-ball. Malheureusement, sa carrure volumineuse le propulse comme quaterback de l'équipe de football du lycée, ne lui laissant aucune chance de prouver son talent sous la raquette. Après quelques déboires liés à l'adolescence, il se met à entraîner les jeunes de son ancien lycée pour ensuite suivre sa soeur, la photographe de renommée mondiale Isabella Swan, à New York. Là-bas, il est très vite recruté par l'Université de New York pour connaître la carrière que nous venons de vous décrire. Nous tenons donc à féliciter Emmett pour sa bravoure et son talent. Espérons qu'il redonne aux Knicks les armes pour se faire à nouveau une place en haut du classement national. C'était Logan Grey, en direct de New York_"

J'éteins la télévision en souriant quand le téléphone retentit dans le salon. Je l'attrape et décroche, sans regarder l'appelant que je connais de toute manière:

- Alors, ça te fait quoi que ton frère soit finalement plus célèbre que toi ?

- Je dois avouer que je suis … impressionnée.

- Rosie ne s'en remet pas. Elle parle depuis plus d'une heure avec toutes ses copines en vidéo-conférence pour qu'elles me voient toutes à la télévision.

J'éclate de rire et m'appuie sur l'épaule de mon homme qui me tient dans ses bras.

- On est tous les 3 très fiers de toi, Em' !

- Ah tu es avec lui là ?

- Bien sûr ! Et il est fier de toi, évidemment. Même si il apprécie modérément que tu me voles la vedette !

- Dis-lui que même s'il essaie de se montrer sympathique, je le hais toujours autant !

- Allez, fais un effort ! Ma carrière ne serait pas où elle en est sans lui !

- Je fais suffisamment d'efforts quand je le vois. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Je sais. Bon … On se voit demain à l'anniversaire de Papa ?

- Je ne manquerai la présentation avec Madame Swan numéro 6 pour rien au monde !

- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas la 7?

- La 6, sûr et certain.

- Okay ! A demain alors !

- Hey, Bellette?

- Oui?

- Je ne le critique pas pour t'ennuyer tu sais. C'est juste que j'ai détesté la manière dont il t'a traitée !

- Je sais, Em', je sais. Mais il s'est racheté là, non ?

- Disons qu'il est en période de probation. Et si il veut vraiment devenir mon beau-frère, qu'il continue sur cette voie. Belle gueule ou pas.

Je souris en raccrochant le téléphone et me lovant d'autant plus contre mon amoureux dans le canapé. Il caresse tendrement mes cheveux et murmure:

- Ton frère me hait toujours autant?

- Chaque jour un peu moins, rassure-toi.

- J'imagine que je peux espérer que d'ici au mariage, il me parle plus ou moins sympathiquement.

- N'exagérons rien non plus !

Il éclate de son rire qui me rend automatiquement joyeuse et je m'avance pour coller ma bouche à la sienne. Il caresse à nouveau mes cheveux et murmure:

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Oh mais nous aussi, on t'aime, Papa! fis-je en caressant mon ventre bien rebondi.

Il y pose sa main et me sourit avant d'avancer sa tête et de murmurer:

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon fils!

- Chéri ! On ne sait pas encore ce que c'est ! Et vu qu'il refuse de se montrer, on peut dire que c'est une petite pisseuse ! ris-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il me sourit à nouveau, radieux et s'approche un peu plus pour chuchoter:

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est une mère indigne !

J'éclate de rire moi aussi, heureuse comme jamais. Qui eut cru que je puisse connaître le bonheur aussi tôt après tout ce par quoi je suis passée ? Pas moi en tout cas …

Je sors de la douche en sifflotant et allume la radio. Alors que j'ôte la buée sur le miroir avec ma main et me fais un sourire radieux, une nouvelle chanson commence:

"_I heard that you're settled down.  
><em>_That you found a girl and you're married now.  
><em>_I heard that your dreams came true.  
><em>_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.  
><em>_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
><em>_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie."_

Mon sourire s'efface un peu quand ce texte me renvoie à ma situation d'il y a 15 mois, assise sur la petite place en face de l'église où l'homme de ma vie se mariait avec une autre que moi. Je me revois pleurant de tout mon saoûl, le coeur en miettes, apercevant Edward qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la place, telle une vraie promesse d'avenir. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre juste à ce moment-là et mon amoureux apparaît dans le miroir derrière moi, m'enlaçant contre lui et fourrant son nez dans mon cou. Je souris à la promesse d'avenir qu'il est pour moi. Ses mains glissent sur mon ventre où grandit son enfant et je me sens entière, heureuse et vivante.

- Tu es superbe …

- N'exagère pas, je suis énorme !

- Tu es enceinte, Bella. Et tu es superbe.

Je souris à son reflet qui me regarde amoureusement et murmure:

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité …

- Merci de me rendre si heureuse.

- C'est vous qui faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Qu'aurais-je fait si tu m'avais rejeté ?

- Tu aurais fini tout seul, bouffé par 2 bergers allemands?

- Impossible, je suis bien trop beau pour ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu aurais peut-être fini marié avec Jennifer Aniston.

- Trop vieille pour moi.

J'éclate de rire devant son air résolu et me retourne pour l'embrasser doucement.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you, too"_

Le lendemain, je me retrouve entourée de tous les miens dans le salon de la nouvelle maison de mon père. Il nous a tous conviés à son anniversaire et, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas refuser de venir, en a profité pour en faire l'annonce officielle de sa rencontre avec Madame Swan numéro 6. Je me retrouve donc avec mon homme dans le canapé, choyée comme pas deux par Rosalie et Emmett qui refusent que je me lève pour ne pas brusquer le bébé, m'apportant gâteau, jus d'orange et coussin pour poser mes pieds. J'ai beau leur répéter inlassablement que je suis enceinte et non malade, rien n'y fait, ils veulent me gâter. Gé-ni-al. Sam est assis sur le fauteuil en face de moi et ne me quitte pas des yeux:

- Sam, chéri, tu vas bien ?

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. Ce qui est étonnant, vu la pipelette qu'il est normalement.

- Viens là mon coeur, viens faire un câlin à Marraine.

Il regarde autour de lui et plus particulièrement mon homme pour obtenir une approbation.

- Je vais pas faire mal au bébé?

- Bah non, pourquoi tu ferais mal au bébé?

- Ben parce qu'il est dans ton ventre.

- Mais non mon coeur, le bébé est bien protégé là …

Je l'attire dans mes bras et le fais grimper sur mes genoux tandis que mon homme rigole à côté de moi.

- Tu l'aimeras plus que moi ?

- Sam, mon coeur, tu as une place à part dans mon coeur. Une place que personne ne pourra jamais te voler.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien plus que moi, lui! fait-il en désignant mon amoureux, à côté de moi.

- Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas du même amour. Toi et moi, c'est indestructible, irremplaçable et merveilleux, tu le sais ça?

- Et il vient quand le bébé? J'aimerais bien le prendre dans mes bras moi! Comme le bébé de Charlotte …

Je souris au souvenir de la fête de naissance du fils de Charlotte et Peter. Le jour où j'ai revu Jasper pour la première fois depuis l'Espagne …

**FLASHBACK**

J'entre dans l'appartement de Peter et Charlotte, la petite main de Sam dans la mienne et la sacoche de mon Reflex à l'épaule pour donner une échappatoire à mon esprit torturé, quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit et les mains. J'avoue, j'ai également pris mon filleul comme bouclier (_mais également)_ et comme excuse pour partir plus tôt. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas être seule ici. Traiter moi de folle mais avoir l'homme qui m'aime le plus sur Terre avec moi, ça rassure. Enfin, la personne qui m'aime le plus avec mon père et mon frère bien sûr. Et Edward, évidemment. Mon nouvel amoureux. Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation de Charlotte, il y a quinze jours, ma première réaction était de refuser. Cela fait un mois et demi que j'ai quitté l'Espagne en laissant là l'homme de ma vie en train de se marier. Je n'ai, évidemment, pas eu de nouvelles depuis lors. J'imagine qu'il a du savourer ses noces, sa nuit de noces et son voyage de noces. Toutes ces choses qui, rien que d'y penser, me donnent envie de vomir. Le mot noces devrait d'ailleurs être banni du vocabulaire, tout de moins du mien, vu l'horreur qu'il m'inspire à l'instant même. Donc j'ai pensé refuser. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai rien fait de mal, après tout. J'ai tenté ma chance, je me suis plantée, il a fait son choix et voilà. Et même si ça va être dur de le revoir, j'en suis capable, grâce à Edward, principalement. Les débuts de notre "vraie" relation n'ont pas été glorieux, je dois bien l'avouer. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, je pensais qu'il me mentait, me trompait, se foutait de moi. Et j'ai appris à connaître l'autre Edward. Celui qui se préoccupe vraiment de moi, celui qui est aux petits soins pour sa petite amie, celui qui est sérieux, prévenant, drôle et tendre. Edward s'est révélé une vraie surprise. Et il m'a permis de me reconstruire. De me sentir aimée, désirée. Qui eut crû qu'il en était capable? Qui aurait pensé surtout que nous deux, ça pouvait marcher? Et pourtant. Aujourd'hui, je suis là, dans l'entrée du foyer de Charlotte et Peter, prête à affronter celui pour qui mon coeur a tant saigné, juste grâce à Edward Cullen. Je ne l'ai pas emmené avec moi car je voulais affronter cette épreuve seule. Je voulais prouver, à moi d'abord et à lui ensuite, que j'en étais capable. Bon, okay, j'ai emmené Sam, mais ce n'est qu'une petite planche de salut à côté de celle qu'aurait pu être Edward à mes côtés, ici, maintenant. Je veux me convaincre que je suis forte. Et que je suis capable de ressortir de mon premier face à face avec Jasper, sans séquelles …

- Bella ! Tu es venue !

Je me retourne, stressée vers celle qui est devenue mon amie au fil des ans où Jasper et Peter ont bossé ensemble.

- Bien sûr, Cha', tu sais que je n'aurais pas manqué ça. Félicitations, encore!

- Je t'avoue que j'ai hésité à te le proposer …

- Allons, je suis une adulte maintenant !

Elle s'approche et me serre dans ses bras plus que de raison. Incroyable, elle a déjà presque tout perdu de ce qu'elle avait pris pendant sa grossesse. Elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Je lui rends son étreinte tendrement et me sépare à contre coeur d'elle.

- Et tu dois être Sam. Bienvenue dans ma maison, petit cavalier de Bella.

Sam lui sourit, rougissant. Elle lui plait. Ce qui est rare, Sam accorde peu souvent sa confiance la première fois. Elle se saisit alors de ma main libre et m'attire à sa suite à travers l'appartement. Et là, les nerfs commencent à flancher. Il est là. Il est forcément là. Et si je ne le vois pas, il doit me voir. Je sens monter la panique et je suis prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour filer à l'anglaise. Je suis presque prête à abandonner Sam sur place, si ça me permet de fuir plus vite. Je suis horrible, j'en suis bien consciente mais je ne peux faire autrement. La peur parle pour moi. Sauf qu'après avoir croisé des tonnes d'amis de Peter, je n'ai vu aucun éclat blond à l'horizon. J'ai beau tourné la tête de tous côtés, il n'est nulle part. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas après tout. Il vit en Espagne maintenant et doit être très pris avec sa nouvelle épouse qui doit le chérir plus que de raison. Il n'a pas peut-être pas fait le déplacement. On se retrouve alors devant un magnifique berceau orné d'un tas de dentelles bleues où dort un magnifique petit bébé. J'ouvre la bouche, émue et serre la main de mon amie:

- Charlotte, il est magnifique !

- N'est-ce pas? On dira que je ne suis pas objective mais … c'est le plus beau bébé du monde !

Je ris devant son air amoureux et laisse ma tension redescendre quelque peu. C'est ça en fait, il n'a pas pu se libérer et ne sera pas là. C'est pour ça que Charlotte a fait le choix de m'appeler finalement. Tout va bien, Bella, tout va bien ! Je sors donc mon bel appareil , unique vestige avec mes souvenirs de mon amitié avec Jasper, pour immortaliser la jolie frimousse de ce petit être. On dirait un petit ange endormi, pas besoin des fioritures d'Anne Geddes pour sublimer ces clichés. Voilà qui fera un cadeau supplémentaire pour mes amis. Et Dieu sait que me concentrer sur l'angle de prise de vue, la lumière, le focus m'apaisent, la pression sur mes épaules s'évapore peu à peu.

- Heyyyyy Callie !

Je sursaute en entendant ce surnom et me calme instantanément quand je me rends compte que c'est Peter qui s'avance vers moi, un grand sourire barrant son visage de nouveau papa. Je lui rends son sourire, sincère et le prends dans mes bras quand il est à ma hauteur:

- Félicitations, Monsieur Papa!

- N'est-il pas la chose la plus exceptionnelle que tu aies vu jusque ici ?

Je sens Sam tirer sur ma main et baisse les yeux pour le voir me fusiller du regard, comme pour me mettre en garde sur ma réponse à venir.

- Eh bien, Sam se défendait pas mal, lui non plus !

Peter rit devant l'air fier qu'a mon filleul et lui frotte le sommet du crâne, l'appelant Champion. Autant vous dire que Monsieur Fierté en est ravi. Exactement comme son père au même âge … Alors que je papote joyeusement avec Peter, tout stress m'ayant déserté, quelqu'un dans l'assemblée demande ce qu'on attend pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Charlotte ricane et dit:

- On attend le parrain. Il se fait désirer, comme toujours !

Oh bon sang … Le parrain. Me dites pas que c'est celui à qui je pense. Il sera effectivement là. Il est juste en retard. Quoique, ce n 'est pas forcément Jasper, le parrain, non? Je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de me monter la tête pour rien. Il s'agit peut-être du frère de Peter (bon, okay, il n'en a pas …) ou du cousin éloigné de Charlotte. Alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, je retiens mon souffle et vois apparaître l'éclat blond de ces cheveux que j'ai tant aimés. Jasper Hale est là, à quelques mètres de moi et j'ai le coeur qui bat à tout rompre. Il a changé. En un mois et demi, il a changé. Il a maigri, semble un peu terne et a les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant. Peut-être que sa femme aime les hommes aux cheveux longs. Après tout, c'est une hispanique, n'est-ce pas. En tout cas, elle ne semble pas le rendre heureux. Pas du tout. Et c'est tant mieux. Okay, je l'aime et je veux qu'il soit heureux, même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais quand même … Il peut souffrir un tout petit peu. Histoire de faire bonne mesure. Aussitôt, son regard accroche le mien et un merveilleux sourire étire ses lèvres. Okay, il a changé mais il est toujours aussi … magnifique. Sauf que je ne veux pas penser ça. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me sourie. Je ne veux certainement pas lui sourire en retour. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il rentre en Espagne, auprès de son ibérhystérique et que je continue à faire mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mon nouvel amoureux. Voilà. Je laisse là parler ma colère car après tout, il avait le droit de choisir. Le droit de la choisir "ELLE". Et je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. Mais mon coeur meurtri n'est pas assez reconstruit encore pour avoir dépassé le stade de la colère. Dommage …

La foule nous sépare et j'en suis soulagée. J'ai détourné le regard et repris ma conversation animée avec Peter. Sam ne s'est rendu compte de rien, dieu merci ! Même si je sais que quand il va l'apercevoir, il va courir vers lui et je devrais bien l'affronter. Argh, ce n'était peut-être pas une idée si brillante d'amener mon filleul ici. Je le sens s'approcher plus que je ne l'entends saluer les gens proches de nous. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi, une chaleur irradie tout mon corps à son approche. Bon sang, je suis perdue …

- Bonjour Peter. Excuse mon retard. Cal' …

Ce surnom. Il continue à l'utiliser. Un mois et demi sans nouvelles, exactement le même temps que quand il a rencontré Maria et s'est perdu au fin fond de l'Espagne, et il continue à utiliser le surnom tendre qu'il m'a donné. Allez, Bella, ne sois pas idiote, il n'y a que tes sentiments à toi qui sont à vif. Je me retourne, lui offre un pâle sourire et le salue:

- Bonjour.

Il porte son attention sur Sam, qui le regarde de sa petite taille, l'air un peu revêche. Ah bon ?

- Coucou Sam.

- Coucou Jasper, fait mon filleul sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Jasper s'accroupit devant lui et lui sourit, tendrement comme toujours:

- Et le "tonton", il est passé où ?

- Resté en Espagne pour une madame. Si tu le vois, dis-lui que je suis fâché parce qu'il nous a abandonné.

Oh oh. Mon filleul a sorti les crocs. Note pour moi-même: offrir une glace à Sam pour ne pas être toujours le parfait petit bonhomme poli et de bonne humeur. Hummm, vous croyez que ça ruinerait l'éducation qu'Emmett met en place ? Tant pis, il le mérite bien non?

Jasper se relève, comme douché et me regarde longuement contemplant au passage l'appareil que j'ai encore au cou, oups... Je me contente de le dévisager poliment, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne pas applaudir Sam devant tout le monde. C'est ce moment que choisit Charlotte pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère:

- Allez tout le monde, maintenant que Monsieur Parrain nous honore de sa présence, ouvrons les cadeaux, je n'y tiens plus !

Tout le monde s'agglutine autour du canapé, laissant une place pour l'heureux couple. Peter prend le petit Tom dans ses bras et se pose aux côtés de sa femme, prête à ouvrir les cadeaux. Je contourne le groupe, serrant la petite main de Sam dans la mienne, et mets le plus de distance possible entre mon ancien meilleur ami et moi. Ce qui fait qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté du canapé et que son regard ne me lâche pas une seconde. Okay, je suis super mal à l'aise là. Le temps que Charlotte et Peter ouvrent les cadeaux et je file d'ici le plus vite possible, d'ici là je vais réduire mon champ de vision à mon objectif et au déballage des présents. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça, voilà tout.

Une heure plus tard, contrainte et forcée par Charlotte, je suis, petit four à la main, en train de parler à Lindsay, sa meilleure amie. J'ai tout fait pour éviter Jasper et je dois reconnaître que je m'en sors pas trop mal, pour le moment. Sam ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, comme s'il pouvait me protéger du grand méchant Oncle Jasper qui m'a fait du mal. J'adore cet enfant !

- Cal', on peut se parler?

Et merde, une seconde d'inattention et le voilà derrière moi. Allez, Bella, tu es une femme forte, indépendante et sûre d'elle, tu peux lui faire face. Je me retourne donc, lui sourit et lâche dans un souffle:

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Callie. Je … j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il baisse les yeux et semble touché. Il a vraiment changé. Et j'ai envie de penser qu'elle ne le rend pas heureux. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas? Malgré tout, il n'a pas la dégaine du jeune marié pimpant à qui tout sourit. Et on peut dire que je le connais, après tout. Il veut parler ? Parlons donc:

- Comment va Maria ?

Il redresse la tête, choqué et me regarde longuement, cherchant certainement ses mots. Je renchéris:

- Je te jure que si tu m'annonces qu'elle est enceinte, je te massacre, ici, sur le tapis persan que Charlotte idolâtre tant.

- Maria n'est pas enceinte. Et elle va bien … je présume.

J'arque un sourcil, dubitative.

- Tu présumes?

- Oui, du verbe "présumer". "Croire selon certains indices, se faire une conviction sans preuves, considérer comme probable" …

- Je connais la définition de présumer, je te remercie.

- Synonyme de "supposer".

- Jasper, tu veux me parler ou bien tu as envie de te faire frapper ?

- La vérité est que je l'aurais mérité, non?

- Oh ça, on peut le dire. J'ai toujours pensé aux vertus d'une bonne baffe.

Il sourit timidement mais a le regard fuyant. Je redemande une dernière fois, le coeur battant trop vite pour que j'oublie qu'il a dit qu'il présumait qu'elle allait bien:

- Réponds donc à ma question.

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Maria depuis un moment maintenant.

Et là, littéralement, mon coeur s'arrête. La bouche m'en tombe, j'ai les jambes en coton et je cherche vivement des yeux un endroit où me rattraper si je fais un malaise vagal. Est-ce qu'il a bien dit ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire? J'ai envie de hurler de bonheur et pourtant, je ne peux pas. Je dois me montrer plus ou moins digne. Je demande:

- Je ne savais pas que le mariage blanc où les époux ne vivent pas ensemble était désormais toléré.

- Ca ne l'est toujours pas.

J'arque de nouveau un sourcil, étonnée et il regarde à droite et à gauche avant de demander:

- Ecoute, Cal', tu ne veux pas qu'on aille discuter dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille?

- Je ne vais nulle part Jasper. Si tu veux discuter, ce sera ici.

J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres et je suis prête à me liquéfier sur place mais tout vaut mieux que de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Comment pourrais-je être inflexible si je n'ai aucun témoin pour m'empêcher d'être faible face à lui? Non, je dois rester ici. Bien où je suis. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si mes jambes pouvaient me porter ailleurs.

- Très bien. Je …

Mais au moment où il va se lancer, Charlotte apparaît comme une tornade, nous sourit à tous les deux et dirige son attention sur Sam:

- Heyyy bonhomme, ça te dirait de tenir Tom dans tes bras?

- Ohhhh ouiiii ! fait mon filleul, tout heureux.

- Alors viens, on va t'installer sur le canapé pour que tu puisses le prendre !

Elle se saisit de la main de la petite terreur du jour et nous lance un regard entendu qui veut plus que tout dire "Profitez du temps imparti pour régler vos histoires". Quand elle s'est suffisamment éloignée et que je remarque que la copine Lindsay a décampé depuis bien longtemps elle aussi, je me retourne vers le blond, croise les bras et dis:

- Je t'écoute.

- Je souhaitais tant te voir …

- Certainement pas tant que ça. A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas changé d'adresse et je ne t'ai jamais vu sonner à ma porte.

- C'est compliqué.

- Oh ça, tout est toujours compliqué dans la vie.

- Cal' …

- Cesse avec ce surnom, Jasper. Il n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Tu n'es donc plus une calamiteuse? fait-il dans un sourire gêné.

- Si. Je le suis toujours. Je ne le suis plus pour toi, voilà tout.

- Tu ne me semble pourtant pas avoir tout oublié, dit-il en fixant son superbe Reflex que je porte en bandoulière.

- Il me semble nécessaire de garder une trace des erreurs à ne plus commettre

Je lui aurais donné une gifle que j'aurais eu exactement le même effet. Il baisse les yeux, touché, et je savoure ma victoire. Et grisée par son comportement, j'enchaîne:

- Et puis arrête de jouer l'amoureux blessé. Tu savais que j'aurais du mal à l'accepter, tu l'as dit dans ta lettre d'ailleurs … et tu as choisi de l'épouser quand même !

- JE NE L'AI PAS EPOUSEE ! s'écrie-t-il alors, rivant son regard dans le mien.

Et moi, je tombe littéralement assise sur la chaise derrière moi. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Je suis atomisée. Bouche ouverte, larmes perlant à mes yeux, je suis sous le choc. Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend mes mains sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Dis quelque chose, Cal' …

Mais les gens se sont retournés vers nous quand il a élevé la voix. Et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la fête de Peter, Charlotte et Tom. Je me relève donc et dis:

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on discute dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille.

Je suis sidérée par ma capacité à garder mon calme et à pouvoir réfléchir intelligemment. Il acquiesce d'un signe de la tête et me suit à travers l'appartement. Arrivés à la chambre de Peter et Charlotte, j'y entre, suivie de lui, sans même le regarder une seule seconde. Alors qu'il ferme la porte pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, je m'approche de la baie vitrée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

- Je suis désolée, Cal'.

- Désolé de quoi ? De me l'avoir dit ou de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant?

- Je crois que je suis désolé pour tout.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et me tends immédiatement. Je suis à fleur de peau, là, il ne faudrait pas trop me pousser dans mes retranchements pour que je craque. Je respire un bon coup et continue:

- Comment ne l'ai-je pas su ?

- J'ai interdit à qui que ce soit, y compris ma chère soeur, de t'en informer.

- Merci …

- Je voulais être celui qui le ferait.

- Et bien, tu arrives un peu tard.

- J'avais besoin de me recentrer, Cal. Ton aveu a chamboulé mon monde.

- Mais quand je t'ai quitté, tu étais prêt à l'épouser. Alors ma question est: pourquoi ne l'as-tu finalement pas fait ?

Je le sens tout derrière moi, quelques millimètres nous séparant encore. Il soupire, soufflant ainsi de l'air chaud dans mon cou:

- Je me suis retrouvé face à elle dans cette église et soudain, tout m'a semblé faux. Mis en scène. C'était stupide.

Je tente de retenir mes larmes mais quand je sens ses mains se refermer sur mes épaules, les digues se rompent et je suis en pleurs.

- Comment aurais-je pu lui jurer de la chérir et de lui être fidèle pour l'éternité alors que mon corps et mon coeur n'appartiennent qu'à toi ?

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça …

- Et pourquoi je ne les dirais pas ? Je les pense, de tout mon coeur, Bella. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai découvert. Et j'ai été le plus parfait des idiots, j'en suis conscient.

- Ne dis pas …

- Des choses comme ça ? Bien sûr que si. Je les répéterais encore et encore s'il le faut. Et tu pleures, Bella. Je t'entends. Je le sais. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas dire des choses ainsi ?

Je me retourne, vivement, et crie sans le vouloir:

- Parce que tu m'as brisée ! Tu m'as détruite Jasper. En mille morceaux. Et tu sais le pire de tout ça ? C'est que tu m'as détruite pour rien PARCE QUE TU NE L'AS PAS EPOUSEE !

Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants et son air triste:

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Terriblement, désolé.

- Désolé ? Tu es désolé. La belle affaire! Tu savais à quel point ça me faisait mal. A quel point je souffrais. Et bordel, tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Et c'est maintenant … un mois et demi après, que tu viens me dire tout ça ?

- J'avais besoin de temps !

- Et moi j'avais besoin de toi. Tu sais quoi, j'en peux plus, je veux m'en aller.

Je me dirige vers la porte, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Comment peut-il me faire ça ?

- Ne pars pas, Bella. Ne retourne pas vers Edward …

Il sait. Evidemment, lui sait tout de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Il a eu le temps de bien m'étudier pendant qu'il était non-marié. Ca gonfle d'autant plus ma rage et je lâche, acide:

- Edward est mon avenir. Tu es le passé, Jasper.

Sur ces mots, je passe la porte sans me retourner. Le pire? C'est que je le pense vraiment. Car jamais le Jasper que j'aimais ne m'aurait fait une chose pareille.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Sortie de mes souvenirs par la nouvelle Madame Swan qui piaille de sa voix nasillarde insupportable, je pose mon regard sur ma promesse d'avenir, l'homme de ma vie, ici à mes côtés. Et je lui souris. Tout en me disant que finalement, les choses qu'on n'a pas prévues, qu'on n'a pas décidées sont celles qui vous rendent le plus heureuse. Je ne suis rien sans lui. Et je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Quoique j'aie vécu dans le passé.

Trois jours plus tard, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, je suis en plein shooting dans Central Park. Il est vraiment temps que j'arrête même s'il me reste un mois et demi avant la naissance.

- Edward, arrête de faire ta diva et place-toi où je te le demande … merde !

Alice rigole sous cape pendant que son frère me décoche un sourire de star qui ne trompe personne. Okay, on ne va pas s'en sortir à cette allure là !

- Merde? Tu me dis "merde", ma chérie ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Okay, Monsieur Parfait est donc d'humeur taquine. Gé-ni-al.

- Je dis "merde" parce que comme toujours, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, tu es … parfaitement insupportable!

- Et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes! fait-il en se plaçant enfin où je lui demande d'être depuis un quart d'heure.

- Edward! grondai-je en regardant autour de moi pour voir si aucun de nos collègues n'a entendu.

- Oh allez, je peux bien me le permettre, non ?

Et il me rebalance un sourire en coin à la Edward. Comment peut-on travailler dans des conditions pareilles? Je vous le demande moi ! Je lève mon appareil et commence à le mitrailler quand je vois qu'il n'est absolument pas concentré.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !

Il sourit piteusement et désigne quelqu'un derrière moi:

- Pardon, c'est Emmett qui s'approche et j'ai toujours du mal à savoir si c'est avec de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions.

Je me retourne pour voir mon frère effectivement arriver à ma hauteur et m'offrir un sourire radieux.

- Tu bosses encore? Tu devrais sérieusement penser à arrêter maintenant ! fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Edward s'avance un peu nerveux et lui serre la main quand il m'a relâchée de sa prise de l'ours à la Emmett:

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, mais elle est têtue comme une bourrique, ta soeur!

Emmett rigole puis se retourne sur moi, plus sérieux:

- Sois raisonnable, Belli-Belette. Le mariage est à la fin de la semaine et tu dois te reposer !

- Je le ferai ! Je finis cette séance, si ma star veut bien s'en donner la peine et puis je raccroche. Contents ?

- Ravi

- Enchanté !

Ils ont lâché ça à l'unisson et je peste en me disant que finalement, pour se liguer contre moi, ces deux-là s'entendent à la perfection.

Le samedi suivant, le grand jour est enfin arrivé. Je me marie aujourd'hui. Je suis dans la salle où on m'a préparée, entourée de Rosalie et Alice et dire que je suis un peu nerveuse est un pur euphémisme. Je suis littéralement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je ne suis pas faite pour me marier. Pas faite pour être enceinte. Pas faite pour être là, dans cette vie, à faire ça. Et je pense à Jasper, à notre histoire, à mon histoire avec Edward et à ce qui m'amène ici aujourd'hui. Je l'ai choisi. J'ai choisi ce mariage et cet enfant. J'ai tout fait en connaissance de cause. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je panique aujourd'hui? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que je crois? Que je pourrais moi aussi me retrouver devant l'autel à quitter mon futur époux ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne l'ai même jamais été. Et cette décision, ce mariage, cette vie, ont été choisi en tout état de cause. Je le veux. Oh oui, je le veux tellement.

Alors que les filles repoussent pour la énième fois de la matinée l'assaut des garçons pour tenter de venir nous voir, lançant Sam en premier pour nous attendrir, je me saisis de l'appareil photo que Jasper m'a offert en Espagne et qui ne me quitte jamais pour prendre des portraits de mes deux plus chères amies. Elles me sourient, prennent la pose et jouent le jeu à fond. Elles savent que ça me détend. On frappe à nouveau à la porte et elles froncent les sourcils, étonnées certainement que les garçons reviennent à la charge aussi vite. Quand Rose ouvre la porte, elle sourit et permet à la personne de pénétrer dans la pièce. Etonnant, malgré le taffetas qui encercle ma tête et me rend casi sourde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reconnu une voix masculine … Je vois alors apparaître mon père et mon stress grandit d'un cran. Il embrasse Rose et Alice puis se tourne vers moi:

- C'est l'heure, Bells.

Les filles s'éclipsent, nous laissant seuls. Je m'assieds, prise de panique et il se pose sur le tabouret en face de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, faisant là un des gestes les plus tendres qu'il puisse faire.

- Je sais ce que tu vis, Bells. Je suis passé par là de nombreuses fois. Mais ne t'énerve pas de trop, c'est mauvais pour ma petite fille.

- On ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est, je te rappelle.

- C'est forcément une fille, têtue comme sa mère à ne pas se montrer!

Je ris doucement et serre les mains de l'homme qui est pour moi, malgré ses erreurs, le meilleur homme au monde.

- Allez, ma fille, il est temps d'aller te marier.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Bells, ça suffit. Tu l'aimes ton coco ! Et puis maintenant qu'il t'a mise enceinte, il a plutôt intérêt à t'épouser !

Je ris à nouveau, me détendant devant l'humour Swanien qui ne saute aucune génération. J'espère juste que mon enfant l'aura un peu plus dilué que le nôtre. Quoique quand je vois Sam, ça ne semble pas fonctionner …

- Allez viens, il t'attend. Et il est au moins aussi nerveux que toi.

- Ca, c'est de la faute d'Emmett.

- Effectivement, je pense que ton frère a une kalachnikov planquée sous le veston pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire machine arrière.

- Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive, on peut toujours compter sur La Famille.

Il rit à son tour puis se relève et me tend la main.

- Tu sais, Bells, je suis désolé que ta mère ne soit pas là aujourd'hui …

- Oh tu sais, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ou plutôt sans dans le cas présent.

- C'est ta mère. Elle devrait être là.

- Soit. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée en parlant d'elle.

Il acquiesce lentement et je plonge mon regard dans le sien car je sais qu'il tente par là de me transmettre son courage. Je prends tout ce que je peux et attrape sa main pour me redresser.

- Allez, allons te marier avant que la petite ne pointe le bout de son nez !

La marche nuptiale retentit et je souffle un bon coup tandis que Rosalie me tend mon bouquet:

- Tout va bien se passer, ma petite mariée. On respire un grand coup, on marche le long de l'allée sans trébucher et on se donne à l'homme qu'on aime sans perdre les eaux, okay ?

Je fixe mon regard dans ses merveilleux yeux azur qui ne sont pas sans me rappeler celui de quelqu'un d'autre et soupire:

- Rose, j'aimerais tellement …

- Shhht, Bella. Pas maintenant. Tu dois rejoindre ton futur époux, là de suite, avant que cette satanée musique ne s'arrête.

- Merci, Rose. Merci. Merci pour tout.

- Arrête de me remercier et gère ça, au lieu de tenter de me faire pleurer.

Elle plaque deux bises retentissantes sur mes joues et se redresse pour traverser l'allée sous le regard médusé de tous les invités. Il faut dire que ma demoiselle d'honneur en jette particulièrement, aujourd'hui. Je vois mon frère, fier comme un paon, tout comme Sam, juste devant moi, la regarder comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde. Ils ont enfin trouvé un équilibre à 3. Et bientôt, ce sera à leur mariage que nous danserons. Mais avant ça, le mien. Je m'accroche fermement au bras de Charlie et me mets en route vers ma destinée. Vers mon avenir. Vers l'homme que j'aime. Le père de mon enfant.

Après une lecture plus que larmoyante d'Alice, un témoignage plein d'affection de Rosalie, nous voilà maintenant face à face, prêts à échanger nos voeux. Il prend délicatement mes mains dans les siennes, ému depuis le début de la cérémonie et débute:

- Joseph Lallier a dit "_Quand on aime le jour de son mariage, on aime toute la vie_". Si cette citation est vraie, tu seras chérie pour le restant de tes jours comme jamais personne ne l'a été. Car je t'aime, Bella, plus qu'il n'est raisonnable de le penser. Et j'employerai chaque instant de notre union à faire de toi la plus heureuse des femmes. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en acceptant de devenir ma femme et en portant mon enfant. Je souhaite, à mon tour, de rendre tout ce bonheur au centuple. La vie s'ouvre devant nous, laissant derrière les blessures du passé et les erreurs d'hier. L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, car il ne l'est jamais quand il est passion et adoration. Pas quand on aime comme je t'aime. Tu es ma vie, Bella Swan. Je t'aime. Maintenant. Et pour toujours.

Je tente tant bien que mal de retrouver mes esprits, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, ruinant mon maquillage savamment étudié. Je respire un bon coup et me lance :

- Me retrouver ici, avec toi, devant tous ces gens qui nous aiment et qui nous approuvent, portant dans mon ventre le fruit de notre amour est le plus beau rêve qui soit. Et le meilleur de tout cela, c'est que rien n'est un rêve. Tu fais de mon rêve une réalité. J'ai souvent tendance à me dire que tu es l'homme parfait, idéal. Tu ne l'es pas au sens propre du terme. Mais tu l'es pour moi. Tu es mon homme idéal. Tu es celui qui me relève quand je tombe. Celui qui me soutient quand je dois affronter un obstacle. Celui qui me suit pas à pas pour prévenir mes erreurs. Tu es ma vie. Et rien, ni personne, ne changera jamais ça.

Une larme glisse sur sa joue et il me sourit, tentant lui aussi de reprendre ses esprits. On entend quelques reniflements dans l'assemblée et nous rions, heureux d'être là, enfin, devant notre famille et nos amis. Le prêtre s'approche à nouveau et continue la cérémonie :

- Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre Jasper Hale ici présent comme légitime époux ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que le mort vous sépare ?

Je souris à mon meilleur ami, plonge mon regard dans ses fabuleux yeux azurs et réponds:

- Oui, je le veux.

Je passe l'alliance qui fait de lui mon époux à son doigt et le prêtre se retourne vers lui:

- Jasper Hale, acceptez-vous de prendre Isabella Marie Swan ici présente comme légitime épouse? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Si tu réponds non et que tu t'enfuis, je te tue, Jasper Hale ! soufflai-je pour que lui m'entende uniquement.

Il éclate de rire, rompant quelque peu la magie du moment mais on s'en moque.

- Oui, je le veux.

A son tour, il passe l'alliance à mon doigt et m'attire à lui avant même que le prêtre ne puisse dire quoique ce soit:

- Je le veux. Je te veux. Et je t'ai toujours voulue !

Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes avec ardeur tandis que je me remémore ce qui a fait qu'à un moment, j'ai cessé de lutter contre mes sentiments pour choisir Jasper.

**FLASHBACK**

Trois mois après la petite fête chez Charlotte, je n'ai pas repris contact avec Jasper. Il a bien essayé de m'appeler un billion de fois le premier mois mais vu que je filtrais mes appels, il a fini par se décourager. Ca, plus les nombreuses fois où il est venu au boulot, nous a rejoints au restaurant et a tenté de me voir par tous les moyens et que je l'ai fermement remballé à chaque coup. Je suis assise derrière mon bureau, grommelant face aux clichés médiocres que j'ai pris hier et mon pied bat la mesure de mon énervement. Il est temps que je change de modèle car Edward ne convient plus du tout. Il faut dire que notre rapprochement émotionnel a quelque peu plombé notre entente professionnelle. Bref, il y a quinze jours, j'ai mandaté Alice pour qu'elle lance un appel d'offres pour un nouveau mannequin pour la campagne Ralph Lauren. Elle sait que ça va être dur pour moi de bosser avec un autre homme mais nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai besoin de me renouveler pour éviter que ma carrière ne se crashe aussi vite qu'elle a décollé.

- Bella, j'ai embauché un mec pour la campagne RL. On a rendez-vous pour quelques prises de vues de test demain matin.

Je lève les yeux de mes clichés et toise mon assistante qui pourrait vraiment prendre son envol désormais.

- Laisse tomber les tests. On commence direct par le shooting. Appelle les autres et dis leur de se tenir prêts.

- Mais Bella …

- J'ai confiance en ton jugement, Alice. Et si je n'y arrive pas, tu mitrailleras à ma place.

Elle pince les lèvres, tentant de cacher sa joie et murmure:

- Y a aucune chance que ça n'arrive !

Avant que j'aie le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entend par là, elle a disparu. Sacrée Alice va!

Le lendemain, je débarque à Liberty Island avec comme seul matériel mon appareil fétiche, c'est à dire celui que Jasper m'a offert en Espagne. Je n'utilise que rarement les autres désormais et de toute façon, mes assistants les auront pris pour moi. Quand j'arrive au pied de la Statue de la Liberté, je vois mon équipe s'activer comme des abeilles dans une ruche. En bref, tout sera prêt à temps, comme toujours. J'avise Alice, que je rejoins en quelques enjambées:

- Hey.

Elle se retourne, m'offre un sourire radieux et commente:

- Il fait un temps superbe. La lumière sera bonne. Au fait, j'ai faxé la photo du nouveau mannequin à Sofia, l'attachée de presse de RL. Ils sont emballés.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Il est où, la trouvaille ?

- En habillement. Il sera prêt en même temps que toi.

- Parfait.

Je m'éloigne pour rejoindre la table où ils ont disposé tous mes appareils. Je pose le mien délicatement et me retourne pour regarder l'eau en contrebas. C'est ma première séance photo avec un autre qu'Edward. Vais-je y parvenir? Suis-je capable de me dépasser à nouveau? Suis-je capable de rompre mes habitudes pour parvenir à quelque chose qui me rendra certainement heureuse? Malgré tout, je ne fais que m'interroger. Jasper a renoncé. Et je le regrette. Je ne suis plus aussi sûre que choisir Edward était une bonne idée. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Jasper a changé d'avis lui aussi. Et je ne lui ai pas pardonné. C'était peut-être une erreur. Car je sais qu'Edward et moi, nous ne finirons pas ensemble. Aucun de nous deux n'est vraiment convaincu par cette relation, je le vois bien. Il ne dit rien, continue à se comporter comme un parfait petit ami mais on n'est aucun des deux emballé. Aucun des deux transporté.

- Je suis prêt.

Je me retourne en souriant, saisissant mon appareil au passage quand je reste bouche bée devant celui qui, visiblement, va être mon mannequin ce matin.

- Jasper?

Il me sourit et hausse les épaules, s'expliquant:

- J'étais à court d'idées pour que tu acceptes de m'écouter. Et j'ai vu cette annonce. Je me suis dit qu'ici au moins, tu serais obligée de m'écouter le temps de la séance. Alors j'ai appelé Alice …

Je me retourne vers mon assistante qui rougit et la fusille du regard. Elle lève les mains et s'explique elle aussi:

- Il faut reconnaître que c'est un bel homme. Et Ralph l'adore! J'y suis pour rien moi !

- Je te rappelle qu'Edward est ton frère!

- Edward ne te rend pas heureuse, y a que toi qui le vois pas !

Je grommèle tout en levant mon appareil:

- Bon, allons-y donc ! J'ai pas toute la journée !

Jasper sourit piteusement et prend sa place tandis que je me dis qu'il s'agit là d'une séance d'ores et déjà ratée. Comment pourrais-je le prendre convenablement alors que mon coeur est en pleine tachycardie?

Trois heures plus tard, pourtant, tout est dans la boîte. Étonnamment, les choses ont été simples et j'ai obtenu tout ce que j'avais en tête. Jasper se révèle être un modèle hors pair. Mais je ne dois pas me leurrer. J'y suis parvenue car je connais chaque millimètre de son visage, chaque grain de beauté, chaque sourire, chaque regard. Et il s'est comporté de manière très professionnelle, obéissant à chacun de mes ordres sans même rechigner. Je suis donc soulagée et tendue à la fois. Jasper Hale est le nouveau visage de Ralph Lauren. Parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si Ralph décide de désormais toujours faire ses campagnes avec lui et moi. A avoir tant travaillé, on n'a pas eu LA conversation qu'il attendait. La pression était telle, pour lui comme pour moi, qu'on n'a même pas pensé à se parler. Je sais pourtant que cette conversation va arriver, là de suite. Les autres ont repris le ferry et les quelques traînards sont allés s'installer à l'autre bout de l'île, les pieds dans l'eau. Bref, aucun public aux alentours, j'imagine que je n'y échapperai pas cette fois. Surtout bloquée sur une île où le prochain ferry viendra me chercher dans une heure 45. Je vois Jasper réapparaître de la tente disposée là par l'équipe pour les habillages et le maquillage. Il est en train de passer un t-shirt, ce qui me laisse le temps d'admirer son superbe torse qui n'a pas enlaidi ces derniers mois. Bon sang … Je déglutis péniblement tout en détournant le regard vers l'horizon. Lentement, je range mon dernier appareil, l'appareil de Jasper et je le sens arriver à mes côtés, calmement.

- Les autres disent qu'on a raté le ferry...

- Oui, le prochain est dans un peu moins de deux heures.

- Accepterais-tu qu'on discute en attendant ?

- Tu ne préfères pas faire la fête avec l'équipe ? Ils ont des bières. Et je pense que Victoria a littéralement flashé sur toi.

- Tu me fais quoi, là, Bella ?

- Rien, je t'informe juste de tes possibilités.

- Ce qui veut dire que j'ai la possibilité de rester avec toi?

Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'il me sourit. Arrrgh, je veux pas sourire, je veux pas lui répondre, je veux juste partir d'ici et rejoindre Edward. Et vite. Avant de craquer.

- Bella?

- Hum?

- Je peux rester avec toi?

- Oui … soufflai-je, jetant l'éponge et allant m'asseoir au bord de l'eau, à même l'herbe.

Il me rejoint et se pose à côté de moi mais ne dit rien. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et vois qu'il a le regard perdu dans le vague. Il semble triste, comme la dernière fois. Sauf que désormais, je sais que ce n'est pas l'ibérhystérique qui lui fait du mal. C'est moi. Je le rends malheureux … C'est moi qui lui fais ça. Comment on en est arrivé à ce point? Il faut qu'on parle, il a raison … J'engage la conversation sur un sujet pas trop épineux:

- Tu as été excellent aujourd'hui. Je ne te connaissais pas une âme de mannequin.

- Je n'en ai pas. Je voulais juste rivaliser avec Edward.

Il se tourne vers moi et m'offre un petit sourire que je lui rends volontiers.

- J'ai réussi mon pari?

- Edward est un mannequin de renommée mondiale. Mais tu t'en tires vraiment bien.

- Personne ne peut pas battre le grand Edward Cullen, pour toi, hein ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Jasper. Et puis je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une mauvaise manière de débuter la conversation.

- Tu as raison.

Je lui souris tandis qu'il garde son regard rivé dans le mien, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Est-ce une meilleure manière de débuter la conversation? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais en tout cas, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Et de me clouer le bec.

- Je t'aime et je t'ai détruite. J'ai compris, Bella. Je m'en veux tous les jours pour cela. Cette décision que j'ai prise … cette stupide décision … Je pensais que c'était la meilleure pour nous deux. Quelle connerie ! Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je pensais juste que tu ne voulais pas me perdre et que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me retenir. Quel con, hein ? Et puis tu me l'as dit. Tu m'as dit ce que tu ne pouvais dire à personne d'autre, pas même à ton père. Ce "Je t'aime" qui a franchi tes merveilleuses lèvres. C'est plus que tout ce que j'avais toujours espéré.

J'ai la gorge serrée et les larmes qui menacent de faire leur apparition mais je me retiens tant bien que mal.

- Jasper …

- Je t'ai toujours aimée Bella. Toujours. J'attendais que toi aussi tu te rendes compte de ce qui nous liait. Et … J'arrive trop tard ou j'étais là bien trop tôt, je le sais. Mais c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie.

- Tu te souviens de ça? demandai-je, émue qu'il cite les mots que je lui ai dits en Espagne en tentant de le retenir.

- Je me souviens de chaque mot que tu as prononcé là-bas. Et je me souviens que tu m'as aussi dit que le plus bel acte d'amour qu'on pouvait offrir à quelqu'un était le sacrifice. Tu avais raison, Bella. C'est ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

Je tourne vers lui mes yeux plein de larmes et l'interroge du regard.

- Je sais que tu vis une histoire avec Edward. Et je sais que, pour le moment, elle te satisfait. Et ça va faire mal, vraiment. Mais si ce que tu veux de moi, c'est que je te laisse t'en aller, je le ferais, Bella.

Je le regarde sans mot dire, mes neurones absorbant tout ce qu'il vient de me lâcher. Ces mots que je lui ai lancés pour le toucher et qu'il me ressort désormais. Et je sais à quel point il souffre en disant cela. Je le sais car je l'ai vécu. Et c'est fou, n'est-ce pas, de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il m'aime et bien sûr que je l'aime. Pourtant, je vois un fossé entre nous. Insurmontable. Infranchissable. Peut-être que nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions avant. Il me laisse quelques minutes de plus pour réagir mais je ne le fais pas. Tout se mélange dans ma tête et je suis au bord de la nausée. Quelle est la bonne décision? Quel est le bon choix ? Que dois-je faire, bon sang ?

Il soupire alors et se relève en époussetant son jeans, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je me redresse à mon tour et lui fais face, toujours muette. Dis quelque chose, Bella. Fais quelque chose … Mais rien ne vient. Rien ne sort. Il me supplie du regard une dernière fois, soupire à nouveau et se détourne pour s'en aller. En le laissant sans réponse, je lui en ai donné une. Je le regarde s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres et me détourne ensuite pour continuer à remballer mon appareil. Je suis une poule mouillée. Voilà ce que je suis. Car il m'aurait suffi de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi pour arranger cette situation. Et ça aurait servi à quoi ? J'ai toujours Edward dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouverait que ça marcherait ? Rien. Juste des sentiments incontrôlables. Ca ne fait pas toute une relation, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que je ferme la tirette de la housse de mon appareil, je l'entends derrière moi:

- En fait, c'est des conneries ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne veux pas renoncer. Je tiens trop à toi.

Je soupire un bon coup, prête à reprendre le combat. Après tout, je nous dois bien ça, n'est-ce pas?

- Regarde-moi, Bella. Je vais me battre. Je ne renoncerai jamais. Ton premier "Je t'aime" était pour moi, ça doit forcément dire quelque chose non ?

Je me retourne enfin, rive mon regard dans le sien et grince, furieuse:

- Je te l'ai dit et tu l'as piétiné. Effectivement, ça veut bien dire quelque chose …

- Je n'aurais de cesse de te dire à quel point je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un con …

- Ah ça, tu peux le dire. Tu dis m'avoir toujours voulue ? Alors à quoi ça rimait, cette scène, en Espagne? Tu voulais vivre ton propre soap opéra ou quoi ?

- J'ai choisi la facilité. Te laisser la chance de prendre mon coeur à nouveau était un trop gros risque. J'avais peur de souffrir! crie-t-il, à bout de nerfs de mes accusations.

- Tu l'as choisie, elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisie. Je ne l'ai pas épousée.

- Et pourtant, tu n'as pas couru derrière moi jusqu'à l'aéroport pour me retenir.

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris que je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie? Tu crois que je ne savais pas que je venais de te briser? Je te connais par coeur, Bella. Par coeur. Et ces trois mots … j'ai attendu que tu les dises. A n'importe qui, pas forcément à moi. J'ai espéré qu'enfin tu te dévoiles. Alors permets-moi d'avoir pensé que j'étais allé trop loin pour revenir sur mes pas aussi facilement.

- Tu l'as dit, Jasper. Tu étais là trop tôt ou tu arrives trop tard. Et tu arrives trop tard. 4 mois et demi trop tard. Je suis avec Edward aujourd'hui et on construit quelque ch...

- Oh arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît! me coupe-t-il, rageur.

- Ca te fait mal de me savoir avec un autre? Visiblement la situation est renversée, non? A ton avis, comment je me suis sentie le jour où on devait dîner ensemble en Espagne et que j'ai trouvé Maria dans ta chambre seulement vêtue d'une chemise ?

- Pardon ?

Il semble sincèrement étonné. Non, Bella, pas de faux espoirs, s'il te plait … Pourtant, je demande confirmation:

- Notre première fois, notre balade dans la ville sous la pluie et cette promesse que tu m'as fait que tu serais toujours là. Tu te souviens au moins?

- Bien sûr.

- On devait dîner ce soir là mais Monsieur était bien trop occupé à tester le sexe à l'espagnole contre le sexe à l'américaine pour se rappeler de moi, pas vrai ?

- Je … Je n'ai rien fait avec Maria ce soir là.

- C'est ça oui …

- Bella, la dernière personne avec qui j'ai fait l'amour, c'est toi …

Et là, l'espoir renaît, tel un phoenix qui n'attendait que ça. J'ai été manipulée. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Eh oui, j'ai choisi de l'épouser quand même, à ce moment-là. Je te le dis, je ne regretterai jamais assez ce choix. J'étais idiot, j'avais peur. Quand j'ai quitté la chambre ce matin-là, je souriais comme un benêt. L'amour avec toi … c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu rêver d'avoir. J'avais le coeur léger et j'avais envie de le crier au monde entier. Quand je suis arrivé dans ma chambre, Maria m'y attendait. Son frère nous avait vu rentré ensemble à l'hôtel. Et elle voulait des explications. Et je lui ai dit, à ce moment-là. J'ai tout avoué. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement? J'étais à nouveau fou amoureux de toi, si tant est que j'aie jamais cessé de l'être à vrai dire. Elle a hurlé, supplié, argué que le mariage était dans quelques heures. Quand elle a vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle a attaqué différemment. Et elle a installé le doute dans mon esprit. Ce doute qui ne demandait qu'à surgir, se nourrissant de mes peurs les plus profondes. T'aimer sans recevoir ton amour en retour, te voir t'éloigner et finir dans le lit d'un autre. J'ai toujours pensé ne pas être une personne influençable. Mais là, j'étais à fleur de peau. Et un rien pouvait me faire basculer du mauvais côté. Je te l'ai dit, Bella: je suis désolé d'avoir été faible.

Il vient de me sortir un discours aussi long que le Mississipi et pourtant, je ne veux obtenir confirmation que pour une seule chose:

- Tu n'as pas recouché avec elle.

- Non. J'étais faible mais c'était de toi dont j'étais amoureux.

- Et t'étais où pendant qu'elle me faisait son show d'amoureuse transie ? Parti chercher une hache pour t'en débarrasser?

Il rit doucement en mettant les mains dans ses poches et hausse les épaules:

- Je voulais voir mon père. J'avais besoin de son conseil.

- Andrew déteste Maria. Tu aurais du directement me revenir.

- Je n'ai pas pu le voir. Je suis tombé sur Edward.

- Ah.

- Oui. J'ose espérer qu'il t'a mise au courant de sa tentative grotesque.

- Evidemment … que non. Mais Emmett a cru bon de me prévenir.

- Ce qui est bien ce que dans n'importe quelle situation, on peut toujours compter sur Emmett.

- Pourtant, il te hait cordialement depuis l'Espagne.

- Je l'ai grassement mérité.

- Il est même prêt à faire un pacte de non-agression avec Edward.

- Le salaud !

Je ris devant son faux air offusqué. Ca a au moins le mérite d'apaiser un peu les tensions. Mais il reprend rapidement son air sérieux, verrouille son regard dans le mien et souffle:

- J'ai besoin de toi, Bella.

- Jasper, ne t'engage pas sur ce chemin, s'il te plaît.

Il s'avance encore d'un pas et se retrouve vraiment très près de moi:

- Est-ce mal de te dire que je t'aime ?

- C'est … C'est malvenu.

- Malvenu ? Veux-tu que je revienne demain pour le dire à nouveau ?

- Jasper …

Il s'avance encore et colle son corps contre le mien. Il lève la main et passe un doigt sur ma joue:

- Je t'aime Bella …

- Arrête …

- Je t'aime, Bella …

Mon corps est collé contre la table derrière moi, je n'ai donc aucune échappatoire. En même temps, je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune envie de fuir. Ses Je t'aime coulent sur ma peau, comme la plus douce des caresses. Et j'en ai des frissons.

- Je t'aime Bella. Et je le répéterai inlassablement s'il le faut.

- Jasper, tu vas trop loin …

- Je ne pense pas aller trop loin. J'irai trop loin …

Il relève mon menton et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement. J'happe furieusement de l'air, tremblant de tous mes membres et ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre. Bon sang, ce qu'il m'a manqué. Mais rapidement, il s'écarte de moi et finit sa phrase:

- … si je faisais ça, tu ne penses pas ?

Je baisse les yeux, incapable de répondre tandis qu'il passe lentement son doigt sur ma joue, d'un geste rempli d'une énorme tendresse.

- Je veux être avec toi, Bella. Et même si j'ai l'impression d'être sénile avant l'âge: je t'aime.

- Jasper, je …

- Dis-le moi encore. S'il te plaît. Aime-moi Bella.

- Tu ne peux pas te présenter ici pour un shooting et me demander de te dire ces mots. Pas après ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas la vraie question Bella. La vraie et seule question ici est "quels sont tes sentiments?" . Le reste, ce n'est que du surplus . Et si tu m'aimes en retour, tu auras toute la vie pour me faire payer mon erreur. Je serai un repentant docile, je te le promets.

- Tu me coinces sur une île avec un choix que je ne peux pas faire.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux le faire. La question est lancée. Il ne te reste qu'à y répondre.

Comme pour me laisser plus d'espace pour réfléchir, il se recule sans me lâcher du regard. Et aussitôt, je me sens vide. Triste. Il a raison. Mes sentiments sont bel et bien là. Ils n'ont jamais disparu et sa réapparition dans mon monde, ses mots et sa voix si douce m'ont ramenée là où je me suis arrêtée en Espagne. Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te harceler. Tu as besoin de temps ? Je t'en laisserais autant que tu le souhaites. Mais je serai toujours là, Bella. A attendre désespérément. Car il est bel et bien acquis que je ne pourrais faire ma vie avec personne d'autre que toi.

J'acquiesce, une boule dans la gorge, complètement en panique. Bon sang je vais tomber dans les pommes, là de suite. Il sourit piteusement et ajoute, tout en reculant:

- Prends ton temps. J'attendrai. Je t'aime.

Quand trois mètres nous séparent, alors que j'ai de nouveau l'impression que l'océan est entre nous, je prends ma décision.

- Jasper !

- Hum ?

- Je … je t'aime aussi.

Il s'arrêter de reculer et sourit timidement.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il comble le vide qu'il y a entre nous et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille:

- Répète-le encore …

- Je t'aime Jasper Hale.

Il s'empare alors de ma bouche avec passion. Sa langue darde entre mes lèvres furieusement, m'arrachant un gémissement profond. Son gôut, la douceur de ses lèvres, son parfum, tout ce qui fait que je l'aime ressurgit au plus profond de moi. Je passe mes mains dans sa crinière blonde et me colle sans honte à son corps. Il continue à m'embrasser passionnément un long moment jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle tous les deux et qu'on doive se séparer à contre coeur. Lentement, il pose son front contre le mien, s'abaissant pour m'atteindre, un sourire franc sur le visage et murmure:

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'échapper.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et il l'a fait. Il m'a gardée auprès de lui tout ce temps. La rupture avec Edward a été très facile, en vérité. Quand je lui en ai parlé, le soir même, après avoir passé la fin de journée avec Jasper à nous balader main dans la main dans les rues de New York sans aller plus loin que ce baiser sur Liberty Island, par respect pour mon roux de futur ex-petit ami, Edward m'a simplement signifié qu'il savait que ça arriverait. Il savait que mon coeur ne lui appartenait pas. Et qu'il ne m'appartenait pas plus. Quand je me suis confondue en excuses, il a ri en me disant que je ne devais pas m'en vouloir: en vérité, il n'était pas, lui non plus, amoureux de moi. Ce jour-là, quand Edward est parti, me laissant heureuse et soulagée de ne pas s'être quittés fâchés, j'ai appelé Jasper. Je comptais bien célébrer cela dans la position horizontale. Mais Monsieur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il voulait m'inviter d'abord à un rendez-vous. Puis à un autre. Et puis on verrait. Quel chevalier servant, je vous jure …

**FLASHBACK**

Après avoir savouré un délicieux dîner dans notre restaurant préféré qui est redevenu le temple de notre "nous", où il a choisi pour moi et que j'ai choisi pour lui, après avoir vu un film au cinéma pour lequel je ne pourrais pas vous faire le plus bref résumé de ce qui s'y passe ni même les acteurs qui y jouent puisqu'il a passé son temps à m'embrasser, et après une balade dans les rues de New York collés l'un à l'autre, nous arrêtant tous les deux mètres pour s'embrasser, nous voilà enfin à la porte de mon appartement où je compte bien, croyez-moi, le faire entrer et rester pour la nuit. Le faire entrer n'est vraiment pas le problème. Le souci c'est qu'il va vouloir s'éclipser comme un vrai gentleman. Et je l'aime comme ça, vraiment. Sauf que mon corps, à l'instant présent, ne peut plus se contrôler ! Depuis le début de notre délicieux rendez-vous, le moindre contact de peau a fait grimper ma température corporelle. Imaginez alors le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes pris la main, embrassés du bout des lèvres, effleurés le bras, et vous visualiserez parfaitement la tension que je peux ressentir. J'irradie de désir et lui reste figer dans son rôle de gentil homme, il va donc falloir que je lui transmette tout ça pour qu'enfin je retrouve sa peau... J'entre chez moi sur ces bonnes résolutions, lui derrière moi et je commence déjà à fomenter un plan pour l'attirer dans ma chambre en refermant la porte. C'est alors que je me retrouve collée à elle, Jasper lui collé à moi, la bouche sur la mienne, passionnément. Automatiquement je m'agrippe à ses cheveux pour prolonger cet instant, grappillant quelques secondes supplémentaires pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps tandis que sa langue caresse la mienne avec envie. Je me prends à gémir sous ses doigts et il me quitte, à bout de souffle, posant sa bouche dans mon cou cette fois.

- J'ai encore envie de te l'entendre dire …

Je ris doucement, me laissant caresser par ses lèvres douces qui descendent vers ma poitrine de manière exagérément lente:

- Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu, là ?

- Pas du tout. Je mérite bien ces mots, après tout non ?

- Très bien … Tu es la nouvelle égérie Ralph Lauren et tu viens de mettre ma carrière en orbite. En 3 mots comme en mille: tu es génial, Jasper Hale. Heureux ?

- Il ne manque que 3 autres mots et je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

- Je t'aime ?

Il se recule un peu et me manque déjà, le froid créé par ce vide déclenchant une vague de frissons. Il me sourit, toujours autant touché par ces mots que je parviens désormais à lui dire … avec parcimonie tout de même.

- Ca oui …

Il replonge sur mes lèvres, m'embrasse fiévreusement et reprend presque instantanément l'exploration de mon cou avec sa bouche tout en continuant à remonter le long de mon corps avec ses mains qui me rendent dingue. Bon Dieu, faites qu'il ne s'arrête pas, j'en veux plus encore, toujours plus.

- … et puis aussi "fais-moi l'amour"

Je manque de m'étouffer en l'entendant prononcer ces mots mais tente de garder bonne figure et de ne pas être la nana complètement marteau de son mec que j'ai pourtant bien l'impression d'être:

- Théoriquement, ça fait 4 mots.

- Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Et pour accentuer son retrait, il se recule de moi, me laissant pantelante, à bout de souffle et vibrante d'envie. J'agrippe son visage à deux mains et plante mes yeux dans les siens:

- Jasper.

- Hum ?

- Fais-moi l'amour. Tout de suite. Et ça, ça fait 7 mots !

Il explose de rire, renverse la tête en arrière, me laissant l'admirer sans même s'en rendre compte. Il est superbe quand il est heureux. Et je suis celle qui le rend heureux. C'est pas merveilleux la vie? Je m'avance et m'agrippe à ses épaules pour me hisser vers lui. Il me regarde quelques instants avant de plonger à nouveau vers ma bouche pour me donner un baiser empli de désir. Ses magnifiques mains enserrent ma nuque pour me rapprocher davantage encore de lui. Finalement, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de beaucoup manoeuvrer pour arriver à mes fins. Il me semble même, au vu de ce que je sens contre mon bassin qu'il en a autant envie que moi, ce qui ne fait que renforcer ma détermination. J'accroche donc ses reins de mes mains pour frôler de manière honteuse et non équivoque ses hanches aux miennes. Rapidement, il me soulève dans ses bras comme une princesse et m'amène vers ma chambre:

- Viens là, Mademoiselle la Photographe la plus Célèbre au monde.

- Grâce à toi.

- Grâce à toi, Princesse!

Il prend à nouveau ma bouche avec autorité sans s'arrêter et je suis rassurée qu'il connaisse par coeur mon appartement car je ne souhaiterais pour rien au monde interrompre ce moment de grâce par un genou qui cogne contre un chambranle de porte. On arrive dans ma chambre sans s'être décollés et il me pose sur le bord du lit, suivant le même chemin pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il me laisse reprendre mon souffle en descendant sa bouche sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, plongeant vers mon cou pour y déposer de délicieux baisers. J'arque mon corps pour accentuer la pression mais il se recule un peu pour continuer à juste m'effleurer, ce qui me rend dingue. D'une main experte, il déboutonne mon chemisier pour découvrir mon nouveau soutien-gorge violet que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion. A sa découverte, il sourit en me dévorant des yeux.

- Tu es magnifique …

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non …

- Je suis à toi.

- A moi?

- Pour toujours.

Il sourit de plus belle et replonge sur ma bouche avec ferveur tandis que ses mains explorent mon corps. Pendant que sa langue caresse la mienne, déclenchant mes frissons, je souris en moi-même, moi aussi. Je suis à lui. Je suis sienne. Quoiqu'il arrive. A contrecoeur, arrivés à nouveau à bout de souffle, on se sépare et l'homme de ma vie se relève. Il ne décroche pas son regard du mien et se met à déboutonner sa chemise à son tour. Peu à peu, son torse se dévoile et j'en reste bouche bée, alors que je le connais par coeur. C'est à moi, pour moi, tout ça ? Il voit mon air avide et sourit à nouveau. Voilà ce qu'on passe notre temps à faire depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé: sourire béatement.

- J'adore tes abdos ! fis-je en me redressant en position assise sur le lit, le dévorant littéralement du regard.

Il a un V parfaitement dessiné au bas du torse qui descend en dessous de son pantalon, me donnant envie d'en voir plus. Beaucoup plus.

- Tu peux les toucher tu sais. Ils sont à toi …

Je ne me fais pas plus prier, glissant mes doigts sur ses muscles parfaits, suivant la courbe de ce V qui m'envoûte.

- Je suis à toi! murmure-t-il de sa voix si douce.

Je relève les yeux tout en continuant à passer mes doigts sur lui et vois qu'il me couve du regard. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses … Avec mon air le plus angélique, j'attrape sa boucle de ceinture et entreprends de défaire le tout. Il me regarde faire sans mot dire, sa respiration légèrement accélérée. Evidemment, à cette hauteur, je ne peux ignorer son envie de moi qui se dresse furieusement, ne demandant qu'à être libérée. Ce que je lui concède de bonne grâce en déboutonnant son jeans et libérant sa virilité de son boxer. Lentement, je passe ma main sur sa longueur, lui arrachant un profond grognement. Ses mains se verrouillent sur mes épaules et il rejette la tête en arrière. J'en profite pour continuer, descendant un peu plus son pantalon et son boxer sur ses hanches. Ce que je vois me donne envie de sauter les étapes et de nous retrouver directement en position horizontale mais je dois prendre mon temps. Notre première fois en tant que couple se doit d'être mémorable. Comme notre première fois tout court. Et ce, même si je pense que toutes nos "fois" seront exceptionnelles... Je passe ma langue sur sa virilité, calmement, doucement et le regarde gémir. Remontant sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à l'attraper complètement dans ma bouche, je sens ses mains fraîches serrer mes épaules brûlantes:

- Oh Bella …

Je le relâche le temps d'une ironie:

- Alors, c'est Bella maintenant ?

Il darde son regard embrumé vers moi et sourit:

- En vérité, ce sera comme tu veux.

- Maîtresse aussi ?

- N'exagère p...

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir, le reprenant avec ma bouche, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas les siens, ce qui le rend d'autant plus fiévreux, je le sens. Et puisque c'est moi qui mène la danse, je me mets à appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fait me serrer d'autant plus les épaules et balancer des hanches. Mes mains se posent à sa base pour amplifier encore la sensation tandis qu'il grogne à nouveau sous l'effet que ça lui procure. Son envie augmente crescendo et la mienne est de concert, c'est si bon de voir que je lui fais autant d'effet, si bien que je suis totalement partagée entre vouloir le sentir en moi ou lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Insidieusement, le feu de mon corps commence à se concentrer dans mon bas-ventre. Alors que je le sens se tendre plus encore, j'accélère mon mouvement, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. Subitement, il me recule de lui, haletant, son regard voilé par le désir.

- Pas si vite, Princesse …

Je souris béatement (encore!) et pose mes mains sur le lit derrière moi, satisfaite de mon petit show. Il s'agenouille alors devant moi, un air diabolique sur le visage et descend la fermeture de ma botte qu'il m'ôte tout doucement, son regard accroché au mien. Il fait de même avec la deuxième puis ses mains remontent de mes chevilles sur mes mollets pour parcourir ensuite mes cuisses et arriver à ma jupe. A son tour, la fermeture de ma jupe n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne et il fait glisser le vêtement le long de mes jambes, après que je me sois un peu soulevée pour l'aider, ponctuant chaque centimètre de peau découverte d'un baiser sensuel. Ma respiration est saccadée à l'idée de ce qui va suivre et je ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres d'anticipation.

- Si belle … murmure-t-il, les yeux maintenant rivés sur mes jambes et le petit boxer en dentelle violet qui complète mon ensemble.

Je frissonne en entendant sa voix rauque de désir et me recule un peu sur le lit, pour lui laisser de la place. Il se redresse, son jeans toujours baissé sur ses hanches et se penche vers moi, posant ses mains de chaque côté de moi. Je suis fébrile d'avance et le dévore littéralement des yeux. Il pose un genou sur le lit et me sourit diaboliquement. Lentement, ses mains lâchent le lit pour se poser sur mes hanches et faire descendre doucement mon boxer en dentelle. Je me soulève à nouveau pour l'aider et veux décrocher mon soutien-gorge qui me semble clairement superflu quand il m'en empêche en retenant ma main.

- C'est à moi, tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesce, bouillonnante et il glisse sa main derrière mon dos pour me libérer. Quand le tissu est à l'autre bout de la pièce, il me dévore à son tour des yeux et passe un doigt sur mon sein droit.

- Magnifique …

Sa bouche rejoint son doigt et sa langue se met à dessiner des arabesques sur mon sein, me faisant gémir doucement.

- Jasper? soufflai-je, les yeux fermés.

- Hum ?

- Cesse de jouer avec moi …

Il rit contre mon sein et obtempère … pour descendre le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon intimité. Je gémis d'anticipation et frémis quand sa langue passe délicatement sur mon sexe déjà prêt à l'accueillir.

- Si délicieuse … murmure-t-il à nouveau, me faisant gémir à nouveau.

Il se met à appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur mon intimité, m'envoyant rapidement au 7ème ciel. Je ne peux empêcher son nom de franchir mes lèvres dans un gémissement profond qui le fait gronder. Il se redresse, la bouche rosie de la douce torture qu'il m'a infligée et me sourit, content de lui.

- Jasper, fais-moi l'amour …

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'est débarrassé de ses santiags, jeans et boxer et il s'enfonce profondément en moi, me complétant enfin. Je retrouve enfin son contact charnel qui m'avait tant manqué depuis l'Espagne. Les souvenirs de cette première nuit d'amour remontent à la surface et décuplent les sensations du délicieux va-et-vient qu'il vient d'entamer. Mes mains vont griffer mon dos sous l'explosion de sensation tandis qu'il niche sa tête dans mon cou, suçant un endroit en particulier qui déclenche mes frissons. Il me connaît vraiment par coeur. Il connaît les gestes pour me faire du bien, il connaît mon corps comme personne. C'est vraiment mon âme soeur. Il se redresse un peu pour amplifier le mouvement et verrouiller son regard embrumé dans le mien. Le doux balancement de ses hanches n'est pas assez pour la faim que j'ai de lui et je me surprends à accrocher mes jambes au bas de son dos pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je le vois arquer un sourcil et je souris, mutine:

- Plus fort …

Alors que mes mains viennent reposer sur le lit, il s'en saisit et les relève au dessus de ma tête, me faisant prisonnière de lui. Son mouvement s'amplifie, construisant rapidement en moi un orgasme qui me terrasse au point de me faire relâcher ma prise sur son bassin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, une de ses mains lâche la mienne pour attraper ma jambe et la maintenir levée. Ainsi, la friction est encore meilleure et il me pilonne avec beaucoup d'entrain. Sauf que j'ai moi aussi envie de lui faire l'amour. Pour le lui signifier, je bloque le mouvement de mon bassin et le repousse gentiment de ma main libre. Il s'écarte, se retirant de moi, me laissant vide. Je le fais se coucher sur le lit et me mets à embrasser son torse, lentement, sensuellement, faisant courir ma langue sur ses pectoraux, le long de son ventre et sur ses abdos tout en grimpant doucement sur lui. Sa respiration est saccadée, ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches pour me positionner sur sa virilité qui ne demande qu'à retrouver mon écrin. Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire, loin de là. Je résiste, passe ma main sur le même chemin qu'a emprunté ma langue et vais rejoindre son sexe où j'applique un mouvement langoureux.

- Princesse? souffle-t-il, les yeux rivés dans les miens que je sais rieurs.

- Hum ?

- Cesse de jouer avec moi !

- Jamais! ris-je, en amplifiant encore mon mouvement.

Je le vois agripper la couverture sous lui et rejeter la tête en arrière, signe que la torture que je lui inflige lui plaît au plus haut point. Contente de moi, j'en profite qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour enfin m'installer sur lui et le reprendre en moi. Il ouvre les yeux et gémis, ses mains enserrant mes hanches d'autant plus fort. Je colle ma poitrine à son torse dur et me met à bouger sur lui, très lentement. Exagérément lentement. Il sourit et murmure:

- Tu es diabolique, tu le sais ça ?

J'acquiesce simplement, profitant de la sensation de le dominer tout en l'ayant en moi. Il ne peut s'empêcher de donner un coup de rein pour accélérer le mouvement mais je lui lance un regard noir qui le fait doucement rire.

- Démoniaque, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Me redressant tout en continuant ma danse sensuelle, mes mains se retrouvent sur son torse qu'elles griffent allègrement. Je le marque comme étant mien. Histoire que si quelqu'un veuille jeter un oeil sous sa chemise, une femme quoi, elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Il me regarde faire, le regard brûlant de désir et n'y tient plus, agrippant mes fesses pour me faire bouger un peu plus rapidement. Ayant moi aussi envie de plus, j'ondule plus rapidement, provoquant un frottement délicieux entre nos deux corps. Je rejette la tête en arrière quand je sens une de ses mains quitter ma fesse pour rejoindre mon intimité et la caresser ardemment. Alors que je me sens une nouvelle fois au bord du gouffre délicieux qu'est la jouissance, il se redresse en position assise, ses bras s'enroulant à moi, sa bouche venant reposer dans mon cou, signe qu'il est lui aussi au bord de l'explosion. Je glisse mes mains vers l'arrière, les posant sur le lit près de mes chevilles, m'écartant ainsi de lui mais lui offrant la vision de mon corps offert, me balançant sur sa virilité quand l'orgasme nous frappe tous deux quasiment au même instant, nous faisant soupirer le nom de l'autre à l'unisson. Quand la vague se retire, il m'attire de nouveau à lui, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et souffle:

- Je t'aime.

- Et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter …

J'ai peut-être attendu longtemps pour obtenir cela mais c'était la meilleure expérience de ma vie. Et certainement pas la dernière. Car je vais lui laisser le temps de se reposer et directement lui resauter dessus. Moi amoureuse? Pas le moins du monde voyons !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Après cet épisode horizontal, les choses se sont rapidement mises en place. On a continué à ne plus se quitter, à savourer chaque petit moment passé ensemble. Il venait me voir au travail, j'allais le voir à Harvard et notre vie était un vrai conte de fées. Edward ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde, saluant Jasper avec sympathie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon petit ami qui lui gardait une certaine rancoeur. Rancoeur qui a complètement disparu quand Edward nous a annoncé ses fiançailles, 6 mois plus tard, avec Irina, une modèle qu'il a rencontrée lors d'un shooting avec un autre photographe. Ils vivent désormais tous les deux, prêts eux aussi à se marier bientôt et à faire un tas de bébés …

Il nous arrive très souvent de faire des dîners à 4 ou à 6 avec Emmett et Rosalie. Et bien entendu, les deux tourtereaux sont de la partie aujourd'hui. Edward est d'ailleurs tout sourire, me signifiant son approbation par ses pouces levés. Jasper me relâche, à contrecoeur et se retourne vers le prêtre qui rit de notre fougue:

- Et puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire, je reprends: Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Monsieur Hale, vous pouvez ... à nouveau ... embrasser la mariée.

Jasper se penche à nouveau et me donne un baiser tendre sous les applaudissements de tous les gens qu'on aime. Pendant ce temps, je glisse ma main dans sa poche de costume et en ressort son petit appareil compact pour le tendre devant nous et nous prendre en photo à ce moment béni. Eh oui, on est photographe ou on ne l'est pas, que voulez-vous !

- Respire, Princesse.

Respire, il a le beau rôle lui. Je le fusille du regard et une nouvelle contraction me plie en deux, me faisant serrer sa main à la rendre bleue:

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, idiot! fis-je quand le mal est un peu retombé.

- Toutes les femmes dans tous les hôpitaux de tous les pays du monde disent ça !

- Eh bien, il y a une raison! C'est parce que c'est vrai ! Si tu n'avais pas ...

Je n'ai heureusement pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase qu'une nouvelle contraction me terrasse. Aieuuuh !

- Le col est dilaté à 10 cm, bébé est bien engagé, il est temps de pousser, désormais !

Jasper panique, je le vois, et je dois avouer que je n'en mène pas large. Je me retourne vers ma gynéco que j'aimais encore jusqu'il y a 2 heures:

- Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on ne peut pas faire la péridurale, encore?

Elle rit doucement et ré-explique, pour la millième fois de l'heure au moins:

- Parce que vous êtes arrivée trop tard à l'hôpital, ma chère. Désolée !

Je me retourne vers mon cher mari et grince:

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Si t'avais pas voulu me foutre dans un bain pendant 20 min pour voir si c'était pas une fausse alerte !

- J'en peux rien, c'est le bouquin qui disait ça !

- A compter d'aujourd'hui, je t'interdis formellement de remettre le nez dans un bouquinnnnnn !

Et une nouvelle contraction me cloue le bec. C'est affreux d'accoucher en fait !

**FLASHBACK**

4 mois et demi après notre réconciliation, je suis au bureau, la tête appuyée sur la surface froide du meuble, en train de me dire que j'aurais vraiment du rester à la maison ce matin. Je suis épuisée. Mais vraiment, littéralement vidée. Il faut dire que la campagne Ralph Lauren qui vient de se terminer avec mon homme en tête d'affiche, a été des plus crevantes. Des journées de dingue entre shootings, chambre noire et réunions avec le Big Boss. Tout ça allié avec les retrouvailles amoureuses sur l'oreille qui nous ont laissé peu de temps pour dormir la nuit, le travail de Jasper à gérer dans les horaires et d'autres petits contrats par ci par là, je suis littéralement crevée. Alice arrive dans le bureau, les bras remplis de magazines et me regarde, piteuse:

- Bon sang Bella, ce que tu es pâle !

- Je suis à bout, Alice. Je suis proche du burn-out si tu veux mon avis.

Elle sourit tristement et pose les magazines sur le bureau devant moi:

- Ceci va te remonter le moral, tu vas voir !

Elle ouvre le premier et me tend une page de pub où apparaît mon homme, franchement canon. Je souris, heureuse du rendu même si je connais ce cliché par coeur.

- Ce n'est pas fini !

Elle ouvre un autre, cherche sa page et lit:

- "Isabella Swan est certainement la photographe la plus en vogue du moment. Blablabla … Sa campagne RL alliée à un nouveau modèle incroyable font d'elle l'artiste que tous les couturiers vont s'arracher cet hiver. Blablablabla …" Enfin, tu vois le genre.

- Ca fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas travaillé pour rien.

- Tu es un génie, Bella. Et ton alchimie avec Jasper est incroyable.

- J'ai vu le shooting Cartier que tu as fait avec Edward. Je suis aussi fière de toi, Alice.

Elle rougit et saute littéralement sur place.

- Merci, Bella. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Je souris et veux me lever mais vacille sur mes pieds et me laisse retomber dans mon fauteuil de bureau, complètement désorientée. Alice est sur moi en un instant, inquiète:

- Bella, ça va ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien !

- Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu es vraiment très blanche.

Dieu seul sait que je hais les médecins. Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je suis donc mon assistante et amie, à contrecoeur tout de même.

Le soir même, je suis dans le canapé, les mains sur les genoux, attendant patiemment que mon homme rentre à la maison. Je suis là depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, dans son énorme sweatshirt, pantalon de jogging et grosses chaussettes et je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil depuis plusieurs heures. La porte s'ouvre enfin, mon blond de petit ami ôtant son sac en bandouillère pour le poser sur la table et sa veste. Il arrive près de moi, se penche lentement et dépose un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres:

- Coucou Princesse. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Hum hum.

- Tu es rentrée tôt, dis donc! Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein! fait-il en se posant sur le canapé près de moi.

Je le regarde, les larmes au bord des yeux et son sourire s'estompe automatiquement.

- Cal' ? Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je … je me suis sentie mal ce matin.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- J'ai failli tomber dans les pommes. Et je suis vraiment fatiguée ces derniers temps. Avec la campagne, tout ça …

- Bella, tu me fais peur …

Il serre mes mains dans les siennes et tremble un peu, je le vois. Evidemment, le torrent de larmes qui s'abat sur mes joues n'est pas fait pour le rassurer. Je murmure:

- Alice a tenu absolument à m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il se tend plus encore et serre mes mains sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Dis-moi, Bella. Dis-moi ce qui se passe …

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues tandis que mon coeur bondit de joie:

- Tu vas être papa, Jasper Hale. Je suis enceinte.

Je lui aurais mis un bon coup de poele à frire que ça aurait eu le même effet. Il a l'air complètement sonné. Je me rends compte alors que ce n'était certainement pas dans ses projets. Et qu'on doit en parler. Après tout, il ne veut peut-être pas de ce bébé. Même si moi je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai vu la petite boule qui a élu domicile dans mon ventre, ce n'est peut-être pas son cas. Je m'empresse de m'expliquer:

- Je sais … je sais qu'on en avait pas parlé. Et que ce n'était pas dans nos projets directs. Mais il est là, Jasper. Ce bébé, ce miracle. Il est là. C'est ton bébé. Et je sais que ça chamboule tout, et je te jure que je ne t'ai pas tendu un piège … C'est un accident mais …

Ses yeux se posent sur mon ventre et sa main lâche la mienne pour suivre le chemin de ses yeux, reposant sur mon ventre encore plat.

- C'est un merveilleux accident ! finit-il pour moi, les larmes aux yeux.

Aussitôt, la panique me déserte et je suis emplie d'un nouveau sentiment, que je ne connais que trop bien pour l'avoir vécu ces 4 derniers mois: Le bonheur le plus complet. Il m'attire à lui et pose sa bouche sur la mienne, tendrement, sa main toujours sur mon ventre.

- Je t'aime … murmure-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Je souris, mon corps irradiant de bonheur.

- … et je l'aime déjà, lui aussi.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

10 minutes plus tard, j'ai la plus merveilleuse des petites choses au monde dans les bras. Et j'ai totalement oublié ma douleur. Ma fille est collée contre mon sein, buvant goûlument comme si elle avait toujours fait ça alors qu'elle n'en est qu'à son premier coup d'essai. Je relève la tête et vois les larmes rouler sur les joues de mon homme, incapable de se récupérer depuis que notre princesse a poussé son premier cri.

- Jazz ...

- Elle est magnifique!

Je lui souris et il se penche pour déposer un baiser tendre sur mon front avant de faire la même chose sur celui de notre fille. C'est notre nouvelle vie qui commence.

Quelques heures plus tard, la chambre est pleine à craquer et l'infirmière est déjà venu rouspéter une bonne dizaine de fois que maman et bébé avaient besoin de calme pour se reposer. Et à chaque fois, elle s'est fait mettre à la porte par Oncle Emmett, fier comme un paon d'être le parrain de la plus belle petite fille de l'univers, selon ses dires que j'approuve totalement. Evidemment, Rosalie est la marraine et je sens déjà que le trio de choc, car il ne faut pas oublier Sam, va la pourrir de cadeaux. Quand la miss se met à donner de la voix dans la petite pièce attenante à la chambre, c'est un véritable combat qui s'engage entre les 4 hommes de ma vie ainsi que beau-papa Andrew pour obtenir le droit de la prendre. Et bien évidemment, Papa gagne haut la main. Il revient dans la chambre en ne la quittant pas des yeux, des larmes roulant à nouveau sur ses joues:

- Mon coeur, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. On dirait que c'est toi qui fait la dépression post-partum.

- Eh bien peut-être bien !

Tout le monde rit alors qu'il me la tend et que je la porte à mon sein où la gloutonne est déjà prête pour s'empiffrer.

- Alors, allez-vous enfin nous dire comment vous voulez l'appeler?

Jasper nous couve du regard, tendrement en souriant:

- Elle s'appelle Lili

Il se pose sur le lit à côté de nous et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Tout le monde approuve de son petit commentaire mais on est déjà dans notre bulle. Notre famille. Mon meilleur ami est devenu l'homme de ma vie. Et il m'a fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Et en tant que repentant docile, il est obligé de me chérir tous les jours un peu plus tandis que je lui rends largement la pareille. Quand tout nous empêchait d'être ensemble, nous y sommes tout de même parvenus. Qui a dit qu'on avait l'esprit de contradiction ?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite surprise. Initialement prévue pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta chérie d'amour, j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous également, vu à quel point vous me comblez en tant qu'AuteuZe ! Sachez bien entendu que ma Chouk'-Bêta-Démoniaque a participé pas mal pour ce chapitre, comme toujours, pour rattraper mes erreurs et puis pour me débloquer quand j'étais coincée ! Bref, je le répète encore, c'est une perle ma bêta ! A très vite sur Damnation ! On a déjà un chapitre et demi d'avance hihihihi ! <strong>

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe et sa Bêta co-maman :) **

**Jess & Jade**


End file.
